Welcome to the 100th Annual Hunger Games
by nemetb34
Summary: Since its the 100th Hunger Games, the Gamemakers have entered two Captiol children. But they have been genetically altered. There can be two winners this year. But will it be the Capitols hero's? Or the districts? One rule: Kill or be killed
1. Tribute Form

**So, this is a SYOT. For those who don't know, it's a submit-your-own-tribute story, and you can watch them play in the Hunger Games. Since its the 100th Hunger Games, the Gamemakers have decided to add a little twist to the game...by entering two Captiol children. But they have been surgically altered, with super powers to give them a better chance than the districts. There can be two winners this year. They have to partner up with either their district partner or someone from another district, but the alliance can be no bigger than two. If it is, the tributes will pay the consequence. Message me with the form and the info inside of it!**

**Name:**

**Surname:**

**District:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Personality:**

**Family:**

**Friends:**

**History:**

**Strenghts:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Strategies:**

**Weapons:**

**Alliances(Just say the gender and district number)**:****

**Reaping Outfit:**

**Opening Ceremony Outfit:**

**Interview Outfit:**

**District Token:**

**Interview Angle:**

**Chosen/Volunteered:**


	2. Tribute list

**OMD! I HAVE THEM ALL! YAAAAY! I will post the reapings up as soon as possible, kaay? I actually love you all! Go and buy an icecream, you all deserve it! **

**I have an amazing pool of tributes, thankyou guys so much!xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**District 1**

BOY- GLOW FALL

GIRL- EVELIN RAIN

**District 2**

BOY- ARCHIBALD MARX

GIRL- JAYNE BARLOW

**District 3**

BOY- KAL 'BOOMER' LAROGUE

GIRL- PHILIPA 'PIPPA' JANE LeDOUX

**District 4**

BOY- MALACHAI 'KAI' LYON

GIRL- RIA GIFFORDS

**District 5**

BOY- ROBERT SEEDLING

GIRL- LILIANA GREYSON

**District 6**

BOY- ASA AMBROSE

GIRL- ARIADNE CARDIUM

**District 7**

BOY- KENTON KAEHILL

GIRL- NATALIE McCARTNEY

**District 8**

BOY- ROSCOE RHONAN

GIRL- MEGAN TREAK

**District 9**

BOY- TROIAN BOLT

GIRL-ALESSIA CRESCENT

**District 10**

BOY- DEREK SMOKE

GIRL- CYPRESS 'CECE' LOCKE

**District 11**

BOY- NATE MORGUE

GIRL- ANASTASIA MOORE

**District 12**

BOY- JARED PENT

GIRL- KAYLA GRANT

**District 13**

BOY- THERRON RIVERHEART

GIRL- JOURNEY FARROW

**Nemet B **

**xx**


	3. Capitol Freaks

**Well while i was waiting for the rest of the tributes to come in, i wrote this... I understand it is slightly similar to scott westerfields _UGLIES _so I changed it so it is mine! :D**

**Olivia: Test Subject 1-01**

The districts won't even see us coming.

They say district 1, 2 and 4 cheat by training early? Oliver and I were born for this moment, this purpose.

It might sound overly dramatic, but it's true. My sole purpose in life is to win the 100th Hunger Games. My mother is the now the head gamemaker, and when they started to prepare for the quell 16 years ago, they had an idea. This year, two people are allowed to win if they're joined in an alliance. But the partners have to be determined before the interview's. This will give the districts a better chance of bringing back 2 victors, if the two decide to have an alliance. The districts will be so pleased, actually thinking the Capitol is doing them a favour.

But we're not. This is the hunger games, after all.

I was test subject 1-01, Oliver test subject 1-02. We had no last names or any names to other people. I was only known as one zero one. My brother and I were science experiments. We were super-humans, muttations, what ever you'd like to call it. But we weren't normal children.

Ever since the day Oliver and I were born, we were thrown into all kinds of operations. Our first one was to speed up our growing, so we were 5 but only one week old...if that makes any sense. After that we grew at a slower rate until we were the age we were supposed to be, where we grew normally.

Our muscles were strengthend and enhanced, our strength complementing eachother. We were a pair. A team. We couldn't survive without the other.

Oliver would lift a car with one hand by the age of 7. By that time i could jump over 30 ft' in the air easily.

Our hearing was altered so that we could hear a feather drop to the ground 5 doors down.

Our sight was altered, making us able to see clearly in the dark, and see for miles. Recently, they installed infra red into our eyes. All we had to do was think the word and it would switch on. The down side of this made our eyes a coal black. We had no whites or pupils, our whole eyeballs turned black. They tried to fix it. We couldn't enter the games representing the Capitol looking like this. But none of the operations worked, and the best solution they came up with was actually swapping our eyeballs.

We could move without making one sound, not even our breathing could be heard, because our lungs were altered, making us not need as much breath as normal people. The longest we could go without breathing was 10 minuets.

The Capitol doctors installed a communication device in Oliver and I. I could turn it off and on with a twitch of my finger. I didn't speak, it was transmitted by thoughts. He could hear me and only me. I kept mine turned on most of the time. Oliver and i had a lonely childhood. All we ever did was train for these games. There was no time for friends or a normal childhood. We only had eachother. Our mother wasn't loving or kind or anything you'd expect from a normal mother. She was calculating and coldhearted. She didn't even see us as human, which, I suppose we weren't. Not really. We were only born so she could get promoted.

So Oliver was the only company I really enjoyed, and vice-versa. We were born and bred to be monsters, but we went through it all together. Every last second. We never left each other's side. If I could pick a twin brother, I would pick Oliver all over again. We held each other's hand through every operation, knowing it would take us farther away from humanity, but bring us closer together as family.

The last operation we had was a day before the reaping. It was to make us beautiful. They couldn't send in some Capitol children who were scarred from hundreds of operations. So they made us stunningly, breathtakingly beautiful. First, they opened up my body, and my bones were melted and moulded until they got the perfect shape. My nose and cheekbones cut out and replaced with a metal plate, my skin sanded off to be replaced with a new creamy one, completely blemish free. My eyes removed and replaced with brand-spanking new ones. They had all sorts of special features. I could see in the night, clear as day, I could turn on infrared, I could see clearly through water and I would be able to see my reflection perfectly in a mirror up to 5 miles away. Teeth replaced with Adamantium- A pearly white, indestructible metal. Metal plates drilled in under my skin, making me bullet proof (although there would be no guns in the games.), and immune system so powerful, I wouldn't even feel drowsy if I ate a bucket full of nightlock.

The swelling finally went down, and when I looked in the mirror, I saw a figure so beautiful, it took my breath away.

It was a certain kind of beauty, that everyone would envy or admire. People would kill for these looks. They honestly would. I've seen stranger things on the Capitol news. Every little detail, every single thing, just made me, simply, beautiful.

But the doctors aim wasn't just to make me look pretty . We had a certain roundness to our features, making us look innocent and cute, our eyes shone so brightly it was impossible to think we had secrets hidden, and our smile had to be warm, kind and dazzling. Someon that the tributes couldn't help but trust. The whole point of the operation was for the tributes to underestimate us, our beauty distracting them. They wouldn't know the danger we posses. That Oliver and I would kill every last one of them. No mercy.

The Quell requirements haven't been revealed yet, it was going to be announced just before the opening ceremonies. They'll get the shock of their lives, especially the Capitol people. They'd be worried about us, and every single sponsor, would sponsor us. The tributes don't have a chance.

It was a very complecated plan, very well thought out.

But, after all, it was the 4th Quarter Quell.


	4. D1 Girl  Evelin Rain

**Thankyou so much for EVELIN RAIN! She was fun to write ;P Thanks guys, and don't forget to R&R, kaay? thankyouuuu  
><strong>

**Nemet B**

**xxxx**

Evelin Rain- District 1

I yawned loudly, nearly slitting my head in two. God, I was so tired. I was up all night, pacing round my bedroom, too excited to sleep. Today I was going to volunteer and in a couple of weeks, I was going to win the hunger games.

I practically skipped down to breakfast. Even though I was tired, the excitement today filled me with adrenaline and energy. I see my sister Iralia sat at the table, staring moodily at the porridge she made herself. I bounced past her, running my fingers along the back of her chair.

'Why so glum, big sis?' I ask cheerily, pouring some fruit into a bowl for my own breakfast. Iralia stays silent, head down, staring at nothing. So, when I take my seat from across her I snap my fingers a couple of times in front of her face.

She looks up at me and scowls. I grin at her and dig into my breakfast. We sit in awkward silence, Iralia glaring and me humming happily to myself.

"I don't know how you can volunteer? Your just throwing your life away! Mum and Dad would never let you if they were still here!" Iralia says in disgust. I shrug. A few years ago my parents died in a factory explosion, leaving us alone to fend for ourselves. We had inherited a lot of money though, so neither of us had to work just yet.

I'd gotton over their deaths a long time ago, obviously, Iralia hasn't.

She rolls her eyes at me, before heading upstairs to get changed. I shovel down my food before following in her wake, contemplating what to wear.

I twirl in front of my mirror, pleased I look beautiful. My straight blonde hair was let down freely, reaching just past my shoulders, my olive green eyes were accented with a bit of make-up, making them look wide and excited. I also use a bit of make-up to cover the scar on my temple. When I was 12, I nearly died in a training 'accident'. Someone threw a knife at my temple. But I never knew if it was intentional or not, but knew one thing. I was lucky to survive. It only left me with a dodgy left eye. It looked perfectly normal, but sometimes i would go blind in that one eye for an hour or two. My vision always returned.

I slip on a blue, skin tight, knee length dress. It hugged to all my curves and made me look slimmer than I actually was. I wear some blue pumps, and just about ready to go when notice something on my dressing table.

It was a golden chain neckalce, recovered from the wreckage of the explosion. It was my mothers. But Iralia owned it, not me. She must of placed it in my room without me knowing. On impulse I put it round my neck. It completed my whole outfit.

I leave the house alone, only to be bombarded with people from my year, all wanting to walk up with me and talk to me.

I flip my hair and smirk at them, before strutting off. The others all follow closely behind, like my entorage. The girls are constantly babbling, complimenting my hair and dress. The boys just stare. That was one good thing about being popular. I could be friends with whoever I liked, and whatever boys I liked.

I meet up with my actual friends, Sparkle and Glam. We air kiss and hug, and start chattering to eachother. We take our seats in the 15's section and all the girls who were following me, joined us. They lean forward eagerly while I tell them how I'm volunteering this year. They all wish me luck and assure me I'm going to win.

I don't disagree.

A few girls mutterd that they wouldn't mind entering the games. Their faces turn nervous when I say I will destroy them if they volunteer too. They don't doubt me. I smile sweetly, and tune my attention onto the stage.

The capitol lady was just getting up to the reaping ball. I sit up straighter, prepared to volunteer before the name is even read out.

Dehlia, the escort with sparkly silver hair, barely has the slip in her manicured hand, when a girl to my right volunteers.

I whip around, furiously. Who dares try steal this from me. I see the source of the volunteer, a loner girl with no friends, smirking at me. I was infuriated. How dare she? She was wearing a black coat and a black dress, her hair matted and greasy, her teeth crooked and yellow. She was disgusting, it made me shudder.

But instead of screaming every curse I could think of at her, I walked up to her calmly. She cautiously took a step back, but my hand whipped out, a blur, and slapped her on the face, leaving it red and raw. She gasped and sat dowm in her seat hard, clutching her sore cheek. It was hard enough that I would leave a bruise.

I then take my place on the stage, smiling sweetly to the audience, knowing that I would be remembered.

"I am Evelin Rain and I volunteer." I say with a wink.


	5. D1 Boy  Glow Fall

**So proud of all the reviews and thanks so much for this tributeee! Loved writing him! ;)  
><strong>

**Nemet B**

**xxxx**

Glow Fall - District 1

"Feeling confident?" My father asks. Which is stupid because he already knows the answer. I'd been training with him since I was able to walk, as well as the actual training sessions with my friends. Being a past victor himself, he knew everything about winning, and passed all the info to me. Of course I was feeling confident.

But I give him a non-commital shrug, and a cocky grin.

"Alrighty then, want to spar one last time with your old man?" He asks, his cobalt eyes, exactly the same as mine, twinkle. In response I pick up the nearest sword and lunge.

During the first blows, I concentrated on my defense and let my muscles settle into the rhythm of swordplay.

After several minutes of attempting to get past my defenses, my father lost his temper and began to batter at me as if to pound me into the ground. I had expected a quick defeat and an easy, not an equal opponent, and my father's simmering anger about losing now boiled. He hated to be beaten by a 13 year old.

I began to fight as if it was for my life. My father wouldn't be content with pretend wounds and victory; he was out to draw a little blood, to show I wasn't that fantastic. But I was.

The air rang with the tintinnabulation of the singing blades and the hoarse rasp of both of our breaths.

I thought desperately for a way out of the mess. I needed to get a shower and get changed before the reaping. I couldn't be late.

My dad's weapon slipped past my defenses and slashed toward  
>my throat. Luckily, I dodged, laughing as if having a marvelous time. I praised loudly, "A wonderful strategy."<p>

When my father slashed backhanded in a return blow, I thrust my blade vertically and catch it before it cuts me in half. I'm sweating like a pig. This was the hardest he'd ever pushed me.

He blinked as if coming out of a daze but continued to go for blood.

I laughed and spouted praise for almost a minute before my father's attck began to ease in its brutality. He knew when i was tired i would taunt my opponent.

Our weapons catch each other high in the air, and we stand belly to belly, face to face. We were both breathing hard. We drop our swords to the ground, a clatter of metal ringing in my ears.

My father gives a loud laugh and pats me on the back, truly proud.

"You are right to be confident, you are a fantastic swords-man. Your three other brothers failed, but I'm confident you will be the winner." My father says happily, pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

I pull away and smile, before leaving the basement and rushing up to my bedroom. I flop onto my bed and run my hands through my hair. When I'm sweaty it sticks up more than usual. I growl in fustration before grabbing a towel from my wardrobe and heading to the shower.

Once I was nice and clean, I slip on a blue shirt and smart beige trousers and shoes. I go to my mirror and examine myself. My muscles bulged unnattractively from the sleeves so I quickly switched into a white cotton shirt. My ash blonde hair was sticking up all over the place, random cowlicks. My cobalt eyes were brighter than ever, my lips were full and ruby red. I looked passable.

I walk over to my window and lift it up, and call to my neighbour in victors village.

"Velvet!" I call, cupping my hands around my mouth. The window opposite mine opens immediately, to show a girl with dark brown hair, porcelain skin, full lips and friendly blue eyes. She dimples at me, and gives a wave.

"You excited?" She asks, her voice travelling over to me pleasently. I nod, and point to her. "Me? You've got to be kidding. You know the games aren't my thing, despite who my mother is. But, just so you know, I'm rooting for you!" She says encouragingly.

"Thanks! But isn't your mum disappointed?" I ask. Her mum's dream was to have one of her daughters be a victor.

"Nahh, she was just like, oh ok then. But no glory for you." Velvet shrugs. "You going soon?" I nod. "Meet me downstairs?"

"Sure." I reply and shut the window with a soft squeak.

I run downstairs to my dad, who is sat at the table, reading the paper while eating a bowl of cereal. He looks up as I walk into the wide, spacious kitchen.

"I'm going to walk down with Velvet, ok dad? I'll see you in the Justice building, don't bring anything for a token. I don't need the luck." I say with a wink.

"Oh, Velvet?" My dad raises his eyebrows suggestively. "Your going to volunteer for the hunger games but your too scared to ask out 'the love of your life'?" He says mockingly.

"Oh harde-har har. Just waiting for the right time, alright?" I say, getting defensive. My feelings for Vevlet were none of his buisness. I hear a quick rap on the front door, and sprint out of the house, meeting up with Velvet. She laughs, a beautiful sound, and I smile at her. She was wearing a deep purple, velvet dress, a black ribbon in her hair, and black shoes. She was beautiful.

Walking down towards the square, I meet up with Glory and Satin.

Glory tackles me to the ground, and we play fight, with the girls start chatting about eachothers dresses. I quickly get ontop of Glory and pin him down with all my weight. I grin at him, imbolised beneith me.

"Hey! I just wanted to see if i could beat you before you go and win the games." Glory says, struggling. I laugh and help him up. Velvet and Satin look over at us and help brush the dirt off our backs. Velvet's fingers trace my back and I shiver, pleasently.

The mayor walks up to the stage and Velvet and Satin head over to the 13 female area. Me and Glory stay in the 13 males.

I sit and listen patiently to the speech. Some boys around me start fooling around and I snap at them to shut up, my voice authoritive and commanding. They look at me once and then turn to the front, in complete silence.

Dehlia, the capitol escort, walks towards the girls reaping ball. She barely grasps it in her hand when a girl with a deep voice volunteers from the 15's section. I stood on my tiptoes to see who this girl was. She had gross, greasy black hair and the girls surrounding her were giving her a wide berth.

Then, a another girl with blonde hair in a tight blue dress walked to the volunteer and slapped her so hard on the cheek. The noise echoed throughout the square. The volunteer clutches her cheek in pain, and then the girl with blonde hair walks confidently to the stage.

She smiles sweetly at us. "I am Evelin Rain and I volunteer." Evelin says with a wink.

She looked frilly, girly and harmless. I could easily take her down. Dehlia congratulates our female tribute before walking towards the boy reaping ball.

And I'm already walking briskly forward, hand in the air.

"Don't waste you time. I'm Glow Fall and I volunteer." I say to Dehlia, who looks at me with shock. I stand beside Evelin who is looking at me with a crafty smile. I smirk back at her, and she turns away, offended.

I wave confidently to the audience as they clap for the district 1 tributes. My father's is the loudest to be heard, and I smile up at him. I would do him proud.


	6. D2 Girl  Jayne Barlow

**Jayne is so awesome! i LOVE her, thankyou to the submitter, but i forgot who that was... sorry, but i just want you to know she's greaat! thanks guys, you all are awesome! review if you like it pleasey! i can't believe how many reviews i have already and we've only just started! lots more to come! stay tuned (sorry that sounded a bit cheesy :P)  
><strong>

**Nemet B**

**xxxx**

Jayne Barlow-District 2

I skip down to breakfast, feeling on top of the world. I was going to volunteer, and I was going to win. I quickly eat my toast and jam; my parents saying they were so proud that I was going to volunteer. But, they would be, wouldn't they? They were both previous victors, and expected me to be one too. It was also expected of my older sister, but she died in the 99th hunger games. Killed in the bloodbath. There is only one word I think of if Felicity is ever mentioned. Weak. She brought shame to our family name, and I would do my best to uphold it, make my parents proud. We had already though of a strategy and everything. It was going to be brilliant. I was going to win, there was no doubting it. One of my parents would be a mentor and they'd make sure I'd get all of the sponsors, and I was the best girl in training. Nobody could defeat me. Apart from the instructor, who was a previous winner who cam from a line of winners dating back to, like, the 20th hunger games. He was a legend.

I brush my short, platinum blond hair and pin it back with a butterfly clip. I slip on a cute pink dress and clasp my necklace round my throat. I smile wickedly. A tiny vial of poison was hidden inside of it, and would only open by my voice activation. I know you weren't allowed district tokens with hidden weapons inside, but i liked to disobey the rules, and my parents being filthy rich, could afford that kind of hidden technology. It would be undetectable.

I rush back downstairs, all jittery with excitement.

"Calm down Jayne. Remember your strategy." My father told me, joining me at the door, wearing a formal suit and his best tie. His face beamed down at me, looking at me proudly. I nod and smooth my face into an expression of boredness and ferocity at the same time. A face where no-one could guess what my feelings were, just that I wasn't weak or to be overlooked. "Do not break that mask. It is your lifeline. If it is broken, it will be your downfall." My father warned, before my mother clip-clopped down the stairs. She was wearing an elegant, deep green dress. She looked beautiful. I bet she was so dressed up because she wanted the people of the Capitol to notice her, as a beautiful mother of a victor. She opened the door, ready for us to leave for the reaping.

We walked down together as a family, me in between my glamorous parents. People stared at us in envy. We were rich, popular and victorious. They were not. They were to be frowned upon. My parents only associated themselves with other victors. They don't approve of my friends, but that's ok. When I win, I'll ditch them all.

"Jayne! Over here!" One of my friends shouts, over in the 17's area. I notice it was Cammi, waving at me with a bight, fake smile plastered on her face, wearing a skimpy black cocktail dress. She hated me. We met in Career training and after I became top of the class, she hated me. It was jealousy but I managed to ignore her most of the time. She only hung out with me because I was popular.

I keep my face expressionless as I leave my parents and go over to the girls. I told them before what my strategy was so they weren't too bothered or disturbed by my expression. We just kept on chatting about what suprises the Quell will have for us this year, considering the last Quell was such a disaster. A peacekeeper tells us to shut it when the mayor takes his glorified place on the podium.

We sit in silence as the Mayor drones on and on. I start to concentrate when the escort, Ulma walks onto the stage. She looked ridiculous. She had a orange, frizzy wig on, tattoo's covering every inch of skin and wearing a skin tight, orange jumpsuit. I know the Capitol fashion is weird, but that has to be freaky, even for them! She heads to the girls fishbowl. She barely reads out the name before Cammi and I have our hands in the air shouting the same thing. "I VOLUNTEER." Ulma looks at us funnily, her brow crinkling in amusement.

"Sorry girls, only one tribute." She says in an annoying high pitched voice.

I was furious with Cammi. I made it perfectly clear that I was the one volunteering, not her. She would not steal this from me.

My face still blank, I walk towards Cammi and punch her in the face, knocking her out cold, before smoothly walking to the centre of the stage. I felt pretty proud of myself. I looked tough on the cameras, but I also looked like an innocent little girl too. Ulma stares at me, wide eyed and shocked. It takes several moments for her to compose herself.

"Name please?" She asks in a brisk voice.

"Jayne Barlow." I say in a monotone. Ulma quickly walks over to the boys bowl before calling out a name I have never heard of.


	7. D2 Boy Archibald Marx

**I want to say a big thankyou to laralulu and i'm sorry i didn't choose D3 girl, but it's just that you have submitted loads, so i wanted to let someone else have a go, sorry, and thanks! hope you like how your character has turned out? thanks guys, you all are awesome! review if you like it pleasey! just want the submitters to know how much i love each and every character, and i'm sorry for those who have to die, let me know if you liked how i portrayed your tribute guys! love you  
><strong>

**Nemet B**

**xxxx**

Archibald Marx- District 2

"MUM! GET ME SOME PANCAKES FOR BREAKFAST NOW!" I scream, sitting up in bed. Today was the reaping and I wanted breakfast in bed. Was that too darn much to ask for? God, she was so selfish sometimes.

"Coming, sweetie." My mother calls from downstairs. She better be. She hates it when I get mad, and I'm starting to now. She cries sometimes, gets upset when I'm mad at her. She always turns it around, so she gets the attention.

"Here they are honey." My mother says, laden with a tray full of pancakes and hot chocolate. She places it on my lap and hands me a knife and fork. A napkin was laid on the side for me to clean my hands afterwards.

"You took your time!" I grumble, before shoveling the food down my throat. My mum lingers in my room, watching me. "What?" I snap. I hate it when they want to talk to me when I'm busy. She flinches and scuttles out of the room. God, I hate my parents.

I finish off the food in record time.

"Daaaad?" I shout. "What do i have to wear?" I don't even bother to get up. My father will pick me an amazing outfit for me. What's the point of even trying to do it myself? He comes in not a minuet later, holding up a freshly ironed, black tuxedo. He lays it neatly on the end of my bed. He picks up my abandonded tray for me and leaves the room without a word.

I put on the tux, looking at myself in the floor length mirror. My straw coloured cropped curls sprung out in random directions, my skin was alabastor pale. But my big blue eyes stood out from the black of the tux, making them seem doll-like and handsome. No, not seem, I was.

I go to my desk and take out my favourite throwing knife from the draw. I throw it with great precision and accuracy that I get a good solid stick in the back of one of the chairs in my room.

I had a lot of furnature, but that was because my parents sold and made it for the Capitol. They ran the whole business, making them one of the richest people in district 2. They were looked up to and admired, but they would be if they had such an amazing son like myself.

I go downstairs into the living room and flop down onto one of the sofa's. My mum was sat in a big chair, staring into space. She looked worried about today. She should be. I could die. Her whole life started the day I was born, and it would end the day I die. But that won't stop me from getting what I want. Winning the hunger games.

"What is wrong?" I ask Rainbow (my mum) with a sigh. I roll my head lazily over in her direction, staring at her patronizingly.

"Nothing is wrong dear." She says, coming out of her trance. "Do you want anything before we head off?" she asks with a smile. That's more like it. She needs to concentrate on me. Today, is my day. Today is the begining of my brilliant victory.

I shake my head. I don't want anything right now, but when I do, she better make sure I get it.

I'm a spoiled pretty boy. I know that. Whatever I want, get it. And thats why I want to enter the games. It's something I want, I want to be a victor, but I know that only I can actually get it. I can't get someone to win it for me, as appealing as that sounds.

I'd had been training since I was little, but now that I know what I truly want, I've been training harder than I ever had before. But, I still threw tantrums when I missed my target.

My father comes down wearing the exact same suit as mine. He see's me and beams down at me. I roll my eyes, but i can't be bothered to make a big deal out of the same outfit.

When I get to the square, I leave my parents without even saying a goodbye. I just lope off towards the 13 males section, and meet up with some guys from school. They all high five me and congratulate me on my bravery for being a soon-to-be victor. A couple of boys nearby suggest that they might volunteer next year. I quickly steer the conversation back to me, telling them all about my strategies and my methods of killing.

But all too soon, we have to pay attention to the stupid mayor, who just babbles about nonsense. I have a quick nap, planning on waking up when it's my time to shine.

But my nap is interupted by a loud thud, echoing through the square. I look around curiously and see a pretty girl lying on the floor unconsious and an even prettier girl stood over her, her eyes blazing but her face serene. The prettier one walks to the stage and announces her name. I don't listen, because I don't care. She has to die.

Our escort goes to the male reapong ball and reads out, "Quinn Osmond." A big burly guy heads towards the stage, but I butt infront of him.

"I, Archibald Marx, volunteer to be a tribute, and plan on being the one coming home. Victory for district 2!" I yell, fist pounding the air. Quinn glares at me and the girl tribute looks at me with a emotionless expression. It totally means she digs me.

I take my place on the stage and wave to my adoring fans who are cheering me on after my little speech. I want to win. And I always get what I want.


	8. D3 Girl Philipa Jane LeDoux

**Thankyou to booksandmusic97, i just love you btw! Hope you liked how your character is, and i hope everyone else does too! i will put up the district 3 boy up asap!**

**Nemet B**

**xx**

Philipa 'Pippa' Jane LeDoux-District 3

'Ouch.' I call to my father, who was running a rough brush through by long brown hair, tugging painfully onto all the knots. I grab my scalp and try to pull away but my father just pulls me backwards again, his hands wrapped tightly around my waist, restraining me.

"Hey!" I yell at him. "This hurt's you know!" I say angrily. He eases his grip on me and continues to untangle my hair, more carefully this time. When he's just about finished he turns me around at looks at me with big, sad brown eyes, which were welling up with tears. I hated it when my father cried, it always made me upset too. And today I had promised myself I would be strong, for my dad's sake. I wrap my arms round him and bury my face in the crook of his neck. He rubs my back soothingly, sniffling.

I pull away from him, a grin on my face. It falls when I see his broken expression. I just _hated _seeing him looking like that.

"How many times?" He whispers fearfully. He means how many times am I in the reaping ball. I don't want to tell him. Far too much for a regular 15 year old. Although my father was a sales manager for the Davidson Electronic Co, the largest company in the District, and a pretty high up position, it didn't mean we always got the most food. So, every year, without telling him, I would take a few extra tessera, to help him out. He's never found out and I don't intend on letting him find out. He would just worry all the time, and I can't do that to him. You know what they say, ignorance is bliss. In answer to his question, I only smile before shooing him out of my room.

I briefly look through my wardrobe and pick up a simple, but sweet outfit. A pretty, dark blue dress, going to my knees. The colour reminded me exactly of the sky in the middle of summer. It would be just turning night, and when the sky's candles start to shine. The perfect blue.

I stare at myself in the mirror. My brown hair fell down past my shoulders, soft and silky thanks to my father. My dress hugged to my frame, exaggerating my body shape. I looked very pretty, but not beautiful. I would never be. I was easily over looked and underestimated, but I guess the fact that I was nice to _everyone, _contributes to those factors. I wasn't anything special, I was just an average teenage girl, trying to help my father and get through life.

Lingering a few more moments in the mirror, making a few adjustments to make myself noticeable, I skip downstairs happily. The breakfast table was already set for two, me and my father, but the third chair remained empty, untouched for 15 years. My mothers chair.

I sit down in my usual seat and wait patiently for my meal to be set in front of me. It was dehydrated food, like everything was in 3. A few years ago, a scientist invented it. All you had to do was pour boiling hot water over the unattractive gloop, and in about 3 minuets, you had an instant meal! The president, so proud of our work, made us eat these packs. It was rare to find fresh food, other than the tessera. They really were a great invention, the only downside was that it tasted like cardboard.

My father placed a bowl of the dehydrated mush in front of me. I tried to smile in a thank you, but I'm sure my smile came out as more of a grimace. My father chuckled, and took his seat opposite me. He handed me a spoon and dug in to the voluptuous slop. I pushed it around my bowl with the spoon, playing with my food. I actually started to make a little sculpture of the seal of Panem, but my father took it away before I could finish.

"You eat it, not play with it." He says with a light laugh, but I could tell it was forced. Today was taking it's toll on him. All the emotions whizzing round, I could only imagine what he was felling.

"Fine, fine. Shall we go then?" I ask, walking up to my dad who was bent over the sink, washing the dishes. I watched in fascination as the disgusting food swirled round and round, until being sucked down into the plug. I look at my dad expectantly, waiting for an answer. When he doesn't reply, I say, "Dad, we don't want to be late."

Then with a sudden intensity my father grips my shoulders tightly and stares at me fiercely. He brushes a strand of hair from my face before turning all serious again.

"Promise me. Promise me, that if your reaped, you will win the games. Just promise me that, and I'll stop worrying.' My father said, all his pretences about being calm, vanishing. I don't know what to say. He must know that I don't have much of a chance. I want to tell him that. Scream at him. Let him know that I'm terrified too. Terrified of dying, of leaving him with nobody. Terrified to know what will happen if I do die, making him lose the two most important women in his life. And one left only 6 months after me being born.

But instead, I say, "Don't worry Dad. 'Course I'll win. But only in the unlikely event that I will be reaped." My father lets out a breath I didn't even know he'd been holding. He takes his hand in mine and gives me a smile. A genuine smile. I have said the right thing, and have helped my father again.

I kiss my father good-bye and walk towards the 15 section. Renee isn't here yet, but she arrives shortly. I don't technically see her, I just see her shadow looming above me. I'm not even surprised when she jumps on me, shouting "Boo!" It was a very Renee kind-of thing, something she wouldn't pass up the opportunity for. She looks at me, her face showing hurt that I didn't fall for her prank. Her bright green eyes glistened in the sun, and her red hair looked more wild than ever. I bit my lip to stop laughing at my best friend. I would surely pay for it later.

"You weren't even a little bit scared?" Renee whisper's to me, for what I can honestly say for the millionth time. I give her a withering look.

"Of course I was. I think I peed myself a little, I was so terrified." I say sarcastically. She rolls her eyes at me.

"Sarcasms my forte, Missy. Your the kind, brainy, sensitive on." I snort in response, and shush Renee who was already quipped with another comeback. The reaping was starting.

The short, plump man we call our mayor, waddles to the podium, starting his speech. It was so boring. I looked around, trying to find my father. I see him standing towards the back of the audience, his eyes trained on my face. I give him a little wave, which he doesn't return. His expression still steely. I sigh, and turn back to the stage. I see the Capitol escort dressed stupidly like a bird. Feathers of all different colours, everywhere. She looked ridiculous. She even had the bright orange beak mask on her face.

When the mayor's speech was over, the bird walked over to the podium, replacing the fat man.

"Let's go pick our female tribute now, shall we?' She practically cawed. I, personally, thought she was taking her character a bit too seriously. She picks up the slip that was exactly on the top, barely even brushing the others.

"Philipa LeDoux."

Beside me, Renee starts crying, something I've never seen her do. I give her a hug and tell her I'll be OK.

I walk slowly to the podium. I should've seen it coming. I should've never even hoped that someone else's name would be called. I'd had lot's of slips in there. And it was just my luck that I would be the one on the top.

"Good! We have our female tribute!" Bird girl screeches.

I would've never thought that I'd have to go to that hellhole. But I didn't have much of a choice. The decision was final. I was entered into the 4th Quarter Quell, having no idea what the requirements would be, only knowing that it would probably mean my death.

I send a silent prayer to God, to help my father in this time of need.


	9. D3 Boy Kal Larogue

**I'm going to write as much as i can tonight! Hopefully i will get through more than half the reapings? We'll be lucky...anyway, just want to say thanks to littlebunse57 for this tribute, he's great. I hope he came out good..? let me know, thanks guys!**

**Nemet B**

**xx**

Kal 'Boomer' Larogue-District 3

Everyone calls me Boomer, because I have a tendency to blow a lot of things up when I'm left without adult supervision.

Just last week, I was playing around with some random bright blue liquids in chemistry, and I blew the whole classroom up, leaving my best friend, Etrius, in a coma. I felt pretty bad about it. He still hasn't woken up just yet and he got some really bad burns, but I figure, when he does wake up, he'll forgive me. At least he's gotten out of the reaping, scott free.

People also call me Boomer because I have a personality like an unexploded bomb. One minuet I would be chatting to this guy about nothing, and he would say something I didn't like. I would try to hold in my anger, but in the end, I would always end up beating him up. I can't stay in control for very long if someone offends me. And, to be honest, life would be boring if I did keep everything bottled up inside of me.

My little sister, Edna, comes rushing into my room. Her big, black glasses balanced on the bridge of her nose, her black hair done up in two geeky plaits either side of her head, a smart blouse buttoned up to her neck and black trousers that the shirt was tucked into. My little sister was a classic nerd.

"Morning Boomer. Mum says it's breakfast time." She says politely, before scurrying out of the room. Me and my sister weren't close. We had two different personalities. We were like, two different flavours of ice cream. Great on their own, but together? Bleghhh. And I do know what ice cream is. Sometimes we have tubs of it in school in food tech. so we can learn how to make it ourselves with the disgusting dehydrated packs. Do I really need to say that I steal a few tubs of the pure creaminess of ice?

But seriously though, my sister and I were never close because she was so like my mother. I swear my mother got a DNA transfer or something to make them exactly alike. They were both smart, nerdy and kind all the time. I wasn't smart. All I could do was blow a few things up, and I can be really cruel to some people. I got along with my dad, I think, I find it a bit hard to remember seen as I was only 4 when he died, being electrocuted. My mother had Edna a few months after his death, so she'd never known a father figure. My mum and sister got close, and I just, drifted away.

I didn't really mind though. When it was just me and my mum she went into a state of depression. She just ignored me, other than getting up to feed me when I demanded, screaming my head off. It was hard being a just turned 5 year-old starving boy with a depressed pregnant mum.

I quickly jump in a ice cold bath, not bothering to boil the water. The freezing water wakes me fully up. When I get out, I put on my reaping clothes. A slightly tattered black suit which once belonged to my father and a red, dickie bow tie. I smiled to myself. I looked... interesting.

I run a hand through my black, chaotic hair, and rubbed my azure blue eyes, trying to get rib of the tiredness that seemed to have come back. I roll my broad shoulders and stretch my muscles, as if preparing for a fight.

I jog down the corridor of my one story shack of a house.

In the kitchen, our great meal is three pieces of rough bread from the tessera ration I take for the family, and a handful of mint leaves. And people wonder why I'm starving. We all sit at the table in a kind-of awkward silence. The minuet I finish eating, I'm out of the house. The silence at the table was too loud for me to willingly take.

I wander the streets, no destination in mind. Slowly, the streets get occupied with the residents of the district. The majority of the district were weedy nerdy guys, very few muscle like me. Not trying to judge anyone or anything, but we don't usually win. People from my district only win when there are stupid tributes for us to outsmart them. But we still have 5 rivalling us with their brains too. If people had a bit more muscle, we would actually have a chance.

I look pitifully at the 12 year old boys huddled together, terrified. I was like them a few years ago too. But this year, I'm heading to the 17's male section. One more year and I don't have to feel the fear. But, there was still Edna. I did love her, and I obviously didn't want her reaped. This year, though, was her first reaping. I could see her stood by herself looking as if she was going to be sick. I wouldn't let her take tessera though. I wanted to make sure she'd breeze right through the reapings without any extra worries.

I'm stood on my own. Etrius was in a coma, and my other best friend, Lloyd, is at the hospital looking after him. So instead, I stand with a few boys from school. They're not exactly my friends, but they don't object.

A fat man walks awkwardly to the stage, and reads out the dreary speech that's required for every year. Then a stupid lady dressed as a chicken comes on and calls out the female tributes name.

Philipa, the girl who was reaped, looks calm. She gives her crying friend a hug, and walks to the stage. Most people looked freaked out walking up to the stage, but she looked completely calm. But other than that, she was just a regular smart girl from district 3. I watch her closely and see her mouth a few words, looking skywards. I have a feeling she's praying. I feel sorry for this poor girl, but I can't help but feel relieved that this girl was picked, instead of my clueless little sister.

So immersed in my thoughts, I almost miss my name being called out.

The boys around me whip around to face me, their faces a mixture of alarm and relief. I don't blame them. But it doesn't stop me from wanting to punch the living daylights out of them. Luckily, I restrain myself, and make my way towards the stage. I lift my chin a little higher, trying to show I'm not afraid. I leave myself to suffer in silence. I glance at my district partener. She is scanning the whole square. I suddenly know why. She thinks this will be the last time she will ever see it.

Well, that's fine and dandy for her, but I'm not giving up that easily. I'm not going down without a fight.


	10. D4 Girl Ria Giffords

**Thank you to booksandmusic97! Loved this tribute lotsss! Hope you viewers all did too! love you all, hugs all around!**

**Nemet B**

**xx**

Ria Girffords-District 4

Shouts and chattering echoed all over the house. I counted in my head to see who filled up the biggest house in district 4.

Me, my father, Hollyn Michelle (Step-mum), Galvan XV (half brother), Trixie (half-sister), Pippa (Sister) and Madilee (half-sister).

My father, Galvan the thirteenth owns the richest and oldest fishing company in District 4, so he has had a few wives. My own mother died when i was younger. My step mum is nice, but my older half sister Madilee has always been a mother figure to me, even when my mother was alive. She was so kind to me. She would always be the one to patch up my scraped knees, and hold me in the night when I had nightmares. Madilee and Galvan XV (Van) basically raised Pippa and I, our father being too busy with work.

All four of us hated Trixie. She was the only one our father actually loved or gave any attention to. She was bratty, selfish and manipulative. I bet it was her making all the noise downstairs, throwing a fit because her dress wasn't the right colour or something.

"Hey Bug," Van says, popping his head into my room, "Start getting ready, kay?" I nod and head to my huge, walk-in wardrobe.

I pick out bandeau bathing suit top, short jean shorts and no shoes. I tie my bright curly red hair back into a ponytail. I creep out of the house, slinking past silently. But unfortunately, Galvan the 13th stops me.

"And where do you think your going?" His voice booms at me. I resist the urge to shrink back from him, but I managed to hold my ground. "I was going for a quick swim with Ari and Kai..." I trail off, unable to look him in his sea green eyes, so alike my own. After a painfully long pause, he nods robotically.

"You can go, just be there for the reaping." I nod quickly, not believing my luck. He never says yes to me. I start to walk off before he grabs me.

"Don't forget the deal. Trixie is reaped...?" I stare up at him, anger bubbling up inside of me. "I volunteer." I snap. He nods and lets me go.

A couple of years ago Galvan made me promise that if Trixie was reaped, I had to take her place and volunteer. I knew better than to refuse.

I just reach the bottom landing, where I'm caught in the middle of a fight between Trixie and the now pregnant Hollyn. I skid to a stop, but not before bumping into Trixie. I mutter an apology and back away slowly. She doesn't forgive me though. A sorry and a promise to sacrifice my life for her isn't enough apology to bump into her, apparently.

"Oh my days! What is wrong with you Ria? You have actual mental issues." Trixie snarls at me, glaring at me with unblinking, wide eyes. She knew it creeped me out.

"Now, now Trix. She apologised, OK. Now, what were you saying before, sweetheart." Hollyn interrupts. I glance at her gratefully and she gives me a friendly wink.

"No! Ria can be the decider. Isn't that right Ria?"

"Um..."

"Good good. Now, what me and Hollyn were discussing," Trixie put air-quotes with her fingers when she said 'discussing', "I want to volunteer as a tribute this year." I stare at her in shocked silence. Was she serious?

And then I burst out laughing. The whole idea was so ridiculous. I was actually gripping my sides, I had a stitch from laughing so much.

"Hey! Why are you laughing?" Trixie demands, looking hurt. I take a few deep breaths and wipe tears from my eyes. I glance at Hollyn, who is also trying hard not to laugh. I take another deep breath and dig my nails into my palm.

"Listen, Trixie. Um, I don't think you should volunteer. Galv-Dad would be distraught. You know how much he loves you, and you haven't had as much training as the other tributes. And seriously, Trix, you won't win. You will die." I say seriously.

"I would not die!" She protests, pouting a little.

"Okay, whatever you say, Trix." I laugh, before heading out of the door, shaking my head with disbelief. Trixie wanted to enter the hunger games, and she thought she could win. The idea was so hilarious it made me stop in the middle of the street, bent over in fits of laughter. I finally composed myself and made my way over to Ari's house.

I stop by Ari's house, and knock on the door. She joins me a few moments later, her dark hair let loose and her dark eyes shining with excitement. She liked to think this as breaking the rules. I strongly disagreed.

We meet up with Kai, who was waiting casually by the dock, his black hair all messy and just wearing jeans. He greets us both with a big hug. Kai I are so close, but not in the way that you'd think. He was like a big brother to me. He even looked it! He used to look so alike me people used to think we were actually related, and him always hanging out with me and Pippa supported the point. So he dyed the colour black, and he prefers it I think. He is always at my house and is the only friend my father approves of, because his company is in partnership with Vidar Lyon, Kai's dad.

Then suddenly, Kai tackles me, and pushes me over the dock and into the sea. But luckily I have a tight grip, so I bring him down with me. We resurface, spluttering and coughing, but ginning our heads off. Ari grins widely, and does a bomb into the salty water, splashing us.

And we stay there, playing in the sea for hours. We have no sense of time or anything. We finally get out is when we hear the bell ringing all over district 4. All three of us sprint to the square, in dripping wet clothes and swimming costumes. And Kai was shirtless.

We got a few funny stares as we settled down into the crowd, breathless. But more people were looking at Kai who was very muscular and was showing off his abs. District 4 has the best looking people out of all the districts, but even by our standards, Kai was gorgeous. You could see the way girls stared at him longingly.

I point this out to Ari, who stiffles a laugh, biting the inside of her cheek. We stare at him for a bit more, who looks at us questioningly. Ari doesn't hold in the laugh this time, and the Mayor who has just finished his speech, tells her to shut up. She does and sits in stony silence, looking down. I roll my eyes and look at the stage, finally paying attention to the escort, named Melinda. She was dressed up as a fish for district spirit. I made Ari take a peek at her, and she burst into a laughing fit. But Melinda read out a name right after, silencing her giggles with sobbing.

"Ria Giffords?" Melinda trilled in her stupid Capitol accent.

Terrified, I walk to the stage, but i make sure my terror doesn't show. I step calmly on the stage and face the audience with a cool and collected expression. I catch Kai's eyes, whose are huge and looked frightened. I wanted to tell him I'd be fine, that I had trained for a couple of years.

Melinda asked for volunteer's and suprisingly, none were forth-coming. But, of course they wouldn't. They wouldn't want to die in the place of me, the girl who was related to two past victors, the girl whose daddy was one of the richest men in the District. Of course they wouldn't.


	11. D4 Boy Kai Lyon

**Hoped you all enjoyed DISTRICT 4! A big thanks to booksandmusic97 who submitted Kai! Did you like him? I really hope you did :) And guys... do not forget to REVIEWWW! lots of hugs and kissesssss**

**Nemet B**

**xx**

Kai Lyon - District 4

I wake up to the smell of salt.

Well, I smell salt every morning, living in district 4, but this morning it was especially strong. I eased myself out of bed and started sniffing, nose in the air. It was coming from the kitchen and my stomach growled in encouragement.

Already sat at the table was my father, looking frail and scared behind his glasses. My brothers were sat at their usual seats, Pryor and Payne (the twins) chucking food at eachother and messing around. They didn't seem nervous about today, but they wouldn't. Pryor was reaped and really badly wanted to go, but Payne volunteered just to get Pryor mad. The two got in a fist fight and while that was going on, they had another volunteer. A twelve year old. The two were furious.

Ramsey, was leaning back in his chair, looking relaxed. He got reaped too, but someone else took his spot. A twelve year old.

Rice, named for my mothers craving when she was pregnant. He looked at me eagerly, and I knew that look. He wanted me to volunteer. He'd been bugging me about it for ages. He tried to volunteer 3 times, but someone else always got there first. They were all twelve year old's. He wants me to go into the games for him, and come back to tell him what it's like.

Morlock, the warlock. Or Ashton. He was sat at the table, looking sad and crushed. His girlfriend died in the Games a couple of years ago, and he still hasn't gotten over it. He was the only Lyon so far to not volunteer, but he wanted to, to help his girlfriend Marissa. She screamed at him not to do it, and he listened. He blames himself for her death.

Ashton is the only brother of mine who doesn't want me to go to the games. He says they're brutal. I agree. I don't want to go, but I've trained since I was 7 just in case I get reaped.

My last brother, Osbourne, was a phsyco. He was odd and strange. He has volunteered every year he has been eligible, and every time he was beaten, most times by 12 year old's, but once or twice, it was an 18 year old who beat the 12's. He was scary, and quite frankly, I hated him. He gloried in everything to do with the games. He had copies of every single series, and watches a year everynight before bed.

I sit next to Ramsey and Payne in comfortable silence until my mum brough over the salt smelling breakfast. Lobster. I didn't eat the food, i inhaled it, relishing in the delicious taste. I was the first to finish.

I get up, and kiss my mum on the cheek. She was worried about me and Osbourne, but she was a tough lady. It must be hard to raise 7 sons and a husband.

I run up to my room, two steps at a time. I throw on some jeans and keep my chest bare. I brush my teeth quickly and fly out of the front door.

I run by the dock and see i'm the first there, so I settle and relax backwards into a wall. I didn't have to wait too long, Ria and Ari come towards me.

Ari's dark hair rippled around her in shiny waves, wearing board shorts and a bikini top. Ria's bright red hair was tucked up in a ponytail and she was wearing more or less the same thing.

I greeted them with a sisterly hug, and on impulse, I charged at Ria, knocking her into the sea. But she got hold of me, and dragged me in after her. We were joined shortly by Ari who splashed us with her own mini wave. Then we started messing around, dunking eachother in the water and dragging eachother down by their feet.

It was so fun, I almost forgot the reaping. Almost. I almost had forgotten the fear, I wasn't too worried about myself, it was Ria and Ari that turned my body to ice as terror swept over me.

I heard the bell chime, signalling the reaping was starting. I looked over at the girls, who looked worried. Obviously, they had forgotten. They swum quickly to the shore, and ran as fast as they could to the square. I followed closely behind.

We all got loads of funny stares, and I got a lot of girls ogling at my chest. I mentally rolled my eyes. That's why I hung out with Ria and Ari. They didn't like me for my money or my looks. They liked me for who I was.

We went our seperate ways. Me to the 18's and the girls to the 15's.

I sat in bored silence and watched the mayor do his stupid speech. Towards the end I heard Ari laugh, and I turned to look at them. They were both staring at me, eyes twinkling in amusement. I looked at them questioningly, but I ignored them for the rest of it. They were just trying to wind me up.

I didn't pay attention to anything that was being done or said on the stage until a name was read out that completely destroyed me.

"Ria Giffords."

I stare at her walking calmly to the stage, looking as if she didn't even mind she was stood up there, marching to her death. My best friend! My sister! I heard Ari sobbing, and I so badly wanted to join her and cry my heart out. But I stayed where I was and caught Ria's eyes. Her expression wavered, before it was smoothed out again. She did care.

Melinda walked over to the reaping ball and read out a name. Before I even knew what I was doing I was walking towards the stage, crying over and over again, 'I VOLUNTEER!'

'NO!' Ria screamed at me, but i ignored her. I only knew one thing. I had to protect my Ria. I would not make the same mistake as my brother. I didn't want to live if she was gone. There was no way I possibly could!

Then, out of no-where, I was tackled to the ground by Ozzie, my brother.

"No, I do. I volunteer." He screams to Melinda, who looked shocked in her fish costume. She had no idea what was going on.

I punched Ozzie in the face, something I wished I did a long time ago, and pushed him off me. I kicked him a couple of times in the ribs.

A 12 year-old nearby yelled, 'I VOLUNTE-'. He didn't finish his sentence because I covered his face with my big hands.

"No he doesn't" I shout. I give the boy a rough shove in the back of his head, pushing him into the dirt.

I walked to the stage, joining Ria. She was staring at me with horror, tears glistening in her eyes.

Melinda cleared her throat, and asked tentatively, "What is your name?"

"Malachai Lyon!" I say with a grin. I try not to notice Ria whispering a sentence over and over again. _I can't lose you._

Well, i can't lose you either, Ria. Only one of us is going to get what they want, and I'm betting my life it will be me.


	12. D5 Girl Liliana Grayson

**Here is the girl tribute for district 5! Thank you to the submitter! I do not know why but whenever i write your name it magically disappears...ooooh creepy! Review pleaseee, I get all giddy inside when I receive them, so happy you guys actually enjoy thisss! Hopefully soon we can get to the good stuff? kaay?**

**Nemet B**

**xx**

Liliana Grayson-District 5

"Look sweetie, you won't be reaped. I promise. There are other children with more slips than you. Don't fret Lily-Pad." My mother says to me soothingly as she brushes down my long, curly blonde hair.

I nod stiffly in agreement, but all I see in the mirror is bright green eyes full of fear reflecting back at me, trapping me in place. My mother leaves me with a quick kiss on the cheek. I stay sat at the dressing table for a while, unable to take my eyes of my mirror image of my frightened self. I felt sick. Not the same feeling, when you beg your mum to stay off school because you have a tummy ache, but the sick feeling you get in the deep pit of your stomach that you know something bad is going to happen, a premonition that things will never be the same again.

Something was going to change today. I could feel it in my bones, vibrating along them like my brain was sending them a mental current to let them know, to warn me. Of, course, that was impossible though, right?

Nervously, I slip on a simple lilac dress, reaching all the way to my ankles, and some sweet silver heels. They were expensive. But everything in my house was. I was part of one of those families that were on the richer side of town. I couldn't help it if my father was the top neurosurgeon, or my mother was the best midwife around. It was just the way things were. I didn't ask for it, but, then-again, I didn't want to give away my life of luxury.

I go downstairs to see my father reading the paper and my older brother Bud, has stopped by. Probably to wish me luck, I suppose. I eat a small breakfast, I'm not that hungry. My mother notices this, and gets all fussy.

"A growing girl like you should eat a full breakfast, especially on reaping day when your feeling so nervous."

I roll my eyes a Bud, who chokes on his tea, laughing, I think. But I do as my mother asks, I eat another portion of toast, my mother watching me from the corner of her eye. She was a bit over-protective sometimes. And she hated days like today. Being completely helpless. That's why I never want to be a mother. I don't see the point in having children and then sending them off with the likely possibility they will end up fighting to the death.

I say bye to my parents and promise to meet up with them at the end of the reaping. They share a worried glance, but nod.

I go down to the square early, hoping to catch up with my friends. I see Delia, my next door neighbour, and Jesse, my cousin. I run up to them and give them huge hugs. The other girls in the 15 section look at us with disgust. The three pretty rich girls. It used to affect me, I hated the way they would stare at me, just because I wasn't starving to death. We mainly avoid them, but we cannot avoid the whispers that are always travelling our way.

They all stare at me, and I look down, my face flushed with embarrassment. My friends were better at ignoring it than I was. I twirled my hair, bit my nails and examined my shoes, looking anywhere apart from the girls whose whispers were getting louder, really wanting us to hear.

I so badly wanted to tell them to leave me alone, but every time I convinced myself to do it, they would shoot me a look, and my confidence would leave me again.

I see my parents arrive and I rush over to them, glad to get away and hoping to say a final goodbye. I didn't particularly want to wait until the end. Just in case the worst happens. I was nervous that I was going to be picked, so I grabbed both my parents in a bear hug who ruffled my hair affectionately, and Bud grabbed my under the armpits and swung me round, kissing my lightly on the cheek, like he did when I was much smaller. He hugs me tightly, giving me a reassuring squeeze before heading off to stand with his wife, who was now pregnant.

The mayor starts to speak and I rush over to where my friends are. We sit, whispering together while she drones on and on. Finally, Pansy, the escort, skips onto the stage. She does a few jokes, which was fitting seen as she was dressed up like a clown, or maybe that was just her make-up? Nobody responds to her pathetic jokes, but she shrugs it off and walks to the ball with the girls names inside, a light skip in her steps.

She smooths out the crinkled paper, and my name rings out, loud and clear. 'Liliana Grayson.'

The first thing I feel is fear, gripping my heart tightly with his icy fingers. _I was reaped?_


	13. D5 Boy Robert Seedling

**AHHHHH I haven't updated in a bit... my stupid laptop acted up and was like broken for a bit. Just got back from playing tennis (which i'm pretty bad at) and I've come straight onto the laptop... just for you guys! Thank youu to submitter booksandmusic97 who seems to have given me most of the tributes, not that I'm complaining! :D Hope you like this little guy!**

**Nemet B**

**xx**

Robert Seedling-District 5

I wake up to the sound of my bedroom door opening with an annoying squeak. I shiver at the sudden draft and crawl deeper into the covers, dragging my teddy bear, Tiny, down with me. I mumble go away and my ears pick up a sigh. The door shuts again and I'm left to fall back to sleep. I have a deep slumber, dreaming about Tiny chasing me in a game of tag around a beautiful, luscious field. I was dressed in my signature dungarees and baby blue t-shirt, shrieking with laughter, we were having a great time. Tiny bounds along after me, his green bow-tie askew, only, he isn't so tiny any more. I watch as Tiny grows taller and taller, towering above me. His face morphs into a feral bear, sharp teeth and saliva coming from his mouth, his fur all rough, not at all like the usual softness, and his eyes a bright crimson, staring at me with hate. He lunges at me, claws extended.

I wake up in cold sweat. I take a few deep breaths. Who knew my favourite teddy could be so evil?

I grab Tiny and fling him across the room. He lands with a soft thud.

I mentally shake myself. I was scared of my own _teddy? _How ridiculous. I pad out of bed and quietly retrive Tiny. I stroke his head and cuddle him close. I stay like this for a while, not wanting to go downstairs to face the truth. It was my first reaping this year. And I was absolutely petrified.

I didn't want to go down stairs to face the music. I didn't want to see my mum staring blankly at the wall, biting her lips down into a bloody mess in worry. I didn't want to see my dad stare at me with a completely blank expression, his eyes dull and glazed over. Or see my sister looking at me with bright blue eyes, welling up with tears when she looked at me too long.

It was stupid really, I wasn't even reaped. Whose to say I would even be reaped? Of course I was scared, but, wasn't everybody? My family could worry all they want, but I'll be fine. I have one slip in thousands. My sister took tessera and refused to let me take some too. This year was her fifth year at the reaping. She had lots and lots of slips. If my parents had someone to worry about, it should be my big sister.

Eventually, I slowly make my way down our stairs, clutching Tiny close to my chest. I hadn't bothered to change, I was going to get my mum to run me a bath and get changed afterwards. My forehead was still a bit sweaty from my nightmare.

"Morning Mummy." I say, looking over at my mum who was leant over the sink, head bent forwards. I walk towards her slowly, and place my hand on her back. I peer round to look at her face, but she turns the other way.

"Mummy?" I ask tentatively.

"Yes, sweetheart." She replies after a long pause, her voice thick with emotion. She sniffles and walks away from me, still not facing me. "Breakfast is on the table, and the bath is already run for you. I'll help you wash your hair."

I nod, and realise that she can't see me, so I say yes cheerily, trying to lift her mood. She doesn't react and just goes up the stairs without a word.

Sighing deeply, I go to the table and sit down in my usual chair, my feet hanging high above the floor. I place Tiny in the seat next to me as if he was eating breakfast too. I eat the gloop miserably. So, trying to cheer myself up, I pretend to feed Tiny.

"Open wide! Aaaah!" I say to him, moving my spoon towards his mouth, making childish aeroplane noises, just as Kashmer, my sister, comes down the stairs. She walks over to where I'm sitting and ruffles my blonde hair.

"Aww, your so _cute _Robert! Playing with your teddy." She says, kissing me on the cheek. "You are just _adorable!_"

"I wasn't _playing_ sissy, I was only feeding him because I was bored!" I say, defensively, blushing furiously. I didn't like it when she mocked me. She rolls her eyes and gives me a hug.

"Sure, sure Robby. Whatever you say. And you look so cute when you blush." She laughs with a wink, pinching my round cheek. I slide off the chair and skip upstairs to the bathroom. I don't bother to shout my mum to wash my hair for me as usual. Today I felt like doing it on my own.

Once clean, I dress into some dress pants and a dress shirt. The shirt was a bit too big for me, so I had to tuck it in. Unfortunately, it kept on un-tucking itself, making me look a mess. I then reminded myself I didn't care. I slide on the friendship bracelet my best friend made for me.

"Oh, honey, I was going to help you." My mum says, coming into my room. "Oh, well. It's time to go now." I look up at her and see her face is red and blotchy. Obviously, she'd been trying to wipe them away, to stop me from seeing. I pretended I didn't.

I hold my mums hand as we walk all the way downstairs, and see my dad chatting to Kashmer. I haven't seen him all morning, so I run towards him, giving him a big hug.

He barely catches me as I fling myself onto him. He chuckles and swings me round. I giggle hysterically and see my mother and sister looking over at us with adoring, loving eyes. My dad places me gently on the ground and smiles at me. A genuine smile. I hug him again, so glad that he was smiling again, after days of blank faces and monotonous responses.

"We really should get going..." My mother trails off. My dad nods and takes my hand in his. I hold out my other and my mother takes that one.

My parents swing me as we walk, counting to three before lifting my high up in the air like when I was younger. I was laughing hysterically and Kashmer laughs quietly behind me.

They give me a big hug and head towards the sectioned off area for onlookers. Kashmer takes my hand and takes me over to her friends. They all squeal when they see me, giving me hugs. I squirm uncomfortable, tightening my grip on my sister's hand. All her friends loved me, thought I was absolutely adorable. I tug on my sisters sleeve and she bends down so I can whisper in her ear.

"I'm going over to see Kathi. She's waiting for me over there." I point. Kashmer nods and hugs me goodbye. All her friends wish me luck and half running, half skipping, I rush over to Kathi who was looking over at me, worriedly. She didn't have to worry though, she wasn't going to be eligible until next year. I greet her with a hug, which she returns without hesitation.

"I just wanted to wish you good luck!" She says, dimpling down at me. I was so short, she literally towered over me. We make idle chit-chat until the mayor gets up on the stage. I say bye and rush over to the 12 boys section.

The mayor starts to speak and I sit down in comfortable silence. Finally, Pansy, the escort, prances onto the stage. She does a few rubbishy jokes, which matched her outfit as she was dressed up like a clown. I thought she looked a bit creepy, her make-up all over the place. She walks to the ball with the girls names inside, a light skip in her steps.

She smooths out the paper, her long green nails sticking claw-like above it. 'Liliana Grayson.'

I watch as a girl with long, blonde curly hair looking at the stage with huge, fearful eyes. Someone behind her gives her a light push in general direction of the stage. She walks up there hurriedly, her hands swishing quickly at her sides. She takes her place on the stage and looks down, not even bothering to acknowledge the audience or the escort. I single tear drips from her face onto the floor.

And before I know it, Clowny is already reaching her hands into the boys glass ball and reading out a name.

Do I really have to say it was mine?


	14. D6 Girl Ariadne Cardium

**I learnt a few interesting facts about Ariadne's condition while researching how to write this character, i feel very educated now ;) lets put our hands together for MikaylaDelaney for submitting this great character, I hope you like her as well as everyone else! please review, i'm just buzzing for ages when i get them! thank youuuuu ! and so sorry it took a while to get it on... i apologise ;)**

**Nemet B**

**xx**

Ariadne Cardium-District 6

I was just sat at the breakfast table, joking around with my brother, chatting with my dad, just a normal morning. I was just sat at the table, spooning a mouthful of berries into my mouth when my body jerked to the side uncontrollably.

I was having another fit.

My body twists and jolts around in the chair, jerking in all directions. I slide out of my chair and lay on my back on the floor, my body shuddering violently with spasms running up and down my arms and legs. My brother Charlie rushes to my side and holds my shoulders down to try to steady me, while my father sprints to the medicine cabinet to see if anything is of use. Even though I have my regular supplements, it doesn't really make a difference.

He shoves the tablets down my throat with his fingers. I start to choke but Charlie pats my back. I jerk forwards, curling my body forward into a 'C' shape. I give a shudder and I collapse backwards, unconscious, my limbs still jolting violently.

All is black.

I wake up, back on my bed. My father was sat at my side, gently stroking my sweaty hair back off my forehead. He notices I'm awake and hands me a glass of water that was on my bedside table. I gulp it down greedily, the cool liquid rushing down my dry throat.

"Your such a brave girl." My father says proudly, still stroking my hair.

"I have to be." I reply with a shrug. "But my tic's can get really annoying sometimes." I say with a laugh. Humour helps me get through it all. Helps me cope with my condition. I have a bad case of tourrettes. "But you would know that if you'd sticked around." I say darkly.

My fathers hand stops moving on my hair and abruptly stands up. He mumbles an excuse that I don't quite catch and scampers out of the room like a doggy with its tail between its legs.

My mother died when I was the age of 6, 8 years ago. My father couldn't cope with looking after two kids and grieving, so he took off for 6 months. Me and Charlie had no idea what to do. We couldn't just starve to death, and neither of us were old enough to get a job, with Charlie only being 10 at the time.

But luckily for us, a new science lab had opened up. They were offering anyone money if they'd go in and help with an experiment.

Charlie and I jumped at the chance, both taking tests to see if we were healthy enough. Charlie wasn't though, there was some minor problem with his hearing, that made him unable to go through with the experiment. But I passed with flying colours.

That very same day, they sedated me and operated. I don't know what the operation was for and I don't know why, all I know is that it left me with bright purple eyes and altered eyesight, letting me see further and clearer than the average person. I felt as if it was without my permission, they didn't tell me anything about it what so-ever apart from I was getting a good pay.

We got just enough money to last us until my father came back, but after 2 weeks of going under, I started to have the seizures. My theory is that the operation triggered it or the actual scientists infected me with it. But, however I got it, I wouldn't have if my father hadn't been weak.

I quickly get washed, scrubbing my heart shaped face and washing my waist length, platinum blonde hair. I scrub hard, trying to rub away the guilt from hurting my dad's feelings.

I slip on a knee length floral dress that hugs to my slender frame. I put on some simple white pumps and pin my hair back from one side of my face. To complete the outfit, I wear my mothers necklace. A simple thing, really. Made of pure silver and in the shape of a key it hangs just in the hollow of my neck perfectly.

I stroll down the stairs casually, taking my time. I don't care if I'm late for the reapings. Why should I.

When I reach the kitchen, I see that Charlie has already left. My father was sat at the table, waiting to walk down with me.

Seeing him all alone and sad, his head and shoulders curled forward in despair nearly broke my heart. I rush over to him and wrap my arms around him. My previous outburst was totally out of character. I would never intentionally say something to upset my father, but sometimes my condition did that to me.

Made me say and do things that I truly didn't want to do, without my permission. It was extremely infuriating.

He hugs me back, squeezing me in a way that let's me know that all is forgiven. I take his hand and we walk to the square, fingers crossed for luck.

I meet Cardeeayy and Torren on the way there. I kiss my father good bye and join up with them.

Torren was wearing a simple, blue flowy dress, and Cardeeayy was wearing a similar thing in a dark forest green. We all hug and talk nervously about who we think is going to be reaped. We all carefully avoid the topic that it could possibly be one of us. I bite my nails, a nervous habit I need to break. I watch Cardeeay gnawing on her lip and Torren cracking her knuckles. It seemed we all had nervous habits we needed to break.

The weedy mayor comes up onto the stage and stutters out the regular speech. I'd almost feel sorry for him if he wasn't the intro for 2 kids death sentences.

The minuet the mayor finishes, Frenzo, the Capitol escort rudely shoves him out the way. He faces the audience, his too white grin beaming down at all us in the roped off sections patronizingly. His multi-coloured afro would have been good to laugh at, if it weren't for his eyes, staring down at us as if he couldn't wait for the blood shed. They gleamed a frightening ice blue. I internally shuddered.

"Time for the ladies." Frenzo purred, drawling his words out in a ridiculous Capitol accent.

His fingers plunged quickly into the pool of names, and just as quickly, he pulls it out.

"Ariadne Cardium." He screeches, his eyes frantically searching for the poor girl. I stand on my tiptoes to look for the unfortunate, but I see all eyes trained on me. I turn around, trying to see if they were looking at a girl behind me. There was no-one there.

"What?" I say, almost snappily. I stare at my friends awaiting an answer. "Why's everyone staring at me?" I ask, completely clueless.

"Oh, Ariadne, it's you. You were... reaped." Torren says before bursting into tears, Cardeeayy holding her tightly, tears streaming down her own face.

"Me?" I ask stupidly. They nod and open their mouths to say something, but a peackeeper has grabbed my hand and is pulling me towards the street.

In too much shock, I don't protest.


	15. D6 Boy Asa Ambrose

**AHHHHH! I have a very annoying writer's block :( so if he isn't good, I'm really sorry but my stupid brain isn't letting any of the creative juices flow through my veins :( again...I apologise in advance! Thanks to booksandmusic97! XD**

**Nemet B**

**xx**

Asa Ambrose-District 6

The games? They made me feel sick.

Every single year, I would watch the Tv and see 23 children die brutal deaths.

And every single year, I added that to the number of children I've seen dead. Now, at the age of 18, I've watched 414 children, die.

414

And that's of you don't count the re-plays of previous games they re-run on telly.

And I have watched every single one of the replays, to prepare myself if I ever was entered in the games.

2299

2299 children I have watched die. And there was nothing, _nothing, _I could do about it.

It sort of feels weird... to think about it like that. The thought of two thousand kids being carved up and slaughtered on television makes me feel hollow to the core. Thank god this year is the last reaping for me. But, even if I'm not reaped, I will still watch 23 children die.

And I'll have to add them to my list.

"Oi! Asa! Stop being lazy and get up _right_ now!"

With a groan, I open an eye, trying to focus on the hazy figure that has woken me up so rudely. I can instantly tell it's my younger sister, Klara. I just know this because no-one is as brave as her to wake me up like this without hurting themselves. I'm grumpy when I get up in the morning.

I close my eye and continue laying there, ignoring her. She stomps her foot in frustration.

She pulls back the covers and is shooing me to stand up. I turn onto my belly and bury my face into the pillow. It's too cold to wake up.

"Fine, be late for the reaping, as if I care!" Klara says huffily.

"Late?" I croak.

"Yes, late. Mum and Dad have already gone!" She says before stomping out of the room.

A few seconds of me rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, and then I freeze in realisation. I couldn't be _late!_

A bit panicky, I throw on the nearest smart trousers I can find and chuck on the nearest nice shirt I can find, buttoning it as I sprint downstairs.

I slide on some shoes and I'm out of the door before you could say "Quarter Quell".

I'm halfway to the square when I realise it's still dark. Furiously, I run back to my house and slam the door behind me.

"KLARA!" I yell as I bang on her bedroom door. "Get your fat ass out here NOW!" I hear a few giggles coming from behind the door. I try the door knob and try pushing the door. It's stuck. She's probably sat against it, actually stopping my entrance. I use my shoulder and barge into the door a couple of times. The door shudders but it still doesn't move.

"Klara! Open the door!" I say through the key hole. I hear more giggles and a childish squeal. Jason and Penelope are probably in there too.

"Um, no thanks." Klara replies and I hear a piggy snort. Penelope does that when she's trying not to laugh.

I sigh loudly and stomp heavily to the stairs, making sure they can hear. At the top step, I stomp, making them get fainter with each step. I watch Klara's door open a crack. Jason's head pops out and cautiously looks to the left and right. He spots me too late because I'm already bounding towards him, my foot in the crack to stop the door from shutting. He yelps and retreats into the dark room. I force the door open and step in the room.

The three of them are all huddled together, staring up at me, their eyes waiting to see what their punishment was. I flip on the light.

"Klara, how could you do this to me?" I ask, feigning hurt, clutching my chest as if I was physically wounded. "How- how could you?" I whisper, forcing tears into my eyes.

"Asa? It was just a joke." Klara says worriedly, standing up.

"Oh, Asa. Don't cry! We didn't mean it. We're sorry!" Penelope says, reaching out for me, nearly in tears herself. I grab her arm and pull her into a hug, laughing my head off, before I tackle her onto the bed and start tickling her.

"Asa! Don't do that!" Penny says, breathlessly, swatting me on the arm. I get up, still laughing, and swing Jason onto my shoulders. He laughs hysterically. Klara just stares at me skeptically, once eyebrow raised.

"Naww, does Klara want some attention too?" I tease. She rolls her eyes and gives me a one-fingered salute. I laugh and put Jason down.

I poke Klara in the stomach happily.

"I hate you, you know?" I say, eyes twinkling.

"Hate you too!" She replies. I ruffle her hair playfully.

"Right," I say to my siblings, clapping my hands together, "Who wants some random food in any cupboard for breakfast?" I ask before running downstairs into the kitchen.

The three of them take their places on the table while I riffle through the empty cupboards. I come up with a slice of goats cheese, a handful of pecan nuts, a few dry crackers, and half a loaf of bread made from the tessera ration. Delicious.

I just evenly throw the food onto four separate plates and serve the dishes to them.

They all look up at me, their eyes saying, "Really? Is this our grand breakfast?" I swat Penelope on the head.

"Be grateful you have any at all." I say, popping a few nuts into my mouth.

We all eat our meagre breakfast in silence. Once I've finished I give a loud burp. Jason laughs and Klara rolls her eyes. I grin at them before leaving the table to wash my dishes.

"What are you all doing up so early?" My father asks as he comes down the stairs, absent-mindedly cleaning his glasses. None of us answer, we know he's not really asking a question. I'm guessing my mother is still upstairs, taking her daily dose. She was a stupid, selfish, morphine addict. She got hooked onto it after Jason was born, unable to cope. That left me and my dad to raise him, and he wasn't a great dad either, being an ex-morphine addict himself, finally giving up when Penelope was born. They had easy access to it as well, previously being one of the top operators in the district. The hospital didn't mind if they popped by, taking morphine from some of the patients who actually _needed _it.

My parents were my parents, and that was that. I loved them because I had to, but that was it. I had no extra love for them at all. My family felt as if it was Klara, Penelope, Jason and me. And I was just fine with that. In fact, I preferred it. I think I would be very creeped out if my parents suddenly became caring and loving towards us.

I collect the rest of the dishes and wash them with unnecessary vigour.

Jason, Penelope and Klara all head upstairs to get ready, leaving me alone with my father.

"So, are you nervous?" He asks in the awkward silence. I shrug in response, my attention really on the dishes.

"Last year, eh, son?"

"Yep." I say shortly. My father sighs as I brush past him, heading upstairs.

Nothing of any interest happened after that.

I jump in the bath, re-dress and help my siblings get ready. I help my mum up and pick out a suitable outfit for her. I get Klara to help her dress. I walk down to the reaping, hug my family goodbye. I bite my nails, hoping that 16 year old Klara won't be reaped, or 14 year old Penelope. I don't have to worry just yet about Jason. He's only 10.

I watch the weakling of a mayor stutter the treaty, watch the super-creepy Frenzo cheerfully call a girls name from the fourteens section. I recognise her from Penelope's class. She has tourrettes, the poor girl.

I watch in mild interest as Frenzo calls out the boys name.

"Asa Ambrose!"

Oh my days.

I was going to be one of the dead kids added to my own list.


	16. D7 Girl Natalie McCartney

**Sorry if this isn't great, and I've kind of just got back from a swimming competition! I didn't do too bad, got a few medals and a PB...I hope you like her and I tried my best! :) A big thanks to The Fabulous Killjoy! I did a bit of over description for this one...**

**Nemet B**

**xx**

Natalie Catherine McCartney-District 7

I lay my best clothes on my double bed. If I was reaped, I had to make a good impression.

After riffling through about what I can honestly say was the hundredth item of clothing, I picked a cruelty free to animals t-shirt that has a picture of a cow and says "eat no"(one that hugs my curves), a nice black cotton blazer, black skinny jeans, and casual boots. It wasn't much but it got my message across.

I was a big fan of saving all the animals and the planet and what-not. I was a strict vegetarian, I just couldn't stand to even consider killing a poor, innocent animal. But, this meant surviving was very hard. Only eating plants made me very slender, but not in a horrible sticky way, I had a willowy grace, and a lean body from being a woodcutter.

I hear a quiet rap on the door. I open it a crack and see it's my father.

In height he was rather over six feet, and so excessively lean that he seemed to be considerably taller. His eyes were sharp and piercing...and his thin, hawklike nose gave his whole expression an air of alertness and decision. His chin, too, had the squareness which mark the man of determination.

His face normally looked harsh and unfeeling, but today, he looked sad. His eyes were brimming with tears and his face looked so vulnerable, making the sharpness of him seem soft and his whole character subdued.

He opened his arms, and without any hesitation, I rush into them, burying my face into his chest, feeling his strong arms wrap around me reassuringly. He stroked my dark brown hair reassuringly, making soothing sounds.

He gently holds me away at arms length and ties my hair into a sleek pony-tail. He puts a hair grip to pin back the bangs that hang loose. He liked it when you could see my full face. I grin up at him.

"Thanks dad."

"No problem, honey." He whispers. "You hungry?"

I nod and follow him out of my room down into the kitchen. My step-mother is cooking eggs. Yum.

I greet her with a kiss on her rosy cheek, and take my regular seat in-between my two siblings. Heracles and Leah.

Leah was my full blooded younger sister, 16 today. She is very, annoyingly, pretty. Luscious dark hair, olive skin and wide, curious eyes. But, I loved her. I wasn't going to give her her birthday present just yet. Me and my friends, we were in a band, and we'd written a song for her. I was going to perform it tonight at her 'party'. It wasn't really a party because it was just her and a few friends heading to the coffee shop that had recently opened up. We were performing for the nights entertainment and were dedicating it to Leah. I know she will appreciate it. That is, if we both survived the reaping.

Heracles was my half brother, 9 years old. He had olive skin like me and Leah (although mine was a very faint shade), he was long and tall for his age, a bit has straight mop top hair, black. He was Gennie's, my step-mum, only child. Although, she treats me and Leah as if we were her own.

Our own mother died from breast cancer when I was fourteen. It practically shattered my heart, we were so close. I was the one the most effected, even more so than my father. After that, he never showed any of his feelings. He put up barriers and wouldn't let anyone in. I thought his heart had turned to stone.

But Gennie came, and changed him. And as long as my dad was happy, so was I.

I finish the food in record time, careful not to get any onto my shirt. My family didn't exactly approve of my eating habits, but I would never back down in the arguments, so they finally gave up.

I bid adieu to them all and head towards the square.

None of my friends so I sit down and wait, impatiently, if I might add. I bite my nails, tap my foot and crack my knuckles for just something to do. I had waiting, and I'm starting to regret coming out and consider going back home when my first friend arrives.

Niccala, or Nickie, wore her green linen dress she was so vain of, and her long blonde, almost white, hair pulled off her forehead with a wide pink elastic hair band. She was one of the main singers to our band. She had a beautiful voice. Throwing herself at me in a hug, nearly toppling me over. After I had composed myself, while she was talking she used lots of hand gestures, she kept batting her whiterabbit eyelashes and adjusting her bright pink hairband, trying to get me to notice she had secretly painted her fingernails bubble-gum pink to match.

I rolled my eyes as my other friends approached.

Joan Deleon was in simple jeans and a sweatshirt. She wore her straw-coloured hair in two messy pigtails and her trainers had visible holes in them. She was the guitar player.

Regina Tanenson was wearing her worrying face. Dressed in a decent blue dress and sandals. She waved over at us and started speed walking over to me and Nickie, a slight skip in her step. She was the piano player.

In our band, The Un-Social Network, I was the all rounder. I could play all instruments equally well and I was a good singer. Well, the others thought so anyway.

I greet them, and they both give me bone crushing hug.

"Cant...breath...crushing...my ribs..." I gasp, untangling myself from the girls. They laugh and roll their eyes.

We settle down and watch the stage with mild contempt. The mayors part, as always, was dreary and dull. But, soon, the escort, Kath, takes the stage. We lean forwards in our chairs expectantly.

She was twenty or so, small and delicately put together, but she looked durable. She wore pale blue slacks and they looked well on her, considering she was a Capitolite. She walked as if she were floating. Her hair was fine tawny wave cut very short, almost the length of a boys. Her eyes were slate-gray, and had almost no expression when they looked over at the crowd standing before her. She came over to the reaping ball and smiled with her mouth, and she had little sharp predatory teeth, as white as fresh orange pith and as shiny as porcelain. They glistened between her thin, too taut lips. She was creepy. I would just wish not to be reaped to get _away _from her, never mind the whole dying part.

She reaches her hand into the bowl, and almost immediately pulls out a slip, in her talon like hands.

Kath reads it and looks up to the audience again. I'm nearly falling out of my seat in anticipation.

"Natalie McCartney."

Did she mean me? I look around. I'm pretty sure she did. I gulp loudly and take the stage.

I look down at the crowd below me, most staring at me with pityingly sad eyes. Did they really think I didn't have a chance? I had as good as a chance as anybody. Anyone.

"Volunteers?" Kath says, clearly not expecting any. Neither was I.

But then I saw Leah raise her hand. What was she doing? I freeze in horror. No, she couldn't do this.

"I volunteer." She says timidly, slowly making her way to the stage. She avoids looking me in the eye.

I wait until she's on the stage beside me. I grip her arm tightly and force her to look me in the eye.

"What the hell do you think your doing? You idiot!" I screech at her, giving her a small shove.

"I can_not _let you go and... and, and die!" She yells back, shoving me harder.

I can imagine what the audience is seeing, two sisters on a stage hissing at each other angrily and suddenly seeing the one who was actually reaped pushing the other off the stage, her wild, dark hair flying all around her.

Leah tumbles off backwards, a small shriek escaping from her mouth. She hits the dirt with a loud thud, but I see that she's perfectly fine. She gets up and starts crying and screaming her head off. I don't know whether it's in pain or because I'm being sent off to get slaughtered, but whichever it is, I still motion for some peacekeepers to take her away, kicking and screaming. I don't want to be in danger of crying.

"She doesn't volunteer. It's ok." I say calmly to Kath. She stares at me blandly with those emotionless eyes and gives a curt nod. I face the front again, looking into one of the camera's that is broadcasting this to the whole of Panem.

"I'm Natalie McCartney, and I won't accept volunteers." I say to it sternly, hands on my hips. And then, on impulse, I give it the finger.

If I were a word, I would be unforgettable.


	17. D7 Boy Kenton Kaehill

**Loved this character, thought he was hilarious. Longest chapter yet! Please enjoy and do not forget to thank booksandmusic97 and do not forget to REVIEW! Love you guys!**

**Nemet B**

**xx**

Kenton Kaehill-District 7

I saunter easily out of Sanine's house, not caring who watches. All the girls I pass stare at me longingly, or angrily. Probably because I've hooked up with them before, and just ditched them. Like poor Sanine.

"Kenton? Kenton! Where are you going?" Sanine's voice calls from the open bedroom window.

I stop in the middle of the street and look up at her. She hadn't even bothered to cover herself, save for the thin sheet she could barely hold up. Her dyed silver hair sporting an unattractive bed-head. Her expression was hurt and worried, clingy. I hated clingy girls. They were just pathetic.

"Oh, get a grip. We were a one night stand. Nothing more." I say, and wince at my own harshness. Tears drip from her face and I regret wincing. She'd get over it, and would probably find a new guy from the small crowd from school that was slowly gathering around us, staring up at her body.

I give her a one-fingered salute and walking back to my house in victors village, shoulders back head held high as if I own the world.

I walk straight through the unlocked door and flop down on one of the comfy sofa's. I switch on the Tv and yawn.

"Oi! I'm home!" I yell up into the seemingly quiet house. It doesn't take long for Marianna, my twin sister, to come bounding down the stairs, her black hair flying. She stands in front of me, purposefully blocking the Tv, hands on hips. I lean to the side to try get a better view.

"Hey, budge over a bit, sis." I say, shooing her out of the way. Marianna sighs in exasperation.

"And where have you been all night? Sleeping around again? Getting another girl knocked up?" She hisses at me. I pale and tun down the volume on the Tv.

"You know I don't like talking about my kids, and anyway, it's none of your business!" I say matter-of-factly.

"Oh, how many now? Lets see, you got that Farfalla pregnant two years ago, giving you Kamryn. You have two women pregnant who are nine months, expecting a boy _and _a girl. The Alexxie girls, the triplets. All expecting in 6 months! One with twins! And I bet the girl you were shacking up last night! She'll be pregnant too, no doubt!" She screeches at me. I think it's unnecessary to point out that she doesn't approve of my actions.

"Shhh, Keep your voice down. Mum'll hear." Marianna rolls her eyes at me, and glances at the bracelet Kamryn made for me that was wrapped around my slender wrist. It spelt out her name in cute, little pink beads. I'd added pink and blue beads at the side to represent my unborn kids.

Marianna slumps down in the armchair across from me. She looks at me with sad, green eyes. But she doesn't feel sorry for me. It's my kids. Thinking their lives with be ruined because I'll be such a useless dad.

"I... I just don't know what to do with you any more, Ken." She sighs before getting up and leaving the room. She didn't need to do anything with me. I was perfectly fine on my own. She could go and live across the street with her perfect victor fiancée, and I would live the rest of mine sharing a house with my brother trying to juggle 7 kids. And I was fine with that. I didn't see why she wanted to stay tied down to just one guy? It was easier to steer clear of _all _commitment.

I fingered the pink and blue bracelet around my wrist, sighing. When did my life get so _complicated?_

Actually, I corrected myself, it didn't get complicated. It always was.

And it was all because I was a self-righteous, narcissistic tool. But, hey, it wasn't my fault I was born a sex god.

I change into a clean shirt and trousers. Gulp down a glass of orange juice and head upstairs to my brothers room.

He was stood looking out of one of the windows, still in his pyjamas and a glass of milk in one hand. I join him and slap my hand onto his back.

"You okay?" I ask. Oak shrugs. Of course he's not ok. He hates the games, especially since he was a previous victor.

"Chill, man. It'll be fine." I say with forced nonchalance. I had no idea what I was talking about, I hadn't been in the games. I didn't know how bad it was. So how could I tell him that his first year of being a mentor with be fine?

Oak snorts. "Yep, of course it will be fine. I have to guide two kids that I probably know through untold horrors and probably watch them die, and it will be my fault they don't come home." He says sarcastically.

"You never know." I shrug before heading out of the room. He could mope all he wants, but I have to quickly see my daughter before the reaping.

I leave the house without even saying bye to my parents. I doubt they'll mind though. They're used to me going off and not coming back for days. I sprint all the way to Farfalla's house and knock politely on the door, waiting for it to be answered.

Farfalla doesn't take long. She opens it quickly, giving me a glance and a sweet smile before motioning me into the house. As I pass her I give her a little peck on the cheek and she blushes. I head through the house and into the kitchen, where I know Kamryn will be sat eating breakfast.

I wasn't disappointed. She hurls her tiny body at me, wrapping her skinny little arms around my legs, too short to reach anywhere else. I pat her blonde hair that she inherited from Farfalla and distangle myself from her. I take a seat and lift her onto my lap.

I glance over at Farfalla who's leaning against the door frame smiling at me happily. She loved it when I came and visited Kamryn.

"So hows my baby girl?" I ask Kamryn, staring at her deep green eyes that she got from me. Kamryn only dimples and kisses me on the cheek. I laugh and ruffle her fluffy hair. I spend the rest of the morning over at their house, having some mint tea and talking to Farfalla like old friends.

We were no longer an item, but we decided we should stay friends, for Kamryn's sake.

When it was finally time to leave, I gave my daughter a piggy back to the reaping. I dropped her off with her mother in the roped off area. They wished me luck and as I headed over to my sectioned area, I was ambushed.

They covered my eyes with their hands and dragged me into the shadows. I know this because it was considerably cooler.

They removed their hands from my face and I get a good look at them.

It wasn't 9 month pregnant red-head Felicity, or 9 month dumb blonde Georgette. It wasn't the dull brunette triplets, Harper, Stephanie or Cassidy Alexxie, pregnant with my 6 months, No, it wasn't any of them. It was stupid, silver haired Sanine.

"What do you want?" I say, irritated. She pins me to the wall and traces her fingers lightly over my chest.

"You know what I want, tiger." She growls, a low sound in the back of her throat.

"Look, you were good. But you weren't that good. Now leave me alone." I say harshly. I wasn't going to physically hurt a girl, but I will if she makes me.

"Oh, hell no. Your far too sexy." She says before smushing her mouth to mine, and we've barely kissed before she sticks her tongue down my throat. And I kiss her back, I'm sorry to say. I'm a man. I'm weak.

She runs her hands up and down my chest before ripping off my shirt. I don't object and spin her around. Her pinned against the wall, my grinding my body onto hers. She moans in pleasure. But the moan soon turns into a yelp as a strong man grabs my by the shoulder and roughly yanks me back.

I spin around, ready to throw a punch, when I see it's a peacekeeper. I quickly lower my fist and scamper away to my area, not giving Sanine a second glance. I don't bother to grab my shirt. I have great muscles and girls dig my happy trail.

I've missed the mayors speech and I barely have time to pray that its not the 18 year old triplets, 15 year old Georgette or 16 year old Felicity.

Luckily, it's none of them. It was some girl I've never even seen before.

She was a girl of seventeen or so and uncommonly pretty, for a lowly district girl. She was slender and pale, and dressed in simple skinny jeans and a t-shirt encouraging us to save cows or something. Her hair was tied up in a sleek pony-tail, she tucked back a straying twist of brown hair, almost black, hair that the wind had teased loose. She had unusually dark brown eyes for one so fair, with a green or hazel hue when she looked directly at the sun. Her name was Natalie McCartney; and within the week, she was going to become a murderer. And most probably die herself.

I cast my eyes down. She didn't need hundreds of eyes staring back at her, pity mirroring in their eyes. She needed the hope that she'd come home, and one less pair of eyes showing her hopelessness wasn't what she wanted. I know I wouldn't want that either.

Because my head is bowed, I don't see who volunteer's. But I hear it. It wasn't a very confident voice or a very happy voice, but it sounded determined. I admired that. The girl who was reaped looked furious but didn't move a muscle. She stayed on the stage until the volunteer joined her. They looked very similar, but I had to admit, Natalie was way prettier. They started bickering and doing little shoves until Natalie full on pushed the volunteer off the stage.

She landed on her back with a painful yell.

She seems fine until she bursts into tears and starts crying. I think it's not because she's in pain.

Natalie gets a peacekeeper to drag her away and turns to the escort, Kath.

"She doesn't volunteer. It's ok." She faces the front, looks into the closest camera, one on her left.

"I'm Natalie McCartney, and I won't accept volunteers." She says to it sternly, hands on her hips. And I am utterly shocked when she flips it off, giving it the finger.

Everyone is in stunned silence after that, even the escort who seemed as if she didn't _own _emotions. And then, slowly, but surely, people start to applaud. Natalie looks immensely pleased with herself, and even does a few bows. Now, that was over doing it.

She motions for Kath to continue with the drawing of the males name. I'm utterly unprepared for what happens next.

"Kenton Kaehill"

I go numb after that. I don't hear or feel anything, other than the heart broken screams of a two year old girl.

I reach the stage and look to where Farfalla is standing. She has her arms wrapped around the screaming Kamryn and has tears dripping steadily from her face. She mouths two words.

_Come home._


	18. D8 Girl Megan Treak

**Eurghhhh, come back from school and I have a pile of homework, done 800 metres sprinting and been on a stupid dog walk! Got here as soon as I could! Hope you all like MEGAN! Thankssss to TwiggySpazz for this tribute! Hope you all like her! D8 Boy will be on soon, hopefully tonight? and D9 girl too ! Yipeee!**

**Nemet B**

**xx**

Megan Treak- District 8

I felt so stupid, in my second hand jeans and badly homemade t-shirt. I looked out of proportion and stupid.

I'd never been able to sew, well, not very well. And that was bad, because everyone in district 8 could sew. It was like, a rule.

Today, everyone would be wearing their fanciest, homemade outfits, showing off their skills to the whole of panem. And i had clothes on that looked like it had been shedded in a blender and put back together with super glue.

Nobody bought their clothes, they had other things to spend their money on, so they made their own clothes. Most people looked amazing, their skills with a needle and tread incredible. But then there were the clothing regects, like me.

I sigh and brush my brown curly hair, and pin it back from my face with a few hairclips, showing off my big brown eyes. My favourite feature. I examined myself closely in the mirror, taking in the full outift. It did look odd and very strange, but I decided I did want to wear it. I liked it. Quirky was a good look on me, if I do say so myself.

I could hear my mother yelling for me to hurry up. I groaned and stomped down the hall into the kitchen, where my mother was lounging in a chair, feet proppeed up on the table.

"Make breakfast." She barked at me, flicking her blonde hair from her face and smiling evilily as she examined her nails. I obeyed, knowing what would happen if I didn't. It would be painful, to my ears from all the shouting, and my face from all the slapping.

'The others not up yet?' I ask timidly. I'm not a timid person, i'm a crazy loud-mouth, but my mother hates the way i am, so this is just an act to get on her good side. She grunts in response, which i think means a no.

"Why on earth are you wearing that?" She says, finally bothering to raise her eyes to look at me. 'And you haven't even washed?' Sounding disgusted. I squirm, embarrassed.

"Well, you said that, Lavender has to get in first, and me last. You don't want her to go in the dirty water." I mumble as I pull out a knife, ready to cut into some fruit bread.

"Yes, but still. You've put on your reaping clothes, only to take them off, and put them on again. It's a waste of time." My mother scoffed.

"Well you said I'm not allowed down in my pyjamas." I retort, my temper rising. She knew just how to push all of my buttons. I cut through the hearty bread, two slices per person. Mum, Dad, Me, Lavender, and Red.

"Stop speaking to me like that. I'm your mother and your superior." My mother says hautily. I roll my eyes as she leaves the room. I don't need a wash. If I was going to be reaped, might aswell get one of the luxury ones on the train, right? I only wanted to get on my mum's nerves, a tiny bit.

Just as I finish buttering the bread, and setting it on the table, my little brother, Red, rushes up to me; only tall enough to hug my waist. I wrap my arms around him and stroke his light brown hair.

"I don't want today to come. I don't want you to be reaped." Red mumbles into my jeans. I bend down onto my knees and look at him straight in the eye. His bottom lip quivers like it always does when he's about to cry.

"Shhh, shh. Don't think about that okay? Just wait until today's over. I'll be reading you a story tonight, like always." I say soothingly, my hand on either side of his face, forcing him to look me in the eye.

"Promise?" He barely whispers, holding out his baby finger. I smile, and wrap my pinkie around his.

"I promise." I whisper back, kissing him on the forehead. When I pull away, Red looks a little bit reassured, but not much. He takes his seat beside me and gobbles down his breakfast in 4 bites, smearing jam all over his round cheeks.

"Remove all of that junk from around your face." My mother snaps at Red, re-entering the room in a sunshine yellow dress, white sandals and white sunglasses. Red hurridly wipes his face with the back of his hand, smearing it and making it much worse. I lean over and wipe it off for him. He smiles at me gratefully.

Red gets up from his chair, and I'm about to follow him, when my dad, Tim, walks into the room.

"Hi, daddy." I say sweetly, going up to him for a hug and a kiss. He's the one parent that I actually do like.

"Hello Megan, nervous about today?" My dad asks, voice filled with concern and worry. I give him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about it, dad, kay?" I say before running up the stairs, two steps at a time.

Unluckily, I bump into my older sister, Lavender, on the way up.

She purposefully blocks the stairway, looking down her nose at me, her crystaline blue eyes glaring at me. I want to cringe, but I stay still, one eyebrow cocked up.

"In a rush?" Lav says sickenly sweetly. She was wearing the exact same outfit as my mother, just in pink and white. Those two, a match made in heaven.

"You could say that." I say evasively, just wanting to go up the stairs and help Red get ready. This year would be his last year not to be part of the reapings. Lavender smirks at me, before sauntering down the stairs, shoving me brutally out of the way.

"Ouch!" Red yelps. I rush into his room, and see him rubbing his head.

"What happened?" I ask, crouching down near him.

"I banged my head on the floor."

"The floor." I ask again skeptically. Red nods, still rubbing his head.

There was one good thing about not being able to sew. It meant i had other job oppertunities. I had taken a course at school for apothecary. Our district was too poor to be able to afford doctors, so we had the healers. And, with everyone being able to sew, we didn't have very many. I had learnt all about the different kinds of healing plants, and all the deadly ones. I could also hunt. On one of my courses, we took a secret route to the woods outdside of the district, so I could see the actual plants and things. But what the instructer didn't know was that I memorised the secret path and went there every weekend, taking Red with me, to hunt. I wasn't great at it though. I was too jittery, couldn't keep still. I scared the game away, but sometimes if I was lucky, I'd get some.

I used my knowledge of healing now, on Red. I pressed gently onto the crown of his head, where he said it hurt most, it was bleeding slightly. I also rubbed his temples soothingly. He didn't even see it coming when I pinched his arm.

He yelped in pain and glared at me. His eyes accucsing. I shrug, laughing.

"What was that for?" He demands.

"I cured you." I say simply, before heading to his wardrobe to help him pick something nice to wear.

"How is hurting me a cure?" He asks in exasperation, he hands moving with his shoulders in a shrugging gesture. I roll my eyes.

"Well, no your thinking about your arm, right?" Red nods, "Which means your no longer thinking about your head." I throw a red jumper and jeans onto his bed for him to wear. "Put these on. Mum, Dad and Lav have gone I think, I'll wait downstairs for you. 10 minuets or I'm setting off without you."

I leave the room quickly, wanting to give him some privacy.

I sit at the kitchen table, my feet propped up like my mothers were, reading my fathers sunday paper, when Red comes down, half an hour later. It was the longest half hour in my whole, entire life. His eyes were bloodshot and runny from crying. He was trying really hard to hide them, so I pretended not to see them. I take his hand, and we walk towards the reaping together.

I drop him off with my parents with a kiss and a cuddle before heading off to the 13's section. Now I'm out of my Mum's radar, I can act like myself. I gallop towards my friends, making stupid horsey noises. They all giggle, and prance around, pretending to be animals too. Alison was pretending to be a chicken, Deana a cow, Marroon a pig, Spence a dog and Jax, my very best friend in the whole entire world, was my horse buddy.

We were all snorting with laughter and gaining a few funny looks from the people nearby. Alison yells at them to mind their own buisness, while the rest of us fall to the ground in a heap, uncontrollably laughing. Wiping away tears, I hug each of my friends in greeting, nearly crushing the life out of Jax.

"Don't break me ribs!" She yells, trying to be mad at me. She doesn't succeed, and her face breaks into a huge grin.

"Nervous girls?" I ask my friends in a silly Capitol accent, waving my hands in the air and skipping around, in an airy fairy manner. They snort, but all reply with responses of "Of course not", and, "Why would we be? The odds are _ever_ in our favour" in a equally stupid voice.

Some girls around us shush us, the reaping was about to start. I look at my friends and roll my eyes at Spence. She bites her lip to stop from laughing. She was always the biggest giggler.

We settle into our seats, legs crossed at the anckles like we see on the Tv, like proper ladies. We keep our heads held high, lips pursed, imitating what this years escort looks like. Other than we are not dressed up as a green fairy with actual green skin.

She bounces up to the podium and introduces herself as Harlea. She skips over to the reaping bowl for girls.

I clutch Jax's hand with both of mine. Terrified that she was going to be reaped. She had the most slips out of anyone I knew. I don't know what I'd do without her. She was my lifeline. I depended on her for everything. She was my escape from my hellish family, other than Red and my dad.

I tap my foot impatiently on the ground. Would she hurry up and bring out a stupid slip already.

"Jax Febre." The name rings out, clear as a bell. I snap my head towards Jax, who was staring back at me in horror.

"I'm going to die." She whispers to me, crushing my hand. Her eyes were filling with tears as Harlea calls out her name again and again. "I don't want to go, Megan. Please don't make me."

"There she is!" Some girl yells, proding Jax in the back.

I see my best friend, utterly crushed. She has no chance. She was going to die. And then a thought came to me.

I...I have a chance. With my hunting and what-not.

And before I even understand what I'm doing, I stand up and yell, "I VOLUNTEER FOR JAX FEBRE!"

People around me gasp. Jax gives a strangled cry. No one volunteers. No one.

I walk to the stage with as much courage as I can muster. I'm doing this for Jax, I need to be strong.

"Okie dokie then. Come on up here, brave tribute!" Harlea says cheerily, glad to have some excitement in this dreary district.

I stare at the audience, who are all staring at me in shock. I look at Jax and smile reassuringly. She had tears dripping steadily from her face, and was clutching Marroon as if her life depended on it.

Red was staring up at me in horror.

_Oh, fricken' sake._

I'd forgotten about him. He'll be completely destroyed if I died. I give him a small smile and he just shakes his head, turning away from me.

Lavender was just staring at me, eyebrows raised. It was as if she was saying, "You going to be idiotic enough to volunteer for death, fine by me."

My dad looked heart broken and my mothers face was blank, just staring up at me with dead eyes. It was impossible to tell what she was feeling.

I rolled my shoulders, preparing myself for the 4th quarter quell.

But the only thought, rolling around my head was that I'd betrayed my little brother. He was never going to forgive me.

Never.


	19. D8 Boy Roscoe Rohan

**This is Roscoe, bless. Hope you all liked him! This chapter is dedicated to... (ahem, drum roll please), booksandmusic97! Good luck with your college thing ;) Love you all, and don't forget to review! Kiss, kiss**

**Nemet B**

**xx**

Roscoe Rohan- District 8

I woke up in the middle of the night, sweating and terrified. I'd had another nightmare.

It was the same one. It always was. I was in the square for the reaping, and i was reaped. I walked to the stage, and I watched as the crowd before me all morphed into the muttations that are on the previous games. They would make their way towards me, snarling and snapping their jaws at me. I would wake up just as the first mutt lunged up at me.

And I always wake up in cold sweat, my already stringy black hair plastered onto my forehead. I almost never get back to sleep after I have my nightmare, so I get up with a sigh to get ready for the reaping.

I glanced at myself in a cracked mirror and winced. I looked sickly and scary. My body was all boney, the bones jutting out unnattractively. My cheeks were sunken and hollow, pale and pasty skin, long, messy, stringy black hair, covering bright green eyes. I was ugly. No wonder no-one hung out with me.

By the time I was dressed in a pair of dirty ripped jeans and a stained grey t-shirt, the sun was just coming up. I rubbed a scarred hand over my face. I had scars every where from factory accidents. Which, always seem to be my fault.

I make breakfast for my older cousin, Marcy Li. She looked after me after my parents died in a factory accident. She's not actually related to me, she's my mother's sister's adopted daughter. Her adopted parents also died in the same factory accident. Leaving us all alone with no-one but eachother.

I'd always wanted to know what happened to her real parents but when ever i brought it up she'd go all quiet and upset and leave the room. I always knew the right things to say.

I sit at the table and eat my small meal of a slice of bread, and prepare myself to wait.

I'm not on my own for very long, Marcy clomps down the stairs, her black hair sporting a terrible bedhead. I point this out to her and she scowls, but her face softening, "How many?" She asks tentively.

"18 times." I mumble. She was talking about how many times I was entered in the reaping bowl. 6 times required. 12 times for the tessera. I had to take four every year. We couldn't afford a healthy amount of food, so we basically survived on the tessera.

Marcy looked down, ashamed. I knew she blamed herself for the lack of food, but it wasn't her fault. She was only 19, and had to drop out of school to take care of me. And if her older twin siblings didn't get transferred to another district, she thought we would have been fine. If anyone was the blame, it was me.

We sit in awkward silence, before I announce I'm going for a walk around town. Marcy nods and runs up the stairs to get ready.

I leave the house that is the size of a box, and shut the door with a soft squeak. I mope along the deserted street miserably. I hated having no friends. I walked past the community home, and saw a bunch of 12 year old girls, huddled up together outside on the front steps, terrified. They were scared for today.

I felt sorry for them when one of the people running it came out with a thick leather belt and whipped it across their faces.

"Get inside now and do your work." He snarled at them. The girls obeyed, running inside with a little yelp. Of course, they had to work, even on reaping day. The community was a mass production of clothes for the peacekeepers. The children didn't have a choice, they were forced to do what no-one else would.

I was just about to leave when a crowd from my school sauntered up to me.

I internally groaned, but outside, my knees were knocking together nervously.

Andrea, the girl leading the crowd, noticed and sneered. 'What's up Roscoe?' She says snarkily. "You would've thought being from district 8, you would have the sense to dress in clean clothes, at least." I look down at my outfit and back up to Andrea, my face burning in embarassment.

"I...I, I, my clothes... you see, erm, they, ah, in the, erm, wash?" I stutter. Andrea's minions start to laugh at me.

"The wash? Seriously? Your pathetic Roscoe." She laughs and pushes me.

I lose my footing and fall to the ground, in a dirty puddle. The echoes of laughter surround me, tormenting me.

They take a few more hits, kicking me in the abdomen and back.

Then, a huge, heavy stone is throw at me. Right in the forehead. I clutch it in pain, feeling the hot red stuff leaking through the gaps in my fingers.

I hear the footsteps retreat quickly, muttering to each other in a unhappy way.

"He'll be fine!" Andrea snaps. The voices get quieter and quieter. I don't move until I'm positive they're gone from sight.

I rise to my feet slowly, wincing from the sudden pain burning through me.

I hold myself limply against a wall as I feel an aching sensation run through my body and to my head; it was excruciating.

It was pain like I had never experienced before. At the moment, I wanted to just grab my head and scream "stop!" but I couldn't even lift my arms against the pain I felt.

I slide to the floor weakly, sobbing. I don't know how long I stay there. Seconds, minuets, hours? But I do know that the gash has stopped bleeding, and the pain has dulled into a numb throb, pounding against my temples.

I take off towards the stage set up for the reaping, barely supressing tears. God, I was such a loser. I slump down into an unoccupied chair, and rest my head inbetween my knees. I press my fists into my eyes, hoping to stop the heavy flow of tears. After about 5 minuets my tears turned into quiet hiccups, which stopped abruptly as the mayor mounted the stage.

I wiped at my face self conciously and stared straight ahead, watching the boring speech the mayor was making. I didn't even turn around when someone threw some peanuts at the back of my head, I just brushed them out and kept my attention fixed onto the stage.

Not long before the mayor finished, and Harlea stook her place on the stage. Her bright pink curls bounced up and down as she pranced to the reaping ball in excitement. She read out a name in a clear voice, and I scanned the crowd of girls for the contestant.

All was silent for a while until Andrea points to a girl who was frozen in the spot, terrified.

"There she is!" Andrea shouts, before giving the girl a rough prod in the back. The girl ignored it. She was gripping tightly onto her friend with wild curly hair.

Harlea calls for Jax to mount the stage, but Jax's friend abruptly stands up and yells, "I VOLUNTEER FOR JAX FEBRE!"

There were a few cries of shock and Jax sounds like she's choking. But the girl walks to the stage proudly and confidently.

"Okie dokie then. Come on up here, brave tribute!" Harlea says cheerily, glad to have some excitement.

Harlea clears her throat and proceeds to the boy reaping bowl. She moves her hand around the ball for ages, until she picks one slip up from the very bottom of the ball.

"Roscoe Rohan." She shouts out to the crowd in a clear voice. I freeze momentarily, and then take my place beside the girl tribute. Huge fits of laughter, boo's and jeer's echo from the crowd, aimed at me. I could see it was the group who tormented me this morning. I put my finger up at them.

The girl stood beside me stares at them hard, before shouting at them to shut up, along with another few ugly words. She gives me a small smile which I return weakly. This poor, sweet girl was going to die, for saving her friend...and so was I.


	20. D9 Girl Alessia Crescent

**EEEEP! I think i may be nearly done? 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9? 9 more tributes? Am i right? Hope so because i can't wait to get to the good stuff! ;) thanks to laralulu who made this character come to life ;) **

**Nemet B**

**xx**

Alessia Crescent-District 9

I look in the mirror, and lightly with my finger, I trace my whipping scars that make an interesting pattern along my back. Along with my horrible pasty skin, freckles, green eyes with a crazed look in them and horrible corkscrew curls, I was plain and boring. But, of course, looks weren't everything. I couldn't be pretty and steal the hunting food for our survival, could I?

Only certain people had those kind of smarts. I was glad I got them. I'd rather be brainy and able to fend for myself than be a stunning, starving girl. I'm sure many other's agreed with me.

Although, being able to fend for myself and my family as a thief did come with it's consequences.

"Lissa." Arabel screetched from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming!" I shout back. I quickly wash my hair in our ice cold tub and dress in the best clothes I own, an olive coloured dress, flowing out at the waist and black lace around the neckline. It was beautiful, but I hated it. It reminds me of the games, the green the colour of the forest, the lacey patterns were the carefully planned out map. I shuddered and slipped it on my small, skinny frame, before skipping downstairs.

As always, our mother was sat there, idley pushing her food around with a fork. Her skin is like a piece of slightly yellow ivory; her forehead is knotted fiercely by a scowl you'd expect to see on an old man; her mouth is like a knife, her smile the flicker of light across a blade. And then she snaps out of her trance, her face smoothing into a smile that looks as if she's daydreaming. She spoons a mouthful of food towards her mouth, and misses by a mile, the breakfast falling onto her shoulder.

She doesn't even notice.I go up to her and clean it up. I help feed the rest to her while her mouth just opens and closes, gaping like a fish.

Arabel, my younger 12 year old sister, was already finished with her food, and was waiting by the door, ready to go. She looked at me with guileless dark brown eyes and downy black hair worn in complicated braids. She is wearing a striped jacket and jeans.

How long had I slept in?

I wolfed down my meagre meal of last nights stew and helped my mum walk to the square. Ever since my father died, she had never been quite right. Always wallowing in her own sadness and whatnot. This left me to deal with all the important stuff.

The day I was at the age to be allowed to hunt, I leaped at the oppertunity. I learnt a few decent hunting and survival skills, but I'm best at stealing. We don't have enough food for the three of us, not really. So when I hunt, I don't always hand over all the animals. I take some home for me and my family. That's what the whipping scars are for. Sometimes, I do get caught. It's lucky they haven't hanged me yet. I'm caught often.

But, when I am publicly whipped, I always get Trix, my best friend, to make sure that my mother and sister aren't around to watch. I think it would be more than their fragile minds could handle, my mothers more so.

I walk down to the square, arm in arm with my baby sister. We talk about everything and anything, but carefully avoiding the reaping. It was something neither of us wanted to face, just yet. Arabel had only just turned 12, and was eligible for the Hunger Games.

I leave Arabel, giving her one big, reassuring kiss. Letting her know everything will be alright. I say bye to my mum, but she doesn't notice it. I walk away to to my spot, a small secluded area in the girls 14 pile. Trix, my best friend stood opposite waves happily, before striding over. He totally agree's with my views, for stealing the food. Sometimes, he does it too. It's much easier for him to, though. He is even plainer than me! He can blend into the crowd to easily, like a chameleon. When he stands before me, I raise a single eyebrow skeptically.

"Happy Hunger games." He says cheerfully.

"And may the odds be ever in your favour." I say with a laugh and an over dramatic bow. We both laugh and talk until our escort, Yeoman get's on the stage. He goes straight to the reaping balls. We must of been talking too much and missed the Mayor's bit.

Trix slinks away silently, and I prepare myself for the worst. It wasn't as bad as I'd expected. It was worse.

"Arabel Crescent."

Screams of protest and indignation fill the air. Mostly my own. A 12 year old? I look around me frantically, trying to spot Arabel. She was stood frozen in a small pen with a bunch of other 12 year olds. Arabel couldn't die! I would not let that happen!

And before I even knew what I was doing, I was screaming "I VOLUNTEER!" at the top of my lungs, over and over again. Terrified they wouldn't hear me.

They do, and the peacekeepers escort me to the stage. I give a small wave to Arabel, who was staring at me with a mixture of relief, shock and horror.

She finally understands whats going on and screams. It shook me to the core. Little girls shouldn't make such terrified screams. They shouldn't. But, of course, they do. 12 year old's are the most common age for the Hunger Games. It's more than likely they rig it every year. Thank god, I was able to help my, poor baby sister.

She collapses to the ground, but when she finally looks up at me, I see her eyes are dry. She supresses tears and looks at me bravely, filling my body with confidence and hope. I needed to save my sister from dying a brutal death. But I also needed to save her from the sorrow she will feel if I return home, stiff and cold, in a wooden box.

And if my little sister couldn't cry at the reaping, than I could win the Hunger Games. For her.


	21. D9 Boy Troian Bolt

**I have just read the most saddest poem in my entire life :'( it actually made me cry! type in daddy's day poem! It's soo sad! And I'm sorry I haven't updated a bit. I've been too bust training for this marathon I'm going to do! It's only like 7 miles and I'm really excited (also I really want to blow my friends into the dust because they're all saying how amazing they are blah blah blah) :) Right, this tribute belongs to laralulu! Hope you like this dude! He is a bit different from anyone else... He's pretty fly**

**Nemet B**

**xx**

Troian Bolt-District 9

I stand slowly and stretch, gazing around my room. Theres the reaping outfit I'd got out the night before, folded neatly at the end of my bed. I stride over to my big mirror, clothes in my arms and lift the white shirt over my head and shake off my pants, pulling on brown slacks. I ruffle my bronze hair, trying to get a sense of order. It doesn't work. It looks really messy, but it looks like that most of the time. Ever since I decided to give myself a haircut with the safety scissors from school.

I flex my muscles impressively, and start making menacing faces, shouting all kinds of obscenities at myself. I growl like an animal and crouch down like one. I twist my features to look ferocious, feral, and downright scary. This wasn't the real me. It was all a façade. I wasn't really mean, but I pretended I was. I got an easier life because of it. I got to be the head honcho and get other people to do my dirty work. It was the closest thing to bliss.

Sharpe, my big brother enters the room. He howls in laughter and my stance, his eyes watering. I stand quickly and fluidly, a cat-like grace. I walk over to him and stare at him blandly, my browns boring into his own.

"Do you have a reason for being in my room?" I ask lazily. I didn't actually care, I just wanted him gone.

"No. I just wanted to see you." He snaps, put off by my lack of interest. I wave him away and slump down on my bed, yawning loudly. Of course, Sharpe doesn't leave. He sits down next to me, making the whole bed shake. Annoyed, I shove him off roughly. He hits the hardwood floor with a loud thump and a yelp of protest.

I lean back on my bed and examine my nails, using a pocket on my bedside table to pick the dirt out from underneath them. Sharpe rises to his feet, his face red from embarrassment and anger. He storms to the side of the bed I'm laying on and pushes me back. I ride with the blow.

"I'm really not in the mood, Sharpe." I say tiredly.

"Your 'never in the mood'," Using air quotes, "Your a coward. Your all talk, you pathetic little wimp." He says angrily, poking me in the shoulder, hard.

"What's the point of getting into random fights that will ruin my pretty face when I have others to do it for me?" I ask, puzzled. My way is so much easier. Sharpe snorts and rolls his eyes, the anger fading. He had a really bad temper. He leaves the room, slamming the door behind him dramatically.

That's what I did. I pretended to be big, strong and tough and got all my followers do my dirty work. Someone messes with me, I'd call on Jojo- the muscle. Someone does something I don't like they'd have to be left to Ky- The brains (making a complicated plan to humiliate them or something. I was the leader, the face of the gang. I was good-looking, looked tough and menacing and I was authoritative. People listened to me. But underneath it all, I didn't want to hurt people myself. It took too much _effort._

I trot downstairs and gobble down the over-cooked rabbit. It was disgusting.

"Mum? This is just _ew!_" I complain in a whiny voice. She turns to look at me sharply, eyebrows brought down in disdain.

"You think you can do better? Cook it yourself then!" She snaps before turning back to the stove and re-tying her dirty blonde hair.

My frail old grandmother limps down the stairs, just hearing the last of the sentence. She tucks her wispy grey hair behind her ear and draws her thin shawl tightly around her. She gives me a withering look. She hates it when I have an argument in the house, even though I never win. Towards the end, I just give up, not really seeing the point in continuing.

"You giving your mother hassle, boy?" She says in her ancient voice, croaking like a frog. "No?" She asks. I shake my head obediently. "Well, shut up then." She snaps, taking the seat next to me.

I shut up and finish the black meat, grimacing with each bite.

Sharpe comes down just as I've finished, looking clean-shaven and damp, wearing only a towel wrapped around his waist. Suddenly an idea comes to me. I smile to myself evilly.

"Mum, can I have some more? It's not so bad after all." I say sweetly and patiently wait for the plate to be set in front of me. I take an even slower time eating it because it was clap cold and I was waiting for Gloria to skip down the stairs. I make sure the seat next to me is empty and Sharpe is sitting at the end of the table where there is the biggest window. You can probably guess what I'm going to do?

Gloria, dressed in her pretty pink dress, sits down in the available chair next to me. I whisper what I want her to do and she giggles in agreement. She eats at the same pace of Sharpe, making sure she finishes the minuet he does too. He stands and she follows suit, but much more quickly. She stands in front of him, blocking the only exit to him. She smiles and her hand whips out, tugging on the towel and pulling it entirely off him and hiding it behind his back.

He stands there, stark naked, in front of an open window. He desperately tries to cover his bits, face going beet red. My grandmother chokes on the spoonful of food and my mother smashes a plate in horror.

"Sharpe?..."

"What do you think your doing?"

"I, I... Gloria! Give me my towel now!" He screeches, and lunges in desperation for it, still trying to conceal his privates. Gloria hangs it out behind her, out of his reach, giggling her little head off. Unfortunately, my father comes down and easily plucks the towel from her hands, and throws it in Sharpe's direction. He makes a sound of disgust, his eyes weeping around the room at the chaos. His slate grey eyes rest on my last. There is only pure hate lying in them.

"This is your doing, I assume?" He asks calmly, taking the seat opposite me. I shrug in response and get up and make my way to the front door. I give them a cocky salute and leave the house, not even bothering to shut the door behind me.

I barely leave the house when the door shuts behind me and I hear little footsteps scramble to catch up with me. _Gloria. _I suddenly stop and she crashes into the back of me. I laugh and continue walking. She rushes to keep my pace, looking up at me with the big bright chocolate brown eyes. I ruffle her dark hair and she glares before slipping her hand in mine.

I don't shake her off. I know she's scared today. We all are. But when we do approach the square I take my hand out of hers, but make sure she stays close to me.

I drop her off at the twelve section with her friends, Pansy and Arabel. She kisses me goodbye and I look around to make sure no-one saw. They don't.

I go to my own section, 16's. Jojo and Ky were already there, stood in the middle on their own. People kept a good distance back. Their aura practically radiated menace and hate. I casually walk towards them, the crowd parting for me as I swagger through, as if I owned the world. Boys stared at me fearfully, but I glared at them, baring my teeth if they looked to long. They would then cower back into the folds of the crowd.

Jojo and Ky greet me with high fives and a playful punch. I pretend to be annoyed and raise my fist to them. They shrink back and I grin. The smile back, the idiots. They were stupid when it came to me, but they were useful and _very _loyal. Almost like a Labrador. I bet they wouldn't appreciate that comparison.

I notice the boys shuffle uncomfortably closer towards us. Me and my boys get into a little triangle, covering each others backs. We all bare our teeth and glare at the slowly advancing boys.

"Come a step closer. Your dead." I say flatly to a boy who came too close for my liking. He gulps loudly and cringes beneath my hard gaze.

"Troian Bolt... There isn't enough space for us all. A peackeeper told us to squeeze in tighter." He says in a trembling voice. I look to Ky. He nods his confirmation. Jojo hesitates, giving the boys his death glare. He straightens and gives a stiff nod. I turn back to the wimpy boy.

"Me and the boys allow it." I say flatly. He sighs in relief and comes to sit next to me. I stare at him in fury. "Not that close, idiot!" I hiss before clicking my fingers. Jojo grabs him under the armpits as easily as lifting a rag doll, and dumps him in a mud puddle.

Me and Ky roar in laughter and the others join in too. I pat Jojo's back in appreciation. He grins like a fool, back at me. He just loves to get appraises from me.

We take our seats and don't have to wait long before the mayor takes the stage. She speeds through the speech and it's not long before escort gets onto the stage. He was covered head to toe in tattoos. Bright pink ones. He wore neon blue trousers and a sunshine yellow tank top. His green hair looked like dead grass. He. Was. Hideous.

Me and the boys share expressions of bewilderment. What did he look like? Who did he think he was? It was horrifying.

He calls out a girls name and screams of protest fill the air almost immediately. _It must be a twelve year old. _Thank god it wasn't Gloria. I didn't know what I'd do if it was. But I think it was her friend who was reaped. Aradel or something. Quickly, a dark haired girl is screaming and running frantically through the crowds. You can't even tell what she's screaming. But, I think she was volunteering. A peackeeper grabs her and directs her to the stage. I stare at her intently and study her.

"Bloodbath." Ky says in my ear. I just shrug. She could be a bloodbath but I wasn't sure. I'd make my bets when the training scores were up.

The escort goes to the boys reaping ball and pulls out a name.

"Troian Bolt."

First, I register shock. Then fear. I was going into the Hunger Games.

But I marched to the stage, still pretending to be the tough guy. I smirk cockily, as if it were no big deal, but it falters as I see Gloria staring up at me. She wasn'y crying or screaming like most families do. No, she was staring me down, her eyes wide and determined. She nods slowly and smiles. The message if clear.

_I can't wait for you to come home._

Well, I would do just that. By doing what I normally did. Getting others to do my dirty work. I grin broadly and puff my chest out. Gloria puts her thumbs up to me and grins cheekily.

_I'll come home for you, Gloria. You, and only you._


	22. D10 Girl Cypress Locke

**Thanks to laralulu! I wrote this poem all by myself and I'm preeety proud! ;) Hope you like this character! I think she rocks! :D And I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while...you know, sport :( I'm starting to get a bit tired of doing all my activities, EVERY. SINGLE .DAY! It makes it very hard to go onto fanfiction! But I'm doing my best, and hopefully, my mum will let me quit a few sport activities so I'll be able to get new chapters up _faster! YAAAAAY! _:D:D:D:D:D **

**Nemet B**

**xx**

Cypress 'Cece' Locke-District 10

_The harmless were trapped there,_  
><em>Not knowing how to act<em>  
><em>What strategy is survival,<em>  
><em>What's the negative impact?<em>  
><em>The names are plucked with the claws of the cruel,<em>  
><em>The loved ones of children, who watch through it all,<em>  
><em>The friends of children who wince at their pain,<em>  
><em>Their sadness, their tears of misery and hate,<em>  
><em>Those harmless children<em>  
><em>Who knock Death's door.<em>

_The foolish opt to volunteer,_  
><em>Don't understand what they've done,<em>  
><em>Until they're stood on the platform,<em>  
><em>And forced to kill for fun.<em>  
><em>A face off in their final moment,<em>  
><em>The end is coming near.<em>  
><em>A tear rolls from their frightened eyes.<em>  
><em>Cheers and jeers mask the cries,<em>  
><em>These cries of of anguish and hate,<em>  
><em>Those foolish stupid children,<em>  
><em>Who knock on Death's door.<em>

_The sky will glow with the faces of the still,_  
><em>And start to finish a happy playful tune,<em>  
><em>And twenty-three families sobbing with pain,<em>  
><em>Will cry and feel hollow, and look to the silver moon.<em>  
><em>And the children returned,<em>  
><em>In the dead of night,<em>  
><em>Their eyes blank and flat,<em>  
><em>You suddenly remember a message the Capitol once spat.<em>  
><em>By killing your children, we are keeping you in line.<em>  
><em>We punish those you love. And that suits us just fine.<em>

_We kill off the innocent,_  
><em>We destroy the harmless.<em>  
><em>The victor is the winner,<em>  
><em>Of our entertaining show.<em>  
><em>But a victor never really wins,<em>  
><em>He is tied to the games thanks to good old Snow.<em>  
><em>A victor kills the harmless, a victor destroys the innocent.<em>  
><em>And yet, the districts favour them<em>  
><em>From the glorious, Capitol.<em>

_You dare rebel against us?_  
><em>You dare try to win?<em>  
><em>Just remember, dear districts<em>  
><em>Who killed your next of kin?<em>  
><em>Those harmless children.<em>  
><em>That knock on Death's door.<em>

Getting dressed I felt sick. Not the same feeling, when you beg your mum to stay off school because you have a tummy ache, but the sick feeling you get in the deep pit of your stomach that you know something bad is going to happen, a premonition that things will never be the same again.

I sat down to pull my holey socks on, listening to the silence that envelopes the house, a silence too loud for me to bare. I have to say a poem. It helps me forget the ringing silence in my ears. And, the poem was rebellious, and it gave me confidence.

I slide on my best clothes, black trousers with a floaty olive green shirt. I stare in the mirror and sort my hair. My long, dead straight, russet hair fell to my waist. I took two strands from each side and did them with cute little plaits. I liked it when my hair didn't completely obscure my face. I wanted people to see my scar, running from the corner of my eye to the tip of my mouth. I'd gone through a lot, in my short life, and I didn't want to be ashamed of the hardships it had caused me. I'm proud of it because I'm a better person for it, and if I was going to be embarrassed by a silly scar, I wouldn't be able to be proud of what I've been and survived through.

Still looking in the mirror, I turned my face to the side so you couldn't see the scar.

I was really _pretty. _Well, I used to be beautiful, but now, I was still pretty which pleased me. Most people get a big ugly scar and it disfigures their whole face. Mine? You could hardly notice it- it had started to fade years ago, and now you could only see the raised shiny skin if you looked at it in the right light.

My creamy skin was smooth and blemish free (other than the scar), my hazel eyes were round and curious, glittering with unshed tears, mycherry lips turned up at the corners, making me look sweet and naughty all at the same time.

I flop back on my bed and run a hand through my hair, nearly ruining the plaits. I flick through a couple of pages of my favourite book and read for a couple of minuets. Reading _always _calmed me down. I put my book on the side, and stretch.

With a sigh I left my room, closing the door with a soft squeak. Down in the hall below, there was no-one. Not a single soul, haunting the empty hallways.

I creep down the creaking staircase, and tip-toe down the hall. _They _don't like early risers. And they especially don't like me, so I'd better be sneaky.

I slide down the hallway for the younger ones dorms, and stop right in front of room 23. Bit of an unlucky number, seen as 23 children die in the annual hunger games, but whatever. I lightly rap on the door and wait. I get no answer so I open the door as quietly as I can, looking left and right to make sure no-one is coming before I slip inside the dark, stuffy room.

I sit on one of the beds and gently shake Daphne awake.

"Daph, wake up sleepy head." I whisper, stroking the hair of her forehead. She mutters something unintelligible and pulls her thin quilt over her head. I groan and go to the other bed, at the opposite side of the room.

"Berk, you _have _ to wake up now!" I say urgently in her ear. She waves me away impatiently, but I plough on, determined to get the silly twins to wake up. "Berk, there's been an earthquake and you were buried under a ton of rubble. If you don't wake up _right now _they'll turn off your life support machines."

She blots up suddenly, her gold eyes wide and afraid.

"Don't turn it off." She says, panicked, her eyes darting around the room. She realises that she's not in the infirmary and glares at me. "Cece, that wasn't nice." She says sternly. I shrug and grin at her. My grin is kind of infectious, because soon, Berkley is smiling too. Woa. That was rare. Especially on reaping day.

My eyes must of shown this, because soon, Berkley's smile vanishes, as if were never there in the first place. She was too serious, that girl. No 10 year-old should be that depressed or brooding. Daphne wasn't. She was fun and happy 24/7.

But, I guess, life changing events have different effects on different people, even if their identical twins.

I ruffle her hair playfully, trying to lift the tension, and jump back onto Daphne's bed.

The bounce jolts her awake and she stares at me, bleary eyed.

"Oh, hey Cece. You guys go down to breakfast without me. I'm just...going to rest my eyes for a minuet." She says, yawning and stretching her body like a cat.

"No your not. Remember? No breakfast allowed on reaping day. So up and adum, we need to get you ready." Daphne shrugs and sinks down, further into her bed.

"Daph, just do as she says." Berkley says, irritated. Daphne nods, but reluctantly. She always does what Berkley tells her to.

With a sigh, both girls get out of their bed with simultaneous yawns. I laugh to myself and head to the tiny drawers, only half full of both their clothes. I riffle through them, until I find the perfect dresses, that match. They both groan but put them on, along with the matching shoes. I tie their black hair into low pigtails.

I keep them at arms length and study my handiwork.

It was a lovely sleeveless dress with a bold sash bow, the waist bow gives it an elegance and cuteness. But the colour, the beautiful, metallic dust gold was the exact same colour as their eyes. Their black hair looked like the midnight sky against their sun-kissed skin.

"You look really pretty, too." Daphne says shyly. I smile at her and thank her. Compliments like that made me filly all happy and giddy inside!

I peck them on the forehead and hustle out of the room quickly, and send them down to the main hall.

I had to make one more stop.

I didn't knock this time, I just barged in.

"Wha.. What?" Ariella screams, all embarrassed. She desperately tries to cover herself but the deed is done. I've already seen all her bits. Half laughing, half yelling I turn around and wait for her to cover up. I can hear her muttering curses at me.

"You could've at least knocked..." She says, huffily. "And you can turn around now." I do, and she glares at me. "That wasn't funny." She snaps, seeing me, unsuccessfully, trying to hide my smile. She wacks me on the arm, pouting. I roll my eyes.

"I only saw you naked, no need for _you _to make a big deal of it! You aren't scarred for life!" I say dramatically, grinning from ear to ear. She flips me off and walks to her mirror. She leaves her short curly light brown hair as it is, but rubs a bit of eye shadow around her bright green eyes. She also added some blush to her pale skin. She was wearing a moss green dress that flowed out to her knees. She wasn't stunning, but she was very pretty.

We leave the room and walk down the corridor, and I see the one man I fear.

I hear the slow approaching man before I see him. His footsteps clomping so loudly they could be heard from downstairs. And then all too soon his shadow was cast completely over us. We look up slowly, taking in everything in about the man. His big black army boots, yellow crooked teeth set in a menacing smile, and right to his closely cropped ginger hair. When he starts to speack, a little ball of spit forms in the corner of his mouth.

"Ah, Cypress. Ready for the reaping?" He glowered, completely ignoring Ariella. I was shaking, trembling with anger and fear. This _man,_ if he could even be called human, marred my face for fun! I hated him with every single fibre of my being. I could barely stand in the same room as him, without using all my willpower not to knock him down and walk all over him. Why couldn't he just leave me alone? I'd already been punished, what was to gain for going further?

He glares at me and there is only pure hate radiating from him. I cringe back from his aura and he smiles at me, glad he can still get a reaction from me.

He is the most evil man I know, other than, of course, Mr President Snow.

This man, in front of me, likes knives. He loves them so much, he takes them to bed with him. He was a previous Victor and was forced to come and work here at the Community home, where lonely children came when there was no-one left to care for them. That was why me and my sisters were here.

He got quite violent, as I heard many victors are. He would beat the disobedient children to a pulp, or belt them with a belt that he wore that was purely made of steel. He would get the children to go to his house to look after his livestock, and set them on a stampede, trampling the children. But, he never seriously harmed anyone. Apart from me.

One night, I was just sat, reading one of my books when he stormed into my room, flat-out wasted. I was frightened so I pressed my back against the far wall, not knowing what to do. He saw me move and charged at me, waving his knives around wildly. The sharp blades connected with flesh, and instantly, thick red blood poured from my arm. I didn't know what was going on, the only thing I knew was that there was a sharp, white-hot pain burning up and down my arms and confusion. Why was this man attacking me with knives?

The confusion very quickly turned to fury, and with all my strength and willpower, I drove him out of the room, into the corridor and onto the spiral, metal steps. He lost his balance and tumbled down backwards, down down down, and landed on the ground with a sickening thump. Blood slowly seeped out from underneath him, making a small puddle. He wasn't moving and might of been seriously hurt. But I didn't make one move towards him. I just stared at him blankly while my anger faded away. The only thing I actually _did _feel, was the sick feeling in my stomach, letting me know that I'd done something wrong and something wasn't quite right. I knew, then and there that I would pay for what I did to that man. For all I knew, he could have been dead. That though made my stomach twist uneasily with guilt and despair. I don't regret it, because how else would I of got him off me? He deserved it. But, that doesn't mean I enjoyed it. What kind of sick person enjoys hurting others?

I didn't see him for weeks and weeks and weeks. But, the day he finally did turn up, he sought me out straight away, dragging me kicking and screaming into an unused dorm room. Children saw me being dragged away, but they didn't help. The unspoken rule here was that if you see a child being punished, just walk on by, because even attempting to help would get you a punishment 10 times as worse.

But I honestly couldn't see what was worse than cutting a 9 year-old's face to ribbons.

So, that was why I hated this vile man.

I nod stiffly and make up a random excuse to leave. He nods his assent and Ariella tugs me along, down the corridor to the entrance hall. My sisters aren't there and I didn't really expect them to wait all this time, so they must of set off without me.

It barely takes two minuets to get to the square and we slide in silently next to Aston, who was standing in the 15's male section.

He turns to look at me and my legs instantly turn to jelly. His cropped brown curls shimmered in the bright, mid-day sun, his tanned skin looked golden, and big brown eyes that looked like melted chocolate. He gave me his winning smile and I could've swooned, if I was that into him.

I liked him_. _But, it was only a little crush, even though I'd had it since we were children. He was good-looking, sure. But that didn't mean that I wanted to be with him. I only wanted us to stay friends and he totally agreed... I think, because I haven't told him about my tiny crush. But, I know he doesn't feel the same way. I know that, so I only prefer him to be a really good friend who is incredibly handsome. I grin back at him and look towards the front

The mayor did her regular speech and I sat patiently through it all. I watched as she was replaced by a man who thought the latest word in fashion was dressing up as harlequin, a character I read from a comic book that was kept under lock and key in the library. I'm pretty good at picking locks, and it was ironic, considering my name.

He prances over to the girl reaping ball and plucks a name out with his long fingers.

"Cypress Locke."

My whole world then crashed down around me. Aston stared at me with his wide, fearful eyes. Ariella instantly broke down into tears. I could hear the screams of horror coming from my little twin sisters.

I walked to the stage bravely. Well, I might of been a bit wobbly, but at least I didn't cry. I take my place next to the escort and shake his hand before turning back to the audience.

I've read hundreds of books in my lifetime, and I remember most of the female characters being weak and unable to help themselves. I wasn't going to be like them. I was going to be a hero and a winner. A victor of the 100th Hunger Games, 4th Quarter Quell.


	23. D10 Boy Derek Smoke

**HOLA! Hey guys! How are you all? Good? You liking the fic so far? If ya do... REVIEW! Thanks, well this guy is cool and different to the others so lets all thank love. whitney! But... this chapter is dedicated to my best friend in the whole entire world because was her BIRTHDAY! She's at church at the moment so I won't see her until later tonight... I got her concert tickets, is that a good present? Anyway...on with the reapings... Oh, and I'm really glad you all liked the poem, I spent _ages _on it! But it was worth it, right?**

**Nemet B**

**xx**

Derek Smoke-District 10

I run a hand through my dark brown and wiry hair, and rub my arms. The skin was nut-brown from spending countless hours in the sun. The expression on my face was intent and serious as I concentrated on my work. I was wearing a pair of jeans, red and grey flannel shirt, and here was the odd part: no shoes. The soles of my bare feet looked as black as barbecue coals from squelching them deep into the dirt.

"Woah there!" I say, trying to steady the first of the sheep, ready to be sheared. It calms down and I quickly take it over to my father, who is sat, ready with the sheep shearers. I hold it down, while my dad shaves off the wool. My little sister Cassie collects it before it even hits the ground.

We finish just as the sky is plastered with colorful pastels, as the sun starts to rise from beyond the mountain ranges in the distance. The pink and orange hues of sunrise begin to disintegrate,  
>the sun gradually turning the sky a brilliant blue. It was beautiful sight. One I never got tired of seeing. No matter how many mornings I would live to see the sun rise, I would never get tired of seeing it.<p>

"You staying here for a bit?" My father asks before entering the house, rubbing his greasy handkercheif across his face. Cassie stays with me for a bit.

A cluster of clouds floated high above the field of dew-covered grass, glittering in the sunlight. The water about my feet collected in little dirty beads of glistening water, dribbling own onto the floor and cleaning my mud caked feet. The bushes set in the distance appeared gray, much like the clouds that hovered over them. The warm wind beat my face, until my top lip and forehead felt hot and sweaty.

I flop down on the wet grass and cross my legs. I close my eyes and just listen to the melancholy coo of the mourning doves, the cheerful chirps of the Starling. I feel hot breath tickle my face and I lazily open my eyes. Cassie was sat right in front me. I'd forgotten she was even there.

"Your not, scared, are you?" She asks tentatively, brushing a stray lock of hair out of her face and neatly tucking it behind her.

I laugh lightly, and I wince at the falseness. I rub a hand over my face tiredly. I didn't want to think about today. Of course I was scared? Who wasn't? And I was allowed to be, I had 40 slips in that cursed fish bowl 40? Thank goodness this year was my final one.

But in answer to Cassie's question, I just shrug. I'm neither lying or telling the truth.

She leans back, a little disappointed with my response.

I shrug again and lay my back on the emerald green grass. Idly, I pick a handful of daisy's and make a whole chain of it, looping the flowers together. Pleased with my work, I hold it up to show Cassie, but she's gone. I didn't even hear her leave me. She was a whisper in the wind.

With a sigh, I wrapped the chain around my neck and rested my head on the dewy grass. I had been up since before dawn. I was allowed to rest my eyes for a little while, right?

I woke with a start to see Goldfinch sat on my chest, looking at me inquiringly. It was a delicate little thing, with a strikingly colourful body with its mixture of red, white and black on the head, golden brown body and bright yellow wing bars.

Looking more closely, the lores and crown are black, the chin and forehead are red and the cheeks are white. The body is mainly golden or tawny brown, but the belly are white. The wings are mostly black with a large striking yellow band.

It was beautiful.

I stayed frozen, wanting the bird to stay on me a little longer, but it sensed I was awake and flew off into the sky, swooping through the trees bordering the green field. I sighed. Nothing as beautiful as that can stay forever. I got up with a groan and glanced at the blazing sun.

It looked around about midday. I look around, panicked, and rub my sore back. No-one must of even bothered to wake me up, and I was going to be late for the reaping.

I run as fast as I can to the small farmhouse located right next to the chicken coop. I barrel past it and the chickens scatter away from the fence in freight. I barge the door down and barely bother to say hi to my mother who was doing a fry up. I take the stairs, two at a time.

I try the bathroom door, and growl in frustration. Locked.

"Cassie! Open up! Your not even eligable for the reaping!" I yell, knowing it would be her who had all morning to get ready, but decided to get ready just as late as I. She stops giggling and opens the door, her face filled with worry. My chances are not good, this year.

A laugh loudly and grab her by the stomach and flopping her on the ground, with an unceremonious thump. I run into the bathroom. "Snooze you lose!" I tease before slamming the door, Cassie's tiny fists banging onto it.

I have a quick wash and I stay in the outfit I was wearing before. I shake my still wet dark brown hair. I stare in the mirror and try to get part of my hair to cover the big scar covering my eyebrow, from when one of our hyped up bulls charged at me. I finally give up when my hair refuses to stay down. I hate my cowlicks in my hair, it just makes me look scruffy all the time. I put on a pair of sturdy boots onto my still dirty feet.

I run into the kitchen and wolf down the thini sliver of bacon set out before me. I notice May, a year younger than me, laugh and shake her head. "Don't eat so fast, you'll get indigestion," her sweet voice trills, before leaving the house at a jog. I follow suit.

"Mum, Dad and Cassie already there?" I ask her. She smooths down her pale blue dress and re-ties the yellow ribbon surrounding it. She nods, biting her lip.

"Worried? You shouldn't be, you didn't have to take any tessera, so you'll be fine!" I say in an upbeat voice. She looks at me, her face concerned. I understand now, she's worried for me, not herself. I laugh and pull on her smooth pony tail. She scowls at me and stalks off towards her friends. I laugh and head towards the 18's section.

I pat my pocket, just to check to see if my lucky horseshoe is there. It is, and I'm instantly relieved. Hopefully, my horseshoe won't fail me. Every year I took it to the reaping and I got it into my head that it brought me luck. It just has to save me from the final reaping. It had to.

I stand in the 18 year old's section and wait for Harold to arrive. He comes, wearing a pair of ripped jeans and a checked flannel shirt, very similar to mine, just as the Mayor starts speaking. I scan the crowd and see Abigail stood in the 17's section, looking nervous. I catch her eye and give a reassuring smile. Her eye twitches and she stares at the Mayor again. She tugs on the bottom of her light green dress, attempting to conceal her knocking knees. I also see Jon, stood where all the adults are. He cocks a grin at me just as the escort, Fran takes his place on the stage and pulls out a slip with the unlucky girls name. He reads it out in a clear, calm voice.

"Cypress Locke" He screeches, in his stupid red and black jumpsuit, adorned with the hearts and diamonds from a pack of cards. Why would he wear something like that? He looked like the devil!

The girl, Cypress, walked to the stage head held high, although her legs were a bit wobbly. I was sure she was going to fall over, walking up the stairs. But she made it. She was surprisingly pretty, for a girl whose face was marred by a big scar. I wonder how she got it? She looked very scared up there, but also, very very determined. I admired that determination. Most tributes who went up there had already lost hope of ever coming home. It was sad, really.

The devil guy slinked over to the male reaping ball and called out a name that turned the blood flowing through my body to ice, numbing all feeling.

"Derek Smoke."

He wasn't serious.

He couldn't be.

I can't be reaped. I had my lucky horseshoe.

I didn't move an inch towards the stage. I just stood there while all the boys from my class patted my back and muttered that everything was going to be fine. Which, it actually _wasn't._

The only thing that snapped me out of my revive was May, running up to me and squeezing me tight, her tears staining my shirt. I hug her back, terrified of what was going to happen next. She let go of me and motioned me towards the stage. I nodded and gave her a kiss.

"I'll win." I whisper, and my stomach twisted. I had told no bigger lie.


	24. D11 Girl Anastasia Moore

**Today I found out my brother is a hunger games hater! I was so shocked I nearly strangled him with my school tie! HOW CAN HE HATE THE HUNGER GAMES? So, I've decided to dis-own him and kill him in his sleep (any ideas?). Luckily, Cross country was cancelled due to RAIN! YAAAAY! So that means I can write and chill with you guys ?This tribute belongs to HungerGamesMaxRide! Hope you like her and review! Reviews motivate me! They make me want to write! Love you all, go buy yourselves a doughnut !**

**Nemet B**

**xx**

Anastasia Moore-District 11

My eyes drizzled a few luke-warm streams, some of which dropped on to my bottom lip and sunk into my tastebuds. I tasted salt! I glared through my watery eyes to see the plasterd field sit bare and plain, not one rabbit nor bird stood there... I was alone.

I carefully take my guitar out of my case and cradle it in my lap. I tune it, and start to play. It was a melody, one that my father taught me. It had no words, but it didn't need them, the tune of the music said it all. We are waiting for you to come home to us. It was a tune written by a lady whose daughter was killed in the hunger games. It was a beautiful, if not eerie tune.

I slowly stand, and straighten to my full height of my tall, willowy body. I tie my long, curly dark hair into a loose bun, and weave my body through the tresses of the wheat field. The sun casts a golden glow over the wheat and I can't help but admire it's beauty. How can a country so cruel be allowed to have something so pure, so natural.

I walked through the centre of town, my bare feet tripping on the old, uneven cobblestones. The bright sunlight suddenly fades, leaving me in a dark shadow. I shivered, I was freezing as a sudden icy wind blew at my face. My grey eyes matched the sudden storm brewing above me. My lips felt chapped and sore, and when I licked them, I had that coppery, metallic taste lingering in my mouth. Blood.

The rain started to fall, battering hard against my head and back, soaking me to the bone.

I sloshed through the puddles, running. How could a day that was so warm and happy turn to a sudden storm? I could barely see anything, the storm clouds darkening every street and ally-way.

I stumble and crash into the side of a building, grazing my elbow. I examine it while a flash of lightening illuminates the street. It wasn't deep, it just had a few bits of gravel in it, so I'd have to clean it when I got back.

I fly through the wooden door of my home, so wet I was dripping puddles in the hallway. If I went anywhere else, my mum might get mad with the puddles so I stayed in the hallway.

"MUM? Please can you bring me a towel?" I yell, looking at the door to her designing workshop where she practically lived.

She poked her head out of her door and caught sight of me and laughed before ducking back into the room. Not 2 minuets later she was drying my hair with the only towel we owned and was laying my wet outfit out in front of the fire to dry. She handed me a clean set and sent me to my room to get ready. I kissed her on the cheek in thanks.

I sit in on my bed in just my undies, my guitar sat in my lap, and panicking. Out in the field, it was easy not to think about today, but now the time was drawing nearer and nearer, I couldn't simply _forget. _What if I'm reaped? Will I die? What if I survive? All these thoughts are running through my already crazed up head. I take a few deep breaths and start to play my guitar, which always calms me down. My big sister, Mariette enters, swaying to the music, a floaty yellow dress swishing along with her. She sits behind me and ties up my hair and picks up the dress for me. She usually isn't this nice, but it's reaping day, and it always brings the family closer together.

The dress my mum handed me was pretty blue flowy dress that goes down to my knees, spaghetti straps and crystals line the top. I think my mother actually made it this time, being the seamstress of distrcit 11. It makes me look all girly and innocent, the perfect angle to go for if I was reaped. _Which _hopefully, I wouldn't be. I smile at Mariette but she had already left.

With a huff I walk to the bathroom and put a little make up on, a bit of eyeshadow around my stormy grey eyes and I see my thick, dark curly hair pulled up in a messy but cute ponytail.

I go downstairs and see Nico sat at the table alone, eating a bowl of porridge. He didn't look happy, his eyebrows drawn forward in a frown and his pale lips pouting.

"What's up?" I ask as I grab myself a bowl.

"Mum and Dad have already left with Mariette and I have to walk with you.'' He says miserably, poking absently at his food. I laugh.

"I'm feeling the love, Nico." He rolls his eyes and mutters something under his breath that I don't quite catch. He runs a finger through his short, dark, spiky hair.

I scoff all my food down, and take Nico's hand and leave the house, locking it up behind me. Nico squirms and wriggles in my grasp, trying to free his hand from my tight grip. He might not like it, but I feel like this could be the last time I see him. I look at him long and hard, trying to tell him with my eyes the fear I was feeling, deep down. Nico finally gives up and grudginly walks hand in hand with me. I think he understood, because he actually started to squeeze my hand reassuringly.

I join my friends and Nico seizes the opportunity to get away. He calls good luck over his shoulder before racing away to the sidelines where my parents wait. My friend Kailah and Jackie complement my dress. Mine was nice, but Kailah looked stunning, in a white summer dress and her blonde hair piled on top of her head in a bun, or Jackie in a bright pink dress adorned with little white roses at the hem. I don't say this though, I just wish my mum had kept the best dress for me.

My boyfriend of two years, Justin, rushes over. He draws me in for a sweet lingering kiss and a loving hug. We break apart, both a bit flushed and flustered. I smile up at him, and pull him back for a hot, heated kiss that made me want more and more. I run my hands through his thick, brown hair and his arms circle my waist. It's him to pull away and I pout before grinning from ear to ear.

"Good luck baby. I love you." He whispers in my ear, making my insides feel all fluttery, before walking over to his own friends. Kailah and Jackie start chattering non-stop. I just listen, a bit preoccupied. The girls notice.

"What is this? The loudest girl I know has lapsed into silence?" Jackie says, feigning horror. Kailah gasps. This makes me smile and I'm about to say a retort when the mayor starts to speak, droning on and on with his monotonous speech about the rebellion and stuff.

Me and the girls pretend to go to sleep, it's so boring. We even pretend to snore until a girl beside me snaps at me to shut up and watch the stage. It was a good job too because we only started listening when Dina walks onto the stage, her long cat-like nails scrathing the inside of the girls reaping ball. The sound makes me wince and put my hands over my ears. I miss the name and ask Kailah to repeat it for me.

"Anastasia...It's you. You've been reaped." Her voice echoes through my head, but I couldn't comprehend them. Me? Reaped. Impossible.

I take small, stiff steps to the stage and force myself to look forward. Justin's cries break me from my trance. His cries broke my heart. It takes every fibre of my being not to run over to him and cry too. I can't leave him like this. I just can't!

I look him in the eye and his browns look so heartbroken I nearly burst into tears myself. But I steel myself and mouth 3 words to him. He nods and smiles at me, but it was a weak one.

I love you.


	25. D11 Boy Nate Morgue

**Wooo! I am writing like the wind! My fingers keep on getting cramp :P 3 tributes in one day? It _has _to be a record :) I want to say the biggest thank you of them all to RiversOfVenice! MY FiRST EVER REVIEWER AND SUBMITTER! I LOVE YOU LIKE A FAT KID LOVES CAKE! hahahahah! Hope you like Nate, I really enjoyed writing him, if I didn't get him right, let me know! REVIEW GUYS!**

**Nemet B**

**xx**

Nate Morgue-District 11

I woke up to my younger brother, Klaus screaming the house down. I rolled onto my side with a groan. Would he ever calm down? He runs around the house like he's high all the time. I swear he actually has something wrong with his brain that _makes _him crazy and insane.

'MANDA.' I yell to one of my sisters. She's usually the one in charge of taking care of the littlies, she has the most patience. Dad can't really help out, being deaf and all. And Mum is pregnant...again. She seriously needs to get a hobbie. Vee is just hateful, I'm lazy and Hector is a baby. So, what can you do other than call on the best man for the job?

I hear thumps and more wails coming from the room next door, and I cover my pillow over my head, blocking out the annoying sounds. It lets up a bit when I can hear Amanda making soothing sounds, the only thing out of peoples mouths that Kalus can stand. If you changed your tone, even the slightest, he would go off on one again. I think we need to get him checked.

Eventually, Amanda seems to get him to calm down completely before Hector starts crying too. You do not want to see him in one of his fits. He screams if anyone else touches him other than Manda. She is like wonder woman. She looks after both of them without complaint, and I seriously think she...enjoys it. I know, crazy, right? She stays at the house all day everyday to look after them while everyone else works in the fields. To be honest, I prefer it. I wouln't want to sit at home all day looking after the cry babies. It would annoy me too much.

Manda helps out the most other than our parents, who aren't even that helpful any more. Vee never helps out, why would she? She's all for herself and only helps if she gets things in return. When she makes an offer like that, we mostly refuse, so I think that's why she hated us, Amanda and I. She thinks we never do anything for the family (AKA, Her). Might be true in my case, I don't really help out. I'm not too great with the kids, or cooking, or washing, or anything really. But Manda? She's as nice as pie and does everything she can to help. But she is seriously annoying sometimes, always upbeat and trying to put a happy twist on things when sometimes we _want _to be sad.

I get off the bed and stretch. I walk to my bedroom mirror, and run my fingers through my long black hair. My hazel brown eyes staring back at me. I quickly dress into my best white and blue shirt, brown trousers and black boots. They're the smartest clothes I own.

I trudge out of my room and walk into Klaus and Hector's room. I see Manda sat on the end of Klaus' bed and rocking Hector in her arms. She was wearing her pyjama's still, and her long black hair was mussed up from sleep.

"Oh, hi Nate? How are you? Did the kids wake you? Oh, I'm really sorry. Your already dressed? You look really smart. You should wear more clothes like that often." She babbles. "I was thinking about wearing my pink dress for the reaping and dressing up Klaus and Hector up in matching clothes for the reaping. Are you scared for the reaping? I am, did you know it was my first time this year..." She trails off when she see's me yawning, and frowns.

"Please, keep talking. I always yawn when I am interested." I say with a smirk. Her shoulders sag in disappointment before continuing with her mindless babble. I leave the room without another word. I'm halfway down the hall until I hear her constant talking stop. She must of realised I left.

I lope downstairs for a small breakfast. Some of the family is already sat down at the tiny table. Mum and Dad talking to eachother in sign language. Vee was scowling at me.

"Don't keep your face like that for too long, or the wind will change and you'll stay ugly forever, unless you go to the Capitol and have surgery, that is." I say to Vee, whose frown deepens and she gives me her death glare. I make a point of sighing heavily.

"If only looks could kill."

"Shut up Nate. I hate you." She snaps shrilly. This draws my mums attention, and she shakes her head at Vee disapprovingly. Our mother wanted to raise us right and succeeded with Amanda.

I ignore them and sit in my usual seat at the end of the table, shoveling in the small plate of porridge in front of me.

My dad makes some motions with his hands. _Are you worried?_ I replied, _Kind of, I have a feeling something bad will happen._ My dad nods in undersatnding. I don't even remember what his voice sounds like, he went deaf when I was 6, and after that his speaking got messed up, so we all just had to learn sign language.

"Don't worry about it honey." My mum says sweetly, while Vee snorts. "Says you mum, your practically wetting yourself with worry." My mum scowls at Vee. Vee has always been scary good at reading people. Not many people enjoy listening to her evaluations.

"Two more years Vee, two more years." I say wistfully. Vee sneers at me and returns to her breakfast.

Amanda skips down the stairs cheerily, Hector in her arms and Klaus sliding down on his bum behind her. She sets Hector in his high chair and sits Klaus down on his own chair.

Instantly, Klaus loads his spoon with porridge and starts flicking it around the room. No-one bothers to stop him. Klaus doesn't like being told what to do.

Amanda spoon feeds Hector while talking to dad.

_Morning Daddy, how are you?_

_I'm good thanks pet, you?_

_Oh, I'm just fine and dandy as always._

I don't bother to listen to the rest of the conversation. Its sickeningly sweet.

"Nate! Are you scared for the reaping?" Manda asks me again, genuinely concerned. I roll my eyes.

"Of course not!" I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "Best to keep your mouth shut and let the world think you're an idiot rather than open your mouth and prove it." I say to her pointedly. She shrugs as if it didn't effect her and returns to her conversation with dad.

All too soon, we're off. Walking down the road as one big family, ready to go to the reaping. My mum gave me and Manda a photo of the family each, as a district token. Just incase we were reaped.

I walked towards the male section and stood with a cluster of 14 year olds. Soon, my friends join me. Duncan, Isabella and Horace. Duncan and Isabella were twins. We do idle chit-chat. The twins fighting over something unimportant, me and Horace chatting about some research he had recently come across. My heart wasn't really into it, my gaze kept on drifting to where Isabella stood, laughing while trying to slap Duncan away. Horace knows I'm bored, so he drifts off back into his own little world, and I go and join the twins.

I stare at Bella. She has a huge crush on me, ever since we were little. She was very beautiful, with her chocolate brown curls and kind brown eyes. That was why I called her _Bella. _It meant beautiful in some dead language, I think it was called Italian or something.

"Nervous Duckie?" Bella asks Duncan.

"Not really, you Rining Bell?" Duncan replies. I chuckle at their ridiculous nicknames for eachother.

"Bella, don't tease the ugly duckling." I say. As usual, she blushes at my name for her. She knows what it means. Duncan makes a sound in protest, but the clock strikes one.

Mayor Theen walks to the stage and reads out the history of Panem. Most people find this boring, but I'm fascinated by our history. I'm always reading the books, trying to find out something extra. I sometimes get to miss out on harvest duty. My dad sometimes takes my shifts for me so I can read. He moves onto the treaty, but this is when I zone out. It's stupid and boring. We don't need it being repeated, we can watch it on Tv.

Dina, the escort, gets up and trots to the reaping ball for the girls. Her long cat-like nails scratch the glass and the sound makes me wince.

"Anastasia Moore."

All is silent as people start to look for the tribute. Soon, mumbles of unease ripple through the crowd. Why hasn't a tribute come forward yet?

"Anastasia...It's you. You've been reaped." A girls voice says urgently. Another pause.

Then, suddenly, a girl emerges from a small cluster in the 13's section. She was very tall and slim and very pretty. She had thick, dark hair piled up into a pony tail. She walked to the stage stiffly, looking positively terrified. I hear a boy start crying. It was a horrible sound, as if he had ripped his own heart out. At the sound, Anastasia looked as if she'd gained more confidence, she looked, _braver. _Her eyes searched the crowd and landed on the weeping boy. She mouthed three words and her face transformed from confident to determined. She would go far in the games, I decided.

"Nate Morgue." The voice rang out, loud and clear. There was no mistaking that it was me being reaped. I didn't hesitate like Anastasia, I quickly walked to the stage, my arms swinging out behind me. I wanted to get this over as quickly as possible. I took my place next to the female tribute and stared out to the crowd.

I instantly spotted Amanda, trembling with fear and sadness, tears dripping steadily from her eyes. She feels my gaze and looks up at me. I roll my eyes at her and wink.

She only shakes her head sadly and continues to cry.

I feel a bit put off. I wasn't dead _yet._


	26. D12 Girl Kayla Gant

**Well, I'm off school _ill! _:( My tummy hurts and I'm like throwing up, but I'm feeling slightly better now so here is the girl tribute for district 12! Her creator is RiversOfVenice who is so totally awesome! I might be updating quite quickly within the next few days because all sport is cancelled for me due to my illness...unless I get better :( I hope I don't! I want to get on with the good stuff soon! :D Hope you all like this dear tribute and even if you don't, REVIEW! If its good, yaaaaay! If its bad, yaaaaay! I love reviews that help me improve my work! Did you all go and buy that doughnut like I told you too?**

**Nemet B**

**xx**

Kayla Gant - District 12

After sitting in the predawn darkness for some time, I began to feel a different awareness. The sun, barely arriving at the horizon, shot rays of light across the sky. The dark navy sky began giving way to a lighter blue-gray, and there were heavy, indistinct shadows on the ground around me. A few minutes more, and the shapes of the branches and tree trunks became clearer, though still shrouded in darkness and textures were muddled. I heard an occasional small animal scurry in the underbrush, probably beginning their morning search for food. Before I knew it, the sun's morning glow glared throughout the sky, outlining the tree tops up high and silhouetting the birds chirping and calling out to each other. Textures of bark, soil and dew-kissed leaves became clear.

I nudge my brother and soundlessly we climb down from our perch, high up in a huge, old tree. Eddy jumps down onto the balls of his feet silently, not making a sound. I land with a soft thump. We trek through the forest, weapons at the ready. The rustle of dead leaves on the ground echo softly with the footsteps of my brother and I. We nearly trip and stumble on the trunks of the trees intertwining, twisting, or rising, straight-backed and proud from the ground.

The shuffling sound of steps resonates from the trees, crunching the leaves underfoot. I silently curse. The soft patter of falling seeds is muffled by the thick, lush carpet of leaves. I watch with dismay as the big bird we were hunting takes flight, swooping through the sky, free.

I was jealous of that bird. That bird who was free to do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. I could do that too, here in the woods, but it wouldn't last long. I always have to go back.

My brother delves deeper into the forest, where the predators lay. I have the urge to call him back. What if something happens in there? But I decide against it. What's the harm in searching for some bigger game? A bigger prize to hand over to our father, his proud face beaming down at us.

The darker part of the forest sent shivers down my spine. The sun was completely invisible, the trees giving so much shade that wrapped the forest in an impenetrable dark blanket. Traces of mist surrounded the thick trunks and the occasional spider's web sparkling with morning dew. I breathe in deeply, and smile at the thick odour of bark mixed with damp. It was a lovely, earthy smell.

Eddy turns to look at me and places his hand onto his lips and points to a bush covered with big, red juicy berries. I nod and drawn my bow, spotting just the end of a tail poking out from underneath it. I release the arrow with a twang and it meets the target with a howl. Eddy slowly approaches, drawing his knife. With all of his strength, he drags the animal out by his tail, the beast still yowling in pain. I examine where I shot him and smile in satisfaction. It got him right in the throat. It's a wonder he's still creating a racket, because it is buried into his fur so deep it goes halfway down the shaft.

I didn't know what the creature was, it wasn't anything I had ever seen before. His dark, thick fur was that similar to a wolf, his paws big and bulky, a long snout with rows of razor sharp canines. It was scary, but the feature that creeped me out the most was its eyes. They were...human.

I got really freaked out so a notched another arrow and let it fly before Eddy could throw his knife. It wedged itself right between the eyes.

Eddy gave me an annoyed look with his stormy grey eyes and bent down towards the animal.

"We can't carry this whole. It's too big." He says matter-of factly. I only nod in response. "We'll have to cut it up so we can fit it in our game bags." He says again. I nod before leaning down next to him and get to work, hacking off one of the beasts legs.

Much, much later, we are bloody, dirty and exhausted, we finally fit the thing in both our bags and set off for our long trek home.

I looked down at my pitifully small body just as we enter the district under the broken fence. I was so small I looked like a 10 year old. Not 13. I huffed out a breath and scrape my long red hair back into a pony tail. I didn't have time to go home and get changed for the reaping. We were just going to have to go in mucky outfits and dirt streaked faces.

I dragged Eddy, my little brother, along behind me, both filthy and sweaty, and lugging our game bags behind us. Eddy was an amazing hunter for a ten year old. I guess it helped that he was tall and muscular and strong. I was a good hunter for different reasons. I was small and quick, agile. And I'm fast. Very, very fast.

We creep along the deserted allyways, before dropping off our haul at my friends house, Annie. She sells it at the black market whenever we can't. Either, we're too busy or we can't risk getting caught. Some of thee peacekeepers already suspect I hunt illegally. The peacekeepers thought she'd died a long time ago, during a mine explosion on a school trip. Every year we are taken to the mines for a trip. We sent a canary down there, to see if the air was good. All seemed fine, the bird was singing fine and came out unharmed. But, when they sent the first class of students down, Annie's group, well you can guess what happened next. There were no survivors. Other than Annie, who kept her existence a secret by living in an abandoned factory in one of the offices on the top floor. So, luckily, she was excused from the reapings. Even if she was found out, it wouldn't matter because this year would be her last year if she was up for the games.

She was a close family friend, so we knew we could trust her, as long as we didn't spill her secret.

She invites us in for a bit of rabbit stew and we eat it so fast its like a blur. No, wait, we don't eat it. We inhale the food. Annie laughs and sends us on our way with words of luck.

Down at the square, me and Eddy got a few funny looks. Looking as dirty as we did. The people on the merchant side of 12 turned their noses up at us, their heads held high. I had to bite my tongue to stop a snappy remark bursting out of my mouth.

I take Eddy to where my dad and youngest brother, Barry, were waiting. Barry is sat on my dads shoulders, whispering and pointing to our where-a-bouts. I give a little wave and skip over to join them, Eddy trailing behind. My dad laughs when he sees how dirty we are.

"You should have seen the beast me and that little Eddy," I say, ruffling, Eddy's dark hair, "caught. It was _huge!_" I continue. My dad smiles in approval, like I knew he would.

"When we get back, let's have a celbration, eh?" My dad says. "We'll have that mighty beast you caught, alright princess?" I nod, kiss my dad on the cheek, and give him a hug. I shake Barry's hand from where he is perched and say bye to everyone. I then head to the roped of 13's area alone. My family watching on the sidelines.

I skip happily over to my friends, who stare at me as if I've gone completely bonkers. I laugh and joke around with them, drawing a few funny stares. But I don't care, and neither do my best friends, Poppy and Julia. They both poke fun at my dirty clothes so I give them each huge hugs, staining their pale and pristine dresses with muck. They pretend to be annoyed, before joining in and laughing their heads off with me.

The reaping starts, and we all shut up. Last year we got told off for talking, so this year we know to keep quiet. The mayor reads out the required information, like every reaping. But we still don't know what the Quell requirements are. They've been kept a huge secret. Only the top Capitol people know whats going on, and rumour is, so do a few people from district five. But, like, only the top scientists. It has been a very well guarded secret.

Our escort, Glewn clips-clops to the stage in her huge heels. It's a wonder why she doesn't fall down flat on her over surgical face.

"Ladies first." She trills, walking over to the girls fish bowl. My name isn't in the bowl much more than required. I've only had to take teressera a couple of times. I guess that's one of the perks of being a great hunter.

"Kayla Gant." Lewn says, searching the crowd for my face. I hear my fathers cries in the backgrounds, both my brothers begs for me to be spared. I walk to the stage, eyes wide in shock. I was going to die!


	27. D12 Boy Jared Pent

**Still ILL! :( This tribute was quite hard to write, so let me know if I got him wrong! He belongs to XxSarahCullenxX and I thought this guy was awesome! I'm starting to get quite sad that the games will be rolling around soon! I'm getting quite attached to the tributes and I'm very sad that all but two must die, unless the capitol freaks win :/ I don't know yet! Well, you all must have an idea who you want your tribute to win with? Remember, any two tributes can win if they've been allies from the start, e.g girl tribute from 13 with girl tribute from 6? I'll need the allies soon so send me who you want your people to ally up with, kaay? Thanks dudes, peace out!**

**Nemet B**

**xx**

Jared Pent- District 12

I lay blinking in the dark, collecting my thoughts, fighting the impulse to drift off back to sleep. I take a deep breath, and force myself to make the effort of rolling out of bed. I go to the bathroom down the hall and splash cold water onto my face. My eyes widen at the sudden chill as the water drips down my shirt. There, that woke me up a bit.

I cringed suddenly a hunger struck my body like a lightening bolt. I run downstairs and I grasp the hunk of uneven, bloody meat laid on a plate and shovel it into my mouth, gulping down a glass of water to rinse my mouth of the blood. I tried not to look at my red hands as I washed them in the sink. Instead, I stared out the window at the people rushing by. A cluster of girls in dresses were desperately trying to keep their skirts from blowing up in the sudden gust of wind that swirled the dead leaves on the ground in mini-whirlwinds. Three little boys stood outside a shop window, the bakers, and had their faces pressed up right against the glass, staring longingly at the warm, hearty food on display.

They were seam kids, like me. I remember a time when it used to be me with my face pressed up against the window, staring at the iced buns with my mouth watering, imagining the feeling of what the taste would be like, the sweetness exploding deliciously with a hundred different flavours onto my tongue. I feel my mouth watering even now. But yes, I used to be like those boys. But that was before Rex died, when life had been simple and easy enough to get by.

My brother, Rex, was a good hunter, and he went hunting everyday, making sure we were all well fed and had something in our stomach's before we went to bed. They were the good times, where there was laughter in our house, and a time where we weren't as staring as we were now. But that was before a wolf pack ripped him to shreds. There wasn't even a body for us to bury.

Now, life was all pretend happiness and laughter. And life was harder. So much harder.

When Rex died, I had to teach myself to hunt with only a kitchen knife. Things were slow at first. I couldn't walk quietly or when I threw a knife at my targets it would miss by metres. I was terrible at it. In those first few months we were slowly starving to death, living only on tessera ration and the small amount of food bought with the handful of coins my mother and father worked so hard for and got at the end of the week. It wasn't enough to survive.

As the months dragged on, I was slowly improving. Slowly, yes, but surely, I was getting better.

Soon, we had food on the table at least 4 times a week, even if it was only a small amount.

I made traps and left them overnight, to find them in the morning full of stupid, fat rabbits, I got quicker and faster by managing to run away from the big predators, I could jumps from tree to tree without falling and I made my own weapons. It got to a point that I was nearly as good as Rex.

I sit down at the table and sit silently. I twist my watch my parents gave me for my birthday, round and round my wrist. A million questions were buzzing through my head, and before one could fully form, it disappeared. I found this extremely frustrating.

My parents enter the room together, tightly clutching each others hands, as if that touching each other will give them the strength to get through the day. My mother looked at me with a smile. The corners twitched and I instantly knew she was faking it for my sake. Her eyes darted nervously around the room, looking anywhere but at my eyes, my big brown eyes staring intently at her.

My father didn't look at me either, he just kept his head down, towards the floor. He looked ashamed. Probably because I have so many slips. He blames himself, I can tell by the way his shoulders slumped and he seemed to fold into himself.

It was strange seeing them in the morning, I didn't ever see them, they were usually at work the second the sun rises.

My dad's face was tight and he seemed to age before me, his weariness growing.

"You guys are worried about me." I say bluntly to my parents. They exchange a look, and my mother sits tiredly into the chair opposite, my father stood behind, his hands placed reassuringly onto her shoulders, soothing her.

"Listen pet, of course we're worried. Your our son. We don't want you to die." My mother choked out. Her eyes were blinking rapidly. She was thinking about Rex, and was supressing tears. This wasn't about me. I shrug in response and go upstairs, feeling their eyes boring into the back of my neck.

With a sigh, I walked to my wadrobe. I plucked out some random trousers and a forest green button up shirt. I looked in the mirror, and saw what everyone else saw me as. Very tall and an atheletic body. Brown, almost black shaggy hair, slight stubble and brown eyes.

But nobody really _saw_ me.

They didn't see the guarded, sad look in my eyes, or my hollow cheeks indicating I never had much to eat, they never saw the tight line of my mouth when I was mad. They didn't notice the slight raise in my eyebrows as I noticed these things of everyone else.

Because that's what I did. I noticed things.

I could examine somebody's body language and easily guess what they're thinking. I can easily guess what their feeling by the tone of voice and expression, even if they keep their face carefully blank. I could see the tension that coiled their muscles and could see what was causing it. I could see what a person was really feeling, just by looking them in the eyes.

I go back downstairs to see that my parents hadn't moved from their seats.

"I'll be fine. If I go to the games, I'll win. And you will never have to work again." I say dully. I glance at my watch. "We're going to be late."

We set off in stony silence, my parents clutching eachother as if their lives depended on it. I meant what I said, but I just didn't put much feeling into it. If I was reaped, I would do my best to win, to make my parents life much easier. They'd never have to work again, struggle for food or go to bed starving every night.

As I enter the square I see girls staring at me in curiousity. I was mysterious and odd, in a good way that the girls liked me. But I always turned them down politely, and there were always other boys to take an interest in.

I catch sight of my only friend, Monica. She was wearing a navy blue dress which clung to her curves. Her blonde hair was done up in an intricate plait. I saw the boys in my section staring at her. I knew that they wanted her because their mouth's were slightly parted gazing at her lips, and they weren't blinking. It was kind of disturbing, seeing them stare at my best friend like that.

But, I kept a serene expression, and sat down to wait for the ceremony to start.

The mayor does his traditional speech, and as I look around, most people's eyes are glazed over, in boredom. He notices that the audience isn't paying attention, and tried to do it in an upbeat voice. This gets no reaction, so he retreats to his seat, like a dog with his tail between his legs.

Glewn, the escort, walks to the stage. Her heels click loudly on the wood. "Ladies first." She says in a sing-song voice. She reads out a name that means nothing to me, but I can hear the screams of some young boys from the roped off section for the audience.

The girl walks to the stage, fear is easily spotted in her bright dark blue. She was in filthy clothes and her forehead gleamed with sweat. She was a hunter, like me, I decided. Her eyes dart from side to side nervously. I caught a glimpse of grey and amber in her eyes. She wrings her wrists nervously and takes a deep breath. After that, she is perfectly still and composed, other than her wide terrified eyes. I pitied her.

I pitied her until it was my name being read out by Glewn the pink monster. I was prepared, so I just walked up to the stage emotionlessly. I see Monica looking at me in shock. I give her a small smile.

Again, a jumble of thoughts whizz through my mind, but only one gets through clearly.

_I will try my best to win._


	28. D13 Girl Journey Farrow

**Another day off school! WOOO! Sorry, I forgot to put Jared's age! He is 18 years old and a strapping young man ;) Second to last reaping! OMG! Riiight, this liddle lass belongs to laralulu who is quite awesome with the tributes! Thank you all for supporting in me for writing this fanfic, you have no idea how much it means to me! You all inspire me so much! And for those of who who have only just realised, yes, I am from england so you can send me that tie in the post ;) And if anyone is doing a syot, can I reserve a female tribute named Nemet Banks who is 14 and has carrot coloured curly hair and a face full of freckles? No? Shame :( Anyway...on with the reaping :D (I just love how we all get excited for some fictional characters possible doom)! l o l**

**Nemet B**

**xx**

**Journey Farrow- District 13**

When we are young, we are all taught the same thing, whether it is through fairy-tales, or out of the mouths from your parents, siblings, friends, teachers even. We are all taught the same thing. That good will always triumph over evil

Now, if that was true, wouldn't the good side, us, win the rebellion? Not the Capitol? If it had been us that had won, we would have stopped the Hunger Games. Wait, if the statement was true, we should have succeeded first time round, the first rebellion, and the Hunger Games would not have never even existed, and District 13 would have been blown up.

We were all naive as children, listening and believing to the lies pouring out of our parents mouths, before they skipped out on us. No, everything wouldn't be fine. I wouldn't be okay and things won't get better. Kids die from unspeakable horrors. And we all have to pretend its all fine. Its sickening.

I stay in my side until the annoying alarm blares and my eyes snap open and I stare at the dull, grey, colourless wall. I feel my brother, Jaxton, wake up with a start.

"Journey, turn it off!" He mumbles into his pillow. I ignore him and close my eyes and slow down my breathing, pretending I'm still asleep. "Journey?" He asks, leaning over me. He must of decided I'm still asleep because the bed bounces as he gets off it and soon, the alarm stops. I hear more footsteps and hot breath on my face. He must be sat in front of my face. I sigh heavily, still pretending to be snoozing. He pulls in a sharp breath, and my eyes snap open and I smile evilly.

"Boo." I shout before he could say it to me. He falls back onto his bum from surprise. He genuinely thought I was asleep. I laugh hysterically and jump out of bed. I skirt around him and head to the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind me. Jaxton bangs on the door, his voice muffled by the wood.

"That's not fair! Open up." I ignore him and set to work on my jet black hair. It falls down just past my waist without knots. I gather it all up and tie it in a sleek ponytail. I examine my face and smile at my doll-like features. Porcelain skin with a spray of honey brown freckles on the bridge of my nose, rosy cheeks and ruby red lips. But the most attention grabbing aspect of my face were my huge, bright blue eyes that have little silver flecks, framed by long black lashes. I quickly put on some lip balm and leave the bathroom.

Jaxton was sat outside on the floor, his back leaning against the cold, uniform doors. He gives me an annoyed look before sprinting into the bathroom. I walk towards the government-issued sat of drawers and riffle through the meagre pile of clothes, my fingers caressing the different types of material until I pick the outfit I was assigned. Capri trousers and a blue button up shirt. This was the outfit all girls had to wear on reaping day. My shirt is a bit faded though, and my bottoms are ripped, but it wasn't like I had anything else to wear, right? I strap on my combat boots. It took me ages for me to earn these. All those extra school essays, helping out at the orphanage and in the kitchen. It all payed off though.

Jaxton comes out wearing jeans that were slightly baggy and a white, v-neck shirt. The boys reaping outfit. The outfits, they weren't anything special, but they were way better than the unflattering, grey uniform we had to usually wear. Jaxton walks to the hole in the wall and I slap his hand away. He gives me a hurt look.

"What was that for? We need to get our tattoo for the day."

"No, we don't, remember? When we're down in the hall we get our tattoo's." I say, irritated, dragging him out of the door.

"Ohhhh." He says, as sudden realisation dawns on him.

Our feet echo shockingly loud down the symmetrical, washed out corridor. We make twists and turns down the different hallways to the dinner hall. It really is a miracle that I know my way around the identical corridor's. I push open the double doors and take the slip on the side with my table number.

I head straight to the bar where the food is served and glide my tray over the metal shelf that over-looks the food. Today, as a special, we have the usual, a bowl of hot grain and a choice of vegetables, but the special was buttered bread being handed out with a hot glass of milk. The smell wafts over to me and fills up my nose. My mouth starts to water and I don't bother to get the gross looking muck. I grab myself two slices and my glass and head over to my assigned table to where Jaxton and Beck sit.

I grab a chair and flop down opposite the boys. I grin at Beck, who has over eight slices of bread and two glasses of milk. He is an amazing thief, but it would only take one mistake for him to get caught, and then he'd be locked up in floor three-nine-oh-oh. Where the prisoners are kept.

We eat our food, laughing and joking. Beck asks if he looks good in his reaping outfit.

"Of course. It really exaggerates your muscles." I lie smoothly, his eyes light up in appreciation.

"All children eligible for the Hunger Games must proceed to the main hall for the reaping immediately." A voice booms. I glance at the boys who look nervous. I smile at them charmingly.

"Don't worry. Everyone here has only one slip out of the 4,000 children. 1 in 4,000." I say, making them understand. They nod and seem slightly more relaxed. I make a move to dump my tray into the bin when the voice booms out again, repeating the same message.

I follow the crowd bursting through the doors to get to the reaping on time. We do not want to be late.

The main hall looks like a typical main hall. The room itself looks like a place where decisions are made and welcoming. It is a Romanesque room, with large pillars lining up against the wall to support the ceiling. It must be supporting over 500 floors. Artificial ivy grows up on one side of the room. Etched in stone on the back wall of the hall are the words "libertatis iustitiae libertas" Freedom, justice and liberty. This is a place where one should feel truly safe. They hadn't gotten round to taking it down when the rebellion failed and we were forced to join the hunger games like everyone else.

As I walk inside the cold and quiet building, a young woman is gently pushing the masses of kids along. She is very innocent looking, with blond hair and a petite figure. She's nothing but innocent, though. She's the Capitol escort and she's the one that decides the fate. She seems to be getting more upset by the second as the children thank her as she directs them to their correct sections. The young lady finally erupts, yelling and almost crying. A peacekeeper roughly shoves her out of the big, double doors. They slam with a finality behind her.

The building seems colder now that the escort is gone. There almost seems to be a dampness in the air. I turn to my brother and my best friend and bid them adieu, before gracefully gliding to the 13's female section.

The hall quickly fills up and the room is silent with tension in the air. Coin takes centre stage and says the speech that was different to the other districts. She lists the disasters that happened here, in 13. I listen patiently as our leader speaks of our failure. But I watch in bafflement when they announce that we all have to go back to our rooms.

"Stick your arm into the schedule like normal. Our computers will print on your arm your daily schedule like normal, unless your reaped." Coin says authoritatively. Someone from the back sticks their arm up and shouts;

"How do we know? If we've been chosen?"

"You'll know. Trust me." Coin replies with a wicked grin. I shiver and rush back to my room, where Jaxton is already waiting. He grins at me.

"You go first. Your older than me." He laughs while I scowl.

"By ten minuets!" I cry, but I still place my arm into the hole in the wall.

It tickles on my forearm, and when I pull it out, I examine the sickley purple ink on my smooth skin. There was no schedule there, just four, life changing words.

_YOU HAVE BEEN REAPED._


	29. D13 Boy Therron Riverheart

**Hey dudes? Guess what? I'm still poorly! It is really annoying, actually, just being cooped up in a house all on my own and doing nothing! I would've done more chapters but I woke up at lunch time and just didn't feel like writing! Well, I feel like I should write so...ta daaaa! Hope you all like this FINAL TRIBUTE! EEEEEEEEEEP! Thanks awesomewerewolfdude! I'm so excited to get to the good stuff! :D And I might not be at school tomorrow either so I will get onto the train... or do guys want me to have the goodbyes in the justice building? Let me know! :) Right, well I have a basic outline with the allies by using the forms you all submitted! I'm going to post it on after this chapter and tell me if you don't want your ally to be that ally okay? I will change it if I can, and I tried to please everybody! **

**Nemet B**

**xx**

**Therron Riverheart-District 13**

I woke up swiftly. My senses were blurred, except for my hearing. All I could hear was the sound of footsteps stepping on the creaky board in the hallway. I waited for the footsteps to go down the corridor and fade into nothing. I was out of bed two seconds later, and slinking out of my door. I cautiously looked to the left and right, and when I saw that the coast was clear, I wriggled my way out of the tiny gap I'd made.

I sprinted down the washed-out hallways, my socks gliding and sliding when I turned a sharp corner. One time, I nearly crashed into a metal cart holding toiletry supplies. I could imagine the racket that would cause, soldiers would be on me in the minuet. I could kiss my comfy room good-bye and say hello to the floor for prisoners. The soldiers on the Orphanage floor do not appreciate their rules being disobeyed.

When I got to the door I was looking for, I did our secret knock. _Knock-Knock-Pause-Knock-KNOCK. _There was a slight pause, but the door opened to reveal the second Riverheart on this floor. Thane's dark hair was almost invisible against the shadows, and his dark eyes glittered with excitement. I should have probably worn a hat or something to cover my light blonde curls.

He grinned at me and shut the door behind him with a soft squeak. Then, together, we stalked the hallways, sticking to the shadows. I was biting my lip to stop from laughing hysterically at Thane's face of concentration. It was all scrunched up and creased. He caught my smirk and flicked me on the nose, hard. I whacked him on the back of his head and he glared at me. At this point, I was grinning from ear to ear.

Eventually, we arrived at the room we were going to ambush.

"On three?" I say breathlessly. Thane nods.

"One...Two..Three." We whisper together, and shove the heavy door, using both of our arms to heave it open.

We scope the room out and grin at each other, not believing we made it. I waggle my eye brows and jump onto the floor. I start to army-crawl towards the massive metal doors across the room. I dodge all the stainless steel tables and cabinets. I search the room and see Thane crawling towards the door with surprising speed. He wouldn't beat me!

I crouch onto the balls of my feet and run as fast as I can with bending down in an uncomfortable monkey position, my arms swinging at me sides. Thane is watching me and I make monkey sounds. He rolls over, cracking up and snorting like a pig.

My hand just touches the door handle when the door we came through bursts open with so much force the door swings back and crashed into the wall, leaving a dent in the stone. I discreetly glide to the floor and crawl under the closest table. I give an alarmed look to Thane who is biting his nails, his attention fixed on the figure who is now switching on the lights.

They flicker uneasily before setting into an eerie yellow glow. The whole room is illuminated and we are no longer concealed. Mrs. Whips glares at me and Thane, her eyes flicking between the two of us.

"Get up. Both of you. The Riverheart boys." She snaps. We do as she says, and I scramble out of my hidey hole, accidentally knocking over a few pots and pans in my haste. I grin sheepishly.

"Sorry miss." I say uncomfortably and Thane mumbles it after me.

"What," She says, pacing in front of us, her heels clicking on the ice cold floor, "do you think you were doing? Sneaking into our kitchen?" She screeched, her glassy eyes glaring at us. I look at Thane, an indication that he must explain.

"Well, we were hungry." He says simply. I internally groan, couldn't he have though of a better excuse? Mrs. Whips raises her eye-brows disbelievingly.

"It's your own fault for not feeding him last night." I say, pointing to Thane.

"Really, now?" She asks him, her attention fully on Thane. He trembles under her glare. I make sure she's not looking at me before I slink past her and out the open door. I oull some faces behind her back while Thane looks at me, his mouth agape. I snicker before sprinting all the way to my room, running as if my life depended on it.

I flop on my colourless bed and laugh breathlessly into my pillow. I can't believe I got out of that one! Thane was going to kill me, though, transferring all the blame onto him. To be fair, it was his idea.

I glance at my room-mate, Quinn, who was just waking up, rubbing his sleepy eyes and ruffling his terrible bed-head.

"Morning." I say, grinning. He grunts in response and stumbles into the bathroom.

"Awww, dude! You could at least shut the door!" I moan, averting my eyes.

"Ooops, sorry man!" He calls, flushing the toilet. He comes into my line of sight, blushing fiercely. I only roll my eyes.

"So where's your brother, Thane?" He asks, absently picking at a loose thread on his government-issued pyjama top. I lightly punch him on the arm.

"Thane's not my brother! How many times do I have to tell you?" Even though we shared the same last name we weren't related. We were nothing alike, even. We look completely different. But, our personalities literally mirrored each other. It's like we shared a personality.

I had blonde hair that curled slightly at the ends, he had spiky black hair. I had bright blue eyes where-as Thane's were as dark as the night. I also had a birthmark on one side of my face that made the skin slightly darker. It was barely noticeable though, only if you were very close-up.

"What time is it?" I ask Quinn. He glances at his communicuff, a device only given to the highest ranking soldiers in the district. He h=only had it because his farther was part of the rebellion and had one. When he died, it was given to Quinn.

"Breakfast time?" He asks, his lips curving into a grin.

Ten minuets later, dressed in baggy jeans and a white V-neck shirt and clean teeth, I was walking down towards the separate dinner hall for us. They didn't want the likes of us mixing with the normal families.

"I swear, we get less food every day." I say with disdain, looking at the tiny amount of gloop on my plate. Quinn chuckles and we walk towards our usual table. Thane was already sat there. Glaring at me.

"Your mad at me." I say, poking my fork at him. He leans back and crosses his arms over his chest.

"How did you guess?" He asks, his voice dripping with sarcasm. I shrug.

"I'm logical." Quinn snorts on his glass of water, spraying it all over the table. I give him a look. "I'm smarter than you Quinn!" I say defensively.

We spend the rest of the meal in relative silence, other than kicking each other in the shins under the table. I would have serious purple bruises in the morning.

"All children eligible for the Hunger Games must proceed to the main hall for the reaping immediately." A voice booms. We pack up our trays and dump them in the bin. We were just about to leave when Mrs. Whips voice echoes through the dining hall.

"All children under my care must proceed to their rooms and await further instruction. The main hall is full." She says snarkily.

I grin goofily, and nudge my friends with my elbows.

"Come on guys! Lets await further instruction!" I say enthusiastically, leaping around them cheerily.

"You," Thane says, prodding me in the back, "Are a very stupid boy."

"Stupidity is not a handicap." I grin. Quinn's lip curls in laughter.

"Good-luck." Thane says to Quinn and me, heading back to his own room on the other side of the floor. We originally shared a room, but we made our room too messy with science experiments, so we were split up.

"Don't need it!" I say with a wink. There were 4,000 children in District 13, and we all had to have only one slip. My chances we fantastic.

Quinn and I were sat on his bed playing a game of cards when a voice booms in our room. It was president Coin.

"Stick your arm into the schedule like normal. Our computers will print on your arm your daily schedule like normal, unless your reaped." At first, I though she was just talking to us when I realised that this must be the further instruction we were all waiting for. I glance at Quinn uneasily. He gulps loudly, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down.

"I'll go first." I say, sticking my arm in the schedule generator. I feel the sharp prick of the words being scrawled onto my arm. I retract it and glance at it. The purple words haunting me. But I don't show it.

"Your turn!" I say to Quinn. He runs a hand through his red hair and hesitantly sticks his arm in. A few seconds later he pulls it out and examines his arm. He sighs with relief.

"There, that wasn't so bad. At least you don't have the schedule of doom." I say brightly, trying not to show my fear. Quinn pales and slumps onto the bed, head in his hands.

"If I went first, I would've gotten reaped." I punch him in the arm playfully.

"Nawww, dude, it doesn't matter! Now, you can leave the bathroom door open all you want." I say jokingly.

But I wasn't feeling jokey at all. I felt sick and fear rattled my body, hitting me right at my core. He would be able to leave the door open all he wanted, because I doubted I would be coming home.

Wow, what a depressing thought.


	30. Overview

**Hi, this is an overview of all the tributes for those of you who seriously cannot be bothered to read all of the reapings, or just like a catch up on the tributes! I cannot take credit for this idea, so lets say thanks to maxmeb27 who gave me this awesome idea! They're a bit bad though, it s****ounds like I'm advertising them for a dating website or something ;)**

**Nemet B**

**xx**

**District 1**

Evelin Rain- Blonde hair and green eyes, very cute and pretty. Serious and understanding, popular and aggressive and loves the hunger games. She lives only with her sister because her parents died in a factory accident. She is tough and is serious about winning the games. She nearly died in a training accident when someone threw a knife at her. The knife hit very close to her eye so sometimes she loses vision in the one eye, but it is never for long and it always returns. She doesn't have very many close friends but that is only because she is very popular. Age: 14. Volunteered.

Glow Fall- Athletic, ash blonde hair, cobalt eyes and full lips. He is a natural born leader and confident and cocky, and with his quickness, strength and photo-graphic memory. His father was a past victor and trained him to be the best, as well as the training sessions he attended with his friends. He had 3 older brothers who died trying to win the games. He is confident he will be the brother to succeed and do his father proud. His two best friends, Satin and Glory are funny and weird but spend most of their time training with Glow. Glow loves his next door neighbours daughter, Velvet. He loves that she is different and that she doesn't like the games, he enters for only two reasons; To make his dad proud and to gain approval from Velvet's mum, who is also a past victor. Age: 13. Volunteered.

**District 2**

Jayne Barlow- Blonde bob and moss green eyes. She is always bored and snarky, she enjoys killing things and adores the hunger games. Both her parents were past victors so she wants to uphold the family name. He older sister died in the games and Jayne hates her for it. Thinks she's weak. Her and her parents had been working on a strategy that they are sure won't fail. Keep her face completely expressionless and tough, make her seem bored all the time, emotionless. This would make the other tributes fear her. Her whole life revolves around the games. Age: 17. Volunteered.

Archibald Marx- Straw-coloured cropped curls, alabaster skin and big, china doll-blue eyes. Stocky and medium height, he's well-fed but not overweight, quite good looking. He is the biggest brat you'd ever meet. Seriously. He's spoilt rotten, loves attention, always wants what he can't have but will do anything to get it. He's not a crybaby, but he's super demanding and hates it when things don't go his way. He's super-self centred and arrogant, and the world revolves around him... according to Archibald. His parents do anything and everything for him, just to please him. He enters the games because it is one more thing he wants- and he wont hesitate to get it. Age: 13. Volunteered.

**District 3**

Philipa LeDoux- She is just an average girl with brown hair and brown eyes. She is very sweet and loving and very protective of her father and tries her best to hide the bad things from him. Her mother left when she was young and she still doesn't understand why. She is very close to her father, but they only have just enough food with her fathers job. She only has one friend, Renee, who is snarky, witty and sarcastic. Age: 15. Reaped.

Kal Larouge- His nick-name is Boomer. He has black sloppy hair and is quite muscled. He is unpredictable and careless, sometimes cruel. He lives with his geeky sister and nerdy mum. His father died of electrocution. When he died, his mother got all depressed but came back to life when his sister was born. They are very close and he feels very left out. He doesn't have very good control over his emotions and tends to beat up a lot of people, his attitude is like an unexploded bomb (hence, the nick-name). He is very accident prone and blows lots of things up. His best friend is in a coma because of it. Age: 17. Reaped.

**District 4**

Ria Giffords- She has red hair and green eyes and comes from a complicated family. Her father owns the richest fishing company along with the Lyon family. Her father re-marries a lot of the time, so she has many half-brothers and sisters. She only has one full-blooded sister, Pippa. Pippa and Ria were basically raised by their half brother and sister, Galvan XV and Madilee. Her mother died when she was younger. Her father only loves one of his children, Trixie, and forces Ria to promise that if Trixie was ever reaped, Ria would have to volunteer. Her best friends are Kai and Ari. Kai is the closest to her and she loves him very much. Like the brother she had always wanted. Age: 15. Reaped.

Kai Lyon- He is tall, muscular and has messy black hair and blue eyes. He is naturally blonde, but people thought he was related to the Giffords so he dyed it. He is loud and energetic and doesn't completely hate the games- he tolerates them. He has a big family that is very rich because his father shares the richest company in the district with the Giffords. Almost all of his brothers wanted to be in the games, for one reason or another, but he is the only one to actually get there. He has no sisters so he treats Ria and Ari as such and would kill anyone or anything that would harm them. He loves them like he would a little sister. He volunteers to go to the games to protect Ria. Age: 18. Volunteered.

**District 5**

Liliana Grayson- Sweet and very innocent looking with her long curly blonde hair and bright green eyes. She is adventurous and smart and strategic- meaning she can easily defeat stupid people. She is nice and quite shy and only opens up to her close friends. Lily's mum is a midwife. Her father is a neurosurgeon. She has one older brother, Bud, who is 23 with a pregnant girlfriend. Her parents have really good jobs so that means she is quite rich. Her two best friends are her cousin and her next door neighbour, who are both rich. Her parents are very over-protective of her and try to keep her safe. Age: 15. Reaped.

Robert Seedling- Short, scrawny, blonde hair and blue eyes. Basically, a little kid. He loves his mummy and daddy very much and he is very cute. He is timid and shy, but people love him because he is adorable. His big sister dotes on him and spoils him rotten- even though he hates it, he never shows it. He loves his teddy bear, Tiny, although it gives him nightmares sometimes. His best friend is too young for the reapings but she wishes him luck. His district token is the bracelet she made him. But, the Capitol let him take Tiny too, just not into the arena. Age: 12. Reaped.

**District 6**

Ariadne Cardium- Heart shaped face, platinum blonde hair that goes to her waist, violet coloured eyes. Her eyes are that coloured because after her mother died, her father left for six months leaving her alone with her brother, Charlie. They were slowly starving to death so she went to one of the science labs so they could experiment on her for money in return. She had no-idea what the experiment was for but she didn't care. She thinks it went wrong and it left her with purple coloured eyes and enhanced eyesight. The experiment also triggered tourrettes. She is quite reserved and doesn't talk very much. Age: 14. Reaped.

Asa Ambrose- Dark skin, dark eyes, dark hair. Asa is a tough person. He has had an interesting life. Not quite as traumatic as some other tributes' lives, but some of his life experiences have shaped him into a stronger person. Asa is not extremely smart and is intelligence is around average, if not just a little below. He hates the games with a passion and hates the Capitol even more. He is very kind and loving to his younger siblings and would do anything for them. He is very funny and can easily take a joke. Age: 18. Reaped.

**District 7**

Natalie McCartney- Brown hair, and brown eyes. She cares deeply for the environment and is a strict vegetarian. She is always happy and tries to make others happy too. She is often described as being whimsical. She is very close to her friends and they have a special band which they are all in, she loves music. She lives with her father, step-mum, sister, and half brother. She was very close to her mother, but she died of breast-cancer. It is her sisters birthday on reaping day. Age: 17. Reaped.

Kenton Kaehill- Very good-looking with black, messy hair and green eyes. He lives in victors village because his older brother won the hunger-games. He lives with his mum, dad, older brother and twin sister. He is very goofy and loves to entertain. He is strong but not very smart. His life has been unusually easy for a resident of Panem. He not very nice to women and has no respect for them. He sleeps with them and ditches them right away. He has a two year old daughter and 5 girlfriends who are pregnant with his children. He wears a bracelet his daughter made him. There are blue beads to represent the unborn baby boys and pink ones to represent the unborn baby girls. Age: 18. Reaped.

**District 8**

Megan Treak- She has curly brown hair and big brown eyes. She's slightly crazy but very loyal. She grew up unable to sew so she took a course in apothecary, and one day she was allowed to go into the woods. She memorised the path and goes there often. Not to hunt so much, although she did a bit - but most of the time to collect plants and roots. Her mother is mean and uncaring towards her, she has a bratty older sister and a sweet younger brother that she loves. She also loves her father very much. She has dyslexia and ADHD. She has many close friends and one special friend who she could not live without, Jax. Jax is reaped so Megan volunteers for her, thinking she will have a better chance than her friend. Age: 13. Volunteered.

Roscoe Rohan- Skinny with long stringy hair, he is bullied often. He is scarred from factory accidents that are mostly his own fault. His parents died in a factory accident so he lives with his adopted auntie, who is only 19. Her siblings were transferred to another district so she had to drop out of school and get a job early, so she could feed Roscoe and herself. He is very timid and shy and is an easy target for bullying. He is very sweet though and can be very kind. Age: 14. Reaped.

**District** **9**

Alessia Crescent- She light brown corkscrew curls that she always pins into a ponytail at the back of her head, freckled skin and big, dark moss green eyes with a fierce, protective expression in them. She's slender and small with red whip marks across her back, bony from hunger. She steals the food she hunts and is often caught- the whip marks. But she doesn't let it effect her, she is a survivor. She has trust issues with anyone else other than her family. Her father died from being whipped to death, the same reasons she was whipped. Her motehr begs her not to, but she never listens, she has to care for the family because her mother doesn't do it. She'd never been quite right since her fathers death. She loves her little sister with all her heart and her heart shatters when she is reaped. She volunteers to save her sister. Age: 14. Volunteered.

Troian Bolt- Bronze, unevenly cut hair. Troian can act mean and threatening, but really, he's quite a coward and is lazy when it comes down to it, and never fulfills goals or expectations. He'll threaten you, come after you, but he'll get scared and get someone else to do the dirty work of killing you. He comes from a large family of 6 and does everything he can to prove that he isn't a coward. Even though he is lazy and cowardly. He makes people fear him and gets his two friends to actually do the hurting. Age: 16. Reaped.

**District 10**

Cypress Locke- Other than a scar running along one side of her face, she is quite pretty. She has long russet hair and kind, brown eyes. She is creative and loves to write. She lives in the community home after her parents died, leaving her to look after her two twin little sisters. She is sweet and kind but very guarded about her feelings and can be tough- growing up in the home did that to her. She is mysterious and secretive and can take almost anything the Capitol throws at her. Her best friend, Ariella, is like a sister to her and she has had a child-hood crush on her other best friend, Aston. Age: 15. Reaped.

Derek Smoke- Tall and muscular, dark hair and blue eyes and he has a scar above one eye-brow from a run-in with a bull. He is stubborn and tough and a very hard worker. He can be competitive and cocky, but loves to crack jokes and have fun. His mother is a maid, and his father works on the farm with him. He has two little sisters, Cassie and May, and loves them very much. He has a few close friends but nobody super-close. Age: 18. Reaped.

**District 11**

Anastasia Moore- She has long brown curly hair and grey eyes. Anastasia is fierce and strong, but can be kind and sympathetic in the least expected of ways, she is a huge chatterbox. She loves her music and goes out of her way to play it where-ever she goes. Her mother is the seamstress of the district so she knows a lot about fashion. She has an older sister that she is not overly close to, the same is with her father. She has a little brother, Nico, who she loves very much, but he gets embarrassed by her. She has only two close friends, Kailah and Jackie. She has a boyfriend, Justin, who she has been going out with for two years and loves him. Age: 13. Reaped.

Nate Morgue- Brown hair to his neck and brown eyes, Nate isn't very sporty, although he can run fast and climb trees, but he likes to put his nose into books that are to do with the history of Panem. He can speak in sign-language because his father is deaf. He has a mother and four younger siblings; Amanda, Vee, Klaus and Hector. He dislikes everyone in the household other than his parents. Amanda is a goody-two shoes, Vee is hateful, and Klaus and Hector are annoying and disruptive. He uses sarcasm in almost every sentence and is witty and cocky. He has three best friends; Isabella, Duncan and Horace. He is in love with Isabella and she love's him too. They just don't know it yet. Age: 14. Reaped.

**District 12**

Kayla Gant- Small body and red hair, she is an expert hunter. Her father taught her everything she knows and she is now passing her information onto her little brother Eddy. Her mother died while giving birth to her youngest brother, Barry. She is sweet and cheerful but brave and mature when it all comes down to survival. She would do what she had to do to survive. She can be hostile and grim to strangers but when she's with those that are close to her she is funny and a bit crazy. Age: 13. Reaped.

Jared Pent- Tall but not gangly, shaggy black hair and slight stubble, he notices things. He notices every single detail about one person and memorises them. He can read a person extremely well. He is quiet and mysterious, which draws girls attention towards him. He hardly ever speaks, but when he does, it is usually very important. His brother died while hunting for food so the job for helping the family survive rests on his shoulders. His only friend is the beautiful Monica. He wants to win the games to help his family survive. Age: 18. Reaped.

**District 13**

Journey Farrow- Jet black hair and big, doll like eyes. She has a kind of artificial beauty that not many people have. She is down-to earth but can lie extremely well and is very manipulative. She has a twin brother, Jaxton, and her best friend is Beck. They both look up to her and always want to hear her opinion over everyone else's. Her parents left her and her brother because they were unable to care for a family of four. They managed to fend for themselves and kept the secret that their parents were gone, otherwise they would have been sent to the orphanage. Age: 13. Reaped.

Therron Riverheart- Blonde hair, bright blue eyes, a birthmark on one side of his face and very analytical. He is goofy and makes tons of jokes. His best friends are Quinn and Thane. Thane shares the same last name but their not in any way related. They are more like brothers than friends though, they are as thick as thieves. His parents died when he was small and he now lives on the harsh floor of the Orphanage. He shares a room with Quinn. Age: 15. Reaped.


	31. The Allies

**Right- so here are the allies that I picked because nobody was actually giving me any -.- Thanks guys- much appreciated ;) If you don't like it, let me know because I will change it where I can. I got this from using the forms you all submitted and I've tried to make everyone happy. If your not LET ME KNOW! Thanks. Oh, and I'm still ill :'( Sadness... And if I hadn't made it clear... TWO TRIBUTES CAN WIN IF THEIR ALLY IS ANNOUNCED DURING THE INTERVIEWS! HERE ARE THE ALLIES?**

**Nemet B**

**xx**

Archibald Marx & Evelin Rain

Kai Lyon & Ria Giffords

Journey Farrow & Nate Morgue

Roscoe Rohan & Megan Treak

Boomer LaRogue & Philipa LeDoux

Kayla Gant & Alessia Crescent

Anastasia Moore & Cypress Locke

Derek Smoke & Liliana Grayson

Asa Ambrose & Therron Riverheart

Troian Bolt & Natalie McCartney

Kenton Kaehill & Robert Seedling

Jared Pent & Ariadne Cardium

Jayne Barlow & Glow Fall

Olivia: Test subject 1-01 & Oliver: Test subject: 1-02


	32. Introductions

**I realise you all must get very bored with my ramblings and what-not up in the authors not zone- so I won't do them anymore unless their like super-important! Like- wowza important, kaaay? And I am sorry if this is bad, its just that I have writers block but I was very bored...**

**Nemet B**

**xx**

**Pov- President Snow (Junior)**

The opening ceremonies was my favourite part of the games, other than, you know, the actual _games. _I loved watching them roll out, wearing ridiculous costumes. I loved to see their nervous faces as they looked at the crowd, and seem then gain confidence as the crowd cheered them, as if they actually liked them. Stupid fools. The audience doesn't like them as people, more like counters on a board game that provide entertainment.

I also love the games because of the feeling of power I have. No other person has this power during the games. Nobody can boss the Gamemakers around, or decide who should die, no-one can rig the reaping bowl except me or threaten past victors do do things that please me. No other person had that power, except my father.

He died when I was 13, during the second rebellion. After that Katniss Everdeen shot Coin in the head, my father choked on his own blood in laughter. It seemed, at that point, that the rebels had won. They had the 76th Hunger Games, and I was entered into it. I came out victorious.

The night I came out of the arena, I killed the newly appointed mayor, and decided I would be mayor myself. And nobody challenged me, it was the simplest thing I had done.

My first new rule was that the Hunger Games would re-start and every single past victor had to go into the games. And they did, all but one dying. I made sure that Katniss had an especially gruesome death. She had to pay the price for making a fool out of my father. The capitol. She payed, and I wanted to make sure her boy-toy payed too. But unfortunately, he won. Peeta Mellark!

But now, he is my assistant. I make sure he is with me at all times and force him to enjoy the games. He has no say in the matter, considering that I have his first child locked up in my mansion. He hasn't got a choice in anything, not while the only person he loves is still alive, which is what I am about to prove. Her name was Almond or something and she was quite a cute child. It turns out, Katniss really was pregnant.

I look over at him, his eyes sunken and hollow, shoulders slumped forwards in defeat. I grin. _I _did this. He feels my gaze and looks up half-heartedly. I wipe the smirk off my face and snap my fingers.

"Champagne. Now." I say coldly, hand extended. He retreats and comes back with a tray full of champagne flutes. I take one and gulp the fizzy drink down. I throw the glass away and hear it smash against a wall. Peeta makes a move to clear it up but I stop him.

"No, leave it. Our guests are here." I say with particular malice. Peeta visibly pales and straightens his tie. He knows what the Quell requirements are. And he does not like it. Not one bit.

The lift door opens with a soft ping. I turn around to see the head Gamemaker walk in, her heels not making a sound on the soft carpet. Her face was drawn and wrinkled and had that frown on her face that she always seemed to have. She was wearing a pale pink suit and her greying hair was pulled severely off her face in a harsh bun. I extend my hand and we shake.

"Ah, hello Meelia. They are done, yes?" She nods, no change of expression. I feel sorry for her kids, they never had any love shown towards them. My dad was worse then her and he loved me. "Meelia, this is Peeta." I introduce them and make a motion for them to shake hands. Peeta looks pained but does as I ask. "Where are they?" I ask, eager to see my creations.

"They're on their way." Meelia answers, just as the lift doors open again. I swivel round and stare at them, not quite sure what I'm seeing.

Olivia and Oliver walk, hand in hand towards us. I know they were twins but they looked nothing alike.

Oliver looked well defined and had a tanned, unblemished, bronze skin. His bright blue eyes shone with what looked like excitement, framed by long blonde lashes. He smiled, showing dazzling white teeth and dimples. He had high structured cheekbones, wide jaw and full, pale pink lips. He had blonde wavy hair that framed his face and reached just the nape of his neck. He was handsome. I was expecting a boy covered in ugly scars, not one that had a beauty around him that didn't even seem real. He looked like a fake person. No real people should be, well, _him! _He held out his hand and we shook hands, and I was surprised by his firm grip.

"Nice to meet you, President Snow." He said politely in a deep, sing-song voice. I just nod in response, my gaze flitting over to where Olivia stands, looking at me in curiosity.

Olivia looked small and fragile. She had creamy, porcelain skin and rosy cheeks. She had black hair. Hair so dark it had blue and purple hues when it caught the light. She had dark eyes, eyes so dark they looked almost black too, if it weren't for the honey-gold rim around the outside iris. Her eyes were framed by thick, long black lashes. She had a slender, elfish face and high up cheekbones. She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. She had perfectly shaped, full, blood-red lips. Her teeth looked blindingly white against the red. Like, blood splatters on snow.

"She looks like snow-white." Peeta whispers in my ear. I nod, still staring at her, mouth agape. She hears what Peeta says and laughs. A sweet, tinkling sound. And here I'd thought, a creature like her could not get any better. She was breathtakingly beautiful. You couldn't help but stare. She wasn't human. An Angel from heaven would be the closest match.

"Oh, Mr. Snow, do stop staring. Your making me blush." She says, mockingly, flicking her hair. Peeta clears his throat and I snap out of my trance. I extend my hand, expecting Olivia to shake it, but all she does is look from my hand, to my face, and back again, before starting to laugh. Oliver prods her, and she shrugs.

"I hope you find them satisfactory." Meelia says in her stony cold voice. I don't answer, I just take another flute of champagne. "How about you, Peeta?" She asks instead.

"They are not human. Those children. What have you done to them?" He asks her, pain in his voice. I understand what he means. How could a mother do that to their child? Personally, I thought they looked fantastic. They were the most beautiful creatures I had ever layed my eyes on.

"She did what had to be done." Oliver replies, in that smooth, carefree voice of his. As if he wasn't talking about him being a muttation.

"Can they do it?" I blurt. "Can they win the games?" I look over at the twins. Yes, they were very beautiful, but that didn't mean they were strong. It didn't mean they had the advantage to destroy the other tributes. Meelia snapped her fingers, and the twins stood up with a cat-like grace.

Then, they started moving, but I could barely tell what they were doing exactly, because they were a blur. A flash of black here, a flicker of blonde there. But, I could tell they were fighting. Oliver grabbed Olivia by the arm and swung her up high and she crashed into the ceiling with so much force it rattled the whole room. She flew down and took a battle stance, fists raised. Oliver ran at her and I swear it was faster than my hover-plane. Olivia stretched her hand out and caught Oliver by the neck. She slammed him down onto the floor so hard that one of my windows shattered, sending little pieces of glass everywhere. Olivia flipped on top of him and punched him in the face 10 times per second. Something happened but soon Oliver was on top and had both his hands wrapped around her throat.

They stayed like that for a few seconds, and then Oliver got up and helped Olivia up. They both looked at me and gave me identical, innocent smiles.

"This will do."

ೋღ ღೋ

The champagne bubbles up, overflowing the crystal wine flutes. Suddenly, the doors to the balcony open unfurling a sea of flashing lights. I stare out to the adoring crowd, and smile. The 13 chariots are lined up, and I grin a bit more as I see the ridiculous outfits this year. They all stare up at me nervously, awaiting the announcement for this years Quell. I clear my voice, and speak into the microphone, my voice booming through the whole of the city circle.

"I know you are all eager to hear what we have in store for you this year, but I will not tell you." There are boos and cries of disappointment coming from the crowd, but I only smile. "Instead, I will show you." I motion with my wrist for the twins to emerge.

They stand on either side of me. Olivia on my left, Oliver on my right. They both give a shy little wave and their winning smiles. The crowd goes silent, taking in their beauty, before the roars of cheering overtake it. It was actually deafening and I had to resist the urge to cover my ears with my hands.

"Ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for Olivia and Oliver. The Capitol tributes!"


	33. Coaching through the basics

**Right, onto training sessions where they all meet their buddies, I'm mega sorry if this isn't as good as you guys all hoped! I'm super sorry if I disappointed you all! I'm going to stretch this out over a few chapters and then I'm just going to announce what scores they got. Not sure if I should do the interviews or go straight to the games? Let me know! And a few have requested romances, I just need to know who with...? Ta ta for now;)**

**Nemet B**

**xx**

Kal 'Boomer' LaRouge- District 3

I fall out of bed with a thump. When did the bed get so close to the floor? I rub the back of my head with a grunt. I was going to get a big bruise later. I'm about to climb back into bed when I hear a knock on the door.

"Boomer! Wakey wakey! Rise and shine! Training day today!" The bird, our escort, called. So far, she seems to be keeping up her theme. Yesterday, she was dressed as a peacock. She wore a simple blue dress and shoes, it would have been nice if it weren't for the massive headress of feathers that actually brushed the ceiling. It was like, the ceiling had its own feather duster. I told that to birdy but she wasn't amused. She sent me to my room like a naughty boy. I missed dinner and the opening ceremonies recap.

But I'm glad. Those Capitol tributes. They were seriously freaky. I mean, they were drop dead gorgeous. And I mean, drop dead. People would kill to look that good. I'm serious too. But, underneath that unreal beauty, there was a danger. They were not what they seemed. They were definitely a dangerous competitors. I tried telling this to my district partner, Philipa. But she wouldn't listen.

"They are from the _Capitol. _They've got to be weak." She said simply. I disagreed but I would prove her wrong when we got into the games.

"Gah, I'm coming!" I call back, and carefully listen to the slowly retreating clack of heels. I contemplate whether to climb back into bed or get dressed. But the need for my survival wins out, so I go to the wardrobe that holds every item of clothes you can think of, and I riffle through it until I find myself a black t-shirt, sweats and trainers. I jump into the shower and mess around with a few buttons., trying to find the smell of burning electricity. Copper. I don't know why I want to smell like that, it would just remind me of home.

When I come out, I wish I didn't press the random buttons. I didn't want to be walking around smelling like bubble-gum and roses. What guy smells like that?

I throw on my clothes and I rush to breakfast. I see everyone is seated so I have no choice but to sit between Bird face, whose today ensemble consists of a giant, white suit. Her aim, I think, was to be an egg. Philipa is sat on my left, eating from a pudding cup.

"Hello, Philipa." I say politely, scooping some fruit onto my plate and reaching for the glass of apple juice.

"Call me Pippa." She says sweetly, extending her arm for another pudding cup. She sees me staring. "What? They're yummy!" I just chuckle and shove a big piece of melon into my mouth, the juice dribbling down my chin. Bird face makes a sound of disgust so I wipe my face of the tablecloth, dipping my hair into my drink. I look back up, grinning. Bird face rolls her eyes and claps her hands to get everyones attention. Uh oh. She means business.

"So, Rufus. What do you expect our tributes to do in training?" Bird face calls to our mentor. He scratches his greying beard and rubs is blood-shot eyes. He then looks at me and Pippa for a long time before heaving a heavy sigh.

"Make a few allies and learn what you can." He says simply, tucking into his pancakes. I give Pippa a side-ways glance and I see she looks disappointed. I glance at the clock and see its nearly time to go. Pippa and I walk to the lift alone.

"So, you want to be allies?" She asks hopefully into the awkward silence. I scratch my head, not knowing how to answer.

"Well, it looked as if you weren't trying to win. And I don't need an ally who is going to die on me during the bloodbath." She doesn't seem put off by my words at all.

"Why do you think that?" She asks curiously.

"When you were looking out at the audience during the reaping, you looked as if you thought that would be your last time seeing the district." I say, leaning against the wall and crossing my arms over my chest. Pippa laughs and I can't help but smile back.

"No, you've got it all wrong. I was looking at everyone, thinking how selfish they are, not volunteering." She says, with a slight edge to her voice, making me think that there's more to it than that. "Aren't you mad?" She asks.

"Nahh, I don't need a random stranger dying in my place. My friends are in hospital," I say, ignoring her look of surprise, "And its impossible for my 12 year old little sister to volunteer, so.." I trail off with a shrug. I press the lift button and climb into it, Pippa following close behind.

"Yes. I'll be allies with you." I say, extending my hand to shake.

"Allies." She echoes with a grin, shaking my hand enthusiastically. "Oh, and by the way," she says with an evil smile, "You smell nice!"

ೋღ ღೋ

Glow Fall- District 1

I walked down with Evelin to the training sessions in silence. She didn't really seem like the talking type, and I was fine with that. I didn't really like her anyway, she thought too much of herself. And when she slapped that girl at the reaping? What did she think she was doing? When I'm leader of the careers, I'm going to kill her.

I spent most of the time on the train ignoring Evelin, who kept going on and on about how amazing and popular she was. I almost strangled her then and there. I didn't care about her life, considering it was going to end soon anyway.

We watched the recaps and Evelin and I decided who would be in our alliance (even though I hated her, she was tough). Us two, Jayne and Archibald from 2, maybe the two from 4, Asa from 6, Therron from 13 and maybe the guy Troian, from 9. I, of course, was going to be the leader. It was a pretty big alliance, but I doubted the two from 4 would join. And the others might not want in either, but I don't see why. They's be losing out on food, and be getting enemies before the games have even started. Silly, really.

We are the first ones there so I spend my time looking over at the weapons. The beautiful, glorious, deadly weapons. I feel a wide grin spread over my face. This was going to be fun.

"Awww, I bet these weapons are your wet dream, right Glow?" Evelin asks, cackling. I turn and glare at her, staring daggers. She winks at me and sticks the number one onto my back.

When I head back to the centre, I see all the tributes have arrived. The training instructor tells us a few rules and we are then left to our own devices. Out of an unspoken agreement, Evelin, Jayne, Archibald and I all walk to the weapons area together.

"I guess we're in an alliance?" Archibald says, crossing his hands over his chest. I nod and pick up a deadly looking sword. I turn to my allies with a wicked grin creeping onto my face. They, in turn, pick up a sword. I whistle for some instructors to train with us. I glance at the girl from 8, Megan.

With my sword, I pretend to cut my throat, grinning all the time. Her eyes go wide and she scrambles for knot-tying.

This was going to be easier than I thought.

ೋღ ღೋ

Jared Pent- District 12

I studied the careers carefully, trying to get grips with their characters.

Glow was arrogant and cocky and by the looks of it the most toughest. He was going to be the leader. Jayne looked ruthless, tough and downright scary. She stayed by Glow's side the entire time. She was going to be in second command. Evelin looked shallow and aggressive, but from the way Glow was blatantly ignoring her, I'd guess he doesn't like her. Archibald looked lazy and stupid, but when I saw him handle that sword, I knew that he would be the toughest of the four. He also seemed the most motivated, the most determined.

I hesitantly headed towards the edible plants section. My mind was only half on it though, I was too busy checking out my competition.

The two from four looked hell bent on winning. They were already sweating like pigs on the treadmill. And it only looked like a warm-up. I watched as the girl from 7 quietly edged towards the pair. Soon, they were all joking around together. They would be allies.

I forced myself to concentrate onto my work. I could observe them all later, right now? I had to learn to survive.

The instructor handed me a book full of deadly plants and instructed me to read it. It was in alphabetical order. I was on the D's, _Daphne, _when I noticed another tribute had joined me. I looked up, brushing my hair from my eyes and staring into the most weird eyes I had ever seen. They were a bright purple colour. I leaned back, so I could get a full view of the girl. She had long, platinum blonde hair and her eyes were staring at me quizzically. I clear my throat and awkwardly hold my hand out.

"Hello, I'm Jared, from 12." I say. She looks at my hand and doesn't shake it, she slaps it like you would in a high-five.

"Hey! I'm Ariadne!" She says, a bright smile on her face. I smile awkwardly and return to my book all too aware of her staring at me. "Do you want to be allies?" She suddenly asks, her head cocked to the side, eye-brows raised. And for once, I am baffled. I have no idea what is running through her head, I have never met anyone like her. Her eyes twinkle, with what, I don't know. I might not know anyone like her, or have any idea what she's thinking, but that didn't stop me from grinning and nodding, placing the book in between us to share.

ೋღ ღೋ

Kenton Kaehill- District 7

The visiting hours in the Justice building were almost too painful to bare. My daughter. My poor little daughter, barely even two, wasn't going to even remember me after I died. I don't really remember what was said, just lots of tears and 'I love you's. But what was the most painful thing for me, was when Farfalla clutched me like I was going to vanish before her eyes, and she whispered 3 words that fuelled my determination to come home. For Kamryn and my unborn kids. I was going to win the games, where I had a life waiting for me. I was going to protect my children and care for them, become the father I should be. I had a life waiting for me when I got back. A family. And nothing, _nothing, _would get in my way.

I don't know why I was following the little boy from 5, the twelve year old, Robert Seedling. Instead of learning how to camouflage myself, or how to throw a trident, I was following a little blond boy who was clutching a worn teddy as if his life depended on it and learning to throw knives. He missed the targets by miles. At least he could hold the thing, barely. Maybe I was following him because I felt sorry for him, or maybe it was because he reminded me a bit of Kamryn. Whatever the reason, though, I wanted him to be my ally. He was a little boy who needed to be protected, and I was going to do just that, if he let me.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when he appeared right behind me, tapping me on the shoulder.

"Why are you following me?" Robert asked in a voice that sounded so young, he could almost be 6 himself! I looked down at him, and saw that he only came up to my waist. He was shorter than a dwarf. I shrug and stare at him, looking straight at his bright blue eyes.

"I want to be allies." I say simply, folding my arms across my chest.

"Allies. Seriously? Have you seen how bad I am at throwing knives?" He asks nervously, his hand tightening on his bear. It was enough to make some people cry. A little _kid _was learning to throw knives, to murder someone, while clutching his bear. It was heartbreaking.

"Does he have a name? I ask instead, pointing to his bear.

"His name is Tiny." Robert says, colour rising to his cheeks, looking down at the floor, as if he was ashamed he was carrying his bear.

"Well come on then." I say, walking towards the knife throwing station. Robert scurries to catch up with me, having to jog to keep up with my long legs.

"Where?" He asks in a small voice.

"I'm going to teach you how to throw knives, the proper way."


	34. An ally is the next best thing

**I'm glad you all liked the previous chapter, hope you like this one too! Also, there is a disease spreading, called WRITERS BLOCK! Unfortunately, I was infected, so this may be bad! And i keep going on about doughnuts, but the're my favourite foods... thought you'd all want to know that and i'm sure you all feel enlightened with that amazing piece of information!**

**Nemet B**

**xx**

Natalie McCartney- District 7

"You'd have thought the Capitol tributes would be in training too, right?" I say to no-one in particular, spooning a mouthful of delicious creamy soup. I look up and see Ria nodding, her mouth taking a huge bite from a bright green apple. I look to Kai, who just shrugged. He runs a hand through his midnight black hair. He opens his mouth to speak. I slowly lick my lips and stare him. Ria glares at me and I tune into the end of the conversation.

"-they aren't just beautiful, they're dangerous."

"Oh-oh yeah. Definitely." I say, ignoring Ria's death glare, and hastily having another sip of soup.

Kai suddenly got up and was glaring at the door at the end of the room that had suddenly opened. He gripped Ria's arm protectively and I couldn't help the little pangs of jealousy. Slowly, I turn to see what has got him so worked up about. I see the figures slowly walking into the dinnerhall and I grip my spoon so tightly my whole fist goes bone white.

"Olivia and Oliver." We all hiss together.

Kai sits down back in his seat, but he kept his arm on Ria. He looked at me with alarmed eyes and made a motion with his hand for me to come sit next to him. I slowly nodded and slid my bowl over to his side of the table. As discreetly and un-noticeably as I could I slinked into the chair next to him. He leant over me and whispered in my ear.

"Keep an eye on them. I don't trust them." I nod, but I was kind of distracted. He smelled good. Like, really good. A dark, spicy, a smell that made me go all fluttery inside. It also didn't help when he smiled that winning smile of his that would definitely of made me faint a few days earlier. Since the reaping, I've had to toughen up. Unfortunately, that didn't make me guy proof, so when he _did _smile, I didn't faint but I think I drooled.

Part of the morning, I spent at the edible plants section, refreshing my mind. I even got a few right, some that I had never seen before in my life. The instructor told me I was a natural. I finished up there and looked around the room, deciding where to go next. I saw Kai and Ria on the treadmills, really going at it. They both looked like survivors, and well, Kai really was gorgeous. So I plucked up the courage to talk to Kai... and Ria.

She didn't like me. I could instantly tell. Maybe it was because I was showing _some _interest into Kai, but that shouldn't bother her. Ria said that Kai was like her older brother. Well, I would've liked her, but she didn't like me so I didn't bother to make the effort.

I kind-of wanted them as allies though, so I offered to show them some skills in axe throwing in return for lessons using a trident. So they spent the morning teaching me that, and this afternoon, I was going to help them.

I craned my neck to get a good view of the freaks. I remember watching them at the opening ceremonies and everything about them screamed 'freaky'!

But, for the ceremonies, they must have been wearing a lot of make-up, because today they looked almost, _normal. _Oliver just looked like a regular, super handsome guy and Olivia just looked like a typical teenager. She was in sweats with her hair tied back in a messy ponytail and was shovelling a doughnut into her mouth, smearing jam and sugar all over her lips. They both looked stunningly beautiful, but they seemed approachable. Almost like a tribute like us. Even if they were trained to win, they must know only one will survive. And that's got to hurt.

I look over at Kai and Ria, who exchange a glance. Ria looks back at me, concern in her eyes.

"Don't trust them Nat. I don't want to see anything bad happen to you." She says with a small smile. Maybe I would like her after all.

ೋღ ღೋ

Troian Bolt- District 9

I sat at my dinner table on my own. I'd never felt more lonely.

Before lunch, I saw the careers watch me tower menacingly over the instructor until he whimpered that he didn't want to train with me, scared I was going to hurt him. Of course, I wasn't, but I could pretend I was, right? And it is all a game, who is the biggest pretender, and I of course had plenty of practice in that area. _Plenty. _The obvious leader, Glow, started to approach me when the girl from two held him back. She whispered something in his ear and he nodded. They all moved on apart from Jayne who watched me some more. Staring with a creepy, blank expression and cold, dead eyes. She cocked her head to the side and she smiled wickedly before moving on. I was definitely scared. This was a girl who literally had no emotion. I'd watched her from the beginning and her face _never _changed.

Well, seen as it was obvious that I wouldn't be allowed to join that alliance, thanks to creepy Jayne, I have to get in with the next best people. The two from 4, who strangely didn't want to join with the big alliance.

I look over at their table and see a big muscled black haired guy bent down, drinking his soup. There were two girls on either side of him, one with bright red hair and the other with hair so dark it was almost black. The two were talking with their heads bent down, whispering to one another.

They were talking strategies, I think. I better get in before its too late.

I leave my food where it is, and slide into the chair opposite the trio. The girl with dark hair looked up, startled.

"Can we help you?" She asks, her voice hushed. I don't answer, I just stare at her. The boy in the middle looks from me, to her and back again. He glares and I can tell he's mad.

"Well?" He asks, non to politely. The girls both lean back in their chairs and look at each other. They shared a look and simultaneously raised their eyebrows and glanced at me. I had no idea what it meant though.

"I was wondering if I could be in an alliance with you guys?" I ask, grinning at the two girls who both blushed. The boy in the middle stares at the dark-haired girl for a while and then tears her eyes from her to look at me. There was determination in his eyes, but when he looked at the red-head, it seemed to ignite, growing like a flame. Well, _that _was interesting.

"What can you do?" The red-head asks looking at me curiously. Well, now it was time to lie my head off. I lean back casually in my chair and lope my arm off the back of it.

"Well, back home I wrestled a bear and killed it when I punched its teeth out and poked them in its eyes." I say seriously. All three of them look at me skeptically before bursting into rounds of hysterical laughter. Their laughter ceased a bit but when they looked at me again their laughter got even louder than before.

"I like you. Your funny." The guy in the middle said, wiping tears from his eyes. I was a bit put off that they didn't believe me, but I would prove to them that I was tough. Or, pretended to be.

ೋღ ღೋ

Anastasia Moore- District 11

I skipped lunch so I could watch the district 10 girl, Cece, train in private.

I know it was supposed to be, you know, _private, _but I just couldn't help myself. She was really, really good.

Cece's leg swept out in a wide, graceful art, connecting with the instructors ankles, throwing him off balance. The instructor was laid flat on his back, sucking in deep breaths of air that seemed devoid of oxygen, as far as I could tell. He rolled away just in time, as she brought her foot down onto his face. She missed by mere millimetres. He jumped to his feet and she flew at him. Cece threw her foot into his gut, the gust of air caused by the force of the hit being enough to blow the hair away from Cece's sweaty brow. He threw a punch at Cece's face, Cece ducked and and brought her head up with so much force her hair went flying. Her head had bashed into the instructors jaw and I heard a sickening crunch. He folded over and Cece slamed a upercut into his face. The man fell to the floor, unconscious, and Cece skipped to the dinner hall, not even out of breath.

Wow.

I wanted her as an ally.

"Maybe then you could get home to Justin." I whispered to myself in a small voice, still huddled behind the rack of knives. I could feel hot tears threatening to spill over and I had to sallow back the lump forming in my throat. But I couldn't. Soon, the glistening tears forming in my eyes fell and left wet trails as they ran down my face in an uncontrollable flood. I couldn't stop the heaving sobs either, that raked my body violently.

But, in all my despair and anger, I grabbed three knives in front of me and flung them across the room angrily, not caring where they landed. I grabbed another and threw it at a wall, burying it into the metal wall so that only the handle was showing. And it was easy. As easy as scraping a knife through butter.

Tears still dripping down my face, I look to where the other knives were. And all three of them had sunk into one dummy.

One in the brain.

One in the throat.

And one in the heart.

I walk to where they are and pull them out easily, not believing my luck. With all of the emotions building up inside me I had no idea how good an aim I had, even if I wasn't aiming! Maybe, I didn't need an ally. I could win this on my own!

The thought filled me with a happy glow that spread from my fingertips to my toes. High on euphoria, I pranced over to where the knive had lodged itself into the wall.

I gripped the handle tightly, and pulled with all my might. It didn't move an inch. I pulled and pulled and pulled but the damned thing wouldn't budge. Carefully, I gripped the hilt with both my hands and planted my feet onto the wall. I heaved with every fibre of my being but it still didn't move.

"You having some trouble there?" Someone asks from behind me. I turn and see its Cece, looking at me with amusement.

"Nope, I'm just fine thanks." I say brightly and turn back to my work. I don't need her. I don't need anyone. I can do this by myself. Whether I was thinking about the games or the knife in the wall, I have no idea.

"You don't have to go through it all alone." She says in a small voice. Right. So this wasn't about the knife. I look at her and give her a half-hearted smile and with an unspoken agreement, we walked to the dinner hall together, arm in arm.


	35. The odds are better from this side

**Hehehe, hope you like this chapter! I also apologise for the bad chapter name...My favourite dwarf is dopey. **

**Nemet B**

**xx**

**Alessia Crescent- District 9**

Two days practising how to kill and learn how to survive.

Yesterday, I spent all of my time learning how to use a bow and arrow. After I learnt the basics, I just let the arrows fly, one by one. The only break I had was for lunch, and I returned to the station, improving my aim with the weapon.

I was determined. I was determined to win.

My family will be at home, starving to death. I could imagine how horrible their life must be right now. It would be as bad as when my father was first whipped to death, when we had no provider. Then I became the provider, and I'm gone too.

So that's why I have to win. A victor gets food and a safe life, right? So that would mean my mother and sister wouldn't starve.

I don't particularly want to kill anyone, but I will if I have to. I don't want anything standing in my way.

_I must live. _That was my mantra to keep me going.

_I must live. _Why did I have to live? I'm sure there are more deserving tributes.

_I must live. _Like the 12 year old, Robert.

_I must live. _Why am I doing this again?

_I must live. _Maybe I should just die on the first day.

_I must live. _But if I win I can go home.

_I must live. _And then I can help my family.

_I must live. _How was that possible?

_I must live. _This is impossible.

_I must live. _This is stupid.

_I must live._

And, in order for me to do that, I must have perfect aim. Even if it meant I went to bed that night, my fingers red, raw and bleeding. You'll always have to undergo a bit of pain if you want to survive.

So in the second day of training, I spent all my time switching between the knot-tying section and the edible plants station. I knew about neither, so it was completely new to me. I could handle a weapon, from hunting as my job, but I never needed to learn how to survive. Peacekeepers always swarmed us to get rid of the predators searching to kill us, but I always secretly thought it was to make sure the workers didn't go running off or start attacking the Peacekeepers with their own weapons. With lots of peacekeepers around, the rebel would be easy to take down.

I didn't know how long I was sat at the edible plants station, minuets, hours? But I knew I wasn't getting any better. I kept getting the plants wrong and mixed them up, it was just they all looked so similar and harmless. The instructor left me, obviously he'd had enough of my uselessness and was giving up. I was about to give up too, when a tribute joined me at the station. She looked at me with wary eyes, not sure if she should introduce herself.

I didn't want to tell her who I was either. No point making friends in the games if they were all going to die.

I stayed at the station a while longer, carefully observing the girl with long red hair and indigo eyes. She raised her head, obviously sensing I was watching her. I hastily look down at the book laid in front of me but my eyes aren't really looking at the plants before me. I was too busy thinking where I'd seen dark blue eyes with stormy grey and amber snippets.

"District 12!" I say, looking up and snapping my fingers. "Your from district 12!" I say to the girl this time, not to myself. She grins at me.

"Probably didn't recognise me without all the dirt." She says, laughing. I join in too, remembering her dirt streaked face and filthy clothes from the reaping.

"Kayla. Kayla Gant." She says, holding her hand out.

"Alessia Crescent." I say, shaking her palm. "But you can call me Lissa. Almost everyone does." I add.

"Hey Lissa." She says with a smile, before turning back to her book. I mentally scolded myself. Telling her to call me Lissa, as if we were friends? She is going to die if I want to win, so how on earth can I be friends with her? Eurgh, I'm such an idiot.

I spend a few more minuets scanning the edible plants book, but I just chuck it into the pile in disgust. There is actually no point me wasting time on something I can't do. Kayla looks over at me, her face quizzical.

"I can't do this sort of thing!" I say, exasperated, letting my shoulders sag in defeat.

"Maybe you don't need to." Kayla says to me confidently. Now its my turn to look confused. "Think about it. I can learn all the survival skills you need and you can spend your time learning with weapons. I saw you train yesterday." She lowers her voice. "I'm a hunter. So are you. And I would like it if we were allies."

ೋღ ღೋ

Nate Morgue- District 11

I kind-of missed my annoying siblings. Kind of. I didn't say I definitely _did_ miss their constant screaming and crying, the terrible comebacks and the over-cheerfulness. Well, I don't miss the screaming and crying. What kind of nut-case would miss that?

I head over to the stealth training station where I see my ally, Journey, creep past all the moving dummies and such. She'd programmed the terrain to a woodland area. It even had the fallen leaves on the ground; red, golden and brown. The setting Journey had programmed looked extremely difficult, but she slipped past the sound detectors easily, her feet eerily not making a single sound on the crunchy leaves.

But, being as focused as she was, she didn't even notice that _I _had crept up behind her. I lightly tap her on the shoulder, my hot breath on the back of her neck. She screamed. The shriek echoed off the cold metal walls of the training centre. We also gained a few alarmed stares from the tributes. Journey whirled, clapped her hands over her mouth and backed away from me. By this time, I was collapsing in laughter. I bent over, wheezing from laughing so hard.

"You - you -" She gasped.

"You, you!" I mimicked with a grin plastered on my face.

"You scared me." Journey says, whacking me on the arm. I raise an eyebrow.

"Kind of the point. But I think you failed the stealth test." I say, pointing to the control panel at the front that was glowing red. "That wasn't very smart." I say pointedly.

"Nate! We are supposed to be training, not scaring each other half to death!"

"You haven't scared me so far." I point out before hearing over to the the end of the room.

I ended walking up to the camouflage section, and I got a chance to paint my hair completely red - which the director completely dissaproved, saying that in a field, the red would completely stick out and that I would be dead in a second if I tried pulling anything like that in the Games. Which I completely ignored, since it was a new experience for me. Red hair was very different from plain, black hair. And anyway, the colour of tomatoes was much more interesting.

I didn't bother to wash it out either, I felt as if I was making a bold fashion statement.

"Do that in the games, and we're dead." Journey says, coming up beside me. I smirk at the huge, doll like big blue eyes.

"I can't let you die now, can I?" I say, my voice venomous with sarcasm.

"If you let me die, you won't survive." She says in a sly voice. This honestly got me puzzled. If she died, my survival would be that much more easier, not harder. Or, as she makes it, none at all. She dies, I die too? What?

"Why ever not?" I ask incredulously. Instead, she smirks at _me, _and skips over to a pair of girls. One has red hair (unfortunately, not my tomato, which is such a shame) and the other has light brown, corkscrew curls. I quickly follow, I don't want her making allies without me.

"Hello ladies." I say smoothly, joining the circle. "Did I miss anything?"

"Not really, I was just telling these guys how amazing they were at the weapons yesterday. They were truly spectacular. We could use some good people in our alliance." Journey says seriously.

"Yeah, because just me isn't enough." I say. They completely ignored me.

"We were that good?" Kayla, I think it was, asked. Journeys head bounced up and down like a bobble head. I had the urge to flick it. "I don't know..." She trails off, biting her lip and looking to the other girl, Alessia.

"Do you have a reason not to?" Journey asks, sounding genuinely hurt. I resisted the urge to throw up. She didn't honestly want these pansies did she?

"Umm... no?" Alessia replies.

"Well its settled then. We will meet up with you later to talk strategies." Journey says brightly. Then she struts over to the axe station. I wave awkwardly to the girls before rushing to catch up with her. Journey turns and looks at me. She raises an eyebrow, daring me to retort.

Instead, I plaster the biggest, most falsest smile on my face and do two thumbs up at her, then I stride past her, smirking. She could make whatever allies she wants, but she can't expect me to stick around for too long.

ೋღ ღೋ

Therron Riverheart- District 13

Miraculously, Asa and I managed to wriggle our way into the careers. It truly felt like a miracle. I felt as if I had a much better chance at winning now. I mean, before my chance of winning was good, but now it was even better. I get guaranteed food and weapons, a big alliance to stop me from dying in the bloodbath and allies that would hunt down the weaker opponents for me. Life in the games would be easier now, so much easier.

Asa Ambrose, from district 6, approached me when I was throwing a spear. I managed to stick it into a dummies head from over 20 feet away.

"I hear the careers are looking for two more allies, since the two from 4 don't want to be in it." He whispers to me. He gives me a look and strides towards the alliance that was occupying the axe and mace station. I immediately panicked. Did Asa mean he wanted to be allies with me? Did he want me to go with him to the careers with him, us being the two new allies? Or did the careers set him up to come and get me.

I immediately crossed out the third option, because it seems as the careers _weren't _expecting him by the looks they were giving him. He turned around and looked at me, his eyes urgent. So he does want me to be an ally with him.

I quickly walk to where he is standing and face the alliance.

"What are you two doing here?" Archibald sighs, picking the dirt from his nails with his knife, looking extremely bored. The leader, Glow, shoots an irritated look at him. Archibald just shrugs, not looking as if he actually cares at what's going on.

"We," Asa says, pointing between us, "want to join your alliance."

The girl who stood quite far apart from the group, looked to me.

"We know you want to join, you've been staring at us like we stole you puppy ever since training started." She says, but I got the feeling she was talking to Asa. "But you haven't. Would you like to join?"

"I'll have to think twice about it before I give it a second thought." I say dorkishly, giving a nervous laugh. Evelin raises a perfectly plucked eyebrow. "Nevermind." I mumble, not looking her in the eye.

After a few questions on what we could do, we joined the careers. And I was so frikken happy, I hugged Asa.

"There is nothing better than a hug from a dude!" I joked. Nobody laughed, but I didn't really care. I could win this thing and that was all that mattered.


	36. You cant hide, not from us

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, enjoy this chapter. It's only a filler because I'm starting to get bored of writing this! I just want to get on to the games!**

**Nemet B**

**xx**

Evelin Rain- District 1

Glow Fall wanted to kill me. That much was obvious. Strangely, though, I honestly didn't care. He could believe all he wants that he has me and the others wrapped around his fingers. He can believe it. It doesn't necessarily mean it's true.

That girl, Jayne, was Glow's right hand man. Or girl. Whatever. She seriously gave Archibald and I the creeps.

Archie and I felt kind of left out in this alliance. Glow was purposefully ignoring Archibald because he had the most determination, and the most strength. Glow didn't like competition, and I bet on my life that he is planning to kill him too.

On the final training day, I brought this up to him.

"Glow is planning to kill, me?" Archibald asked, not really believing it.

"Definately. I swear to you he is." I say with the best pursuading voice I could muster, aswell as a convincing nod.

"And he, told you this?"

"Yep. He said that he doesn't want someone as spoilt and weak around as you. He is going to make it look like an accident though." Okay, that was a teensy little lie on my part, Glow would never tell me such a thing. He hates me! I had to do it, but it was slightly fun to see him start to glare daggers at Glow. How else would I have got Archie to be on my side? To help _me. _Not Glow, not creepy Jayne. Me.

I also threatened him that if he didn't throw his lot with me, I would make sure Glow gave him a horrible, bloody and painful death. Another lie, I know. I could never make Glow do anything. Ever. Even if I had a sword pointed at his throat after I had cut off both his hands, I doubted he would beg for mercy or agree for me to be leader. He was annoyinly stubborn. If it ever came to that, which I will make sure it will, I won't even offer the choice for Glow to survive under my terms.

The rest of the morning, Archibald and I ditched the Careers. Not the alliance. I still needed them, but we went to our own stations before we had our private sessions with the Gamemakers. They were all in the sword fighting area and we stayed in the big weapon station, Axes, Maces and Tridents. And, together, we made a plan to get rid of creepy Jayne and Glow Fall once and for all.

I would be leader of the newly formed Careers. Archibald my right hand man, and Asa and Therron my soliders.

No way was I going to be pushed around by a measly 13 year old. Hell no. Glow has to die. So does creepy Jayne.

ೋღ ღೋ

Roscoe Rohan- District 8

It was basically a miracle that my district parter, Megan, wanted to be my ally. It truly was.

I was a loser. I was a loser that was going to die.

Happy thoughts, right?

I was at a station where the instuctor was teaching me how to hold a bow and arrow, when Megan came up next to me. She didn't say a word, just watched the intructor... intruct me. I hadn't really spoken to Megan, only a few polite hello's. I didn't even thank her for shutting up those people at the reaping, although I should have. I didn't particulary want to get into it, it was embarassing enough.

The trainer left me to my own devices and I shot a few arrows. They missed the targets by miles, my hands were shaking too much. I didn't _want _to learn how to shoot a weapon right. Someone would die then.

I mentally told myself to shut up. I had to learn. I had to.

"Here, let me show you how its done." Megan says with a wink. She grabs a bow from the shelf and walks over to me. She holds the weapon like I'm holding mine and draws an arrow, motioning for me to do the same. Once we're both in hte correct positions, she guides me through how to shoot straight.

We both release the arrows with a twang.

Megan gets a bulls eye and mine still missed the target completely, but it was definately closer. I shakily smile at Megan, who grins back.

"Thank you." I say quietly, heading to retrieve our arrows.

"No problem. Wait, is this a thank you for helping you out now, or at the reaping?" She asks in a loud voice. I wince.

"Um...both?" Megan nods and doesn't say anything else for the rest of the morning. We mostly stick together, spending as much time as we can using the weapons before we are all called for our pirvate sessions with the Gamemakers after lunch. And with an unspoken agreement, Megan and I became allies.

Now, I felt as if I had a chance.

ೋღ ღೋ

Derek Smoke- District 10

I wrung my hands nervously. I had no idea what I was going to do in front of the Gamemakers. Hell, I didn't even know what I was good at. The past three days, I went to every single station. Every single one. But, I still had no idea what I was best at.

I could throw knives pretty well, but most of that skill came from home. I could identify some poisonous plants, and some is a term I use very lightly. Very. I could do knot tying, but I didn't need to learn any skills for that, I could already tie my own amazing lasoos. Myabe thats what I should do, created a lassoo and pretend to strangle a dummy. I know, impressive, right?

After visiting every station, I met almost every tribute here. Most of them, I hated. Some, I couldn't stand. A small amount seemed ok. And about 3 of them, I actually liked. Most people wouldn't bother to talk to me and when they did they sounded just hateful. I didn't really care though, it gave me a reason to hate them and to kill them. It might be a weak reason to kill them, but a reason all the same.

The only people I don't particulary want to kill are Liliana Grayson, Boomer and Pippa. I will if I have to, but at the moment, I want my allies alive.

Boomer and Pippa were already allies which was good on my part, I didn't have to force anyone to like eachother. They were pretty friendly when I joined them at the knife throwing station on the first day. I showed them how good I was at it, which was passable. 2 out of the 5 knives I threw actually hit the desired target. They invited me to sit with them at lunch, so I followed them to the only only empty table left.

All Pippa ate were pudding cups so we had made a few jokes about that. That was when Liliana joined us at the table. She seemed really shy and timid and sked if she could sit down. We let her and I realised that she was really funny underneath her shyness, we just had to crack the shell.

They were all really kind and friendly, and all had good skills to supply the alliance with. Really, I couldn't have got myself some better allies. Really, I couldn't, considering the other tributes I tried to talk to.

They had all gone in for their private sessions pretty confident. Boomer was really good at throwing spears, Pippa could pass the edible plants test with flying colours and Liliana really was fast. She basically flew down the track that circled the whole room, which was about 4 miles.

My district partener, Cece gets called in. She will do fine. I watched her train with those knives and I could honestly say she was amazing. She will get a good score, I just know it. So will her ally, Anastasia or something. Well, I think they will.

All too soon, I'm called in. I gulp nervously, still having no idea what I'm supposed to do. Hopefully the sponsors will interpret my 3 to be a strategy. Hopefully.

ೋღ ღೋ

Oliver: Test subject 1-02

Olivia and I didn't need to train. We'd been training our whole lives.

Instead, we watched the tributes train from overhead camera's. We watched alliances form and break, we watched the little 12 year old learn to throw knives, we watched the pair from 3 learn how to throw spears.

We knew everones strengths and weaknessess. It was our job now to learn how to use it to our advantage.

We eavesdropped onto the tributes conversation and learned that Journey was planning on killing her two new allies, Kayla and Alessia once they had the supplies for her and Nate. We learned that Natalie liked the tribute form 4, Malachai and the boy from 9, Troian. We could use those feelings to turn them against her. We learned that Ria was putting on a weak act when using the weapons. We knew that everybody in the room was terrified of creepy Jayne, as they all called her. We learned that Evelin was planning on killing two alliance members after the bloodbath.

We learnt everything. We know their secrets, their plans and their goals. And we will destroy them all.

I squeeze Olivia's hand, a smile creeping onto my lips. She grinned wickedly back. This was going to be a piece of cake.

We both turn our attention onto the screen in our bedroom and watch the tributes private training sessions.

Glow was up first and what he did was no surprise imediately jumped onto the weapons, and seemed intent on destroying everything in his path with the sword he held. He had to be dismissed early so they could clear up his mess for the next tribute. Glow looked vicious and determined, but he wouldn't be too hard to take down, or better yet, get his district partner to do it and hopefully he will wipe her out in the process.

Evelin slinked into the room and eyed the gamemakers warily. She walks over to the sword fighting area and whistles for an assistant. One scurries over, a big beefy boy, and takes a battle stance, a sword in his hand. The two fight together with the blunt practice swords, but their hits are big enough to leave big bruises. Evelin seems to be winning, when all of a sudden she is off balance and clutching her left eye. She still fights though, but not as good as before. I reach over onto my bedisde table and grab her file. I flick through to find the reason she is suddenly off.

"Why didn't you tell me she gets temporarily blinded in her left eye?" I ask Olivia, not looking up from Evelin's file.

"You never asked." She says simply. I scoff, but I let it go. I watch with mild interest as she finishes off the assistant, but by that time, her private session is over.

Archibald imediately jumped onto the weapons and shows off his skills with almost all of them. I had to admit, he was quite good. I also noticed he completely avoided using the bow and arrows. That was interesting.

Creepy Jayne was up next. She casually walked to the weapons and walked around the display, as if deciding whihc one to use. Her eyes catch a whicked blade, that was curved. She lightly traced her fingers on it, drawing blood immediately. A few drops dripped onto the white floor, but she didn't seem to actually care. She just looked... relaxed. And then in one, super fast motion, she whiped around and flung the knife in the directon of a dummy across the room. The knive, which wasn't a specificatly designed spinning knife, cartwheeled through the air, and severed the dummies head. It was a feat that someone normal should be proud of, but Jayne looked the same. Relaxed but slightly bored. She did a few more deadly tricks before the gamemakers dissmissed her, muttering appreciatively.

Kal from district three sautered in. I had heard he prefered to be called Boomer, because of his experience with explosives. Shame there wasn't anything he could use in the arena. There were those mines they placed under the tributes plates that made you blow up if you stepped off early, but after a tribute re-activated them, they stopped using them. Instead, the tracker in your arm would release a fast acting, painful poison into your blood system straight away. You'd be dead in seconds. He throws a few weights to show off his muscles, punches a few things, and is dismissed.

Philipa wasn't anything special. She showed a few moves with a sword, chucked a few spears, but when she headed to the edible plants station, she literally flew through it. She got 100% and finished it in under three minuets. Even the gamemakers seemed impressed when they dismissed her.

Malachai, or Kai, came in looking confident. Classic tough Career tribute. He walks to the weapons and easily hits all the targets dead centre with all the weapons. There wasn't one he missed. Not a thing. He even flung three knives that were all in one hand, over his shoulder. They buried themselves into a dummies neck, heart and temple. And he wasn't even looking. That was skill. Olivia watches him with her eyebrows raised.

_He could be a potential threat. _She tells me through our link. I don't bother to reply, but she senses my agreement.

Ria headed over to the survival station first. It seemed, as she has been all week, trying to keep up her weak act. During the training days she has pretended to be hopelessly bad using all the weapons. I had to hand it to her, she was pretty convincing when she walked towards the weapons after scoring 48% on the test. The gamemakers dismissed her, obviously not liking that a tribute frim a career district was doing kind of badly. She was fantasic at knot tying. That was the only thing that seemed like she was good at.

The little twelve year old, Robert, came in, clutching his teddy bear. He looked around uncertainly, before walking over to the knife throwing station. He dropped his bear by his feet and got a good grip on the smallest knife there. He let it fly from his hand and I was shocked that the blade sliced one dummies throat and lodged itself into another dummies heart. And he still managed to look innocent, harmless and adorably cute.

The shy looking girl from five, Liliana, came into view. She spent all her time running on the track. And she really was fast. Like, really really fast. I look to Olivia with wide eyes and see her mouth open.

"Do you think she's faster than us?" I ask my twin, biting my lip worryingly.

"No, she can't be." Olivia replies, but she looks uncertain. Liliana was going to be a problem.

Asa was up next and spent all of his time with the weapons. He didn't seem to have a specific weapon, but that didn't mean he wasn't good. Which, unfortunately he wasn't. Things perked up a bit when he trew a few spears, but we saw his real talent in hand-to-hand combat when he took down the assistant in less that a minuet. Impressive.

Ariadne called for an assistant and took him down during hand-to-hand combat. She was pretty stong for a girl, but she spent most of her time beating him. She only had a couple of minuets left to rush to the edible plants station and whizz through the test. I didn't see her score because her time was up.

Kenton, the foolish tribute to ally with the baby from 5, does some sword fighting with an assistant. He was good, dodging all the swings and lunges towards him, and he knew the right moments to go into defence. He 'kills' the assistant easily, and doesn't seem to have broken a sweat at all. He goes over to where the axes and tridents lay and chucks them randomly around the room with teeth rattling strength. The gamemakers drunkenly clap as Kenton makes his way out of the room, head held high. It would have seemed great, if he didnt ruin it by tripping over a fallen dummy and face planting the floor. He blushes furiously as he scrambles to regain his footing and walks to the lift, his face beet red.

Natalie didn't seem comfotable using weapons. She could throw a trident pretty well and her axe wielding really was good, compared to other district 7 tributes. Although she was good, she looked a bit sick using them. I raise a questioning eyebrow at my sister.

"She's a vegetarian." She says simply. I nod and watch as the tribute pass the edible plants test easily, and watch as she does the extra test about health. She got the highest marks on both quizzes.

Roscoe did absolutely uselessly. He couldn't shoot an arrow at all, even though I've seen him spend all his time at that station. He tried and tried and let arrow after arrow fly, but every single one of them missed. One of them accidently hit the force field surrounding the gamemakers. It came back at him and he had to jump out of the way to avoid being hit by his own arrow. His attempt was just sad.

Megan did the edible plants test and scored 100%. She then got up and went over to the archery station and let arrow after arrow fly. They all hit the target but only a couple went into the centre circle of the board.

The boy from district 10 was up next, Nate Morgue. He shoots a few arrows, throws a few weights and does the edible plants test. That station is popular today. He did well, but not well enough to leave an impression.

Cypress came in and headed straight for the daggers. She flung them in all directions and they all hit their targets. I examined closley though, none of the hits were fatal.

Troian strolled in as if he owned the world. He grinned cockily at the gamemakers and Olivia glowered at the screen. We knew what he was doing. We knew that his whole character was an act. Really, it was quite easy to spot. Not at all difficult. He called out an assistant and started hand-to-hand combat. The guy was so scared that he would become mince meat he ran away, trying to hide from Troian. The boy laughed menacingly, and pretended to run after him. Even though the gamemakers were half drunk, they weren't impressed, watching one guy terrify another.

Alessia went straight for the knot tying station. She set down a few simple snares and used summies to sow how they worked. I kept thinking she would accidently walk into one and render herself trapped. That, ladies and gentlemen, would be very funny. Olivia giggles and I glance at her. I must of accidently sent over my thoughts. I grin at her sheepishly and focus my attention back onto the screen. She did amazingly well with all the weapons, which wasn't a surprise as she was from the hunting district. A trained killer.

Derek came in and he stood in the doorway for a while, looking around and gnawing on his lip. He only moved when the gamemakers yelled at him to hurry up. He uncertainly walked over to the knot tying station and created a respectable noose, and hung a dummy, he made a few traps and made a lassoo. He swung it and caught 5 dummies across the room in the loop. He tightened it so hard that one of them was cut in half. He seemed proud of himself and grinned like cray until he was dismissed.

Anastasia was next and I watched her walk to the bow and arrow station. She wasn't too bad. She also spent a bit of her time throwing all the knives on the shelf. Most of them hit their targets too. She was good, but not that good.

Nate Morgue. Unlucky last name. And bright red tomatoe coloured hair. He went over to the camouflage and mixed up a colour that would blend perfectly in a wheat field. It was perfect! He demonstrated how well he blended in on one of the terrain programmes that spout random facts about the area. You literally couldn't see him, he was like a chameleon. He did the stealth test and passed with flying colours. He ran out of time though, so he didn't have any time to schow off his skills using a weapon.

Kayla Gant, the district 12 female tribute came in. She showed her vast knowledge of knife throwing and using a bow and arrow. She was very, very good at using both of them. I glanced at Olivia.

_She is a hunter._ I send, using our communication device planted in our brains. It means that we can speak to eachother without really speaking. We can also share pictures, memories through the link.

_Another __trained killer. _She sends back. I nod slowly.

_Like us._ We both send, simultaneously. I focus back on the screen and see that the tribute has moved onto the edible plants test. She scores 100% and she leaves with a respectful bow.

Jared came in an observed the whole room. He glanced at the gamemakers and seemed to decide that they were completely wasted as they sang the final verse of this random pirate song. He then caught sight of the camera we were watching through, and narrowed his eyes. I bet he could guess that we were watching. The boy went to the spear section and threw a few. You couldn't fake being that bad. He finally gave up when one nearly hit him in the foot. He sighs loudly and walks over to a piece of rope. He ties a complicated knot, and only when he is finished does he realise that he tied his hands into the rope. He spends the rest of his training time using his teeth to free his hands. This boy was no threat.

The district 13 female, Journey comes in. First, she heads over to the camouflage station. It had been completely untouched. She quickly and easily created a paint that made her skin the colour of a dark forest. She ran over to the stealth station and programmed it to dark forest. She slipped into it, and you could barely tell she was there. That really was good camouflage. She skipped past the dummies and cut their throats with some daggers she had managed to pick up. At the end of the test, it said she had passes, which is a feat not many tributes can manage. Any _human _tributes anyway. So that excluded Olivia and I, and all the other Test subjects that were moved to districts and disguised as regular tributes to win the games.

Therron was the last boy to show off his skills. He was part of the Career pack, so I knew that he would go over to the weapons. He did not disappoint. He throws a spear at the moving dummy, hitting dead centre of the red mark, fake blood gushing out as the dummy pretends to die like a real person. He then walks over to where the axes and hatchets are. He threw a few of the hatchets and they all hit their desired targets.

The screen faded to black. The gamemaker sessions were over.

_Well that was interesting. _Olivia says, stretching on her bed on the other side of the room.

_Hahaha, yeah, I guess you could say that. _I reply, resting my head on my pillow. Olivia shrugs.

_I'm going in the shower, okay? Before we find out those losers scores._

_Fine, I'm having a nap. Wake me when its on. _I yawn loudly and snuggle up in the blankets. Olivia goes into the bathroom with a soft click. I drift off, one thought remaining in my head. _I can't wait till we win so we can have a normal life. _I'm asleep before I can even hear her reply.


	37. Scores

**I seriously couldn't be bothered to write their reactions to their scores, so here they are. And I'm doing the interviews after this, and then the GAMES WILL BEGIN! WOOOO!**

**Nemet B**

**xx**

District 1

Evelin Rain- **7**

Glow Fall- **9**

District 2

Jayne Barlow- **10**

Archibald Marx- **8**

District 3

Philipa LeDoux- **6**

Kal LaRouge- **5**

District 4

Ria Giffords- **5**

Kai Lyon- **9**

District 5

Liliana Grayson- **9**

Robert Seedling- **7**

District 6

Ariadne Cardium- **5**

Asa Ambrose- **8**

District 7

Natalie McCartney- **7**

Kenton Kaehill- **9**

District 8

Megan Treak- **6**

Roscoe Rohan- **3**

District 9

Alessia Crescent- **9**

Troian Bolt- **6**

District 10

Cypress Locke- **9**

Derek Smoke- **7**

District 11

Anastasia Moore- **6**

Nate Morgue- **8**

District 12

Kayla Gant- **8**

Jared Pent- **4**

District 13

Journey Farrow- **9**

Therron Riverheart- **8**

Capitol Tributes

Olivia Sett- **13**

Oliver Sett- **13**


	38. Announcements

**This is kind of rushed as I'm going to my friends house soon! Enjoy! I'm doing 4 POV's per chapter after this, okay? :D**

**Nemet B**

**xx**

President Snow- Junior

I announced the scores for this years quell. Most of them, were very good. But we had to, of course, not let any of them get a double diget score. It would only make the twins seem _average. _No, they had to look special, so we gave them a score nobody else has ever recieved. Apart from that stupid, rebellious girl from 12.

In the comeback games the gamemakers gave her the highest score possible. I killed the head gamemaker the next day. Ridiculous, isn't it. We were supposed to hate her and maker her life miserable. But she died... shame.

"PEETA!" I screech, snapping my fingers loudly. The boy scurries up to me and does a quick bow before asking what I want.

"A glass of milk." I say simply, returning to the screens. It was almost showtime. I grasp the glass with one hand and chug it down my throat. I finish with a gasp and use the back of Peeta's hand to wipe away the milk mustache. I glance at him and he looks a bit sick.

"Not feeling well?" I ask innocently.

"You could say that." He replies, laughing bitterly. I really do feel for the poor soul. He has no idea that I killed his child after we met the twins for the first time. He still thinks she's alive and well, and him working for me is protecting her. When he finds out though, he will most likely kill me. Or try to anyway. "Show time Mr. Snow." Peeta tells me, glancing at his watch. I nod and walk to the stage where the seal of Panem is the background.

The camera man signals with his fingers to let me know I'm on air.

I grin to the camera, flashing my pearly whites. I clear my throat and begin.

"Well you have all just seen the scores our fantastic tributes have given to us, haven't you? You must be very proud, so many high scores." I say with false cheerfulness. "We have been keeping something from everyone. As a Quell requirement." You can basically hear the collective gasp coming from the districts, wondering what other horrors we have in store for the unfortunates. "Two tributes can win this year, if the two decide to be in alliance. They don't have to be from the same district either! Isn't that great?" I say enthusiastically. I walk off the stage, waving to the camera.

The anthem plays and the screen goes to black.

ೋღ ღೋ

Jayne Barlow- District 2

The interviews were the night after president Snow's announcement. I spent the whole day with my prep team and designer. Hours later, my skin was feeling raw and sore, and I couldn't entirely feel all of my body parts.

How was the Capitol going to remember me for the last time?  
>How was I going to strike something into the sponsers?<p>

Easy. The way I'm already remembered – As creepy Jayne.

Well, that's what my prep team and designer thought. Actually, the Capitol thought I was a robot. I watched the Tv in my room, I read the newspapers that were placed in my room too. They had reviews on all the tributes.

In one section of the paper there was an argument between two gamemakers who didn't actually think I was human. Which was stupid. Of course I was human. I just would not show my feelings. Never.

My face has never cracked since the games began. Well, once. When I grinned at Troian. It was just to freak him out though.

But after that, I swore to myself and to my father, my face would never break. I would become the emptionless robot they all thought I was.

And I still looked tough, being in the biggest alliance with the toughest tributes. I could be scary without even trying.

My dress was simple – I was wearing a simple short black dress with thick straps that was high waisted and flowy at the bottom. I was wearing high black stockings and black high heels (which I dreaded, since my bird legs couldn't handle walking in heels). But the thing that made the dress threatening and just a bit spooky was the way it flowed. It seemed as if it was moving through water whenever I moved. My hair was dyed black with extensions added to the crudely cut bob. It flowed out and was lifted off my shoulders, floating through the air as if I really was laying in water.

I also had long gloves with claws at the end, with holes at the knuckles. It was perfect for scratching someone's face off.

I walked to the elevator and went down to the room where everyone was waiting for their interview turns. As soon as I stepped out of the elevator, I started ripping out my gloves. It got in the way of me using my fingers normally. I tore off the ends, where the claws were. I saw a few people looking at me, but I ignored it. It seems like that's all I've been doing these days – ignoring others. Ignoring the frightened stares, the scared whispers.

They all should be scared. I'll rip their throats out. With my teeth.

I dumped the claws in the bin nearby. There – now I can actually use my hands properly.

ೋღ ღೋ

Liliana Grayson- District 5

I spotted my 2 of my allies talking in a circle. Derek and Boomer. Derek and I were going to be in pairs to win. That announcement came as a complete surprise, but I bet it was only because of the chance that they could bring both Olivia and Oliver home.

I also thought the scores were biased. Everyone gets below ten apart from the twins? What was that about? But, it didn't make me any less proud. I got a _9? _One of the highest scores!

My stylist, Danki, came up to me hesitantly after the prep team were done messing around with me.

"I..we.. we wanted to let you wear something different this time. Something completely unlike from what we normally make tributes wear. It's nothing extravagant, but, I…we… we hope you like it."

At first I was completely horrified to see what kind of monsterous creation they were going to make me parade in.

They made me cover my eyes while they helped me put on my dress. They told me not to look down as to ruin how it looked, and I obeyed. It seemed like that was the least I could do after all the times I've ignored them. I waited patiently as they pulled and pinched and brushed and curled everything.

Then, I heard Danki say softly, "Open your eyes."

I opened my eyes slowly, looking down at the floor, at the ceiling, at the wall, everywhere but the mirror, fearing that I would look hideous in their creation.

When I looked up, my mouth dropped open. I was more beautiful than I could ever imagine. I was wearing a white sundress with a light green shrug, white sandals with my nails done in a light, spring green. It was simple, very very simple. But I loved it.

My hair was not coiled into some extravagant updo, but it was flowing down, in its natural curly waves, shining brightly. My lightly tanned skin shimmered in the flurescent lighting, making it seem as if I had a thin layer of pure gold dust on my skin. There was no lipstick, but only a faint layer of lip gloss.

I could feel tears coming, and I knew that if I didn't say something, I was going to start crying.

"I- thank you. Thank you so much. You made me… me. This is amazing. Thank you, just thank you so much." I choked out.

Then we were all crying and hugging each other, which was strange because I barely said more than a sentence to these people, I could never get a word in edgeways, and now I'm holding on to them like I'll never let go.

Finally, I pry myself off of them and manage to walk to elevator without completely breaking down.

At home, I wore things very similar to the dress I was wearing now, and it reminded me of home so much. I wasn't one of the fake tributes that pretend to be beautiful and as if they walk in heels all the time, because they don't. I felt as if it was the real me, not a doll that the capitol got to dress up in pretty dresses. It was as if I had come from my house in my clothes, and I felt like it really was me, from first coming here. It probably didn't make any sense, but it did to me.

I rapidly blinked the tears away and focused my attention onto Glow, who was just getting onto the stage. He looked very handsome, in simple black jeans and a silver shirt. It was beautiful though, it looked as if it was made of liquid silver. His blonde hair caught the light and looked golden. He definately looked like a luxury item.

"So, Glow Fall. Get on up here!" Hostess Chloe gestured for Glow to come up. Glow quickly took his seat beside Chloe in a comfortable pea green chair.

Chloe Flickerman was the now the interviewer for the hunger games. Ceasar died a couple of years ago, and his only grandchild took his place. If I do say so myself, she does a much better job than he ever did. She also changed the order, boy girl so we don't have any more of that lovey dovey lark.

"So, Glow, how long have you been practicing for the Hunger Games? In the reaping, you volunteered. And of course, you're very nicely built, and look at those muscles." She squeals, squeezing his biceps. "This doesn't happen overnight, you know," Chloe Flickerman questioned Glow, a soothing look on her face.

"Basically since the day I could walk," Replied Glow. His confidence was evident, the way he puffed out his chest with pride. "I've been training for ten years, now. Maybe more."

"You seem determined to win!" With that, Glow scoffed, as if it was obvious. "So what have you had to practice the most on? What do you have trouble with?"

"Honestly, I think I've mastered everything. There's nothing more to learn, I already know how to win." He shrugged. He have to lie. He was tough and manacing, head of the careers. He was already a threat, he doesn't need to show it off even more. "I know how to win." Bad move. I could see his district partner, Evelin glaring daggers at him.

"Well, Glow, that's about all the time we have for you! Good luck, Glow Fall." Chloe led the audience in a group applause.

ೋღ ღೋ

Philipa LaDoux- District 3

Once again, I found myself being the living, breathing mannequin. The stylists and all the make-up artists and hair stylists were getting me ready for the interview tonight. The process seemed much shorter than the opening ceremonies, where I wasn't allowed to move for 4 hours. Not an inch! This time, I was only dunked into the bathtub, rubbed with perfumes until I was red, and stood there for less than half an hour while they did my hair and makeup. I was surprised that I didn't have to stand for an hour while they arrange my hair into some outrageous updo that made my neck hurt again either.

They put me in a dark blue, fancy dress. It really was beautiful, but it was quite short, showing off quite alot of my legs. I doubted my dad would be pleased to see me this... revealed.

I realised I was running late, and got to the stage just in time. I walked on with all the grace and dignity that I could while being slightly out of breath. I calmly watched Glow Fall's interview. He was quite scary. I watched Chloe shift her weight in her seat, and beam at the crowd.

"Next up is Evelin Rain, coming from District 1!" Chloe boomed, gesturing in Evelin's direction. Evelin was swift to make her way to the comfy interview chair.

She was wearing an olive green sparkling floor length dress. It was very beautiful, but there were a lot of beautiful dresses. The thing that made it stand out was the colour matched her eyes. Perfectly. There wasn't a difference between the two colours- that I could see. And they accented her eyes with gold eyeliner, which really made them pop.

"Stunning, Evelin! I must tell you how beautiful you look. And your eyes... ooooh." Chloe had a perk in her voice that seemed to scream, 'That's beautiful. That's style. That's perfect!'.

"Thank you." Evelin replied, a grin creeping on her overly glossed lips. Her eyes had a glint in them too, that made me shiver involuntarily. I got the impression she was thinking of anything but her dress.

"So, what do you think your strategy will be in the games?" Chloe asks, her silver eyes staring intently at the tribute.

Evelin looks around at the line of tributes, biting her lip. She looks unsure about what to say. And suddenly, her green eyes light up with a scary malice. Her eyes rest on the district 5 boy tribute. The 12 year old.

"Well Chloe, I don't want to give too much away. But I will tell you one thing." She pauses, looking thoughtful. She was only holding out to make it seem more dramatic. "I'm going to eliminate the weak ones first." She says simply, then her eyes narrow and her lip curls cruelly. "Starting with _him._" She points a finger at the 12 year old.

He visibly paled 10 shades, his skin lighter than his light blonde hair. You could mistake him as a ghost! ...Or a corpse. His blue eyes glistened with fear and unshed tears. My ally, Liliana, who was sat on one side of him, rubbed his arm reassuringly. He gripped his teddy in his hand tighter, his hands going bone white.

"Weak? But little Robert scored a 7 in the gamemaker sessions!" Chloe sounded shocked, but also laughed. "So, why do you think you only got 7 too, hmm?"

Evelin shrugs, as if she couldn't care less. "Minor set back, and maybe my strengths lie somewhere else?" She says slyly.

"Well I can't wait to see how that turns out! Everyone give an applause to Evelin Rain. Good Luck, and may the odds be _ever _in your favour."

ೋღ ღೋ

Ariadne Cardium- District 6

I was wearing a pretty dress, the hem coming just above my knee. The dress was decorated with faint flowers in a cute pastel colour. I wore my hair down naturally, coming down to my waist. My violet eyes were left alone, as was most of my face. It seemed my designers were going for the look natural. My district token, a necklace that belonged to my mother, rested at the hollow part of my neck, in line with my collar bone.

I give a small smile and a tentative wave to my ally, Jared. He snorts and waves back with a sarcastic smile on his face. Because we were both allies before the announcements, we decided we would win the games together. Both our district partners had allies anyway, so it worked out for the best. I was pretty confident in us, Jared was smart and knew a lot, and my senses were hightened and much better than a normal human. Only, I hadn't told him about my tourettes. I would tell him about that later... or never, what ever.

I folded my hands polietly in my lap, and crossed my legs at the ankles like I was taught- like a proper lady. My chin was held high as I watched Archibald mount the stage, looking far too full of himself and smug.

"Hello! Our next tribute is Archibald Marx, district two!" Chloe says in an overly perky voice. "I just _love _your outift!" She practically squeals.

I can't tell whether she's serious or not though. Her face looks like she's telling the truth, but his outfit is a whole different story. He was wearing white trousers, a dark purple overcoat and a sparkly purple cape. He looked like a magician. Any minuet now, I was expecting him to pull a bunch of fake flowers from his sleeve, or a white rabbit from his trouser leg. Instead he only smiled smugly and straightened his jacket, rolling his shoulders back proudly.

"So, Archie, you don't mind me calling you Archie, right? Course you don't! So Archie, what did you bring as your district token?" She continues. She speakes in a rushed manner, barely pausing for breath. Archibald looked confused, his brows furrowing in a straight line.

"I don't have one... why should I take something with me if I'll be seeing it again when the games are over?" He sounds honestly baffled, as if the thought had never crossed his mind.

"Well, I don't doubt you won't get far". Chloe continues.

"Who else has a sliver of a chance of winning these games besides me? Honestly, it's almost a waste of time!" He says distastefully. His allies glare at him hatefully, but he either doesn't notice or refuses to awknowledge it.

"How do you think you got that 8 during your private training session?"

"An 8 is only so-so, and I could have definately gotten better, if I tried my hardest. I couldn't even show off my skills for very long anyway, only having 15 minuets to show off. Its stupid. The tributes who have a chance should get more time. If I did have more time, I would have gotten a 13. Just like your tributes." He says with so much conviction, I almost believe it myself. Almost.

"Well, you seem a bit sure of yourself."

"You would be too, if you were as amazing as me." Archibald says, his chin held high arrogantly.

"And we will get to see that in the arena won't we? Everyone, Archibald Marx!" Huge rounds of applause follow him to his seat, and continue a few seconds afterwards. Personally, I didn't think he was _that _great.


	39. Easy as pie

**Sorry its been a while to update! I do have good excuses, but I doubt you all care. Here ya go!**

**Nemet B**

**xx**

Ria Giffords- District 4

I spent the while day with Heidi. It was horrible. Arduous, even. I felt worn-out and tired just by being in the same room as her. I wondered if she was some soul-sucker. In the end, I decided on one thing: I would be who I wanted to be. Not what suited me best. I was to be cool, calm and collected. After lunch, just when I was about to leave with for lessons with Melinda, I gave Kai a warning look and nodded towards Heidi. He understood immediately.

"I thought the morning was torturous enough," he groaned. I smiled at him. He smiled back. His smile almost made my heart break. As I was leaving the dining room, I wondered how I could of even _let _him volunteer. Obviously, it was to protect me. It was a bad idea. My heart told me that. I couldn't let the person that I was closest to, loved the most in the entire world, die for me! But I couldn't think about it now. No.

Melinda kept with the district theme. Today, she was a mermaid. She wore a fish tale with her little feet poking out from the bottom, aa seashell bra and seaweed and starfish in her hair. She looked the part, but she definitley smelled it too. The strong smell of fish made me want to throw up right there! I smiled slightly to think of her reaction.

Melinda examined me carefully, and she was her overly bright, annoying self. She talked to me about what was appropriate for girls to wear. Which were high heels. I wished I could just wear comfortable boots like I always do. Then Disney and my prep team came. They prepared me for the interviews. I wore flats and an light blue dress. They somehow managed to make it look as if there were actual waves moving and sloshing on the fabric. It was incredible! The makeup wasn't as dramatic as it was for the opening ceremonies, where Kai and I were dressed up as sexy mermaids. It truly was ridiculous, but I'm almost positive it gained us a few sponsors.

Soon, I was being shuffled to the lift to take me down to my interviews. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. Kai soon came over, looking extremely handsome in a suit. Smartest item of clothing he's ever worn, I reckon. The material of his jacket and trousers was a dark blue, but his shirt underneith was just like my dress. He grinned at me, and I clutched his hand. He squeezed it reassuringly, and we walked into the lift.

It felt just like the time he convinced me to jump into the sharks.

Really, there wasn't even a difference in the comparison.

I took my seat next to Kai and the district 5 boy, Robert. I made small talk with the little kid, being polite. I guess Melinda actually got through to me.

I found out about his family, his sister and his mummy and daddy. I found out that he was terrified about the whole ordeal. I realised that he has already accepted that he wouldn't live through the games, he just doesnt want his family to go through the pain. I found out all about him, and before I could give any information about myself the interviews started. I gave Kai a pained look. He nodded, seeming to understand.

He is another boy that I will refuse to kill. Not now. I will not be forced to kill a brother, a son, a friend. Not by the Capitol terms.

But thats the thing. Everyone is someones son, someones daughter. Someones friend, somones girlfriend or boyfriend. I mentally shake myself from those kind of thoughts.

Speaking of relationships, I definately noticed something going on between my ally, Natalie and Kai. But then that Troian joined our alliance, and I don't know whats going on. I brought Natalie up to Kai and he went as red as a tomatoe, and I just couldn't resist teasing him. But when Troian comes up the blood drains from his face, and he looks...angry.

But, he was positively thrilled when Troian got a 4.

Up next to be interviewed was creepy Jayne. Her eyes were dull and blank, her face slack and emotionless. Tributes were terrified of her. Her face hasn't changed since the games began. But, I'm guessing that she is terrified inside and her face is just covering up her emotions.

She was wearing a simple black dress that showed off her stick legs. Plain and simple. But, it was terrifying. It flowed out around her slowly, moving as if there was a breeze moving- just for her. Her hair was dyed a black. A black so dark and deep, you can imagine being sucked into the dark depths of her tangled hair. It too, was waving around in the air, lifting off her shoulders as if she was out on a windy day. Her hair whipped her emotionless face mercilessly.

All in all. She was positively terrifying. And beautiful. In a scarily dangerous way.

She walks to the stage, stiff as a board, not smiling or waving. Looking deadly.

"So, Jayney! What do you like about the Capitol?"

"I would prefer you call me Jayne." She says in a monotonous response.

"Oh, um, ok. Jayne?" Chloe says, _Creepy Jayne_, I correct in my mind, "Let's talk training scores. A ten! You have the highest score of all out of the districts, who all got below 10! Do you want to tell us how you got that score?" Chloe asks, her eyes barely visible from her wide grin.

"Not really." Jayne says tonelessly, her shoulders tense and stiff.

Chloe nods, uncomfortably "Of course, but why not?"

"I don't like you." She says shortly, and I almost burst out laughing. Kai gives me a curious look, and I just shrug, barely stiffling giggles. I have no idea why I even find that funny. Chloe looks like she's about to cry.

"Well, ok." Chloe sniffles, "Have you made any new friends since coming to the Capitol?"

"I don't need a friend. We're going to be killing eachother off soon anyways." Her mask twitched, and I got the feeling she was trying not to kill Chloe then and there.

The audience murmurs and there is a shot onto the boy from district one looking shocked down onto the audience.

"No allies? We heard it was you, Glow, Archibald, Evelin, Therron and Asa?" Chloe asks, counting the tributes on her fingers. What an idiot.

"They are my allies. Nothing more." She says dully.

I work my brain, trying to find a hidden meaning. Does that mean she will kill them off soon, break the career pack early? I hope so, more of a chance for Kai and I. Or did she mean that she would use them to get far in the game and kill them all much later?

"How do you think your and Glow's chances are?"

"Easy as pie." Jayne says shortly, her eyes blank and unfocused.

"Oh, okay. Um..." Chloe says, unsure of what to ask the robot next. Luckily, the buzzer goes off, and Jayne stiffly walks to her seat. Her face flat and bored, as always.

ೋღ ღೋ

Asa Ambrose- District 6

I woke up the morning of the interviews, scared out of my wits!

Frenzo, the creepiest escort in the world, was stood at the end of my bead, beaming.

I edge out of bed slowly, slightly creeped out. His expression was just plain weird.

"Today, I'm going to teach you how to be a proper lady!" Frenzo says excitedly, a manic smile platered all over his face.

"I'm a boy!" I yell at the insane clown.

He ignores me and skips out of the door. I groan, as Frenzo pulls me along the corridor, his tongue lolling out of his mouth like a rabid dog. I hate this guy, there is nothing normal about him!

We skipped breakfast and he taught me all day, practicing smiling, waving, walking round in shoes with ridiculously high heels. HEELS? The insane rainbow afro still hadn't gotten it into his head that I was A MALE! About halfway through- after he put me in a wedding dress and made me strut around the room, I ripped the dress off and stormed to lunch in my boxers. Not caring who saw. I just had to get away from that maniac.

Ariadne looked at me, her eyes wide with shock. I didn't care. I ate my food in silence, glaring at the door. If Frenzo walked in, I'd rip his head off. Well, not literally. But I'd yell at him a lot.

The doors creaked open and I stood, my spoon in my hand. It was only our mentor, Bop. He gives me a funny look and joins us at the table.

"What were you going to do with that spoon?" He asks, sitting across from me and next to Ariadne, who seemed to bite her tongue to stop from laughing.

"Scoop out your insides, obviously." I joke, and Bop laughs too.

"May I ask why you are just in your underwear at the dinner table? In front of a lady?" He asks in mock horror. I feel my face slowly go red.

"Sorry Ari." I say, who just giggles. "Frenzo is a freak. I feel like when he looks at me, he wants to kill me himself. And," I add, "he thinks I'm a bloody girl! He had me walking around in heels and a dress for goodness sake! There is something _seriously _wrong with his brain." I practically yell. I take a deep breath, forcing myself to be calm. "And that, my friend, is why I am in my boxers, at the dinner table, in front of a lady."

The two just stare at me, trying to decide if I'm serious or not. They exchange a glance and burst into a fit of laughter. I join in too, and soon we've all got tears in our eyes.

But the laughter soon stops as Ariadne cries out, her purple eyes rolling back into her sockets and falls to the floor, twitching.

Bop catches her and lowers her down, his eyes wide and alarmed. He tries to hold her spasming arms from flailing and hitting him in the face. I don't know what to do so I just stand there and watch, my mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"BOY! MOVE!" Bop bellows. "GET AN AVOX." When I don't move, he yells, "NOW!"

I back away slowly from the violently shuddering girl. When I near the door, I turn on my heel and run. When I'm halfway down the corridor, only then do I realise that I have no idea what an Avox is.

"HELP! HELP! We need help in the dining room! Um, medical help. WE NEED MEDICAL HELP!" I yell as I run up and down the corridor, hope someone will come out of one of the doors and know what an Avox is.

After about the fifth time I've yelled for help, a girl about my age runs into the hallway, wearing an all white outfit and her brown hair pulled severly off her face. Her brown eyes go wide as she sees me in my underwear, but I ignore that and start yelling.

"Take me to the Avox! It is supposed to help the girl with tourettes!" I yell at her, who only strides towards the room I just came from. "HEY!" I say, grabbing her arm. She gives me an irritated look. "Where is the Avox! It is supposed to help her!" In reply, she only points to herself and strides into the room.

I follow her, yelling curses at the girl. What if Ariadne was really hurt?

Other people dressed similarly to her come inside the dining room about the same time as us, from different entrances. Some were holding first aid kits and machines. One was even carrying a pillow.

Confused, I watch the white-clad people work on Ariadne. They jab something into her arm and instantly she relaxes. They place the pillow under her head and continue to inject her with the green liquid every five minuets. I walk over to join Bop, who is watching Ariadne with a worried expression.

"Will she be ok?" I murmur over the hum of the electrical box they have hooked to either side of her head.

"Better than ok, actually. The president said yesterday that if she has another episode, she has to be cured. Generous of him, seen as its his first quell. Might feel bad, her condition is his fault."

"His fault?" I ask, confused. Bop nods slowly.

"Yeah, that experiment she had triggered it. Snow had to decide who would take it from her district. She was basically the chosen one." He says, biting his lower lip.

"What was the experiment for?"

"The Capitol tributes. To enhance their vision. Tested it on her first. Obviously, it went wrong." I stare at Bop for a long time, mouth agape. He suddenly realises what he just said and claps his hand over his mouth, muffling a curse beneith his hands.

"The...the, Olivia? Oliver? They're not human. Are they?" I scream-whisper. Bop fearfully looks around and grabs my hand. 'Roof.' He mouths.

We go to the district 12 floor and sneak to the door leading to the roof. We stomp up the stone stairs and lock the door behind us. Don't want anyone eavesdropping.

I shiver at the sudden blast of cold and stare at him. Not wanting to comprehend what was going on. The twins were genentically altered. We had no chance of winning. Not even a sliver!

"They're human. But they're designed to win. I'm sorry." Bop says, hanging his head.

"I can't die! I don't want to DIE!" I cry, not caring if my voice travels over the sound of the loud windchimes, clattering loudly in the wind. Bop hushes me.

"You might have a chance. Maybe." He says this in a voice that says even _he _doesn't believe it. But his words spark an idea in my head.

"They wont be able to kill all 26 of us! Not all at once! We tell the other tributes, and then we all kill and hunt down the twins first! Before anyone else is dead!" I say excitedly, already thinking of ways to tell the other tributes, to make them believe me. But Bop looks alarmed and very very scared.

"Do that and we're both dead. And our families." He says in a low and deadly voice. But before I can even open my mouth to even reply, he's dragging me back down the stairs and onto the district twelve floor. When, who do we meet? But the 12 tributes themselves.

"What are you doing here?" Kayla asks, her voice rising in pitch. She looks me up and down and shrinks back, blushing. Oh, I was still in my underwear. The boy, Jared, just glares at me.

"Hi." I say into the awkward silence. Neither respond so I look behind me for some support from Bop. Who wasn't even there. Great.

I turn to look back at the tributes. Kayla has her fists raised defensively.

"Woa, I'm not here to fight you guys. I was here to check out the view." I lie. Jared doesn't seem convinced. "You know, on the roof?" I say, pointing to the ceiling dorkishly. They just look at me blankly. "You can go up there, you know." I say. Still no reply. I hesitantly walk to the lift. "Well, bye." I say and run it, pressing the 6th button. I have never been more uncomfortable in my life.

But, I'm glad I didn't tell them about the twins. I ignored the voice in my head, screaming at me to tell them. But, I couldn't risk it. Not for my family. No way was I condeming them to death.

I didn't see anyone for the rest of the day. Not creepy Frenzo, not the now cured Ariadne, or Bop.

So, I spent the last couple of hours before the interview with my prep-team.

They made up my face and plastered it in makeup. Not in a horrible girly way though. My designer put me in a smart black tuxedo with a top hat. The jacket even had the tails at the ends. I walked to the lift and clambered in next to Ariadne. I looked at her and I think I drooled.

"You look... beautiful." I whisper in a hushed voice. She blushes and giggles.

"Thanks." And she really did look beautiful. She was wearing a dress that was decorated with faint flowers in a cute pastel colour. Her hair was down naturally, coming down all the way to her waist. The violet eyes were left alone, as was most of her face. Her necklace rested at the hollow of her neck.

She looked beautiful. Naturally, beautiful.

"And you look like a penguin!" She laughs and I join in too. As we reach the bottom floor, I ask is she is okay now.

She laughs nervously and tugs at the bottom of her dress. "As ok as I will ever be, with tourettes." She then leaves me to sit down. That was interesting. They hadn't told her she was cured.

I take my seat next to Ariadne and the district 5 girl, Lily or something.

I watch as the interviews go by, and see Kal sit in his seat, ready to be interviewed.

"Kal LaRouge!" Chloe squeals, looking him up and down in his fancy suit, and red, white and black tie. His hair, which I noticed before, is messy. As it usually is.

"Chloe Flickerman!" Kal squeals back, sounding eerily like a girl. The audience laughed at his fail for a capitol accent, and he smiled good naturedly.

"I hear your nick name is Boomer. Why?" Kal shifts in his seat and grins.

"Well, people describe my personality as pretty explosive, you know? And, I -uh, well I seem to blow up quite a lot of things up. When I'm without aldult supervision."

Chloe laughs and gets the audience to join in too. "Where is your friend?" Chloe asks and I get the feeling that she already knows. Boomer looks down embarassed, and mumbles something unintelligble. "What?" Chloe asks, her grin spreading wider.

"He's in a coma. Because I nearly blew him up." He says shortly. The whole of the audience is laughing, and the people backstage. I see a few tributes giggling too. "It was an accident!" Boomer explains. "The teachers left the class room and I started to mess around with some weird looking chemicals. Thw whole class room. blew up. He was my best friend! Etrius!" Boomer says.

"Well how would you like it if we told you Etrius was fine and all of his burns are gone?" Kal looks up and grins, his eyes widening. He reminded me on an excited puppy, and could almost imagine him having a wagging tail.

"I would be so grateful!" Kal grins.

"Too bad he's still in a coma then." Chloe says in a mocking tone. She was starting to not be very nice. The excited light in Kal's eyes died, but he laughed along with everyone else, showing that he could take a joke.

"So whats your district token?" Chloe asks.

"A bullet shell that belonged to Etrius."

"Ohh, very nice." Chloe says in a voice that clearly states that she doesn't think it's nice. At all. "You got a 5. Well done! How did you get that?"

"That's not really a well done, is it? A five is rubbish. But all I did was punch a few things. Want to keep my special talent all hush hush." He says, winking cockily. The audience laughs appreciatively.

"Anything you want to say before your times up?"

"Yeah. Hi mum! Look! I'm on Tv!" He grins widely. "Hey Edna, don't let anything stop you from getting you good grades in school. Hi Lloyd, I want to say thanks for being there man, and uh, tell Etrius he can have the bullet thing back when I return." I'm pretty sure he means if he comes back dead. "And Etrius, if your awake, sorry dude! Truly am!" He finishes just as the buzzer goes off.

ೋღ ღೋ

Megan Treak- District 8

"Am I suppose to appear kind of crazy?" I ask.

Karma paused to think, "I suppose so." She doesn't say anymore. But it's almost as if she knows that I might not recieve any sponsors, so my outfit would surely make me memorable. She's trying hard to keep me alive. For some reason, that thought makes me slightly depressed. I'm supposed to keep myself alive, not her.

"Thanks," I say, though I don't know what exactly am I thanking her for. The costume I guess. Karma understands and gives me a smile. While she fixes my hair, I play with my Token. A golden archery pin pinned just below my pixie like dress.

It has a tight bodice that hugs to my flat stomach and makes even me look like I have curves. The skirt flows out just below my hips it lots of thin strips of material. Velvet, silk, felt, netting, burlap, cashmere, cotton, wool, all the fabrics you could think of. There were hundreds of the little strips which made my dress poof out, and the were roughly cut and uneaven. The bodice was brown and the skirt was made up of hundreds of different colours. All ranging in the kind of browns, reds and golds. I look like an autumn fairy.

Karma gives me some golden flats to wear, and I'm shipped away for the interviews.

The morning had been okay. Rafiki had just told us how to play the audience. Nothing more. She wasn't really like a mentor to me. Or anyone else for that matter.

Roscoe and I were coached together. My angle was to be crazy. Roscoe's was shy, timid and sweet. He could actually pull it off too, now that he had his hair cut and washed, his face clean shaven, and well, clean. A big change in appearance since coming to the Capitol. He was kind-of good-looking now too!

After I had helped him with archery and Snow made an announcement that two could win, we became allies. I tried to be quiet around him though, like I am with my mother. To not annoy her with my 'loud' ways, as she puts it. I was scared at first that he wouldn't want to ally with a weird girl, but he seemed thrilled. So, I've just been myself around him, and he laughs when I'm around. I don't think he does that very often.

I felt quite sorry for him at the reapings, when all those bullies were making fun of him. I soon shut them up though.

We were seated as the interviews start. I sit patiently as the interviews begin. The interviews are actually quite boring. I wonder how the Capitol puts up with it.

"Philipa Jane LeDoux. How are you? Hey, that rhymes!" Chloe syays in an annoying sing-song voice, her blue hair flying as she moved to the tune of her voice. Philipa looked a bit sick.

"I'm good thank you, how are you?" She asks polietly. I can already guess her angle. Sweet.

"I'm good thank you. So, Pippa, what do you think of your competition so far?" Chloe asks eagerly.

"Well everyone seems like they have a good chance. I'm not counting anyone out just yet, but there are definitley a few tributes that I would _not _want to run into tomorrow." She says, giggling. Why would she giggle? Its not very funny.

"Who is it that you are going to win with?"

"Boomer, obviously. We're from the same district and it would be wrong _not_ to ally with him, when our district has the chance to bring us both home." She says in a matter-of fact tone. I agree with her. Roscoe might not be the best ally, but he was home. And we will get there together even if I have to drag him by the hair or wheel him in a wheelbarrow. We will get home. Alive. Together.

"How did you get that 6 during your sessions with the gamemakers?" Chloe asks. I wonder why she asks this to almost everyone. Whats the point? We're not allowed to tell!

"I'm sorry, I can't say. My lips are sealed, with a lock and key." Pippa says sweetly. Chloe laughs and tries to get the audience to join in too.

"Well, I have to get myself a set of those keys!" Chloe jokes. "What do you like best out of the Capitol so far?"

"It has to be all the bright colours. At home, it is dull and boring, but here? Wow." She says in an awed voice.

"Bless. Well, you win the games with Boomer and I will personally make sure that your house looks just like one from the capitol." Chloe says, pride in her voice. The smile Pippa wears is probably the most fakest smile I have ever seen.

"Really? Oh my gosh, thank you so much! I never knew the people from the Capitol were so nice!" The audience eats it up, cheering her on. The buzzer goes off and she smiles and does a cute little wave before leaving the stage.

ೋღ ღೋ

Kayla Gant- District 12

"Wakey, wakey!" Harp, our mentor, sounded cheerful. Oh god, the world must be ending. Harp...cheerful? Those words would only go together if there was a _not_in-between.

I grumbled, "Yes! I'm awake!" I could hear Jared swearing in his room nearby and that made me smile. I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes. Where was I again? Oh yeah, I was in my room in the training centre. I was getting ready for slaughter.

How can I forget? It was hard to think that, a few days ago, I was out in the woods with my brother, hunting.

I quickly got changed, combed my hair and tied it, and went outside to the dining room. Harp actually seemed happy today, compared to her usual gloomy and snappy self. Jared wasn't here yet. It was a change to be the first tribute here for once.

I sat down at a seat_ far _away from Harp. Not sooner had I sat down, Jared came in the room. He had a bed head. Rumpled dark hair and stormy alluring brown eyes. His eyes darted to everyone in the room, flicking here and there. Noticing. Noticing every single detail.

I wanted him as an ally at first, but he got asked by Ariadne from 6. I didn't really want to intrude, because you know what they say. Three's a crowd.

Sky wasn't here. She was probably moping in her room after my shocking table manners. She was so appalled and upset she went to her room, crying. Ridiculous.

Avoxes served breakfast. I found out that the cause of Harp's happiness was that, tomorrow, she wouldn't have to put up with us anymore. Well, that could make anyone happy...I guess...after putting up with tributes, year after year. And the fact that she hates me.

Sky came when breakfast was over to take Jared away for his lessons for the interviews. Harp started to talk to me about how I should act.

I interrupted her, "Can't I just be myself?"

She looked at me in disgust, "Hell no! You wouldn't even get sponsors!" Well, so much for her good mood.

She pointed at my face, "You look too innocent! You look like you can't kill!"

I wanted to roll my eyes. "Maybe I should keep it that way, I'm not very violent. Like you said, Jared and I have no skills whatsoever," I said, feeling annoyed, referring to Jareds score. Mine wasn't even bad!

Bathilda narrowed her eyes at me, "Do you?" Finally! The light bulb comes up!

"Well I obviously do. I got an 8 for my training score! How can you say thats bad?" I exasperated.

"Beginner's luck, I assume," was Harp's reply. Face palm.

"One wonders how you won the Hunger Games," I muttered under my breath. Luckily, Harp didn't hear me.

All too soon, I was dressed and ready to go. I was dressed up in a short green dress, that has beautiful golden intricate patterns sown into the hem and neckline. Simple, but elegant. My hair was twisted on my head in a fiery crown. I hated the comparison, but I felt like a little princess.

I watched the reapings with mild interest, trying to stop from biting my perfect nails nervously.

"KAI LYON!" Chloe screams, getting the crowd all hyped up and excited. The crowd cheers as the good looking boy from four takes his place on the stage. He beams at the crowd, showing perfect straight teeth.

"So, Kai, why did you volunteer for the games?" Chloe asks curiously.

"Ria was reaped." He says simply. "And she can't die. Not on my watch." The crowd applauds as if he has made one great speech.

"A romance?" Chloe asks, eyebrows raised.

"No no, nothing like that with Ria. She's basically my little sister, and I would die to protect her. She's not just a friend, she's my family." The audience turns sympathetic and some of them start to cry.

"It's good then that two can win, right? Both of you can go home?" Chloe says enthusiastically. Kai nods almost feverently.

"Definitely! But even if there would have been only one victor, I would have made sure it was Ria who went home alive. I just don't know what I'd do if she died." He says in a pained voice. "I- I just can't imagine it."

"Of course you can't." Chloe says soothingly. "So, we hear that Troian and Natalie are you allies? Anything to say about them?"

"Um, Troian is a great guy and I really like him. We get on really well." Even _I _could tell that he was lying through his back teeth. "And.. well, Natalie is a really nice girl, someone everyone should meet. She is so kind and funny. Not to mention, beautiful." He says, a blush rising in his face. The cameras swivel to a shocked Natalie, who looks down, blushing furiously. She is also trying not to look at the glaring Troian.

Well well well, a love triangle?

"Is there something going on between you two?" Chloe asks, her head moving between Natalie and Kai.

"I wish. She doesn't even like me. She likes Troian." He says with a frown. The cameras move to Troian, who has a smug smile on his face. The crowd is going wild, crying and screaming, giving their own opinions on who Natalie should chose. Her face is beet red with embarassment. Through all the noise, you can barely hear the buzzer go off. Kai makes his way over to his seat and gives Ria a sisterly hug, who pats his back reassuringly.

I think about whats going on, and the romance seems real. 100% real.

This would not be good.


	40. Playing the audience right

**Hello! Hope you like this chapter? I apologise for the bad chapter title ... and in answer to laralulu's question, yeah they can have a romance! BUT WHO WITH? i also have a poll on my profile and you get to vot who you want to win :D or die! isn't that great? that is all! **

**Nemet B**

**xx**

Archibald Marx- District 2

My interview went fantastic. The cheers carried on even _after _I had sat down. They must of really loved me, and I don't blame them. What's not to love? Nothing, thats what.

Thats why Glow wants to kill me. Because I'm just so awesome and obviously better than him, he feels threatened. Threated by me and my amazingness. Again, no surprise there. But, when Evelin did tell me his intentions, I didn't really believe her. Not the part where he felt threatened, but the part where he wanted to kill me. I was surprised at that. Glow had actually been ok towards me, and I thought I would be a good ally to have. I was strong, and I was really really good with weapons. I hadn't done anything to make Glow think I would try to kill him. But Evelin wouldn't lie to me, we're friends!

I watched the other interviews go by, bored out of my mind. There was nothing interesting about them, and the district 4 girl was no exeption. Well, the romance thing was a shocker, but obviously, they were trying to play the audience right so they would get sponsors. No matter though, I'll still pull in the most.

Ria glided on stage wearing a dress that looked like it was woven from the sea. Impossible, of course, but it looked like it!

"Hello Ria!" Chloe squealed in her annoying upbeat voice.

"Hello Chloe. Capitol." Ria replies smoothly, nodding to Chloe and the audience with the grace of a ballerina.

"Well, I must say, you look amazing!" Chloe babbles. Ria opens her mouth to reply, but Chloe cuts her off. "Your stylist, Disney, is just _fabulous!_" The camera's move to a man dressed up in a white suit with white hair and blue skin bows. I guess he must be Disney.

"So Ria, what are you liking best out of the Capitol so far?" Chloe asks, leaning forward eagerly. Ria doesn't even hesitate with her answer.

"Everything!" She laughs, a soft little giggle. "There's so many buildings and people, I could imagine Kai and I living here when we win." She says with an air of calm confidence. I glare at her. She shouldn't be confient! _I _was going to win! Evelin and I!

"Pretty confident, are you?" Ria only smiles slightly, a smile with an air of elegance. "So, how do you feel about your best friend being in love with a contender in these games?" Ria shugs, and smiles brilliantly, her white teeth shining.

"Well, I'm so happy for him, you know? Everyone should deserve love. It's just unfortunate. The circumstances. Natalie is so nice, but it's just a shame she will die. And it's up to her of course, who she'll pick."

"Sooooo true!" Chloe agrees, her head bopping up and down like a bobble head. "So, what about your training score? Five? I've definetley seen worse!" Chloe says pointedly, looking at Troian. His face turns an unnattractive shade of red. He's going to be _easy _to kill! "Can you give us a hint of what happened there?"

Ria only smiles knowingly, "I'll let you try figure out what I'm best at in the arena." She says, her tone smooth and reassuring. The buzzer goes off and she glides back to her seat, giving Kai's hand a little squeeze.

It was good, but not as fantastic as mine!

ೋღ ღೋ

Nate Morgue- District 11

I wake up in the morning after a long night of not sleeping and realize that today's the day of the interviews. After three easy days of training and one of being prepared for my interview, today's the day. I also realise that my hair has finally turned back to its original colour. Quite disappointed. It was a bold fashion statement and I wanted the opinion of the Capitol, because it is just so important, after all.

And tommorrow I'll be in the Games, and I could be dead. But I can't even think about that. I don't want to, either. Who would? I could name several. The games are stupid and horrible.

No, I'm not afraid. In fact, it's just stupid. Screw it. Screw the Capitol. Screw the world, because everything on it sucks.

Especially the people. And unfortunately, I'm on this world too. So maybe that includes me. Maybe.

I lie down on the bed and lay there until Dina is pounding on the door and trying to unlock it, screaming at me that I need to get downstairs and get ready for my interview.

I don't remember much through getting dressed. I don't feel like giving up on my life, I want to go home. I want to see my annyoing siblings again, I want to hug my mum, I want to go over my books with my dad in sign language, I want to speak to Horace, joke around with Duncan. Kiss Bella just one more time.

They dress me in a smart black dinner jacket, a white shirt, black trousers and a black tie hung loosly around my neck.

I hate it. But only because it was from the Capitol.

They put on my makeup and they force me backstage where I sit down next to my district partner, Anastasia and Cece Locke.

"Time for our district 5 tribute, ROBERT SEEDER!" Chloe screams, and the crowd cheers with awws and other noises of sympathy. Of course they would, he looks 8 years old.

Robert walks wobboly to the stage, clutching his bear in a death grip. He was wearing a little tuxedo with a red dickie bow tie. The jacket was slightly too big and his white shirt gradually untucked itself from his trousers. Obviously, his designers had been going for the look 'super duper cute in an outfit too big that makes him look smaller than he already is'. Obviously.

"So Robert! Or, can I call you Robby?" She asks, smiling down at him sweetly.

"Um... Robby is ok." Robby answers quietly. His fist tightens harder around his teddy bears throat.

"Robby then." Chloe says, grinning widely. I'm not surprised that the kid is terrified! "Is that teddy your district token?" She says, pointing at the ratty bear. Robby nods in fast little jerks.

"Yes. His name is Tiny. I love him very much, but sometimes. He gives me nightmares." He says, laughing nervously. It was an innocent, little kid laugh. The whole audience started screaming how adorable he was. He smiles sheepishly at them, showing off his small white teeth. I bet they're still his milk teeth. He will die before he even gets the chance to grow his big teeth! Now thats just wrong.

"Awwwwww! Bless!" Chloe says, her voice patronizing. Being so young, he doesnt understand the hidden meaning, so he just smiles again, little dimples showing on his cheeks. The crowd goes wild. I dont doubt this little guy will earn some sympathetic sponsors.

"Well done Robby for getting that 7 in training! How do you think you managed that?" Chloe asks.

"I was useless at everything. But then I got the best ally in the whole entire world and he helped me!" Robby beams at Kenton, the district 7 tribute. Kenton smiles at the 12 year old and gives a little waggle of his fingers. When Robby waves back, its a full on wave, his arm moving wildly. He nearly hits Chloe! Ah, what I would do to see that happen! More screams and yells about how cute he is. I also swear there is a few ladies crying.

"Well, after you got such a good score, why do you think Evelin wants to kill _you _first?"

"I-I... I don't know." He says, his voice cracking. His eyes tear up and he desperately tries to wipe them away.

"Awwww, there there!" Chloe says, scooting over in her chair to lean over and give Robby a hug. His hiccups soon turn into little sobs and they have to bring Kenton on to calm him down. He whispers a few words to Robby that I don't catch and instantly the tears stop. Kenton rushes back to his seat and gives an encouraging thumbs up to Robby.

"Times nearly up, would you like to say a few words to your family back home?" Chloe asks, silent tears streaming down her own face, leaving orange trails down her cheeks. Robby nods, blinking rapidly.

"Hi mummy, daddy! I got a 7! I bet your really proud of me! Hello Kashmer, how are you sissy? And hey Cathi, I miss you. I miss all of you, and I love you all. I will love you forever and always. Pinkie promise." He whispers, tears re-entering his eyes. The buzzer goes off, and he trips in his haste to get to his seat.

The Hunger Games is wrong. So, so wrong. That little kid is basically going for a death sentence.

I repeat, the whole thing sucks. Everything on this world sucks.

ೋღ ღೋ

Robert Seedling- District 5

It was a bit embarassing, crying on the stage. I looked so weak. No wonder Evelin wanted me dead. Hopefully though, it will be quick. I don't really want to go through to much pain.

But I'm positive, when I die, I will cry. And I don't want mummy to see that. From now on, I will be strong. For her.

These past nights, I cried on every single one of them. When I'd wake up, the pillows would be all soggy and the silent people would look at me with a really sad face. They would clean my sheets and make sure they're fresh for the next night of crying.

I don't _want _to die. I want to go home to see my mummy, daddy andd my sissy. But I'm 12, not stupid. I have no chance.

I just feel bad for Kenton, trying to help me. He's been really kind to me these past few days and I don't want him to die because of me. That would be just... wrong.

All through the Interview, my heart was beating against my chest like the thrumming of wings that belong to a caged bird. I was positive that the whole audience could hear. My face felt all hot and sweaty, even though my insides had turned to ice. Fear had clasped his frozen hands around my heart.

Thats when the crying started. It was uncontrollable. I was so grateful that Kenton came on to calm me down. He's like a big brother to me. Chloe was just so scary too, and when _she _started crying I wanted to run as far as possible with Tiny in my hands.

I silently watched my district partners interview, curious on how it would play out. Towards me, she's mostly been sweet and kind, ut on the train when I asked for an alliance, she burst out laughing. It was really mean, but I don't think she intended to be. She seemed smart, and I didn't think she'd want to waste her time with someone like me. But, it didn't stop me from rushing to my room with Tiny and refuing to come out for dinner.

Even if the dinner had cake for pudding.

I sneaked in later though, and took a few slices. None of the adults noticed, they were all too busy getting drunk, and Lily was staring out of the window. Not even Pansy, our escort noticed. And she takes these weird little pink pills that make her eyes red. I once asked her what they were.

"Well, teensy weensy robby bobby!" My nickname she christaned me with. "They make me notice _everything. _My senses... are much better than a normal persons so nothing slips past my notcie!"

I realised then, that I could be quite a good thief. Or, I could play my favourite game in the world in the games.

Hide and seek.

I could hide in the arena and let the meanies come and find me. Which they won't be able to do! Because in hide and seek, I always win.

"Hello Lily!" Chloe squeals, her bright red lips grinning from ear to ear. Quite creepy, actually. Not as scary as she was, close up. She had little cat eyes, Chloe did. Yellow with the black slits in the middle. I kept expecting her to Meow, which just made her horribly creepy. Not as much as Jayne though. Every time she looked at me, I wanted to cry.

"Hello Chloe! How are you?" Lily asks sweetly.

"I'm good thanks Lil! How are you babe?" Chloe gushes. Babe? Isn't that what a boyfriend calls a girlfriend? My daddy calls mummy that sometimes too.

"I'm good thank-you. A little overwhelmed, if you ask me." What does overwhelmed mean? I think it means really really really big.

"Overwhelmed? Why?" Chloe asks.

"Just by the magnificence of the Capitol. It is just beautiful. I want to remember it, forever. And the people, so kind and loving. I could just stay here, forever too. Of I won." Lily replies in an awe struck voice, pretending to gape at the audience that was clapping wildly for her.

"Win the games, and you can." Chloe says simply. "So, Lily. How on earth did you get that 9? I must admit, I wrote you off my list when I saw your reaction at being reaped. You did look weak, but wow. You have certainly proved me wrong!" Chloe says, faking shock and clutching her chest. A bit over dramatically.

Lily laughs and smiles, showing her perfect white teeth. "I must tell you Chloe, I was as shocked as you. But, let me say one thing.I'm so fast that last night I turned off the light switch in my hotel room and was in bed before the room was dark." She jokes. The audience laugh along with her.

"Whose your ally?"

"Derek Smoke. District 10."

"A romance going on between you two?" Chloe asks, her eye brows dancing up and down. Liliana blushes and shakes her head, her hair flying. "Any last words to say before your times up?"

"Um, yes please. Hello Dad, hi mum. Hello Bud, Mindy. I love you, I miss you. Name your kid after me, okay?" She asks, her voice wobbling a bit. "And hey Jessie and Delia. I love you guys too." Her buzzer goes off and she tiptoes her way back to her seat next to mine. I watch as that big boy from 6 walks to the stage. He seemed really nice, but he was friends with Evelin. Kenton and me have to stay away from her!

ೋღ ღೋ

Therron Riverheart- District 13

I missed my fellow Riverheart. I missed Quinn too.

I wanted to go back to my old life, where I was messing around in the Orphanage, pulling pranks and getting into trouble. In Thane's case anyway. I always seemed to divert the conversation towards him, and give myself chance to slip away, unnoticed.

Asa and I had to win these games. I just had to. I would never get my old life back, but I wanted a life. I wanted to grow old. I wanted to get married and have kids. I wanted to survive.

I woke up the morning of the reaping, my stylists were waiting for me and like before, they told me to strip down to nothing. And, like before, I blushed like crazy. I couldn't help but feel a little self conscious, you would too if some random clowns stared at your naked body for hours as if it were some magnificent masterpiece. They told me to bath again and then they de-haired me again. My screams weren't that bad this time, they were more like short screeches or little girly yelps.

Once that was done, they went right to work on my face. They also gave me a large electric blue pill and forced me to swallow it. At first, I was terrified! I thought they were poisioning me.

But then they explained to me that it was to stop my facial hair from growing during the games, and it was all okay again.

They decorated my birthmark almost exactly the same as they did for the opening ceremonies. The side of my face was painted black, with exploding fireworks and stars on top of it. A bit of a slap in the face to the Capitol as district 13 used to have nukes and stuff. Now, our district is in charge of authority. I know, I know. Sounds rubbish, right? But what that actually means is that we now provide all the peacekeepers, we provide all the Avoxes, we provide anyone who had stepped a toe out of line to work in the Capitol as slaves. When we're not doing that, we're training for a non existant war. If theres another rebellion, we have to stop it. Or face the consequence.

Then they told me that Flick would be here any minute and I was supposed to wait. Not five minutes later he came in holding a bag with, I presumed, my costume in it.

About twenty minutes later I was standing in front of a full length mirror wearing my costume, if it could even be called a _costume_. My 'costume' looked identical to my reaping outfit. A white v-neck shirt and shorts; the only difference were the trousers, where-as before I was wearing baggy jeans. Nothing special, but nice enough.

I rush to the living room and saw Melanie and Journey already there. Melanie was our new, cruel escort that replaced Cynthia, the one who supposedly had a breakdown in our main hall and thats why our tattoo's told us whether we were reaped or not. The funny thing about that though, is that Coin was so paranoid that someone would find a way to wash off the 4 words, she made the ink permanent. Yep, so I was forever stuck with _YOU HAVE BEEN REAPED _on my arm. As if being in the games wasn't reminder enough.

Together, Journey and I made our way to the interviews. We made small talk, but when we were on the trains, it kind of went unsaid that we were nothing like eachother and we would be useless in an alliance.

I took my seat next to Kayla and Journey. I couldn't help but wonder, if there were Capitol tributes, shouldn't they be interviewed too? Like the rest of us?

When the time came for the first of the tributes to stand up for their interview my stomach conveniently started to ache and feel sick. I hardly heard the other tributes go, just a ringing in my ears. But when Asa was called, I forced myself to concentrate. He was my ally and I needed to see if he would win us any sponsors.

"Hello Asa Ambrose." Chloe giggled, gawping at his bare, muscled chest. A bit creepy since as he is 18 and I think she's like 40. But, as I've heard, age doesn't matter in the Capitol. They just can't be under 16 or they will be arrested for rape.

"So, Asa, what do you plan on doing in the arena?" Chloe asks him seriously.

"Well I don't plan on dying." he states simply, earning a few chuckles from the audience. I laugh along with them.

"Do you think you have a good chance at winning?" Chloe questions. He nods his head and folds his hands in his lap.

"I have as good as a chance as everyone else."

"Yes, I think you do too," Chloe replies, obviously thinking of his training score, an eight. If Chloe asks how he got it, he won't reply. He's been trying really hard to keep it a secret. Only I know. This got Glow a bit annoyed though, and what made me laugh was that Asa didn't seem to care that the thirteen year old threated to snap his neck.

"Thank you, that means a lot." Chloe nods, her blue corkscrew curls flying. I just don't see how blue hair would look attractive on _anyone?_

"Well, how did you get your 8 in training," Chloe asks, leaning forard intently. Just as I suspected, Asa only shrugs, not giving anything away. Chloe realises no other response is forthcoming, so she hastily asks something else before his time is up. "Is there anyone at home you'd like to say hello to?" She asks kindly. Asa nods.

"I just want to say hi to all my siblings. And that I will see them soon. Therron and I are going to win, and I will make sure I'm back. For Klara, Penelope and Jason. I love you with all my heart, and I will see you guys soon." The buzzer doesn't beep, so Chloe asks one last question.

"So you like your siblings?"

"Like? I love them. I would do anything for them." He says simply. The buzzer goes off and he sits in his chair. I tune out again as the next interview goes by.


	41. Choices

**OMG, the games are soon :D dont forget to check out my POLL! its on my profile btw and you can vote for ANYONE ok? ;) none of the preparations in this chapter, i just want to get to the games :D :D May I give credit to the fabulouskilljoy for thinking up the awesome nickname idea :P**

**Nemet B**

**xx**

Ariadne Cardium- District 6

Asa strolls off the stage, and I give him a nervous, but comforting smile. I wouldn't say we're friends, but after today, I like him a lot more than I did when I first met him. And, he was really sweet too. It was a shame, that he was in an alliance with the Butchers. I know that particular alliance is commonly known as the careers, but thats in the poorer districts, where there are next to no victors.

Being from district 6, we know how to treat our wounds with almost anything, so we can outlast most tributes, so we have more victors than say, twelve. And in our district, the big alliance is called the Butchers.

I finger my just above the knee floral dress nervously. Chloe calls me up and I take a deep breath before plastering a sweet smile on my mouth.

When I see the expectant crowd I almost faint. So. Many. People. I remind myself that everyone in Panem will be watching this, so the crowd doesn't seem too bad. On the otherhand, it does make me more frightened that I will screw this up. I'm tempted to bite my nails, but instead I smile gracefully and I take my seat by Chloe.

"Hello hello hello there, district 6 female, Ariadne CARDIUM!" Chloe yelps in her overly perky voice. I don't say anything in response, I just smile slightly and give a shy little wave to the camera. "So, Ari! You got a five in your time with your private gamemakers session. Can you give us a little hint to how you got that?" She asks eagerly.

I pause slightly, pondering how to answer. How much should I let my fellow tributes know about my skills. Not that there are many in the first place, I might add. "Size doesn't matter in the games. It depends where your strengths lie. I might be all brain, not brawl." I lie. Of course, I was smart, but I was surprisingly strong, for a girl. Let them think I may be weak in the body. Let them think that.

Chloe nods in understanding, thinking what question to ask next.

"So. Ari, you have purple eyes! You just _have _to tell us how you got them! You can't get that beautiful shade even in the CAPITOL!" She squeals, not removing her gaze from scanning my face. I shift uncomfortably in my seat. It wasn't a subject I liked to talk about. Not really. I take a depp breath and smooth down my dress.

"Well, when I was only 6, my mother fell ill. And, being from district 6, we tried everything to cure her. The effort was futile, and she died." I say quietly, getting a few 'awwws' from the audience. "My father was unable to cope, looking after my brother, Charlie, and I. So he left. For 6 months." I say, a slight menacing edge to my voice. "My brother and I were slowly starving to death. We had no idea what to do. But then, the new experimental hospital was holding a test to see if anyone could go in for an experiment, and in exchange, we'd get money. I got through but my brother didn't. The scientists operated on my, and I woke up with these." I say pointing to my eyes.

"That wasn't all you were left with, was it?" Chloe says motherly. I look down at my shoes, as if I'm embarassed or ashamed. I could feel my eyes tearing up. No, I couldn't cry. Nope!

When I looked back up, my eyes were surprisingly dry, and... angry.

"No. I was also left with a condition. Commonly known as tourettes." I say shortly. I hear gasps of surprise from the audience. I glance at my ally, Jared, and he looks at me in shock and pity. I sweep my gaze over Asa, and do a double take. He's shaking his head, and I think he's chuckling to himself. Whats that all about?

"Oh, you poor thing." Chloe says, patting my knee. I try not to scoff, obviously she already knew, or she wouldn't have asked the question. Idiot. "Right, on that depressing thought... why did you decide to ally up with the district 12 tribute, Jared Pent?" The cameras find Jared, and I see his face is now carefully kept blank, staring at me politely and waiting for an answer.

"He seemed... interesting." Oh, fantastic answer. So memorable.

"Interesting?" Chloe echoes, eye brow raised. I nod weakly. "Well, thats about all the time we have! Ariadne Cardium everyone!" The crowd applaud and I take my seat, poking Kenton on my left to get up to the stage.

It could've been better. Or a lot worse.

ೋღ ღೋ

Kenton Kaehill- District 7

Mopping up little Roberts tears reminded me on why I had to get home so badly. I just _had _to be there for Kamryn. So I could mop up _her_ tears when she was upset, kiss _her_ forehead to reassure her that everything will be alright. I had to get home to be the father I never have been. I had to get home. I just _had _to.

I was kind-of scared of commitment. I could use that as an excuse for not tying myself down to one particular girl, but that would be cowardly.

But, this drive to win was the most commited I have ever been sincce the day I was born, probably. Bit depressing, really.

I had to get home for my kids, but if I went home, so would Robert.

I couldn't let him die, especially when he's barely even _lived. _He was an innocent little boy who couldn't die. I had to protect him. Must be my fatherly instincts, finally kicking in.

My prep team dressed me up in a smart suit which doesn't suit me at all, but alright then. My mentor gave me my angle, and I had no choice in the manner. How on earth was I supossed to answer from 'How did you get a 9?' using the angle...THE PIMP?

'Oh yeah, well I just went up to the gamemakers, flirted a bit, got one pregnant and left, leaving a trail of broken hearts.'

Because that is just _so _logical. No, I'd rather talk about Kamryn. My baby girl.

Ariadne poked me to jolt me out of my trance. I gave her a funny look until I realised that it was my turn. I rolled my shoulders, and confidently walked to the stage, giving Chloe my 'make 'em faint' grin. She blushed wildly underneath her blue curls.

"K-Kenton, Kaehill!" Chloe squeaked, her face still an unnatractive shade of red.

"Hello Chloe." I say, grinning again. Sorry, I just can't help it. It's funny to see them get all flustered and embarassed over a smile. Ridiculous.

"So, Kenton, have you got any girl back home?" Chloe asks hopefully. I have the feeling shes hoping I don't. I have two options here. 1) Tell the truth about me being the player I am and having one kid with another 6 on the way. And tell them about Farfalla. 2) I could just say how the girls back home pathetically throw themselves at me.

"Girl? Don't you mean girls?" I joke. I use option two. That way, they won't be able to hurt Kamyrn later on. Or Farfalla. "I have girls throwing themselves at me, left and right. Honestly, its hectic. I have girlfriends all the time. My record, I think, is about 8 in a day." I get some appreciative hoots from some lads in the audience. "I've had a.. um- few girls pregnant." I say, grinning sheepishly, but thinking about how Farfalla will hate me for this. And Felicity. And Georgette. And Harper. And Stephanie. And Cassidy. "Can't really blame them. Look at me!" I say, flexing my abs. Chloe giggles and squeezes them, her cat like nails digging into my arms.

"What would you describe yourself as using three words." I instantly know my answer, I had mentally called myself it on the day of the reaping.

"A self-righteous, narcissistic tool. But its not my fault I was born a sex god." The audience laugh their heads off at this, and by now, girls are chanting my name.

Satisfied with my answer, Chloe broaches another subject. Family.

"I hear your brother, Oak, was a previous victor from the 99th hunger games. How does it feel for him to be your mentor?"

"He's actually not my mentor. He's Natalies. I have Project as my mentor. Bit dissapointed, but Project is great!" I lie.

"I bet she is." She says a little bitterly. "Anything you want to add before your times up?"

"Yeah! Farfalla, love ya babe. Same to the Alexxie tripletes, G and Felicity. Oh, and Sardine? Was that it? Love you! Kamyrn, hold in there baby, I'm coming out! Oh as sis, buy me a fish." I say randomly. I made it sound like Kamryn was another one of my girls, but that was okay. Farfalla will know I mean well. Hopefully.

I leave the comfy seat, leaving behind wails of girls in the crowd, wanting to get some of the Kenny. Maybe, if I win. I'll be the next Finnick Odair. But better looking.

ೋღ ღೋ

Natalie McCartney- District 7

Kenton's time was over. I was next. Oh joy. Well, so much for private life interviews. My 3 minutes would probably be all about my romance with Troian and Kai.

I was absolutely pooing myself. I had no idea what to do.

I had no idea Kai liked me. I had no idea Troian liked me. And I was supposed to decide which one I was supposed to fall in love with. Now.

Well I couldn't even comtemplate on liking Kai. He would have to die for my survival, where-as Troian and I could win. Together. But it was just so confusing because I didn't _want _Kai to die. I wanted him to live, with me. But that would mean Troian would die. And I don't think I could cope through that either.

Either one I chose, the other will have to die. And I will probably lose my mind. Become the crazy victor who was trapped in a stupid, stupid complicated love traingle. Or square, because I swear I saw Journey from 13 eyeballing Troian.

I would become that crazy lady who kept like a gazillion cats and yelled at kids to stay away. If I won, Troian would stay away from me, because I would be lost in mourning over Kai. It would be the same, switched around too. Whichever one I pick, I'm basically screwed.

I feel like crying because I _can't _chose.

I got onto stage. The crowd was screaming for my response. I didn't know what to say. I remembered my interview plan with Burke. He told me to just be who I was. Happy and whimscal. Truthful, maybe.

"Lets get our district 7 female tribute up here! Natalie McCartney!" I gulp loudly and force myself to the stage, trying my hardest not to look nervous or scared out of my wits.

"So Natalie-"

"Please, call me firefly." I interrupt, and mentally slap myself. _Your going to go into this now? _I scream at myself.

"Um, ok? May I ask why?" No. Its a way too long a story. Instead I just shrug and wink.

The story is that one day I was really bored, so I went for a little stroll in the woods on a non-working day. The woods where we got most of our finest woods. Anyway, I randomly started digging and found oodles of old Beatles, Two Door Cinema Club, and Rolling Stones records. I was so interested and captivated by them that I went to my close friend Joan and decided to make a band in order to cheer everyone up.

This is also the story of how the Un-Social Network was born. Regina joined a week later, and Nickie joined a month later. I found an article about face-book in the same place as the records, it explained how it revolutionized social networking; still have no idea what it means, but whatever. I definitley know there isn't one in Panem. At first, I named the band the social Network but because Joan thought it wasn't going to become a hit in district 7. So we changed it to the Un-Social Network, and literally everyone in the district comes to watch us play.

But back to the real point, when I first told Joan, Joan told her that me was as bright as a firefly because Joan thought the idea was brilliant. Fireflies were these huge muttations that were as bright as the sun. They were to help people in the districts who were too poor to afford candles. But the mutts were really smart, so they turned on the scientists, attacked, and escaped. They haven't been seen since.

And the nickname has stuck ever since the life changing dig in the woods. Ta daa!

"Okay, firefly! So, you heard Kai's declaration of love, right? What do you say to that?" I laugh nervously, my eyes darting around to every expectant face. I wipe my sweaty hands onto my long, black strapless dress, and take a long deep breath.

"What do I say to that?" I repeat breezily. "Well, I can't say that I don't like him too." The crowd screams at my acceptance. "But, we can _never _be together." I add, a bit more harshly than I intended. All cameras have swivveld to his face and I make sure I don't look at any of the screens to see his expression. I don't want to see the hurt in his eyes, the betrayal.

"Why ever not?" Chloe asks, aghast. I smile slightly at her foolishness.

"Its obvious, isn't it? I like Troian too, and we're going to win, and be together. Forever. There can be no Kai if I'm to live." I say, my voice catching on the end, making it seem as if I didn't really want that. But I did, didn't I?

"Oh my! Ladies and gentlemen, what a twist! For the 100th hunger games, fourth quarter quell, we have a love triangle!"She squeals. Course, she doesn't actually care. We are her yearly source of entertainment. "But, I can tell you don't really want that." Chloe says to me quietly as she drags me into a hug, the screams of the crowd covering her words. I breathe a no into her ear, on the verge of having a mental breakdown. I. Have. No. Idea. What. I'm. Doing.

"But, why dont you be with Kai? Hmm, during the games, and Troian will still be there when you win." Chloe says, and I think there is pure sympathy in her eyes. No matter how shallow or mean or selfish her option is, I find myself nodding and agreeing with her. I want to be with Kai, and Troian. Kai now, before he dies, and Troian later, when we win.

Its a win-win situation really.

The crowd scream and scream and scream their opinions at me. Most of them rooting for Kai, seen as he got the better training score. I barely hear my buzzer go off. I whisper a small, choked thank you to Chloe and pull her into another hug.

I leave the stage, wondering if my choice had been the right one.


	42. Angles

**Ooops, sorry, only three POVs last chapter :/ please keep reading, I swear I haven't given up on this! Just too many cross country practices! Sorry sorry sorry! Dont forget my poll, vote for whoever you want to win, aslong as i get a set winner :P**

**Nemet B**

**xx**

Roscoe Rohan- District 8

I immediately knew that my interview would be rubbish, like everything I do.

The big traingle thing was a shocker, but I think they were faking it for sponsors. Almost as pathetic as my attempt and using a bow and arrow. Unfortunately, the crowd loved it. But I couldn't follow up on Natalie and expect to be memorable. Even now, as I sit down on one of the comfy chairs, their still screaming at 'firefly' to change her choice or whatever.

My prep team and stylist were so unoriginal, they dressed me up in a plain navy suit. But, I have to admit, its far better than at home. My hair is no longer all stringy and greasy, I no longer look sickly pale and about to drop on the floor any minute, dead. You could say I look handsome, but then I'd know you'd be lying. No amount of Capitol make-up and gizmos could make me _appealing._

Chloe calls me up and I slowly make my way to the stage in a kind of depressed slouch shuffle walk. I can feel my hands get slick with sweat, but I don't bother to wipe them on my suit, it case they leave wet marks on it, for all of Panem to see. I'd hate to die a laughing stock. It would be too shameful.

But I shouldn't really be concerned about my performance. I should be concerned on living.

But of course I want to do a good performance, if dead for sure without sponsors.

"Hello district 8, Roscoe Rohan!" She beams, shaking my hand. She with draws it immediately, her face a mask of disgust and not too discreetly, wipes them on the edge of her seat. Oh right, my sweaty hands.

She smiles at me again, but it seems forced and fake, like everything in the Capitol and the surrounding districts. "So, _Roscoe,_" She says, her lips curling with distaste, "you got a 3! Why do you think you did so badly?" Being the loser I am, I don't even think before I answer.

"Because I'm rubbish at everything I do?" I say in a voice that makes it seem so obvious, which it should be. When I get back to my room, I'm going to strangle myself. What forced me to say something as idiotic as _that?_

"Oh, I'm sure your not rubbish at everything." Chloe assures me in a voice that clearly states the opposite.

"I am." I say, my mouth moving without my permission. Why. Won't. I. Shut. Up?

"Ooookay then, so tell us about life at home."

"My parents are dead, I have a cousin who wishes she never met me and I'm bullied on a daily basis." The words are out before I can stop them. Please, just kill me now. I can imagine Andrea back home, falling off her seat in laughter. If I win, which I won't, I will show her what its like to be bullied. Everyones intimidated by a murderer.

"Bullies? Tell us about them!" Chloe demands. The most interesting piece of information she's gotten out of me, and her question isn't even about _me. _Why do I even bother?

"I don't like them very much." I say shyly, looking down. Can't we broach another subject, please?

"Well obviously, they _bully _you." Chloe scoffs. "Don't you hate them?" I shrug.

"I guess..." I trail off, looking down embarassed. Chloe huffs in annoyance.

"Fine. Heres you district 8 tribute, Roscoe Rohan." She says half heartedly, running an exhausted hand over her face. There are barley any claps ass I make my way to my seat. I have to say that my interview was memorable. It was memorable for being _boring._

ೋღ ღೋ

Glow Fall- District 1

I watched in disbelief at the district 8 male, Roscoe. He was so pathetic, it was cringy to even _watch. _He would be the easiest kill. Easier than the baby from five, if I do say so myself. And I am an _excellent_ judge of character.

I almost feel sorry for the poor lad. No matter though, the games start tomorrow and I can barely sit still, I'm so excited. Evelin, who is sat on my left, keeps on snapping at me to stop jiggling my leg in anticipation. For the first and last time, I listen to her.

My whole interview was amazing, I definitley got a few sponsors. But, it did seem short as time went by. Well, you know what they say, time flies when your having fun.

And the whole 'love triangle'. The Capitol are stupid bafoons to fall for it. I, however, would never be such an idiot. Yes, I may love Velvet, but if she was in the games with me, she'd end up dead too. And I would probably be the killer.

You can't have love to hold you back from getting the gold, from winning. Winning is all that matters, and Natalie is stupid to actually think that they like her. She should ignore them all and focus on the main goal. If she did, it would give me more of a challange. And I like challanges.

I tuned my attention back onto the female for district 8, the girl I scared on her first day of training. I looked her up and down and couldn't help but think she looked like autumn threw up on her and the skirt went through the shredder. Ridiculous, but clever. She will be memorable in that dress, no doubt about that.

"Oh, my days.! Helloooo!" Megan says in her ditzy voice. Its not an act either, thats how she really talks. Like a self-obsessed air head.

"Hi!" Chloe says enthusiastically back, giving Megan a hug. She gestures for Megan to sit down, but she shakes her head vigurously, sending her glittery curls flying.

"I'd prefer to stand if you didn't mind she said." Megan said. I looked over to Archibald in confusion. Did I just hear her right? He looks as baffled as I feel, and shrugs at me. I turn my attention back onto the weird girl.

"So, Megan," Chloe says, after a few jokes, "how do you feel about being in the hunger games, fourth quarter quell?"

She laughs, a little laugh that sounds sweet, innocent and pleasent, if you didn't hear the lightly crazy undertone in it. Something about this girl isn't quite right. "I'm different to normal people Chloe." Well duh. "And this is just my way of handling it. By being myself I suppose. I don't hate it, I have to survive through it."

And then she starts singing, going "lalalalalalalaaaaa" under her breath while Chloe speaks. The interviewer doesn't seem put off by her though, unfortunatley.

"Thats the spirit! If it comes down to it, do you think you have what it takes?" She stops her humming and stares quizzically at Chloe, her head cocked to one side.

"By 'what it takes' do you mean, can I kill a child? The answer to that would be yes. I volunteered, didn't I? I wouldn't have if I thought I would die in my friends place. It will be easy, just forget that they're human. I can pretend they're my home made voodoo dolls that I made of people that I didn't really like." She says absent mindedly. "I could rip their heads off just as easily as I did my dolls." Now that was scary. She was referring us to _dolls? _What normal person does that?

Chloe's eyes widen slightly, but soon she's back on track. "I don't doubt you, Megan." She says, glancing warily at the brightly smiling girl, who was now stretched on the floor at Chloe's feet, twiddling her thumbs and humming a little tune. I think she made it up, it definitely wasn't one I recognised.

"Chloe?" Megan asks.

"Yeah?"

"Guess what my favourite colour is?" She asks randomly, her voice excited and her eyes twinkling.

"Um... yellow?" Chloe guesses, looking to the audience for help. They all laugh friendily, not laughing _at _Chloe.

"NO!" Megan screams, aghast. "Its rainbow. Like the Capitol." The crowd all 'awwws' even though it wasn't even cute or anything. Chloe asks a few more questions to Megan, but she just ignores her, still humming her little tune. I glance at Roscoe and see his shoulders shaking with laughter. Both of them were freaks.

They both had to go.

Megan crouches forward with her head between her legs, both hands bressing her knees into her ears to block the sound of Chloe telling her time is up. They get a pretty, blonde avox to come and guide her off the stage. She breaks free though, and waves to a camera, a manic smile on her face.

"Bye Jaxton." She says simply, before taking her seat next to Roscoe and Troian. She crosses her legs politely and folds her hand in her lap.

Well, that was certainly entertaining.

ೋღ ღೋ

Troian Bolt- District 9

Megan Treak was hilariously weird. I actually really liked her, she seemed a good laugh. Too bad she was going to die for me and Natalie to come home.

Natalie.

No, I couldn't think about my feelings now. I couldn't sort them out. I had to do that once when we had won. Now, I had to think how to gain Nat and I some sponsors, seen as my terrible score didn't do _any _help what-so ever!

It was so stupid, I should have deserved better than a measly four! I made a man three times my size cry for goodness sake. If thats not skill, I don't know what is.

Its not like I wasn't weak or anything, because I was strong. Really strong. But, I don't know. I thought it would be funny and I'd get a better score if I frightened a man half to death, and I was just too lazy to _try. _I reget thinking like that now.

Hopefully the subject won't be broached though, it should be mainly focused on Natalie. Everything should be focused on her now. She's our next femalw victor, because she can't die. I won't let that happen, no matter what I have to go through to ensure her safety. No matter what.

I grip Gloria's little bow and arrow charm in my fist, the edges of it treatening to break the skin of my palm. I took a deep, deep breath and made my way to the stage, my tuxedo rustling slightly and I walked.

"Hi Troian, so lets get started straight away. When did you realise you first liked Natalie?"

"Well, I didn't really notice her in the reapings considering I fell asleep at about district 3. So it wasn't then. It wasn't during the opening ceremonies because I didn't see her then either, too busy gawping at Olivia and Oliver. I think it might of been when I first _saw _her. When I watched her come down the lift during training. She strode out, looking proud and beautiful. And I thought, right then, I wanted to be her ally. She's a survivour."

"Awww, bless! That is just so cute!" The cameras move to Natalie who is blushing furiously. "So, how did you feel when our kind president announced that there could be two victors?"

"I was thrilled! I mean, I tried not to think as Natalie as anything more as a friend, but when he announced two could live, I raced down to her floor to beg for her to ally with me. It is the best gift I could have wished for, to keep Natalie." More cries of sympathy come from the audience, deafening my ears. I resist the urge to cover them up. Chloe senses this, and gets the audience to calm down after a couple of seconds. They were still loud, but I could hear myself think.

"How do you feel about Natalie picking Kai over you?" I clench my fists, and unclench them. What ever makes her happy.

"It's her choice. I want whatever she thinks is best. Anything she wants, she can have. I just hope she remembers who will be there when she will emerge victor. And she will. I swear to you." I say, my voice full of conviction. Belief. Belief in myself that I can get her out alive, either with me or without me. She will emerge victor.

"Aren't you scared she might die?" Chloe asks. Stupid question.

"Of course I am. Terrified. But, love without fear is weak. And fear without love is paralyzing. We need eachother to get through this. Together." I reply, believing in my words. It didn't matter if she loved Kai, I will still protect her with my last breath." I say this, staring at Natalie right in the eyes. She blushes under my gaze and bowes her head down. More screams of sympathy, and I turn back to Chloe who is crying again. Woah, who knew I had a way with words?

"Anything you want to say before your times up?" Chloe sniffles.

"Yeah. Natalie, I love you." I walk off as the buzzer goes off. The crowd is uncontrollable, crying their eyes out. Stupid idiots, hadn't they heard me? It _will _be a happy ending. Natalie will survive, and thats all I can hope for.

ೋღ ღೋ

Alessia Crescent- District 9

My interview outfit was perfect. I was dressed up as the greek godess Artemis. Godess of the hunt and the moon. Quite appropriate, if I do say so myself. We had quite a lot in common. We were both strong willed and courageous, kind but cruel when decessary. I say it again, very appropriate.

I almost cried at all of Troians little speeches. You could tell that every word he said, he meant it. It was heartbreaking. I just hope Natalie sees sense and dumps the guy from four. Any girl would be lucky to have such devotion. Too bad they would both die.

We were seated as the interviews start. Chloe Flickerman is our interviewer. Her hair is dyed bright neon blue today. I wait impatiently for the interviews to fly by, drumming my fingers on the arm rest and tapping my heels annoyingly on the floor, making clacking noises. The other tributes glare, but I ignore them all. I can barely look any of them in the eye, considering in less than a month every tribute but one would be dead, excluding Kayla.

Then I'm called up. I stand and take a deep breath, then, I put on my mask of indifference as I walk to the stage. But, my eyes are slightly slitted in menace, and even my walk hinted at potential danger.

_Mother, I'm sorry if die and leave you alone in this world_, I think, hoping with all my heart that it will never happen.

"Here's our District Nine girl tribute! You're a lovely one! What's your name?" Shouldn't she know that already. I shoot her a look, and slowly speak, pronuciating every word with unneccisarry vigour, half expecting her to get it wrong.

"All-es-sia -Cres-cen-t." I say in a quiet, deadly voice.

"Alleesie Cres cent?" Chloe asks, her manic smile still in place. What was this funky clown playing at?

"A L E S S I A C R E S C E N T" I spell out for her. She looks at me confused while the audience stays silent. She shrugs her bobble head and starts the questions, not even bothering to try my name again. It wasn't even _that _hard? Freak. Not as bad as the district 6 escort. I heard that he thought Asa was a girl and after he left had a mental breakdown. He's in the hospital right now, I think. Still yabbering on about how fantastic this years games will be. I find it quite hard to feel sympathy for Frenzo.

"So," She says, carefully avoiding my name, "How do you like the Capitol so far?"

No response. Just a slight, slow jerk of my shoulders.

"Um, ok. So, you got a ten! What's your secret?"

No response. I just give her a cold look.

"Um..." Chloe says into the awkward silence. "So do you have any family members?"

"Yes."

"Would you like to tell us a bit about them?"

"No." Chloe bites her lip and looks down under my cold, deadly glare.

"Is there a boy at home?" She asks desperately.

"No." Chloe groans silently, obviously despaired at the lack of information.

"Do you have any particular tribute your targeting?" She asks wildly.

This time, I let a wide smile creep onto my face, showing my full set of teeth.

"You'll have to wait and see." I say slyly. For some reason, the crowd starts cheering for me. The buzzer goes off and I take my seat. Could've gone better, could've been worse.


	43. Competition

**Don't hate me because its so late *grabs bright golden shield she randomly has under her pillow* right, _now _you can hate me :P sorry its late, enjoy! Also... I hate all sport and I am never doing it... EVER AGAIN! The poem is the one I used for the reaping, I couldnt be bothered to write a new one.**

**Laralulu- I havent got anything about the romances...was it over PM or something, because i never got it :/ and yeah, the top three with most votes will make it to the final three and out of that i will draw it from a hat. And, i feel privalidged that i only i have cece/cypress! thanks :D**

**Nemet B**

**xx**

Derek Smoke- District 10

Funny and cocky. Funny and cocky. Funny and cocky. I kept repeating that to myself as I watched the other interviews go by, one by one. That was my angle, that was how I was going to come across to the whole country. That was who I had to be for the rest of my life if I ever won the fourth quarter quell. Funny and cocky.

Funny and cocky.

Alessia's buzzer rang and I knew it was my time to shine. I stood up abruptly, and walked to the comfy sofa with the practiced confident walk, passing Alessia on the way. She had her head down and was glaring at the floor as if the floor personally killed her pet puppy. I probably should have listened to her interview, to see what made her so worked up. Oh well, not really my problem. I make a mental note though, to never piss her off in the arena. I get the feeling she's the type to hold a grudge.

"Hello Derek Smoke!" Chloe says, standing up to give me a hug just as I approach the makeshift stage infront of the presidents house. I nod my hello and hug her back. When I pull away, I look her up and down, as if I'm liking what I'm seeing. Unfortunately, blue circus freaks aren't my type. Chloe giggles and blushes, her face going an unnatractive shade of pink, contrasting horribly with her azure hair.

"So, Derek! How are you?" She says in her overly perky voice.

"To be completely honest with you Chloe, I'm good. Feeling confident for tomorrow." I say, letting a slow, lazy smile play on my lips. Another thing I spent ages practicing for.

"Oh, I don't doubt you. A 7 is pretty good, don't you think?" She asks, and the audience cheers.

"Yeh, its alright, I guess." I say with a shrug. "I definitley could've gotten better if I was given enough time." I say, sticking out my chest as if I was really pleased with myself.

"Well, if you told us what you _didn't _do in the gamemakers session, technically, your not breaking any rules." Chloe says excitedly, the crowd roaring with the possibility that they have got something out of me.

"You'll have to wait and see." I say, winking at the nearest camera thats focused on me. The girls screams are defeaning. Bit stupid though, all I did was wink.

"So Derek, how did you feel when you were reaped, hmm?" Chloe asks. The crowd goes quiet, not wanting to miss a word.

"Well, I was shocked." I paused. Some might think it was for dramatic effect, but I was only contemplating what to say next. It had to be right. That much was crucial. "Like everyone who has ever been reaped, I was shocked. But, y'know what? I knew it would be all ok. I have experience with killing, from the animals. I have good skills and I'm strong," I say, flexing my muscles. Which, to be honest, wasn't hard. My stylists had put me into a tight grey t-shirt, jeans and black boots. I refused to wear anything fancy or something. "So the odds are in my favour. I can win this thing!" I shout, and the crowd goes wild, chanting my name and screaming for me.

"Wow, you sure _are _confident!" Chloe says, fanning herself with her hand as if she was hot. "But Derek, I have to ask, what about the Capitol's very own tributes, Olivia and Oliver?" The crowd is uncontrollable now, they're screaming their cheers and enthusiasm, desperate for their tributes to come home. Estatic though, at the possibility that _they _could have victors. "Aren't you nervous because, those twins sure looked like tough cookies, am I right?"

I bit my lip, unsure what to say. I glance at my mentor and see him vigourously shaking his head. Oh yeah, confident. I smile brilliantly at the cameras, making sure the whole country can see how genuine I am. "Of _course _I'm nervous, but it will just make this games ten times more interesting. More of a challange. Me? I like challanges." I lie, smiling at the crowd who are laughing good naturdley.

"Well the best of luck to you Derek! We hope you do well!" She says, the buzzer rings and I take my seat. I wave to the audience who chant my name again and again until Cece occupies the seat I had just sat in.

ೋღ ღೋ

Cece Locke- District 10

Deep breath. Deep breath.

Oh god, I was so going to fail. I wasn't going to win any sponsors, I was going to lose them. After I tried so hard too, trying hard to get that 9. I gave it my all!

But, I was going to fail. I had no angle. No idea what I was going to say.

Tiredly, I rubbed a hand over my face, careful not to smudge the gold glitter. I actually liked how I looked today.

My dress was beautiful. It was a dusty gold colour that flowed out to my ankles. The bodice hung to my thin frame, making it look like I had curves. And my dress was adorned with leaves and roses. White roses. Each leaf is made of green velvet lined with crystals and emeralds. The white roses are formed with crystals, white pearls, and diamonds. I felt like a woodland princess. I felt beautiful. My hair was how I wear it usually. My long, dead straight, russet hair falling to my waist, two strands from each side and were pulled back with cute little plaits.

Before I know it, Chloe is calling me up to the stage.

I bite my lip to resist the urge to scream bloody mary, and walk to the stage. Polietly I give Chloe an awkward hug and take my seat opposite her.

"Hello, there, Cypress Locke!" She says, her cat eyes twinkling.

"Its Cece." I automatically correct.

"Um, Cece then! How are ya doin'?"

"I'm good thank you, how are you?"

"Good thanks, so Cece, what would you like to talk about?" Chloe asks me, already seeming to know what I have planned.

"Well, I have a poem. And I'd like to share it with you all." Oh my days, I am so dead.

"_The harmless were trapped there,_  
><em>Not knowing how to act<em>  
><em>What strategy is survival,<em>  
><em>What's the negative impact?<em>  
><em>The names are plucked with the claws of the cruel,<em>  
><em>The loved ones of children, who watch through it all,<em>  
><em>The friends of children who wince at their pain,<em>  
><em>Their sadness, their tears of misery and hate,<em>  
><em>Those harmless children<em>  
><em>Who knock Death's door.<em>

_The foolish opt to volunteer,_  
><em>Don't understand what they've done,<em>  
><em>Until they're stood on the platform,<em>  
><em>And forced to kill for fun.<em>  
><em>A face off in their final moment,<em>  
><em>The end is coming near.<em>  
><em>A tear rolls from their frightened eyes.<em>  
><em>Cheers and jeers mask the cries,<em>  
><em>These cries of of anguish and hate,<em>  
><em>Those foolish stupid children,<em>  
><em>Who knock on Death's door.<em>

_The sky will glow with the faces of the still,_  
><em>And start to finish a happy playful tune,<em>  
><em>And twenty-three families sobbing with pain,<em>  
><em>Will cry and feel hollow, and look to the silver moon.<em>  
><em>And the children returned,<em>  
><em>In the dead of night,<em>  
><em>Their eyes blank and flat,<em>  
><em>You suddenly remember a message the Capitol once spat.<em>  
><em>By killing your children, we are keeping you in line.<em>  
><em>We punish those you love. And that suits us just fine.<em>

_We kill off the innocent,_  
><em>We destroy the harmless.<em>  
><em>The victor is the winner,<em>  
><em>Of our entertaining show.<em>  
><em>But a victor never really wins,<em>  
><em>He is tied to the games thanks to good old Snow.<em>  
><em>A victor kills the harmless, a victor destroys the innocent.<em>  
><em>And yet, the districts favour them<em>  
><em>From the glorious, Capitol.<em>

_You dare rebel against us?_  
><em>You dare try to win?<em>  
><em>Just remember, dear districts<em>  
><em>Who killed your next of kin?<em>  
><em>Those harmless children.<em>  
><em>That knock on Death's door.<em>"

The crowd is shocked in a stunned silence. My heart is beating wildly as I look from face to face. All mirroring eachother, telling me one fact.

I am _so _dead.

"I-I..." Chloe trails off, her mouth agape in shock and horror. The buzzer goes off in the silence, surprisingly loud. I choke out a thank you and rush to my seat. No cheers follow me to my chair.

I glance at my fellow tributes, some are staring at me in horror, in anger and surprise. But the majority of them are beaming at me. And, suddenly, I'm proud. No other tribute has dared to do what I did today, not one. I will be punished, life in the arena will be hell, but I can take it. I will take whatever life throws at me and I will emerge victorious. Because I'm Cypress Locke, victor of the fourth quarter quell.

ೋღ ღೋ

Nate Morgue- District11

I glare at the career tributes as I step up to the chair. What idiots. I smile at Chloe with fake cheerfulness and she eats it right up, smiling back at me looking like a manic clown. She stands to greet me, pulling me into a hug. I hastily shove her off me and sit down.

"Hello, Nate!" I don't think I can force myself to remove my eyes off her eyes. In what world does looking like a cat be fashionable. Seriously?

"Why hello there."

"Nate I just love your outfit!" Chloe squeals. I glance down at myself. Nothing special. Black trousers and shoes, white shirt and a dark grey dinner jacket.

"Um, yeah. I seriously look dapper." I say with a grin at the audience. She smiles and gushes at me.

"You have a special little lady at home?" She asks. I blush. This wasn't supposed to be part of my interview. I didn't particulary want to declare my feelings for Bella across the nation. But, I want never gets.

"Um... kind of." Chloe raises a perfectly plucked brow and I continue. "I've loved her for as long as I can remember, and after the reaping she kissed me. I don't think I've ever felt more happy." I stared at the camera and whisperd, "Love you Bella." The crowd screams and it takes a while for Chloe to calm them all down.

"How are you then?" Chloe asks, her bobble head bouncing.

"I'm impressed Chloe!" I say with false happiness. "I've never met such a small mind inside such a big head before!" I say, my voice filled with wonder. Chloe doesn't seem to be following. She just has a vacant look on her face. "How do you think I am? I'm fan-fricking-tastic!" I bark. The happy moment has come and gone, and now I'm making sure she remembers me.

"How do you feel about going into the games tomorrow?"

"Over the moon." I say flatly.

"Um..." Chloe looks around, unsure of what to ask next. Then the lights turn on. "Well, what word would you use to describe yourself?"

"What word would you use to describe me?" I say, leaning forward, my voice cold and dangerous.

Chloe lets out a squeal of indignation. "I would use sarcastic or hateful, you silly little boy!" She says, then clamps her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide with shame. I resist the temptation to burst out laughing at her.

"Really now?" I ask, my voice venomous with mockery. "Not everyone's as sweet as little Robby." I grumble.

"Any last words?" I'm surprised, I thought she only had one emotion. Happiness. Turns out, she can be cold too.

"Yeah, actually!" I say brightly. "Don't take life too seriously, you won't get out alive anyway."

Chloe stares at the floor for a moment and lets out a sigh of relief as the buzzer goes off. She doesn't even say goodbye. How rude. I stalk off the stage, sneering at Chloe from my seat. Idiot.

I didin't mean to come out as hateful as I just did. The whole angle was only supposed to be sarcastic. I'm not usually like that, and I almost feel bad. Almost. Oh well, I must only be like that when I'm around human beings with the same amount of brain cells as a goldfish.

ೋღ ღೋ

Anastasia Moore- District 11

A light sky blue flowy dress falling just past my knees with spaghetti straps and bright crystals lining the top of the dress was what consisted of my interview outfit.

I played great attention to each interview, it was hard though. I'm not exactly the type to sit still and attetntive. I had one chance at life and I wasn't about to throw it all away by not knowing a few axtra facts about my competitors. It did get boring, but on some I couldn't be bothered to give attention to though. Like Ariadne who was ditsy and a crazy fool, nothing to learn from there. Or Robert. He of course was simply cute and cuddly, nothing dangerous in the slightest to make me consider him as a threat. No offence to the poor kid, but I doubt he will make it past the bloodbath, despite his score.

Then my name was called. The looseness of my dress really helped me out, made it quite easy to breathe. I look with pity to the girls wearing tight corsets, and I bet the nerves weren't doing them any favours either. I smile awkwardly at Chloe Flickerman.

"Well Anastasia Moore aren't you lovely!" she says to me as I sit down, my dress barely making a sound on the leather seats. As discreetly as I can, I wipe my sweaty hands onto the leather upholstery before shaking her hand.

"Why thank you, Chloe!" I say as if I really do appreciate that single comment.

"So you were reaped with having only two slips! That must have been very shocking!"

She seems quite positive about this. Well, she would! I knew how I felt, awful! I hated it. But I wasn't sure if I was to be honest about how I really felt to the audience and my competition, make myself look vulnerable, or should I blow it off like a joke. And if I said anything too rebellious, like Cece, I would be dead for sure.

"Well its not exactly the best thing in the world, but if I was never reaped, I would never have gotten to see how wonderful this whole place is!" I was pretty sure that was not how Chloe had wanted me to respond but I didn't want to actually answer the question and risk crying in front of the entire country. And I _never _cry.

"So enjoying yourself then?"

"Enjoying? I love it! You know, the meals is much better than our sad attempt at edible food," I joked, fingers crossed that this is an okay answer. People laughed and the sound made me feel a little bit more relaxed.

"So you're excited for the games?"

"Oh yeah, most definitely!" the audience laughed again. "No, I mean, I'm nervous and all, but I want to get it over and done with, you know?" I say in a rushed voice. Probably the nerves wanting to get it all out at once.

"I think I do know what you mean!" Um, no she doesn't? She has no idea. "Ok, so moving away from that, how do you feel earning that 6?"

"Well what person wouldn't be proud of gaining a six infront of the gamemakers?"

"Well you certainly do seem proud. Want to give us a little hint to what you did in there with them?" I pause slightly, pondering on how to answer.

"Weapons. " I say simply. They don't need to know which, and now they know I'm not too bad at using them.

"Obviously!" Chloe says, rolling her eyes at me. "Its the Hunger Games! There wouldn't be any fun in them if there wasn't any tributes who can't handle a weapon!" I don't know how to answer that, so I decide to stay silent. Not an easy job for me, but I manage not to blurt something stupid from my mouth. The audience hoots its appreaciation and the cheers are louder than when Kai and Trioan both told Natalie they loved her.

It's sick.

"Well Anastasia thank you very much! Anything you want to say before I call up the next tribute?"

"I'd just like to say I love you mum!" I had always wanted to say that on live television, "and that I hope you have a good show this year!" Everyone clapped as I walk off the satge and back into my own seat, nudging Jared on my left. It seemed to have gone well.

ೋღ ღೋ

Jared Pent- District 12

It was depressing, watching all the interviews fly by. Well, not really fly. They actually were taking forever. But, I listened carefully to every one. Picking up the odd fact here and there. Stuff that I might be able to work to my advantage. And Ariadne.

The fact that she had tourettes didn't surprise me, I knew she was keeping something from me. But I just didn't know what. And now I do. I just hope to god she doesnt have a fit or anything during the bloodbath or something. Because then, we would both be dead and decaying by this time tomorrow.

Tomorrow.

And knowing every single angle was making it surprisingly hard to think up an original one. Tough; Clever and tough; Pompous; Cold blooded; Funny and smooth; Smart, nice and happy; Himself; Cool, calm, collected; Cute; Innocent, sweet; Strong for his siblings; Shy; The man-whore; Desirable; Shy, timid; Crazy; Lover boy; Silently deadly; Funny and cocky; Rebellious; Sarcastic; Humble.

Everyone had their angle, and I had mine... I think.

Nobody had really been silently powerful, so I might try that. But the powerful won't work considering I only got a 4. Not my fault, I definitley could've gotten better, but I knew something was up. Someone was watching me, trying to figure out what I could do. And I don't mean the gamemakers. So I didn't show them anything, I just faked being terrible at everything. Maybe my angle should be weak?

While I was deciding all this, Anastasia came and went, and right now, she's nudging me to get onto the stage. I take a deep breath, and walk as calmly as possible, my dusty silver suit barely making a sound as I take my seat across from Chloe. Formally, I shake her hand and lean back in my chair.

"Hello, Jared Pent!" She yells, her high pitched voice eerily the same pitch as the squealing 6 year old girls in the district when they finally have enough money to go to the candy shop.

"Nice to meet you, Chloe Flickerman." I say.

"Ooft, looks like we've got a polite one this year!" Polite it is then. I just shrug my shoulders in response. "So, Jared, who've you got rooting for you at home?" Chloe asks.

"Well, my mother and father, obviously. My best friend Mona, and just about half the district."

"What about the other half?"

"Well the other half should be hoping Kayla gets home, alive and well. And if Ariadne and I don't win, I hope its Kayla and Alessia." I say, as much sincerity in my voice as I can muster. I'm telling the truth, and I want them to believe me.

"Aw, well isn't that kind of you!" Chloe says. Another shrug. God, this is getting boring. "So, Jared. I think you got the lowest score out of everybody!" She says and I wince. I was kind of hoping that subject would not be broached. I give her a look and she ducks her head as if to say _Thats terrible, awful, horrendous. _"How on Panem did you manage to earn yourself a 4?" She says, shaking her head and chuckling.

I shrug again, but making it seem like I honestly don't know. Which, I do. "I guess I had an off day." I say, making my voice sound wobbly and nervous. The crowd laugh along with Chloe.

"Any special lady at home you want to get back to?" Chloe asks, staring at me intently.

"Nope, just my friend Mona." And I give an awkward little wave to the camera like the cool person I am.

"Well thats about as much time we can afford. Best of luck to you, Jared PENT!" Chloe yells, her voice echoing and booming. There is no way in Panem that she wouldn't be heard. I leave my seat and calmly walk back to the line of tributes, most of whom look bored out of their minds. Can't say I blame them. My interview was nothing special at all. Lets just hope I get a few sponsors.


	44. Finally

**Hah- this is late, i know. it seems they always are...! :D enjoy doods!  
><strong>

**Nemet B**

**xx**

Kayla Gant- District 12

Butterflies were fluttering unpleasently in the deep part of my stomach. It was the nerves.

I walked onto the stage, feeling as small as a tiny insect, ready to be crushed to death. Everything was just ginormous. The crowd, the stage... Chloe's _hair. _Everything. The largeness just made me worry more. I couldn't forget that I was to be broadcast _live _to every Tv in the country and every person with eyes would be watching me, assessing me. It was a daunting realisation. Well, not a realisation because we already knew but it was still scary.

The Capitol residents in the crowd cheer and wolf-whistle as we first walked on. I found it quite hard to breathe, and the tight bodice on my dress was _not _helping one bit. Made it worse most likely, my breath was coming in short ragged pants. I sat down and deliberately took deep breaths. I spent all the three minutes of all the tributes doing this, not paying attention to anything. Until it was my turn. I gulped and gasped for breath as I shakily made my way to where Chloe was waiting, and expectant smile on her face.

She compliments my black dress with gold thread accents, and gently pats my hair in its outrageous up-do.

"So Kayla," Chloe starts, a reassuring grin on her face. Must be able to tell how nervous I am. "How do you feel about the Capitol having their own tributes?"

"Terrifying," I say. And it's the truth. "Everything about them just yells scary." The audience laugh, not believing like I do that such evil can lurk behind such beauty.

"Well we will definately have an interesting show this quell, don't you think?" Chloe inquires.

"Hahaha, yeah." I say lamely. "Best yet." This gets a knowing chuckle from the audience.

"Well, I'm glad your all hyped for the games." She says, sarcasm evident in her voice. "How do you feel after getting that 8? Impressive."

"Glad. I'm glad I got such a great score, but I have one thing thing to say to the other tributes." I say, glancing behind me at the row of children prepared for slaughter. "Dont forget me." I say, harsher than I meant it. The kid from five flinched and Evelin just glared at me.

"I'm sure no one will," Chloe replies encouragingly. "You won't be forgotten in that arena with _that _score. Considering your size." She says, gesturing to my small frame. I smile like it was a compliment, but I was quite annoyed. Not everyone can be a tall, leggy beauty like Olivia or every single girl from the Capitol.

"Good." I say simply. "I am going to do everything possible to get home. And if not, I won't be forgotten."

There is a hush in the crowd. I don't think there has ever been a tribute saying they were afraid of being forgotten, even though almost all of the dead are. Forgotten by everyone, excluding the families.

"Well I wont forget you," Chloe promises. "I have to tell you, I appreciate your effort. Promise me you'll do something entertaining and the audience won't forget you either." Chloe says with a cheeky wink to the cameras.

"If it gets me sponsors, sure," I say, shrugging and looking at my feet.

"Anything to say to your family before we move onto our tributes from thirteen?" She asks, her voice hardening when she mentions the kids from thirteen. Obviously, the Capitol still hold a grudge against them for weeding out of the games. They get the worst treatment in there, no sponsors and all the mutts go after them first. They've had no victors since they became contestants.

Wow, saying contestants as if this really was just a game.

"My father is one of the most important people in my life. I'm going to do whatever I can to go home to him. Alive. Little Eddy? I love you, so much. More than words can say, just don't forget that. And Dad, make sure Barry doesn't watch it okay? Cover you eyes at the scary bits okay Barry? It will all be over soon, just like I always tell you." I blink away the rapidly forming tears and force a bright smile on my face. "Just cover your eyes." I whisper.

"Awww, isn't that sweet?" Chloe says. The buzzer goes off and the crowd goes wild. I take my seat and rub a hand of my face tiredly, not caring if it will mess up my makeup.

ೋღ ღೋ

Therron Riverheart- District 13

Kayla gets up and I know its my time to shine. I rub my powdered face, trying to rub away all the traces of cover-up they out to cover the birthmark. I pull my hand away to see if it has rubbed off onto my hand. No such luck. With a heavy sigh, I shuffle to the stage, barely glancing at the huge audience set out in front of me.

"Hello Therron Riverheart, _district thirteen" _Chloe growls at me. Right, she already hates me. This is going to go swimmingly.

"Hello there," I say awkwardly, grinning at the blue maniac. She scowls in response.

"So, Therron," Chloe says, heaving a huge sigh, "how do you feel?" She says, her voice bored.

"About what?"

"The games, idiot." She snaps. The crowd cheer. Great, they hate me too. Not my fault I was born in thirteen. I'd prefer it if I was born in the Capitol but you can't exactly choose can you?

"Well I'm nervous, like everyone else," I say, ignoring the blank look from Jayne, the teary glance from Robert, the crazy smile from Megan. "But Asa and I will get through it. I bet my spare pair of shoes on it." I say with a grin. Thank god this earns a few chuckles from the audience. I start to relax slightly into the comforter.

"You seem a bit _too _confident," Chloes eyes narrow. "I'm sure there are bigger competitiors than you. The Sett twins perhaps? Glow and Jayne maybe? Or the two fuses from 3? Are you saying that _none _of them have a chance?"

She seriously was making this hard for me. I was supposed to seem _likeable. _No offence to Journey, but Chloe had better be cruel to her too.

"Everyone has a chance, I'm just confident with my chances" I say defensively.

"Fine fine fine," Chloe says, waving her hand dismissively. "Tell us about your life back home."

"Well I'm an orphan so I live in the Orphanage. My best friends are Thane Riverheart and Quinn Grace who both are orphans too. I guess you could say that I'm a bit of a naughty boy," I say cheekily, "always getting into some sort of trouble really. Thats about it I guess." I end with a shrug.

"Fanstastic. Can we have an early buzz please?" Chloe calls to a camera man. The buzzer goes off and I take me seat while Chloe gives me a snide look. I decide right there that she is not a very nice person. Understaement.

ೋღ ღೋ

Journey Farrow- District 13

I was dreading my interview. I was last and I was going to mess up so badly it would be remembered for hundreds of years to come. It would be such a bad fail that it would be banned from television screens, the very mention of it punishable by death.

I was going to embarass myself infront of the entire nation and die. Whoop-de-fricken-doo.

I was only in a bad mood because all the angles I tried wouldn't work. My mentor sent me out here to be someone I was not, and that someone didnt even exist.

I just wanted to scream. I wanted to cry. I wanted to go home. I wanted to pretend this was all a bad dream and wake up to see Jaxton laying asleep next to me. I wanted to hear Beck's laugh one last time. I wanted to eat the gross gloopy food. I wanted to wear the horrible uniforms again. I wanted to spend hours cleaning up to earn points to get my brother some combat boots. I wanted...I wanted...I wanted a lot of things. None of which I was going to get.

It was depressing, knowing that I was most likely to die. I knew that almost everyone here was going to die, but it really was shocking thinking _yeah, I'm going to die too, as well as her, and her, and him and her..._

I had a pretty good strategy, but it could easily go wrong. Nate and I hang back while Kayla and Alessia collect the supplies from the cornucopia. We steal the supplies if they make it out alive and kill them. Good, right? But what if they already know what I'm planning, and decide to kill me before I can kill them. Everything will be ruined and I would be, well, dead.

Pleasent thoughts Journey, very pleasent.

I walk to the stage, feeling a bit like a freak. Of course, I'd fit right in here in the Capitol. Dressed in a silky, floor-length gown and my black hair tied up elegantly on my head I would be pleased with my looks. But sadly, no. The dress was a bright, neon green. The kind of nuclear green that glows with an unhealthy brightness. Yeah, that was the colour of my dress... and my eyes. My beautiful blue orbs replaced with creepy glowing green ones. I looked like a muttation gone wrong.

I plaster on my most charming smile and beam at Chloe who only glares. She hates all district 13 tributes and always makes their interviews hell. Oh well, this year its gonna change.

"Hello Journey Farrow."

"Hi Chloe. Oh my gosh, I just _love _your hair! Its beautiful!" I say, squealing like a random fangirl. Chloes mouth twitches into a smug grin.

"Why thank you." She says. Her voice is cold, but not entirely hostile like it was with Therron.

I beam at her again. "No problem. I just had to say it before we started. And might I say, I can't wait! I feel so privalaged to be interviewed by the most famous woman in Panem!" Not the most famous, there was that Katniss Everdeen. She was a legend and nobody can even try to be as great as her. But Chloe takes it all in, her chest swelling with pride. The audience yell and cheer, saying how she truly _is _amazing.

"Well, shall we get started then?" I nod eagerly and this brings out a wide smile from Chloe. "What do you think about your designer, putting you in this fabulous dress? I'm _sooo _jel!"

Smiling till my mouth hurts I compliment how amazing it is, how I would never have been in such a beautiful outfit if I had never been reaped, saying I was lucky to be pampered so much. I really milk it, but it wins the crowd over entirely. So I'm happy.

"What do you think of the Capitol?" It's a stupid question really, but with only one real answer. I hate it, but no one can know that or I'm dead for sure. Like stupid Cece. What was she thinking, reciting that poem? I'm so glad she's not _my _ally.

"Its undescribable. No words can even begin to tell you how amazing this place truly is. When I win, I want to decorate my victors home so its like I've taken a piece of the Capitol with me." I say, leaving no room to doubt that I wont win. Because I will. Hopefully.

"I'll personally make sure of it." Chloe says with a wink. "Any surprises you have in store for us in the morning?"

I smile brilliantly, showing my sparkling teeth and bright glowing eyes. "Oh yes I do. Make sure you all stay tuned." I say, winking just like Chloe had done.

"Any final words to family members or the competition?"

"I love you Jaxton and Beck. And a small sentence for my competition..." I pause, scanning my eyes across the line of tributes. My eyes land on Anastasia glaring at me. In reaction, I smile innocently at her...again. I seem to be doing that a lot. "Go to hell. I'd be happy to send you there if you like?" I say sweetly, never removing my gaze from the girl. The crowd cheer and my buzzer goes off. Finally I tear my gaze away and cheerfully wave to the cameras before plopping down in my own seat.

Finally, the interviews are over.

It almost makes me get excited for the games.


	45. Night night

**OMD! NEXT CHAPTER THE GAMES ACTUALLY START! HOW EXCITED ARE YOU? me? im freaking thrilled :D dont forget to check out my poll!**

**Nemet B**

**xx**

Cypress 'Cece' Locke- District 10

How was I supposed to gain any sponsors when the first few of the tributes won over all the sponsors before it was even my turn? By living in District 10 I would be very close to the end. I could do my interview well enough, but by then the audince was bored by the time my turn even rolled around! I should've known that was going to happen, but I couldn't help hoping otherwise. How could I not? I want to do get at least one, so I don't have to worry as much about finding food; so that my sisters doesn't have to worry that I will die of thirst or something. I wanted bucket loads of sponsors to _help _me get home. Life in the games is always so much easier with sponsors. Always.

That would be the case if I didn't read out that stupid _stupid _poem. Now I was dead for sure.

Thinking about never seeing my sisters or my friends again nearly made me choke up with tears, the salty liquid almost threatening to spill down my cheeks.

I was sat at the dinner table after our interviews and I took two bites of the bread used to dip in the soup- stood up and excused myself- and here I am, pacing in the hallway.

Its just... I _need _to get out of this place. Somewhere where I can breathe, and where I don't have to spend another _second _thinking about all the thoughts milling around in my brain, scaring me half to death. And the games haven't even started! I don't want to wake up in the morning as an emotional wreak, I don't want anything to stop me from winning these Games; succeeding and going back home to my family. I won't let anything stop me.

Not even the Capitol.

I'm about to go into my room to cover my ears and cry when there's a long creak that would definately belong in a horror movie. I look around warily from side to side, checking to see who it is and hoping they won't sneak up on me and scare me half to death. I promise, they will regret it. The idea of Fran, our escort who likes to dress up as the devil, coming towards me, makes me want to hide- but as I catch sight of the short brown hair and wide brown eyes- I let out a breath I didn't even know I'd been holding. I seriously didn't want to hear Fran yabber on and on about if I win, he could give me another scar on the other side of my face so I'm symmetrical. What freak would ask that?

"Um, hi," I say, unsure of what to say to the Avox. "Uh, are you going somewhere?"

Stupid thing to ask, as she can only nod or shake her head, as she has no tongue. Pleasant.

The girl gives a nervous smile, and scurries over to my bedroom door. She opens it in her pale, slender hands and with a polite gesture waves me into the room. I silently walk past her, trying to ignore the little curtsey she does when I pass the Avox.

I find myself examining her face. This servant girl must have done something awful towards the Capitol to have her tongue removed and basically forced into slavery. But, I guess it could be worse. She could be pitted against 28 other _children _who actually want to give you a long bloody death on live television.

She can probably tell I'm watching her, can probably feel my eyes burning holes in the back of her head. Staring at her from my bed that I flopped down on -once I got into the jumping range of the matress. Her hands stay busy as she folds up the clothes I'd left scrunched up uncerimoniously on the floor, and she wipes down the thin layer of dust that has collected on everything since I got here. I refuse to touch anything. Every time she turns to make sure I'm watching, she looks away, her head down. But she never even looks me in the eye.

It makes me feel a bit guilty, the way she continuously swallows like that. Is she just shy, or is she afraid? Of me? Probably, since as tomorrow morning I'm probably going to be dead or a murderer. Hopefully neither.

Wanting to leave, but scared of feeling rude, I stammer out, "Uh- I'm gonna go now. Bye." Well, it wasn't completely impolite. She nods, but looks saddened, and opens the door for me again. Hastily, I leave the room, the door closing behund me with a bang.

Before I know it, I'm in the lift, pressing repetedly with my index finger as hard as I possibly can, my thoughts whizzing around a mile a minute. Subconsiously, I start to gnaw on my bottom lip. It begins to bleed. Fantastic, self inflicted injury before the games have begun.

I haven't had a moment to breathe properly since the reaping, and if I feel any more suffocated by my fear of the morning, I think I will definitely implode with all different emotions, feelings and thoughts. I will just be an ugly red smear on the clear glass of the lift for the escorts or mentors to wonder about. _Which tribute was this?_

There's a loud, annoying ding noise as the lift reaches the very top of the building. I inhale the fresh air, instanly feeling better. Black spots dance into my vision and I almost faint. Thats what I get for forgetting to breathe out again. My thoughts turn calm and I regain some of the confidence I had before I was reaped. A confidence in myself that everything would be fine in the end, no matter the outcome.

I look around at my surroundings and I smile as I see a rather beautiful greenhouse and a garden waiting for me. The entire rooftop is completely flat. It makes me wonder why it doesnt stop anyone commiting suicide. Curiosity wins over, and I creep forawrd to the very edge of the roof, my toes just hanging over the edge.

I cautiously reach my hand out, expecting something to be there to protect me; but I feel nothing. Standing on my tippy toes, I reach further and further out, hoping my theory wasn't wrong. I fall back onto my heels with a huff. Nothing. Almost growling with fustration, I start to swing my arms out wildly in rapid little windmills. I give up when I start to feel like a fool.

I sit on the ground with an umph and place my head between my hands.

"I can win the Hunger Games." I whisper to myself.

I have to admit, when I had said that, I felt like I could do anything. There'd been this rush of energy pulsating through me. Nothing could, or would stop me. I wouldn't let it.

I'm going to try win, and come home to them. Berkley and Daphne, and my friends- Ariella and Aston; I'll be happy to see them all. I can move into my own Victors house with Ariella and the twins. I can finally, _finally, _get away from the 'helpers' at the care home.

Feeling lighter than I had when I first arrived, I jumped up and walked back to the door leading from the roof. I push open the big heavy steel door and squeal in surprise as I hear the deep cry of a boy and a thump of a body landing on the ground.

ೋღ ღೋ

Therron Riverheart- District 13

Here I was, minding my own buisness; trying to get to the roof and hide from Journey after I pulled her chair away from behind her to make her fall on the floor- when some tribute shoves a steel door at me and sends me tumbling down a small flight of stairs.

I land on the ground with a painful thump and a moan. I glance up, and see a figure quickly descending the stairs, coming towards me. Defensively, I raise my hands up in front of my face, grunting with pain as my left shoulder flares up in agony.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so so so sorry Therron. I didn't know you were there! Are you okay?" I almost jump out of my skin in surprise. Its the girl with a death sentence, Cypress Locke. I glare at her.

"No, I am not okay thank you very much." I say stubbornly, not caring if this _girl _got offended. She reaches her hand down to help pull me up, but I ignore it. I struggle up to my knees, pain lacing my shoulder blades, and prop myself up painfully up against the door leading to the district 12 floor.

"Sorry." She says again, quiter this time. Gritting my teeth, I shrug, and turn my back to her. I open the door and limp towards the lift. Before I know it, I'm punching in the number 13. Our floor is below one, seen as the Capitol didn't want the training centre any taller.

"Wait!" Cece calls, and slides in just between the closing doors of the lift. I try not to glare, but its hard. She has just made my survial tomorrow that much harder. She turns towards me, and starts apologising again. I tune her out, and instead stare at her face.

A painful looking scar runs down the length of her face. I wonder how she got it. I ponder asking her, but then realise that a) it would be rude and b) she probably wouldn't tell me anyway.

A chime dings, signalling that I'm at my floor. I nod at her and she grabs my shoulder. I sigh in relief that its not the bad one.

"I am sorry. I know I've made it harder for you in the morning. If we both get through tomorrow, don't hesitate to ask for anything from me." She says, her eyes sincere.

"Thanks." I say, and I can't help but grin. When the alliance breaks up, me and Asa have a new ally... kind-of. I grin at her, and wave goofily as I back out of the lift. "Good luck." I say to her.

"You too!" She calls.

Still grinning to myself I make my way to my room, take a quick shower and get an Avox to bring me some sleeping pills. Before I know it, I'm out like a light.

ೋღ ღೋ

Boomer LaRouge- District 3

Another shower. Washed in copper smelling shampoo. Dry my messy hair. Cry a bit more. Get dressed. Climb in to bed. Cry some more. Order food. Pace around my room. Look out the window. Pace some more. Cry some more. Have another shower. Count sheep. Recite my times tables.

Yep. Another sleepless night for me.

I don't think I've barely slept a wink since coming to the Capitol. I only get a few hours after I pass out from exhaustion before waking up with a terrible nightmare. Always the same one. All the tributes are sat round in a circle, smiling at me in a weird, scary way. All except Jayne. She just stares at me with her cold, blank eyes. They all sit in a circle around me in a field of grass. A meadow really. Then they all pull out some deadly looking knives and stab me repeatedly, over and over again. I don't feel anything, its just a slight tickle, but when I look around I see the grass soaked with my blood. I wake up when Jayne digs her knife in my eye.

Might not seem too terrifying, but it scares me plenty. It is a very high possibility that that will happen to me tomorrow.

With a sigh, I leave my room and start to wander around our floor, looking for something to do. Its so late, even almost all the parties being thrown down in the Capitol are over, only a few still continuing. I make my way to the living room, my feet sinking into the soft carpet. In there, I lean against the windsill and look out of the huge floor length window, staring at the view below me.

"I like that guy," someone says from next to me. I almost scream with fright, until I recognise Pippa's pudding cup in hand. "I mean, how cool is it to have a face made of metal with actual bunny ears? So cool." She says her voice dripping with sarcasm. I chuckle slightly, glad I have someone here to take my mind off tomorrow.

"Couldn't sleep either?" She asks quietly, looking sadly down at the bright lights below. I shrug. Not really in the mood for talking.

She holds out her arm for me to shake and I stare at it in confusion. I don't make a move to grab it, I just look between Pippa and her hand. She sighs. "It's called manners to shake a persons hand when it is offered, as an offical, formal way to greet one another."

"We've already met..." I say, staring at her worridley. Was she feeling okay?

"I know we have," She sighs, "But I don't know you. Not yet. Tell me something about you?"

I laugh slightly. "What do you want to know?" She answers with a shrug.

"Anything."

We talked for hours about pretty much nothing, making sure the coversation was carefully steered away from the horrors we would have to face in the morning. Pippa asked me all sorts of questions, what I usually did on a weekend, what I wanted to be when I grew up (I noticed she used when, not _if_). Time just didn't seem to pass in the hours we must of talked. The conversations just kept on going, weaving and winding into another debate, more questions. It gradually got slower as the minutes, the hours flew by. It got too uncomfortable standing up, so we vacated to the sofas in the middle of the room. I dragged a blanket over myself to stop the chill and eventually, I fell asleep. The best sleep I've had since coming here.


	46. The arena

**Hello, fellow human beings. I just realised I never did a disclaimer...**

**Hi, I dont own the hunger games nor am I Suzanne Collins. Gutted...**

**And guess what this chapter is? ****THE ARENA! OMG AAAAAAAAAAAAH and i dont seem to get many reviews anymore... :'( is it because i dont update fast? because i try my hardest! cross country has just been so hectic lately as we're training for this competition and trials for this new sport school i want to go to in september...****That is all, enjoy similar earthlings to me**

**Nemet B**

**xx**

The Arena

Meelia Sett- Head Gamemaker/ Mother of Olivia and Oliver Sett

The tributes all rise from the ground stood on their platform, one by one. Most people think its random how their placed, but its not. Its a carefully calculated pattern that the game makers and I spent ages on, making sure everyone has a fair chance of survival from the very start. The weaklings are always placed near the section that provides the most shelter and furthest away from the big brutal ones, should they decide they don't want to be part of the bloodbath. The average ones who will most likely dive forward for a few packs or even brave it in the cornucopia are strategically scattered between the weaklings and the brutal ones. We always make sure there are a few packs within reach of their platform. The brutal ones have packs near them stuffed with weapons and a straight line to run to the center of the horn. They are also placed near eachother incase they want to change their strategy last minute, depending on the arena.

Its all very clever, and I'm proud to say I thought of the idea myself.

This arena is one I've been dying to try out, and was thrilled when Snow approved.

The cornucopia, sits glittering in the middle of the ring of tributes. But this year, the colour is not the glorious gold it usually is, its a threatening sparkling onyx colour. Its beautiful really, and so shiny that you can see yourself in the side of it. The corn is not curved, it looks crudely cut and sharp. Touch one of the rough edges and you will instantly draw scarlet droplets of blood.

Most of the arena is a dark, twisted wood. Tall gnarled trees to hide all sorts of horrors.

The black lake for instance, hidden deep in the forest. Us gamemakers named it the black lake because the entire contents (the water) is a deep black, so deep that even _I_ can imagine it pouring down forever. Perfectly drinkable water if you risk to get too close to the edge. Mermaids lurk in the dark tresses at the bottom, sliding sneaking and searching for prey. Get to close and they will drag you in. Every few seconds they'll let you up for a breath of air before dragging you down again to play. Their definition of playing a game is definitely like mine. Every night at midnight, when the moon shines on the black water, the Mermaids surface and sing a harmonious tune. A completely harmless song, but it will freak out the tributes and cause unnecessairy paranoia.

At the very edge of the woods, there is another lake. A good distance away from the first. This one has no unnatural colour, no mermaids lurking on the river bed. No, this one has poison in it. Drink even a drop, and your whole reality turns upside down. You forget who you are, what your doing. You forget your friends, your allies your life. Only one thought breaks through your jumbled mess. The tribute to taste the water will go on a killing rampage for about a day until their so weak they can't move and are rendered a vegetable. They will die eventually of starvation or someone comes across the motionless body to finish off the job.

There is no cure.

Towards the left, outer edge of the arena is a ginger bread house. A cottage made entirely out of ginger bread and other Capitol sweeties. Mouth wateringly delicious to look at, deadly to taste. One bite of the yummy candy and the tribute will fall down unable to breathe. The moment will pass and they will be fine again until half an hour later exactly where the venom inside the candy starts to burn through their veins, their flesh and eats them from the inside out. How delectably gruesome.

There is no cure.

Somewhere completely random and I can't remeber where, we placed a random set of sturdy leather boots. Perfectly harmless and actually better than the ones we issued the tributes. The boots are for the tribute who picks them up. That tribute can keep them if they survive the sudden manifestation of tabby cats, smiling down at them from their perches in the trees. Grinning, tabby cats. The moment the tribute touches the boots, the cats attack. Programmed to rip apart the tribute slowly, bit by bit.

Not far from the Black Lake is an orchard of beautiful, lush trees, with bright cherry red apples hanging from them. The trees are low down enough so the tributes can easily pick them to eat. Yummy. If it wasn't that one bite would kill you instantly.

Obviously, there is no cure.

Something that isn't quite dangerous but only idiots would use is the tower. An old looking, ivy covered but sturdy tower lies deep in the middle of nowhere. It is irregular and uneaven and quite frankly, weird. But the inside, oh the inside. Its beauty is nothing to compare with. Beautiful furniture, extravant rugs and wall coverings, heavenly soft beds. A life in luxury, just like back in the Capitol! The tributes ovbiously wont care about the comfort, they will only care about the rich, delicious _edible _food on the table. This is a tribute haven. If they can get inside, as the only entrance is the door at the top of the tower. Too bad there isn't a Rapunzel to let down her hair...

A pond is in the garden of the tower. Undrinkable and only there for decoration. If you dont get too close that is. Get within three feet of the murky pond and you will be submerged entirely by oversized frogs, dragging you down into surprising depths by your hair.

Every day at noon a tune will play around the perimeter of the cornucopia. A cheesy, happy tune. One that you want to dance along to, one you want to hum to yourself later on, one you want to hear again. It will play exactly for an hour. Rats, normal-ish rats will come out of hidey holes from all over the arena to the cornucopia to hear the tune. They make their way there harmlessly, unless you come across one.

Lets just say the tribute will not see another living thing. Yep, the rats claw out their eyes from the tributes sockets and there is nothing you can do about it!

One last danger I am going to share with you is the maze of thorns. If you pass a certain starting point, for example 500 ft into the arena and set camp there. If you stay there for more than six hours, the maze will grow. Taller than houses, bigger than cars, the thorn walls drive you insane. There is only one way out, we've made sure of it. The only way out is if someone comes in. Get it? Yeah, find the exit and you have to drag someone in there before you can leave.

_You worked out what the arena is supposed to be yet? _If not, stay tuned. We have lots more in store and a few big surprises that we can't tell you or we'd give the game away. Please enjoy the Hunger Games. :)


	47. Bloodbath

**I think you can all guess what this chapter is? :D Sorry if your tribute dies... but all but two have to die eventually, right? Sorry, don't hate me. And REVIEW! I love them and it kind of motivates me to write :D sorry this is long but i didnt want to do it in two parts...**

**Nemet B **

**xx**

Archibald Marx- District 2

I'm in darkness. Complete darkness. In the dark for too long. I want the excitement to begin, not sitting in the dark for ages, waiting for the weaklings to mop up their tears and scream their last goodbye to mummy and daddy. I have no idea where I am for a long time. Finally, my plate is in the arena. I look around. My eyes widen.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the 100th Hunger Games BEGIN!" The voice of Meelia Sett- the twins mum- echoes and bounces off the cold, cruel looking cornucopia.

I stare at the arena and my blood turns to ice. Its horrifying. Nothing seems normal. The trees are too tall, too twisted, too menacing. The woods are too dark to be safe. And there isn't anywhere else to go. There is the forest, and the cornucopia. Thats it. So, there must be something _interesting _lurking in the shadows. And by interesting I mean dangerous. The Cornucopia is shimmering deadly in the middle. My eyes wander to an incredibly beautiful, sharp, dark metallic spear, a nice long one that's perfect for me.

I glance around me, searching for my allies and easy targets.

Evelin is on my left, smiling at me with an evil grin. I smile back at her and nod, letting her know the plan of action is still on. Her smile widens and she makes a cut-throat motion with her hand, her eyes flicking towards Glow, who is five places to my right, eyes targeting the cornucopia and already ready to run. In between me and him is Asa, looking nervously excited.

I still have no idea why we agreed to have him as an ally.

I position myself to dive forwards to the cornucopia, ready in my running stance.

ೋღ ღೋ

Liliana Grayson- District 5

_Right, Lily! Stay calm, you can win this thing. Just run, run as fast as your legs can carry you. _

I'm finding even doing that difficult. Running, is that all I'm good for? I look around and I can see the faces of the other tributes contorting with fear. On my left I can see Glow Fall, grinning evilly and glaring at the tributes ready to run to the cornucopia. He seems a little bit giddy too, excited for the fight that's about to begin. And on my right, I can see my district partner, Robert trying his best to contain his terror by clutching the neck of his bear.

I tighten my pony tail on my long, blonde curly hair and get ready to leap forward for the black back pack only a few metres from my plate. The big, creepy woods are behind me, and I see Derek catch me eye, four plates to the left. Subtly, he gestures towards the woods, and I slightly incline my head. He smiles slightly, and then goes on to try let Boomer and Pippa know the plan.

This year, the tributes are dressed in close fitting tops and trousers of loose cotton. The trousers are a light brown colour, the shirt an unattractive forest green. There is a jacket-type top that zips up and its actually quite warm and suggly. Its the only thing I think that will keep me warm in the nights to come. The belt is a big, thick thing, meant for hanging weapons on.

Usually, the tributes don't get lucky with belts like these. It also comes with boots, soft leather with a narrow flexible rubber sole and treads. Good for walking silently, my stylist told me.

Nervously, I twist the small diamond ring on my index finger that my parents gave me. My district token. My eyes suddenly become blurry, and I start to tremble with unshed tears. I pinch my arm to stop from crying. I could do that later. Survival was what counted now.

ೋღ ღೋ

Kayla Gant- District 12

When we first arrived in the arena, the first thing I did was take in my surroundings. Woods all around us, a black spooky cornucopia. Nate to the left of me, Journey out of sight (on the other side of the horn probably) and Alessia 5 to my right. We knew our strategy.

Alessia and I would collect weapons, Journey and Nate survival supplies. Which meant all four of us would brave the bloodbath.

I wasn't prepared. I was terrified out of my wits. I wasn't ready. I didn't want to go in to the cornucopia. All I kept thinking was, _oh yes, that will be my face in the sky tonight. _

But, thinking about it, I doubt the other tributes will be able to see the anthem and the faces of the dead through the thick leaves of the haunting looking trees. I didn't really want to go in the big, scary woods either. It was definitely a place were bad things happen.

But there wasn't much choice on the matter really.

Scanning the open archway of the cornucopia, I spot a pile of some useful weapons. Two bows already strug sat atop a bag of glittering black knives. I could grab that and bolt; meeting my allies at the edge of the forest.

I sense my time is nearly up, and prepare to fly forwards.

ೋღ ღೋ

Jared Pent- District 12

Everyone seems to have forgotten that the Capitol tributes are nowhere in sight. I strain my eyes, noticing every single thing, but I see no sign of the Capitol brats. Not a trace. Aren't they supposed to be in the games? Or were they loaded in earlier, giving them an advantage over the rest of us.

God, I'm so confused.

I can't see Ariadne, but I hope she sticks to our plan. Grab anything useful in a hundred mile radius and run like the wind away from the bloodbath. We were to meet up at the edge of the forest behind me, but I was slightly reluctant to go in. When I was looking for Ariadne, I saw a pair of glowing yellow eyes just behind where Kenton was stood. He didn't notice though, too busy trying to get the attention of his little ally.

I don't care about getting weapons, hopefully some sponsors will send us some when they see our amazing survival skills. Hopefully.

I see all the tributes set to run, either toward or away from the cornucopia. I glance at my watch.

5...4...3...2...1...

ೋღ ღೋ

Roscoe Rohan- District 8

There's barely any time to even think before the sound of the gong echoes around us.

_Get away from here_ is the only thought I have that makes any sense. The others are just _ahhhhhhhhhhhh. _The cornucopia is definitely where all the dangerous people are going to go to get into the thick of things. I decide I won't go that way then. Frantically, I search for Megan. She was supposed to come to my tribute plate and we were supposed to run away. _FAR away._

And there I see her, her legs dashing forward to the place she promised me she wouldn't make me go. The cornucopia. She _promised _me. Guys like me shouldn't go to the bloodbath and expect to survive it. But unfortunately, my only ally and my only chance of getting out of here is running into the bloodbath. And I have no choice, I can't leave her as shes my one way ticket home; and I can't stay on my plate all day, because someone will come over and finish me off without a moments hesitation.

Maybe I _should_ just stay here, watching the bloodbath play out in front of me like at home when I watch the games in the square. I'm not going to survive anyway, so might as well quit while I'm ahead. The thought of even returning home makes me cringe, I'd end up being a crazed loony. Slightly like Megan, although a bit more depressed.

All this thinking is making my head hurt.

Suddenly, my feet are pounding across the dirt on their own accord, weaving through the battles that have already started and look as if they've barely started, and aren't willing to stop anytime soon. No bodies litter the ground just yet, and I'm sliently hoping that none will today. The thought dies as I watch Jayne Barlow mercilessly stalk Troian, who has pushed Natalie behind his back for protection. Her eyes are dull and blank, as is her face, but her intention is clear. Kill. No survivours.

I turn away before I can see the outcome. I hear the sounds of shouts and roars from all sides, and I flinch, causing me to stumble.

I dive into the cornucopia, terrified that someone is coming up behind me, ready to kill. Amongst all the crates of food, racks of weaponry and boxes of clothes, blankets and other materials- I see Megan riffling through some supplies; a beautiful curved, black bow already slung on her back, with a dozen or so arrows. The tips were sharp and sparkling black, just like the cornucopia.

I shake her arm, and try to pull her up. We have to get out of here. She easily breaks away, considering how weak I am. If I were to have an arm wrestle with Robert Seedling...he would win like it was a piece of cake.

_Just stay calm,_ I think desperately. _Get away from the bloodbath and hide somewhere far, far away. Don't cry. Don't panic. Just stay calm, breathe and don't die._

Realising that I was stood, weaponless, and at the mercy of any killer who happened to notice us, I gave a frightened girly yelp and tugged at Megans arm.

"WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" I yell at her, if we stayed here any longer we were both dead. She yanks her hand back, and turns back to the pile, pulling out two black back packs.

"Now we can go." She says, her voice trembly and urgent. This time, she pulls me along, and together we stumble away from the chaos. We skirt past a tribute, laying face down coated in blood. The poor soul. He looks badly battered and gashes are all over his arms. We step over him carefully, though I don't look down. I don't want to see who it is. No one deserves to die, so its best if I dont know who this fellow is.

But because I wasn't looking, I accidently stood on the body's hand.

I yelled and barrelled into Megan in fright. I swear, as I stood on his hand, it curled and tried to grab hold of my boot. Megan looked flustered and panicked as she expertly drew an arrow and strug her bow, positioning to shoot. We stand still, alert, staring at the boy who definitely wasn't dead.

He gets up raggedly, obvious effort getting to his knees. He bends forward, coughing up some blood, before leaping to his feet in one, swift motion. Surprisingly agile for someone who looked...well, _dead. _Taken by surprise, I hide behind Megan, shoving her in front of me. She gives a fustrated growl but aims her bow at the boys chest.

I could barely tell who it was, his blonde hair was stuck up and on edge with fresh thick blood. If it was blonde? He had a gash on the side of his forehead, which was bleeding profusely. He didn't seem bothered though, he just seemed _tired. _The boy looked me in the eye, and I intantly knew who that was.

No other tribute had eyes that blue.

"Glow..." I whimpered, backing away from the safety of Megan. I had to get away from him. I had to. He would kill us all. I started backing away, faster and faster, trying to get away from Glow's menacing smile. He reaches into his pocket and draws a blood red knife. Whether that was the colour, or blood from anothre tribute, I had no idea. He aims and I flat out peg it, running for me life to the edge of the woods. I hear it whizzing through the air, and unable to help myself, I turn to look at it.

That is the last thing I see, a knife cartwheeling through the air and coming so close to my eyes I would've gone cross-eyed, before I'm plunged into a red haze of agony. My screams, along with Megans shreiks vibrate my skull. It only lasts a few seconds before everything slips away into nothingness.

ೋღ ღೋ

Derek Smoke- District 10

I stared in horror as I saw the district 8 boy, Roscoe, becomes the first to die. The knife left Glow's hand, and just as Roscoe turned around to see who was following him, the knife lodged itself into the hollow just beneith his eye. He fell to the ground with a bloodcurdling scream, and didn't die straight away. He twitched for a bit before becoming completely motionless.

I watching in disgust as Glow whooped with triumph, glad to be the first one to kill. He jogged over to where Roscoe lay and yanked out his knife. He quickly looked around for another target and spotted Megan, who was fleeing, two big back-packs in hand. He threw the knife but missed, the blade getting stuck in the ground in front of her. As she ran past, she grabbed the hilt and plunged into the dark forest, immediately out of view.

The cries and screams broke me out of my trance, and I sprung back into action. Liliana had already grabbed a back-pack that was close to her plate and now her and Boomer were waiting at the edge of the woods for me, while I tried to find Pippa. The last I saw of her, she was diving for the cornucopia, focused and determined. I hadn't been able to get her attention, to quickly tell her the plan, so she made her own. Shoving tributes out of my way, and running for the weapons. Might aswell get some while I'm here.

I scoop up a bag of knives and dig my hand into it, pulling out one with a deadly sharp blade. I sling the bag on my back, and continue to search, using my knife to slice into tributes who were getting too close for my liking. I ignored their screams of pain and agony, but none of my hits were fatal, only a little deep.

Finally, after frantically searching, I saw her. Locked in combat with Ria Giffords from four over a huge big back pack which surley held all sorts of goodies. It was dumped off to the side while the two of them battled it out. Pippa with a short sword and Ria with a long hunting knife.

I race towards them, hoping to finish Ria off before she hurts Pippa, but I already know I'm too far away. There are too many obstacles. Too many tributes battling it out in front of me.

I watch, still running, as the two twirl around in some sort of dance. Ria swipes at Pippa's face, and she only just manages to block it with her own blade. Pippa pushes the knife towards Ria with surprising force and ends up cutting Ria deep in the shoulder. Ria, looking furious and in pain leaps back and throws her knife at my ally. I watch in horror as Pippa goes down, coughing blood onto the dirt.

With a scream, she pulls the knife out from her stomach and throws it away. With one final burst of energy, she leaps onto the girl from the fish district and pulls her hair. Ria easily shakes her off and dives for Pippa's abandoned sword. Raising it high above her head, the sword comes down on Pippa's neck with a sickening thump.

I scream. I scream louder than I have ever screamed before.

Startled, Ria looks up from the head of my ally, to me.

Without thinking, I dive forwards, collecting the back pack Pippa died for, and run.

ೋღ ღೋ

Kenton Kaehill- District 7

I made sure Robert didn't get any where near the bloodbath. I might survive, but he wouldn't. No way in hell would he live.

I spotted his plate quite a distance away from me, but he knew what to do. The minute the gong sounded, Robert ran as fast as his little legs would carry him to the woods just behind his own plate. He never looked back, just kept running and running. I chased after him, intending to cut across the inside ring of tributes and grab a few bags of supplies, and meeting him just at the edge where I told him to wait.

My hair whipping in the wind, I dived for a small green bag, a piece of rope and a hunting knife. I ignored the chaos coming from the cornucopia, and joined my little ally at the edge of the woods.

There he was, hiding in a bush, staring at the battle with wide, horrified eyes. I crouched down next to him, sharing his hidey hole while I checked what was inside the small bag. Another knife, a loaf of bread, a blanket and a tiny bottle of iodene. Every time a tribute fell, Robby would give a little squeak of horror. He seemed frozen in the spot, unable to take his eyes away from the massacre infront of him.

"Robby, Robby", I said shaking him. "We have to go. Now." I said, my voice taking on a harsh firm tone. Numbly, the little boy nodded and stumbled after me through the thick trees, never letting go of my hand or his teddy bear. His hands were ice cold and clutching mine in a death grip. I could feel him trembling and hear his sniffles. The poor thing, all he wanted to do was cry.

We had a brief break underneith a huge, terrifying tree. I crouched down to one knee so I was about his height, and I looked him in the eye. Tears welled up in his clear blue eyes, threatening to spill over.

"It's okay to cry..." I whisper to him. He nods slightly, before breaking down into heart wrenching sobs. I grab hold of him as he buries his face into the crook of my neck, soaking my jacket with his salty tears. I rub his back and make soothing sounds. I stroke his hair comfortingly. I do everything I can to calm the little kid down.

I hear a twig snap, and I freeze. Robert doesn't hear it, just continues to cry.

Suddenly frightened for Robert's safety, I scoop him up in my arms and delve deeper into the dark wood, thinking only of Roberts well being.

ೋღ ღೋ

Kai Lyon- District 4

A big sense of pride filled me as I saw Ria finish off that girl from district 3. The girl put up one hell of a fight, but Ria won. I know I shouldn't feel proud that my Ria is now a murderer, but I sort of do. Not proud she killed someone, but proud that she is a worthy competitor in these games. Just shows that she is a fighter and deserves to win.

The gong went off, and all four of us went to the cornucopia, even though that was never part of the plan. Troian and Natalie went straight for the survival supplies and managed to get out alive with four identical back packs. I congratualated them before going after the weapons. After that I lost sight of them.

I managed to get hold of three, _three, _beautiful sea green tridents, a bow and arrow and an axe. A good haul, if I do say so myself, but I had to ditch the bow and arrows and a trident because it was all too heavy for me to carry. I felt sad that I would leave a trident, but Natalie needed her axe more. More than I needed an extra weapon.

I was leaving the bloodbath when someone stormed past me, using a knife and cutting deeply into my arm. Blood immediately flowed, drenching my arm in the hot sticky red stuff. Frantically, I looked around, looking desperately for my attacker, but all I saw were tributes scrambling for supplies and weapons, fleeing the bloodbath.

Someone came up behind me and tried to stab me with a sword. When I mean tried, I mean, he was about to stab me, but I turned around and kicked him in the chest. The boy went flying into the side of the cornucopia and his head cracked against the midnight black gem the horn was made out of. Blood drenched the ground he was sat on, but the boy wasn't dead. You could tell by the moans of pain he was making.

I left him, hoping someone else would come and finish him off. I didn't have to wait long. A girl with a short, black knife crouched down in front of him, and whispered something to the boy. When she got up and left, I saw she had carved the panem seal into his forehead and stabbed him in the eye. I turned away before I could throw up. He was definitely dead now.

Searching for my other allies, I raced over to where Ria was. I helped her up, and together we scanned the area for Troian and Natalie. My heart turns to ice and my breathing quickens when I think that something bad might of happened to her.

"What- what if somethings happened to them?" I ask Ria, my voice trembling. Ria just simles at me reassuringly, grabs my hand and together we weave through the mess, trying to find our lost allies.

Instead, we find Asa Ambrose, district 6, waiting for us with a sword in hand. He grins at us apolpgetically, mouths the word sorry, and charges.

I dont think anymore. I just act.

I shove Ria down to the floor and wait until Asa is close enough to me. I duck and stick out my leg, causing him to fall face first into the dirt. I stamp on his hand and kick his sword at Ria who is just getting to her feet. I flip Asa round and sit on top of him. I repetedly punch him in the face until its a bloody mess. I drag him to his feet, get Ria to pass me the sword, and run him through with it.

He crumples to the ground as if he was a paper cup and I had just stepped on him.

Another one dead.

ೋღ ღೋ

Natalie McCartney- District 7

I held two of our back-packs, while Troian held the other two. We were lucky to get four, as everyone was diving for the supplies first and bothering about the weapons later.

We saw Kai and he patted Troian on the back in appriciation. We started to head for the woods together to wait for Kai and Ria to come and join us when we were stopped by Jayne. Creepy Jayne.

She stalked us like prey, started circling us with her one, black knife. She was the only tribute from a district to get a ten, so who knows what she could do with that thing? She twirled it round and round her fingers almost playfully. I expected her face to break out into a cruel, evil grin, but it didn't. She just looked emotionless, but if I had to give her face an emotion it would be slightly bored...as always.

I was hoping her mask would slip, would break. It would give me some kind of indication that she was a kid, just like us. A scared girl who volunteered and has no idea why. That was what I was hoping for. Instead, she was a robotic, emotionless killing machine. Programmed to kill and not care. This idea made me shiver, and I cowered behind Troian, who stood bravely infront of me. Protecting me.

My hero.

Jayne's eyes are dull and blank but you can easily guess what she's thinking. Kill.

She gets closer and closer to us, and I wrap my arms around Troian's waist, knowing this is the end. He turns around and kisses me before unwiding my arms from around him.

"Run." He whispers.

And I do, I grab all four bags from the ground and run. Run as fast as my legs can carry me, hating myself with every step I take. The further away I get, the more I want to trun around to help him. To help the boy who traded his life for mine. Breathless, I reach the edge of the forest, and crouch down to watch. Watch Troian's final, brave moment. I know he was a coward, but not now. Not today. He will always be my hero.

Jayne throws the knife at his chest and he falls face down to the ground with an agonised cry. Jayne kicks him over, her face colourless as she easily slides her knife out of his chest. His body arches upwards in pain before he slumps back down. Motionless.

I start to scream. I start to cry. I start to curse the day Jayne Barlow was born. I scream and I scream and I scream. No one can hear my cries though, not over the chaos of the battle. No one can hear a single thing.

I curl up in a ball and sob. I cry until I hear Kai and Ria running and shouting, making their way towards me.

Kai gives me a worried look and I only shake my head. Ria opens her arms and together we cry it out for our lost ally. I swear that Jayne Barlow will not make it out this arena alive. Not if I have anything to do with it.

ೋღ ღೋ

Glow Fall- District 1

Ugh, I was coated head to toe in blood from that useless tribute Jared. He was the first one at the cornucopia other than me, and together we fought it out, using little daggers for our weapons. Completely useless, if you ask me. I got a few good placed swipes on his chest that completely soaked his shirt, but he kicked my weapon away. He then turned all vicious and swiped at me relentlessly. I had nothing to protect myself with, so instinctively, I put my arms up to protect my face.

He got about twenty deep cuts onto my arms and by the time he'd finished, I was drenched in my own blood. Gross. He pushed me to the ground and kicked me in the head, giving me a huge gash in my hairline.

He ran away then, clutching his bleeding chest. I didn't see where though, blood was dripping into my eyes.

I laid where I was for a bit, enjoying the screams around me. I just wanted to rest for a bit so why not play dead? No one will come after me and I can reserve my energy for a while. Hopefully none of my allies have died, we need all us careers to take down the capitol freaks. They both got tens, definite competition. They both had to die while we had the energy to kill them.

So, I was contemplating these thoughts while I sat there, playing dead. That is, until this baffoon stood on my hand with bone crushing force. My hand intinctively curled around the toe of the boot, but the girl squealed and ran before I got a good grip.

I sensed the girl was stood, poised to shoot. She knows I'm not dead, so I might as well get it over with. Feiging exhaustion, I slowly got to my knees. Coughed up a little blood and jumped up, grinning. I saw that there wasn't one, but _two _targets. Megan- the freak, and Roscoe- the pathetic weirdo. This was going to be a piece of cake.

Megan had her bow poised to shoot, but I knew she wouldn't. I could see it in her eyes. She didn't want to be the cause of ending a human life. Roscoe, like the little coward he is, cowers behind her. I look him straight in the eye and know he recognises me. His mouth droops open in surprise and he turns and runs. Carefully aiming, I throw my knife, he turns and it gets him in the eye.

YES! I got my first kill! Spinning around, I see I got the first kill out of everyone!

"YES! In your face Evelin!" I shout, even though I doubt she could hear me. I do a little happy dance, grinning my head off until I realise that Megan is still alive. I scramble towards Rosoe's body and yank the knife out of his face, causing blood to weakly bubble up and coat his face. I grab the knife by the hilt, aim and throw it towards her. Unfortunately, it misses and I have just given her a weapon. Fantastic. I contemplate chasing after her, but decide against it. My arms hurt and I don't want to miss out on the fun.

I stumble to the cornucopia, picking up a sword coated in blood on my way. Almost everyone is now battling it out and no one is trying to get supllies anymore. I get into the cornucopia without harm and collapse near the crate of medical kits. I dump some anti-biotics on my arms and bite the inside of my cheek to stop from screaming out in pain as the medicine stings my cuts.

The pain fades and my vision returns to normal, no red spots dancing in my eyes. I wrap up my arms uselessly and stand back up. There is a puddle of blood just outside the cornucopia and I head towards it. I don't bother to check who the dead person is, I will get Archibald to do it later. To see who we've eliminated. I dip my fingers into the red stuff and put it on my face. Battle paint.

I see Journey looking at me in horror. I grin at her cheekily before charging.

ೋღ ღೋ

Jayne Barlow- District 2

I let Natalie run away free. She seemed like she would be the type to cry and mourn later than in the moment, which made it easier for us to hunt her down. However, Troian Bolt would be my first kill. I so badly wanted to taunt him, so badly wanted to make fun of him, but it wouldn't really work if my voice is monotonous would it? My voice would have to have a mocking tone to it, and I can't allow that to happen.

No. My face has not cracked, has not slipped. I have become the robot.

Natalie runs, and Troian stares after her, looking like a lost puppy. I almost feel bad for him. I almost want to let him free to chase after her. Almost. But alas he must die. Sooner rather than later I'd say. She disappears from view and Troian turns his attention back on me, his face hardening and determined.

"You could have lived you know." I say monotonously. "In exchange for her." He gasps in horror and I resist rolling my eyes. "I would never...ever. No." He breaths. I sigh secretly, making sure he doesn't notice my exasperation. Thankfully he doesn't.

"Time to die." I say. And with a flick of my wrist my knife plunges itself into his stomach. I smile slightly as he falls to the ground, and quickly wipe it off, retuning to my normal bored self. I kick him until he is on his back. His eyes are full of pain and hatred as I stare down at him. Mercilessly, I yank my knife out. Blood bubbles out of the wound and he arches upwards in pain with a yell of agony.

He falls back to the ground. Dead.

I clean my beautiful black knife in his hair and curl my hands into fists to stop from doing a little happy dance like I saw Glow do. We were the perfect team, but I could easily win this thing without him too.

I briskly leave Troian's body to find another poor soul to kill, when I see Kai Lyon kick a boy with bone breaking force. The boy flys through the air and cracks his head open on the sharpness of the cornucopia. He is still alive though. I watch, mildly interested as Kai just stands there, not wanting to finish him off. Oh well, I might as well.

I approach the moaning boy and crouch down infront of him. I look at him hard, unable to tell who the tribute is.

"Jayne..." He croaks, looking at me with pleading eyes. Oh, I know who it is now, mt district partner. Archibald Marx. I resist the temptation to laugh. The great, fantastic Archibald at my mercy. "Help me." He whimpers.

"But that would be mercy." I say flatly. "I don't do mercy. Obviously you weren't cut out to be part of our alliance."

"Please..."

"No." I say tonelessly, gritting my teeth to keep my face straight. He was pathetic. An embarassment to my district. I then set to work, carving the beautiful Panem seal on his forehead. The boy was to weak to even flinch. My face creased slightly in concentration, so I pricked myself with my knife to keep myself the robot.

"Sorry about this." I lie. I stab him in the eye and leave momentairly, not bothering to see if he died. He wouldn't live long even if he did.

An embarassment to my whole district. Thank god I brought back the honour by ending him.

I scanned my eyes along the bloodbath, searching for another tribute to kill. My eyes target a boy with handsome blonde curls. He turns around and I realise with disappointment he's my ally, Therron.

"Hey, Jayne!" He says excitedly, waving at me. I turn around, blanking him. "Don't ignore me." I heard him pout from behind me.

I turned towards him. "Is there something you want?" My nails cutting into my palms to keep my face straight.

"Jayney, have you seen Asa?"

"I prefer you call me Jayne." I say tonelessly.

Therron ignored my comment. "Have you seen Asa? I haven't seen him in a while..." He trails off, searching my face for some kind of indication that I have.

I restrained myself from punching him straight in the face.

_Calm down._ I told myself. _You can punch him all you want once the alliance brakes._

"Don't be mad at me Jayney. I only want to be your friend." Therron grins at me in his annoyingly goofy way.

"I don't need friends." I say dully before walking away. If he comes after me, I swear I will dig this knife into his eye.

ೋღ ღೋ

Megan Treak- District 8

No, no, no, no, no, no! Roscoe, my ally, my _friend, _was dead. I saw him die and I didn't do anything about it. I just watched in horror as Glow killed him. I didn't even try get revenge, even though I could've. I just turned and ran, tears dripping down my face. What was I supposed to do with two back-packs. I only needed one now.

I don't think there was any weapons in either of the bags so I was thankful when Glow threw that knife. Thankful it missed and now I have something to protect myself with. Still crying, I ran towards the deep, dark, terrifying woods. Not caring what horrors lurked in there, only wanting to get away from the blood shed behind me.

I just can't believe he's _dead. _Two minutes ago, he was tugging at my arm, telling me we had to get out of there. Two minutes ago he was healthy, he was alive. Now he's dead and its all my fault. If only I had shot Glow the minute Roscoe screamed. Then we would be one step closer to home and Roscoe would be alive. Its all, all, all my fault.

"Your fault. Your fault. Your fault. MY fault." I whisper to myself, like some weird chant. Roscoe is dead and its all my fault. I can't go home now. Everyone will hate me. That poor, weird loser- my loser- is dead because of _me._

I skirt the towering, twisting trees, whispering to myself. I don't bother to search for a good enough camp. I just concentrate on getting away from everything. From the tributes trying to kill me, from the scary chills the forest is giving me, from the horrible thoughts blaming me.

_Oh well, at least he won't hold me back anymore. _I think darkly. Then I curse myself and slap myself. I get the knife and stab my arm. There, I learnt my lesson. Dont think anything mean Megan or you have to face the consequence.

"Why did I just stab Megan?" I mutter. Digging in one of the bags, I find a roll of bandages. I wrap it securely around my arm to stop the fast trickle of blood. Then, unable to resist, I make myself a bandanna, wrapping it around my long, brown curly hair.

"Hahahahhahahahhaaaaa. Wow. I am cool." I say falsely, rolling my eyes and tripping down a small slope. I trekk for a bit longer until I find a small, pretty spring kind of thing. More of a pond really. I bring out my canister and fill it to the top with the dirty water. I guess how many drops of iodine go into the water. Its six, isn't it? I wait for about four minutes before downing the whole thing.

"I really should of stayed at the edible plants section for longer, I'm sure they would have told me what to do for this situation." I muse to myself.

"Yeah, I'm sure they would've. But thats just you Megan, isn't it? Living in the moment, regrets later." Someone says snarkily. I jump back in surprise, falling into the small pond.

"Who-who was that?" I ask tentively. I frantically look around for the source of the voice.

"We'll give you three guesses." A different voice this time, says tauntinly. I dont respond. I just run. My boots splash through the water and I run for my life, weaving and winding through the trees, hoping to lose my attackers.

"Oh, I do love it when they run." The first voice says with delight. I can tell its a girl, and she has the most melodic sounding voice I have ever heard. Beautiful. But I don't stop. She's going to kill me.

I scream in desperation as I look up at the fallen tree, blocking my way. There is no way I can climb that thing, its the size of my house! I pull my hair and wail, hearing the footsteps come closer and closer and closer.

"No no no no no no! Help meeee!" I wail, raking my hands across my face. There is no where to run, no where to hide as the two figures emerge from the mist, looking like beautiful angels.

Oliver smiles at me beautifully and my heart beats faster. Not because I know that this is my end, but because no body that good looking has _ever _smiled at me that lovingly before. Olivia regards me cooly, a smirk creeping on her beautiful face, twisting her features so you know she's planning to kill you. She has some fun planned for me, I'm sure.

"Please, please no!" I moan. "Let me go! Please!" I say, burying my face into my hands.

Oliver comes over to me and gives me a comforting hug. I sob into his perfectly muscled chest, staining his tribute clothes- like mine- with tears. He rests his chin on the top of my head and rubs circular motions onto my back. He is trying to be comforting; and instead of being frightened, I relax in his embrace, my sobs turning into hiccups. He pulls away, smiling at me brilliantly, and I give a wobbly smile back. He wipes a stay tear from my face gently, captivating me with his clear blue crystal eyes. I search them, for any kind of indication that he's going to kill me, and all I see is kindness.

He smiles again and kisses me.

Oh, what a kiss. The best kiss I've ever had. Everything melted away. The games, Olivia, even the very high possibility that Oliver is going to stab me in the back any second. But he doesn't. He kisses me, and I kiss him back. It lasts for a few seconds and those were the best seconds _ever. _I forget everything. I forget my home, my family, I forget I'm in the games and that Roscoe is dead. All that matters is how amazing Oliver is, how he is a god. How amazing this kiss is. He pulls away to my dismay, and beams at me. But this time, the smile is slightly sad.

"Goodbye Megan Treak. It was a pleasure knowing you." He steps back, and Olivia replaces him.

I don't say anything, I just stare at the cold, calculating girl, tears dripping silently, but steadily down my face. Olivia's dark, merciless eyes stare holes into my plain brown ones. Her dark luscious hair is immpecable, where mine is a tangled mess. She smirks at me again, her blood red lips curling cruelly.

"Oh yes. Good bye _Megan. What a pleasure._" She cackles. Never breaking eye contact, she then reaches forward with her perfectly manicured hand, she claws right through my chest. I don't cry out in pain, hypnotised by her black, unforgiving eyes. I just stare in horror as her ice cold hands clutch my heart, and in one smooth motion, yank it from my chest. I stare in disbelief as her beautiful marble skin clutches my heart in a bloody clump.

I crumple to the ground, blood pouring out from me, and a beautiful unearthly giggle echoing around me.

ೋღ ღೋ

Alessia Crescent- District 9

The gong rang and I flew for the cornucopia, ignoring everyone around me. I had my eyes set on a bow and arrow, right in my line of running. I grabbed a black back pack scattered on the floor on the way there. Even though Nate and Journey were getting supplies, it couldn't hurt. I slung the bag on my back and raced to the sparkling black horn.

I was the first one there. I slung the bow and arrow around my back, the strap fitting just across my chest. The Careers and the other worthy competitors arrived, luckily no-one was paying attention to another, so immersed in the glorious weapons filed high in the mouth of the cornucopia.

I spotted a rack of knives, and stuffed as many as I could into the holders of my belt. Someone came up behind me, trying to push me away to get to the weapons. I shoved them back, harder and watched as they stumbled into the display of axes. I gasped in horror as I realised it was Kayla. I raced for her, and yanked her out of the way of the tumbling axes, terrified one would fall and kill her.

She glared at me and shook my hold on her off. I sighed in relief that she was unharmed. I mouth sorry, and she nods in understanding. Together, we hunt for weapons. Kayla grabs another bow like mine, apart from the tips of the arrows were coated in green liquid. The casket for the arrows was sturdy and strong, so I doubted the puddle of poison at the bottom would leak onto Kayla.

We grab two yellow drawstring bags stuffed with knives and flee.

A knife in each hand, I prepare myself to kill anyone who crossed our path. Thankfully, no-one does as the fighting has only just started. We make it to the outskirts of the woods completely unharmed. I look at Kayla, and see shes looking at me, grinning her head off. Unable to help myself, I smile too.

And then we're jumping around in joy, hugging eachother and squealing like little girls. Getting over excited that we survived the bloodbath.

"We made it." Kayla whispers to me, an ear splitting grin spreading across he face.

"Yeah. We did." I whisper back, wriggling with glee. I was _alive. _I wasn't going to die and I was going to live.

Kayla and I settled down to wait for Journey and Nate. We couldn't see them in the bloodbath, but eventually saw them emerge. Journey had a terrible limp and a huge gash on her side. Nate looked fine if not a little messy. Like he's just crawled out of bed. Together, they only managed to grab one back pack of survival supplies. I'm suddenly very glad I managed to grab one too.

I wait with our packs while Kayla races forward to aid Nate with dragging the beautiful barbie doll over here. When they reach me, I stand, wiping the dirt off my tribute trousers.

"Did you guys get any weapons?" Nate asks, propping Journey up on a tree. Kayla grins.

"Yep, we sure did. We even got some poison coated arrows." She says proudly. I grin, pleased that we have done some good for our allies.

"Really?" Journey says, lifting a perfect eye brow. "Let me have a look." Kayla takes the casket of arrows off her back and hands it to Journey, who places it by her feet. She bends down and plucks a single arrow. She stares at the arrow's green tip in curiosity. "Yoour sure its poisonous?" She asks me. I move closer to her, ready to explain how I know.

"Well, that green colo-" My sentence is interrupted as Journey leaps forward and stabs the poisoned arrow into my stomach. I look up at her in disbelief as a burning runs through my body, turning my body into an inferno.

"You were saying?" She smiles. I scream then. An agonised, blood curdling shriek escapes my lips as I fall to my knees, writhing in pain. Oh god, oh god _oh god. _I had never felt pain like this before. It felt as if the poison was eating my from the inside out. I could smell a burning smell, and realised with a painful realisation that it was me.

The thick, putrid smell clogged up my nose and caused me to retch on the floor. Kayla's screams joined mine as she desperately tried to help me. But it was no use. I was a goner. Everything faded to black as I endured the fire eating me alive. The only sound was my endless scream of agony.

ೋღ ღೋ

Anastasia Moore- District 11

Cece was luckily on the plate next to mine. We communicated with eachother very quickly, not caring if the tributes around us saw what we were planning. What was Robert or Roscoe going to do to stop us? We could take them down easily. No offence, but the bloodbath just wasn't the place for guys like them.

It wasn't a place for me really either. So thats why we fled. We grabbed the few helpful items scattered around us. A blanket, a bag of dried meat and a sharp rock. I think Cece managed to find a knife. But together, we fled the bloodbath with a few items we could scavange, and made our way to the dark woods.

Nobody followed us or seemed intent to pursue us, so we lesurely strolled through the forest as if our lives weren't in immediate danger. We didn't talk much, the reality of the day was too daunting. The screams and cries of the dead too fresh in our minds. It made me feel sick to see the way the district three girl's head rolled away from her body, the face seeming to stare directly at us. It was awful, and Cece who seemed like she could stomach anything looked slightly green.

Cece was kind of annoying me too. Every few minutes she would turn around to check that nobody was following us when we were miles from anyone. Or she was looking for someone/someones. Maybe she had got someone else to join our alliance without me knowing.

"Whats wrong?" I snap and wince, I didn't mean for it to come out too harsh.

"Oh, um nothing." Cece replies absent mindedly- thinking of other things, and purposely looks forward for the rest of our trekk.

She starts to hum her little poem to herself and I can't help but glance at her in disgust. Her life in the games is going to be so much harder now- and mine. She didn't really think that it would effect both of us. I'm about to open my mouth to rant at her when Cece screams.

I frantically search for the danger, and see that there is a body not far from where we are. The body is a bloody mess, seemingly ripped to shreds. I scream along with Cece, and we hold eachother in fright. I forget that I'm annoyed with her, I just remember that we're in the games and depend on eachother to survive. I needed her to get home to Jason.

"Do you think its dead?" Cece asks, trembling.

"Mhmm." I reply through sniffles. Still clutching my hand, Cece cautiously yanks me forward towards the thing. I close my eyes when we get too near. I don't want to see what familiar face this one is. Cece sniffles and bends down, releasing my hand and leaving me standing.

"Its the crazy girl. Megan." She says softly, brushing the hair from the girls face. If you could ignore the bloody, gaping hole in her chest and her blood drenched body, you could almost believe she was sleeping. But I couldn't ignore it. This girl was not dreaming. Megan was dead.

"Who did this to her?" I ask, my voice trembling.

"I have no idea." Cece says, her voice fearful. "But lets hope we don't come across them." I nod in agreement.

"Why hasn't a hovercraft taken the body?" I ask Cece, hoping she has all the answers. Cece shrugs sadly.

"Maybe they can't. Maybe the hovercraft cant get through the leaves." She says sadly. The thought of all the bodies staying in the forest terrifies me. What if we come across more of the dead tributes. We could be here for weeks, and I don't want to imagine seeing Megan again, but rotting.

I force myself not to cry, and tell myself to stay strong. Cece says a little goodbye prayer to Megan, and closes her eyes. Then, together, hand in hand, we leave the girl and head deeper into the forest. Toward untold horrors that await us.

ೋღ ღೋ

Evelin Rain- District 1

Ugh, Glow got the very first kill of the entire games. I was gutted! But then again, I did see him get beat by the worthless district twelve tribute who got a 4! Ha, wait till I mock him for that! Hopefully, it will start a fight and once and for all I can finally get rid of the little brat.

It won't matter that we're from the same district because I saw Jayne kill Archibald. To be honest I didn't really care. I only teamed up with him because I had no one else. If I kill Glow, then maybe Jayne and I could team up. Then we'd win for sure. And she doesn't talk much, so it would be easy to become the rightful leader of the careers. And maybe, if we come across the Capitol twins, I could pursuade them to join my rule. Then, I'd be unstoppable.

I feel a cruel grin creep onto my face, and while I'm in a good mood, I decide to track down a tribute to kill.

I circled the cornucopia twice, and didn't come across one tribute. They were all either fighting for their lives (and I can't interrupt, thats just rude) or running away with my supplies. Stupid, bundering idiots. Why couldn't they just play the audience and get sponsors to give them stuff.

Oh, thats right. I got them all.

Instead of getting involved with the fighting and risks of getting injured, I select a gorgeous ruby red sword with a ruby encrusted shealth. Beautiful. I can tell it was _made _for me. I'm surprised that nobody hasn't already taken it, its so beautiful. But then again, it was quite deep in the cornucopia and none of the weaklings would dare risk going right in.

Only me and my allies. Because we're the best and we're _going to win._

I sit around for a while and go through some of the supplies. I grab a bag and select some items I don't want Glow getting a hold of. A pink fluffy sleeping bag. Night vision goggles. Bug spray. Packet of marshmellos. Deoderant. All the spare knickers- I will not be walking around like some kind of scum bag. A vial of some purple coloured poison. A hidden knife. Socks. A mirror to do my hair. Hair brush.

My bag is just about full. There, now I really to feel like I could rule the whole arena. If only I could kill stupid Glow.

ೋღ ღೋ

Nate Morgue- District 11

I didn't want to agree to Journey's plan, but in the end I really had no choice. She said it was the girls or me, and I wouldn't sacrifice myself for someone I barely knew.

Together, we raced for the cornucopia to get enough supplies for the two of us. I got in easily without a scrape, but Journey was punched in the gut for no reason what so ever. She was winded so I slung her across my back and dived into the cornucopia. We grabbed two decent looking back packs and hid for a while behind some crates.

My breathing was short and ragged, heart thumping wildly and beating a mile a minute. We should've gotten the weapons, got the girls to get our survival supplies. Then when they were dead we would be able to survive for longer and we would have weapons to kill them with. Journey's plan had a serious flaw in it.

I look at her, and see that shes nibbling on her lip worriedly. I think she's thinking the same thing as I am. I look out at the battle out in front of me. Chaos is the only word for it. Children killing eachother left and right. It makes me feel just a bit queasy.

"You kill them, okay?" I tell her without looking at her. She knows who I mean and mumbles an ok. She made the plan, she can do the dirty work. I'm just her very attractive side kick.

"Should we risk it?" She asks, staring out at the mayhem in front of us. I nod slightly.

"If there is a chocolate biscuit involved, then yes." I say, deadly serious. Journey glares at me and thumps me on the arm. "What?" I say defensively.

"Stop joking around and move." She says harshly, shoving me forwards. Goodness, she used to be fun to joke around with. Its why I allied with her. Jeeze lousie. I let her propell me forwards, out of the cornucopia. We share a look, and make a mad dash for safety.

After about three seconds I had lost her.

"Journey! Journey! JOURNEY!" I shout, trying to get myself heard amidst the screams, the cries and the yells. But painful screeches are louder than my cries of desperation, and I sound quiet even to my own ears. No way would Journey be able to hear me.

Picking up a knife that someone must of dropped, I hold this up defensively if anyone should come my way. Journey had one of the bags, so I could easily sling mine over my shoulders. It wasn't too heavy and it wasn't too light- showing that it would have something useful in it. Basically, our whole survival depended on the contents of the bags.

Still searching for my ally, I see a blood coated boy use blood from a fallen tribute and smear it on his face like a warrior. He turns and grins at someone. I follow his eye line, and see with surprise its Journey. I start to head towards her, until I realise that the boy is heading towards her too, sword drawn.

_Oh no. Not Journey._

I watch in disbelief and horror as the boy playfully twirls the hilt of the sword in his fingers, smiling friendily at my ally. Then, in one single swift motion, he lashes out, swiping the sword across Journey. Intending to cut her in half. She expected it though, and twirled out of the way, the sword only cutting into her side. She cries in pain but she doesn't let that slow her down.

She's completely weaponless, but she does have a back pack.

Throwing it with all her might, she chucks the thing at blood boy. It hits him in the center of his chest and sends him stumbling back a few paces. Journey, clutching her side, nods at me. Right. It's my time to shine. With a battle cry I charge at the tribute. I stomp on his groin and he howl in pain, curling up in a ball and grabbing where it hurts.

"Was that painful?" I ask- unable to help myself- with a smirk. In reply he only groans. I bring the knife down, intending to stab him, when he swings his leg around and trips me up. I fall with a thud and loose the knife. Now we're both weaponless. The boy crawls over to me and pushes my back down after I had sat up to search for the knife, which is now out of sight. I shove him back and we roll around a bit, throwing punches and what-not.

That is, until Journey comes stumbling back, a good sized rock in her hand. She brings it down on blood boy's head. Hard. But not hard enough to kill him unfortunately. Just hard enough to knock him out. She checks to see if I'm ok, and I inspect her side.

Its a nasty cut but I've seen worse in the games. She'll live if it doesn't become infected.

Together and with only one bag, we stumble out of the bloodbath. I'm half carrying Journey as she's limping with pain. We nearly make it to the edge of the woods when we first spot our 'allies', alive and unharmed. Kayla runs up to us and helps my drag Journey to where Alessia is crouched. I gently prop Journey up against a tree and silently wait as the events play out.

It was very clever of Journey to pursuade Lissa to give her a poisoned arrow. I admire her wording skills. But watching Liss squirm and smoke was awful. Her body started to cook and I could smell it from where I was standing. Her screams would forever haunt my nightmares. They turned my whole body to ice and my voice caught in my throat.

I helped a child do this to another child?

I'm a monster.

Soon, Kayla's screams join Alessia's. Kayla frantically tries to shake Lissa awake, as if that would do anything.

Unable to bear it any longer, I bring my knife down onto her chest. Blood bubbles and spurts out of her mouth like a fountain, spashing her perfect skin with flecks of blood. Then the girl dies. No heart warming speech about her regrets, no final words about the people she loves. No, just a silent scream of pain till all is still.

No one speaks for a while. Everyone is silent, staring at the body of our fallen commerade. Kayla just stares at Lissa blankly, tears dripping off the edge of her nose and onto Lissa's face. She seems to have forgotten we're here. But then Journey clears her throat and gives me a look.

_Give me the knife._

Kayla hears Journey clear her throat, and looks up from Alessia fearfully. She looks straight into my eyes. Her eyes plead with mine and I'm torn. Give my ally the knife and be one step closer to home, or give it to my enemy and be merciful. I pick at my lip with my teeth, unable to decide.

I took too long.

Kayla, without warning, swipes up our pack and the one Lissa had. She grabs the bags of weapons they accumulated and her bow an arrow before sprinting through the woods at top speed. Never looking back.

"AFTER HER!" Journey screeches, and I can't disobey. My fingers gripping the hilt tightly I chase after her, my feet flying along the pine needles silently. My breath comes faster and faster as I push myself harder than I ever have before. Too busy concentration on going faster, I don't realise how close I am to Kayla until my body crashes into hers, sending us both tumbling into a thick, twisted tree trunk.

"Please." Kayla whimpers, tears dripping down her face again. I growl in fustration. I don't want to kill again, but I can't go back to Journey without Kayla being dead. Journey would kill me.

"I can't." I whisper back sadly. I raise my knife above my head, and close my eyes. I don't want to watch Kayla's grey ones, so full of life, turn blank and dead.

"Wait!" She yells urgently before I even start to bring it down. Opening one eye, I nod to let her know I'm listening. "Come with me." She breathes. "We can win this together. You don't even like Journey. Come with me, and we can _win._" Oh, so tempting. But if only it was that easy. If I did ditch Journey, I would feel worse. Leaving the poor girl for dead.

No, I couldn't. I had to get back to my ingured ally. I smile sadly at Kayla, and help her to her feet. She grins at me and accepts my hand. I pull her up and hand her all the bags exept the one I collected.

"Run." I say to her, grinning. I watch sadly as her figure disappears from view. Thinking of an exuse, I jog back to where I came from, searching my bag for some useful bandages.

God, I was such a nice guy.

ೋღ ღೋ

Boomer LaRouge- District 3

I immediately ran from the cornucopia. I didn't even bother try to grab the sheet of plastic two feet away from me. I just turned and bolted from the scene. Forgetting my allies and everything else, my only thought was run. I ran as far away as I could, hiding out of sight. This was where I would meet my allies. They would come through this way and find me.

I didn't have to wait long. Lily came racing past me, bag in hand. She was whisper shouting my name, telling me to come out. Cautiously, I creep out from behind the tall looming tree and walk over to Lily. She grins at me.

"You made it."

"So did you." I point out. She smiles sweetly and shows me the bag she had managed to snatch. Inside was a torch and a pair of night vision goggles. A hunting knife. A thin blanket. A bag of dried meat. Some socks. Two canisters of water- filled. Iodine and some plasters.

"I think we will need a better medical kit than plasters." I whisper to her. I grin as I see a small smile creep onto Lily's lips. I pull out the blanket and spread it over the two of us. Warding off the chill. We lean back and rest against the thick trunk of the tree in silence, listening to the faint battle cries of the bloodbath still raging behind us. I hold the knife, ready to attack any tribute to come by that isn't Derek or Pippa.

I hope Derek makes it, but if I had to chose between Pippa and him, it would be Pippa every time. Just something about that girl makes me want to smile every single time shes around. She's funny and I love her little cute phobia of all the capitol food other than the small pudding cups. I love the way how quirky she is, and she never lets anything bring her down. Completely different to how I first thought her to be, and I love it that I was proven wrong.

"She's dead." Derek's voice snaps me out of my dream like trance. I leap up and stare at him, scattering our bags contents across the forest floor. Lily scrambles to pack it away and jumps up beside me, worry lines creasing her forehead. "Who else would we care about?" He asks.

"Oh no... not, not-Pippa?" Lily asks, her voice trembling and soft. Derek gives a curt nod. No. Not Pippa. Not her.

I fall to the ground and put my head between my knees. No. Anyone but her.

ೋღ ღೋ

Troian Bolt- District 9

Jayne throws her knife and I see my life flash before my eyes. Well, not my life. My experiences of the capitol.

Being reaped. Sleeping on the tribute train. Meeting Alessia. Opening Ceremonies. Training. Spotting Natalie for the first time. Interviews. The games. Kissing Natalie for the very first time.

Yeah, I know. Not very long, but Jayne wasn't standing too far away from me. I snapped back into reality as the cartwheeling knife buried itself into my stomach. I screamed, because, oh god, I had never felt pain like this before. Unable to even stand, I flop to the ground. Slamming my face into the dirt. It seemed my whole body was on fire. It just seemed unreal.

Laying on my front wasn't the best idea. The knife dug in deeper and I moaned in agony. Why won't I die yet?

I groaned in pain and bit my tongue from screaming obscenities to the world. Jayne came back over to me and kicked me over onto my back. Better, because the kniffe wasn't digging any further in, but harder to breathe. My breathing was coming in short, painful ragged gasps. I felt light headed with the lack of air. Oh god I was going to die.

Jayne reached down, grabbed the hilt of the knife protruding from my body and pulled it out smoothly before stomping away to kill some other tribute. My body arches upwards in pain, and an agonised cry escapes my lips. I flop back down to the ground, without the energy to even move.

I have no idea how long I lay there. Seconds? Minutes? Hours? Not days, as the fighting is still raging around me. I open up one eye cautiously and scan the ground. I only see four bodies on the ground. Not such a great bloodbath this year. One year, I saw the victor emerge from the bloodbath. Those games lasted a day. 23 kids died at the bloodbath and the winner was a twelve year old from 6 who ran away from it.

The gamemakers will be disappointed in us.

I was getting dizzier from the pain now. I wanted to just die. But my body didn't let me. It told me that the damage wasn't enough. I knew I should go. It was either, stay here and wait for the careers to find out that you're still alive and then kill you. Or run. I decided for the latter.

I slowly opened my eyes. No one noticed, thank god. I painfully got up and, looked around and I ran.

Away from those blood-thirsty monsters that called themselves humans.

ೋღ ღೋ

Therron Riverheart- District 13

The games had started. Fantastic. Great. Brilliant. Excellent.

Thankfully, my shoulder was fine when I woke up this morning.

Reluctantly, when the gong sounded, I made my way towards the cornucopia. I didn't want to kill anybody just yet. I wanted to wait until it was absolutely necessary. I felt like a lost puppy. No one came after me, and I just ignored the fleeing tributes. I strolled into the cornucopia and spent my time carefully selecting the best looking spear.

Holding it awkwardly, I made my way out into the bloodbath. I spotted Glow first. He certainly looked as if he'd been bathing in blood. I make a mental note to joke about it with him later. He seemed more prone to enjoy my jokes than the others. He told me he liked them and thats why he'd keep me around. Right, so if I stay funny I don't die.

Second, I spot Asa, riffling through the weapons to find a spear too. I walk over to him and high five him.

"Its crazy, isn't it?" I ask, casually leaning against the inside wall of the cornucopia. It's not as sharp on the inside. He just gunts in response, not really answering me. I don't mind though, I just whistle a playful tune while Asa continues to search.

Eventually I say, "Look man, I think they're all gone." I say gesturing to the weapons on display around us. "But there's plenty more. Take your pick."

"Do you think a sword will do?" He asks, skeptically analysing the blade in front of him. I shrug my response. He grasps it, and together we make our way mak into the mayhem of shouts and screams, blood and dirt. I nod to him and he nods back.

"Good luck mate."

"Yeah, you too." And we go our seperate ways. I just wander round for a bit really. I dodge the weapons that come flying at me, I leap out of the way of fights. I give the bodies a wide berth, not wanting to get to close to see who it was or how they died.

I bump into Jayne and have a little conversation with the robot. It was quite funny actually, because I had no idea if I was winding her up or not. I think I was after she rudely left me without a word. I turn around, and see something horrible.

Kai Lyon from four shoves Ria down to the floor and waits in a fighting stance until Asa is almost upon him. Kai ducks from Asa's poor swing of the sword, and he sticks hid leg out. Asa comically trips and falls flat on his face into the dirt. Asa manages to keep hold of the sword until Kai stomps on his hand and kicks his sword away in the direction of his district partner, who is just crawling to her feet. Kai flips Asa round and sits on top of him, straddling him. Kai repetedly punches him in the face until its a bloody mess. I know whats going to happen next.

Kai yanks Asa to his feet, snatches the sword from Ria, and runs at Asa. He doesn't even react, he only smiles slightly as the blade goes right through his chest. Kai easily yanks it out and runs, just as Asa collapses to the floor, his life blood bleeding out from his chest.

Once the two from four are out of sight, I rush toward Asa. I crouch by him and stare at him, feeling utterly useless. I could've helped him out. I could've saved his life, but instead I just watched like the coward I am. Biting my lip to stop from crying, I pull my dying ally onto my lap and stroke his hair.

"Dont...forget me." Asa says with his final breath. Finally letting a tear escape, I smile.

"Never in a million years."

ೋღ ღೋ

Ariadne Cardium- District 6

The gong rang and all I could think about was the mines. Did they even have them any more? In all my life, I had never ever seen a tribute been blow up by the mines. Apparently, it used to happen quite often. Someone would jump and then someone else so suprised would stumble and then another would drop their token. Boom. Three dead, just like that.

Then realising that I should move, I dive forwards for a piece of rope, a bag of dried meat and a blade without a hilt. I turn and run, ignoring the pain the blade was doing to my hand. I ran until I saw Jared waiting worriedly on his plate, frantically searching for me. I barell into him and without stopping, grab his sleeve and continue forwards to the forest.

He has obvioiusly braved the bloodbath. Blood soaks his shirt and his mouth is set in a grim line. I open my mouth to ask if he's okay, but he only waves it away.

"I'll live."

I notice that he has managed to grab a small medical kit, some socks and another jacket. He also got an empty water bottle. He sees me staring at the jacket and grins.

"Expect some cold nights." I only nod, and continue to press on. We have to get out of here fast, just incase I have another fit. We have to get as far away as possible, just incase the dreaded happens. I cannot begin to even imagine what would happen if it did.

Jared would panic and would'nt know what to do. The careers would find us then, either during the fit or after. Either way, we're dead. During it, I'm hopeless. After it, I'm extremely weak and struggle to even walk. So I have to get as far away from the cornucopia before the inevitable happens. For Jared's sake and my own.

We slow down after a while, going at a jog, until its a walk. Both of us are exausted and are desperate for a break. We settle down against a tree trunk, and I squirm uncomfortably but freezing in my tracks as I hear a little wail. Alarmed, I shoot a look at Jared, who silently gets up, and makes his way towards the sound.

Without much choice, I follow suit. Creeping as silently as possible behind him. We get too close to the crying person, and I accidently stand on a stick, snapping it. The cries don't stop but there is a rustling before it gets fainter and fainter until we can hear no more.

"Who was that?" I ask Jared, hoping he knows.

"Kenton and Robert, I think." He says, scratching and staring in the direction the pair went into.

"I'm glad they survived." I say. Jared mumbles his agreement. Sighing at my fantastic friend with great conversational skills, I stalk past him and head in the direction Kenton and Robert went into. Maybe they could use a few extra allies.

Much to my delight, Jared started to follow me after only a moments hesitation.

And then I stop in my tracks as the cannons go off. One, two, three, four, five, six. Six dead in a day. Six humans dead. Six children dead. Six families mourning. Six.

* * *

><p><strong>DEAD<strong>

**28th-Roscoe Rohan (District 8)- Killed by Glow Fall (D1)**

**27th-Pippa LeDoux (District 3)- Killed by Ria Giffords (D4)**

**26th- Archibald Marx (District 2)- Killed by Jayne Barlow (D2)**

**25th-Asa Ambrose (District 6)- Killed by Kai Lyon (D4)**

**24th-Megan Treak (District 8)- Killed by Olivia Sett (C)**

**23rd-Alessia Crescent (District 9)- Killed by Nate Morgue (D11)**

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I apologise if your tribute is now dead, I truly am sorry! It was upsetting for me to kill them off, because I loved each and every one of them. Thats why I did a full account of each death. Thats why I <em><span>will<span>_ do a full account of each death. Please dont hate me if your tribute died, and please review! It means so much to me... :D**

**I'm also going to do some questions at the end of each chapter for you guys to answer, you don't have to if you don't want, its just for fun.**

**#1 If you were in the hunger games, what would your bloodbath strategy be?**


	48. Day 1

**ughhhh, an annoying lazy day so here you go! might be rubbishy because the disease writers block has spread to my brain, and im sorry i dont update as quickly as i used to but dont get mad,okay? yeah im a little busier than i used to be but dont get all worked up about it...take a chill pill geez...**

**Nemet B**

**xx**

Ria Giffords- District 4

I don't know how long I sat comforting Natalie for, waiting for the bloodshed to finish, but the screams of all the tributes that died were enough to scar me for life. I tried to ignore it and concentrate on the fact that our ally was dead, but I couldn't. I could only think about the deaths of the children yet to come.

When the screaming and sickening crunches died down a little, I peeked over Nat's shoulder and saw Kai looking at us, an unreadable expression on his face. Was he happy Troian was dead? Or was he in mourning like the rest of us. Gently, I removed the sobbing Natalie from my shoulder and stepped away. Kind of an indication for Kai to move in and wrap her up in a bone crushing hug.

"Don't suffocate her." I say, a little annoyed we're wasting so much time. Yeah, I'm sad that Troian is gone and all but we need to get out of here. The fights are nearly over so we need to get as far away as possible. Even if that means we have to venture further into the darker depths of the foiliage. I don't know what it is, but the trees just creep me out. They're too unnaturally twisted and gnarled.

A constant reminder that the games are controlled by the one and only Meelia Sett and her crew of blood thirsty gamemakers. Meelia must be an un-feeling witch to send her own children into the hunger games willingly. Just shows how out of sorts the Capitolites are. How badly they are messed up.

Kai pulls away from Natalie, scowling at me. I just roll my eyes while Nat tries to unsuccessfully wipe away all stray tears and snot. She looks a wreak. She looks like a little girl who has just lost the love of her life. I had no idea she felt this strongly for Troian.

We still don't know how Troian died, but I can't just ask. She would break down into tiny little pieces, and I can't do that to her. We didn't get along at first, but I have now come to think of her as one of my close friends.

He wasn't the nicest of boys, and I'm being generous.

Kai handed me one of the beautiful, sea green tridents he had managed to grab. I stared at it in awe. Beautiful, but deadly. My kind of weapon, if you ask me. I had shoved my long hunting knife and the short sword I used to end Pippa into some of the leather straps in my belt. We only had the four bags Natalie had managed to get. Unfortunately, the pack I killed Pippa for was gone when I had looked for it. No doubt some other useless tribute saw the oppertunity to steal it. So Kai handed me two of the packs, and kept the other two to himself, aswell as a trident identical to mine.

He only gave Natalie the glittering black axe and the bow and arrows to carry.

I stare at the weapons Kai had managed to get. _Which ones were meant for Troian? _Either he just forgot or...

I look over at my ally, my friend, my _brother,_ and wonder what he is keeping from me.

Kai -taking both my hand and Natalie's- leads us deeper in to the dark woods and away from the dead bodies behind us. And our friend. And that poor girl from 3 that I had to finish.

We walk into the mist rolling off the long grass, the droplets soaking our thin brown trousers almost instantly. We are mostly silent, other than the odd sniffle from Natalie. Our footsteps don't make a sound, gliding through the underbush with a silent deadly purpose.

Get away.

The silence is unnerving. It puts me on edge, sends adrenaline surging through my veins. Any minute now, I expect a tribute to leap out from behind one of the collossal sized trees; ready to kill us. But no-one ever does. All is quiet.

The silence drags on for hours and we see nothing but the endless stretch of towering trees; which just seems to make it all the more long. No one seems ready to talk yet, and Natalie obviously doesn't want to relieve the bloodbath.

But the thing between Nat, Kai and Troian just keeps on re-playing in my mind. Something was going on- other than the obvious. I knew the two boys didn't get along, but I only thought it was jealousy. But what if it ran deeper than that. What if...?

I risk a sideways glance at Kai, and see his face set in a stony expression. One I have never seen him wear before. This is a new Kai. One I'm not sure I like.

Kai pulls us both to a halt, his eyes wide and alert. His head is cocked slightly to the side, as if listening to something.

"Kai, wa-" Natalie starts. The rest of her sentence is cut short as Kai places his hand over her mouth, just like he did to his brother at the reaping.

"Shhhh." He hisses, silently getting a good hold onto his trident, and heads forwards into the trees.

I share an alarmed look with Natalie. I bring out my hunting knife and Nat draws her bow. Together, sticking close, we follow our ally deeper into the woods, our guard's up and expecting attack any minute.

We both jump and I nearly cut my own arm off in fright at the sound of Kai's loud, booming laughter. I scurry to a tree and crouch down by the roots, dragging Natalie along behind me.

"What if it's a trap?" I say, huddling further down into the base of the giant trunk. Natalie doesn't answer. She just stays silent, fresh tears brimming in her eyes. We hear a heavy thud and -I can't help it- I flinched.

I silently curse myself for being so jumpy.

"Natalie! Natalie? Oi, firefly!" Kai calls. Without hesitation Nat jumps up and runs into his arms, hair flying out behind her. She buries her face into his neck and he leans down into her, burying his own face into her hair.

With a growl of fustration, I get up and stomp over to them. I'm not normally like this its just...I don't even know.

"We thought something had happened to you." I snapped, causing the happy couple to break apart. Kai glares at me and I glare back, kind of like a staring competition. God, if looks could kill. His eyes flicker to my knife for a milisecond and a different expression flashes across his features. It's gone before I can work it out and he goes back to looking like he wants to kill me. Natalie steps inbetween us, her back to me and looking up at Kai.

So that's how it is now? Kai and I used to be insepperable, but now our ally has to step in between us to stop a fight from breaking out? And it's only the first day for heavens sake!

"Kai where were you?" Natalie asks, putting on a cutesy voice.

"I thought I heard footsteps, and I thought it was another tribute. Turns out it was a rabbit." I could hear the smile in his voice. So suddenly he'd gone from all intense and dangerous to light and happy from a mere sentence from Natalie.

I can't help but feel wounded.

"I spotted a good alcove in one of the trees, a nice place to camp." Kai suggests, and then without waiting for a response he stalks back from where he came from. I stare after him, just noticing the dead animal his has in his hands.

Nat turns, her face apologetic, and races after him. Leaving me to bring up the rear.

We settle down in the little dip between the forest floor and the tree. We sit in a wonky circle with our goodies laid in the middle. I sat up with my back against the tree, Nat was sat on her knees, leaning into Kai who's legs were crossed. There was no room to stretch our legs out.

At the sight of four bags, Natalie starts crying again. Thinking of Troian no doubt. Resisting rolling my eyes, I reach for one of the bags and un-zip it, my eyes widening in appreciation.

By the end of it we had managed to accumulate 4 blankets, 4 sleeping bags, 4 empty water canisters, two boxes of matches, 4 pairs of night vision glasses, bug spray, 2 basic medical kits, a bar of chocolate, 9 packets of dried fruit, 1 bag of biscuits and 4 bags fit to burst of dry meat.

"Woah." I whisper, not believing our luck. I take an empty bag and start stuffing my share of supplies into it. A blanket and sleeping bag, water bottle, the glasses, a medical kit, 3 bags of dried fruit and a bag of meat. The others do the same, leaving the last bag to have a spare blanket and sleeping bag, a water bottle, box of matches, glasses, bug spray (no-one really wanted to carry _that_ around), medical kit, the chocolate and a bag of meat.

We were calling it the emergency bag.

"Use it only when we have nothing, _nothing_ left in our own packs." Kai said sternly, looking directly at me.

I ignored his glare and settled down into my sleeping bag and spreading my blanket over my bag and using it as a pillow.

"Wake me up when it's my shift." I say with a yawn. I fall asleep to the soothing whispers of my allies, and one thought milling around my head.

_What are they talking about?_

ೋღ ღೋ

Cypress Locke- District 10

After the gruesome dicovery of the girl that used to be Megan, we travelled north all day. Not even talking. Our thoughts still plagued with the memory of what used to be a happy girl from district 8. I didn't want to speak because I had nothing to say. What _do _you say after seeing that? I risk glance over my shoulder and spot Anastasia trailing behind, looking depressed and sad.

I chew on my lip, and then silently curse myself again. I can't have an injury.

But then, thinking of my bloody lip, it makes me think back to the night I met Therron. I was chewing my lip then too.

I wonder if he was okay. The very high possibility that he didn't make it out alive makes my blood turn to ice, my breathing coming in short ragged pants. What was going on with me?

I mentally shake all thoughts of Therron and his beautiful curly blonde hair from my head and concentrate on cheering up Anastasia.

She had the only blanket wrapped around her shoulders to ward of the cold chill that is creeping through the mist, and is carrying the baf of meat and sharp rock she managed to get. I swiped up a knife, some meat, a roll of bandages and an empty water bottle. All the items were in the loops on my leather belt.

I slow my walk down to a stop and wait until Anastasia is right next to me before walking again.

"Are you alright?" I ask tentively. She only shrugs in response. I nudge her with my arm to prompt her to tell me.

"It's just- everything really. I miss home already, especially Justin!" She says, searching my face for an expression she is probably expecting. Like a sneer, saying that she's a pathetic little whiney baby. But she's not. I'm surprised she stayed strong this long. I remember finding her, trying to pull a knife out of a wall with a terrible blotchy face.

"Tell me about Justin." I say softly. At this Anastasia smiles. Thinking of a happy memory perhaps.

"He has the thickest brown hair I have ever seen on a boy. But, it's not a boring brown. It's like," She pauses, thinking. "Have you ever seen melted chocolate?" She asks. I nod, remembering the deliciousness of it in the Capitol with dipped strawberries. "Well, it's that colour. And his eyes are the perfect colour of my friend, Jackie's horse. Chestnut." Anastasia says, a little dreamy.

"He is the kindest boy I know. I remember one time when it was raining, and it does that quite often in eleven, and there was the biggest puddle ever and I was barefoot. So Justin just scooped my up like I weighed nothing and sloshed through the puddle, me in his arms. He always does things like that for me. It's why I love him."

I smile at Anastasia, but I doubt she saw through the tears that were now brimming in her eyes. I took her hand, and gave it a gentle squeeze, only to have my own hand squeezed in return.

We marched on in silence, weaving through the thick foiliage soundlessly. After about half an hour we stop and eat a strip of meat each to fill our rumbling stomachs. We only ate one though, because it was a little salty and we didn't want to dry our mouths up when we had no water.

We finished up eating, packed our things up and had set off before we realised that the woods had gotten darker. And it was no longer silent.

Now the woods were filled with the ususal forest chatter. The statue looking leaves were now blowing in the wind, somewhere up ahead a bird chirped, bugs scuttled on the underbush and the sound crickets usually make echoed all around us.

It had started so suddenly though, which was frightening. It went from dead silent to a roar of living things moving at once. Subconsiously, I moved closer to Anastasia and there we were, clutching eachother again like our lives depended on it. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and together, we flew away from the sudden burst of activity. It wasn't natural. It was a gamemaker trap.

But we had managed to get away. Wheezing from the exercise, Anastasia finally stopped running when all was silent once more. We collapsed in a heap at the base of a tree, and I couldn't see Anastasia's face because her boot was in my eye.

"Good night Cece." Anastasia whispers, draping the thin blanket over the both of us and scooting over so we were laid next to eachother.

"Night, Anastasia." I reply. And on impulse, I wrap her fingers in mine. We fall asleep to one sound. The sound of our quiet breathing.

ೋღ ღೋ

Liliana Grayson- District 5

After Boomer had collected himself after hearing about Pippa's death, I helped him up off the ground and gave him a quick hug. He seemed a little suprised. His bright blue eyes widening slightly. And then his cocky smile was in place and he was back to the Boomer I knew.

"How?" He asks, turning to Derek. Derek gulps loudly, his adams apple bobbing up and down madly. He scratches his chin and looks at the ground, away from Boomer's penetrating gaze.

"Uhm, well Pippa went in for a back pack, and what I can only guess is that Ria from four wanted it too. They fought and," Derek pauses, finally looking in Boomer's eyes, "Pippa lost." Derek's voice barely above a whisper.

Kal clenches his fists and visibly starts shaking. I take a warily step back, frightened he might explode into a rampage. But he doesn't, he just takes a deep breath and runs a hand through his already chaotic black hair.

"No man. I mean _how? _How did Ria kill her?"

"She took of her head." Derek says sadly, looking at the ground in dismay. Boomer only nods in response.

"Well, lets get going then." He says, collecting the bag Pippa died for and setting forward in a march-like trot. Similar to how the peacekeepers walk when there is a lot of them around to march in uniform manner.

I give Derek a look, and he only shakes his head sadly. Hoisting my bag onto my back I set off after Boomer, leaving Derek to pull up the rear.

It's a long time till we spot a small body of water. I'd say we were walking for about 5 hours before we spotted it. Boomer stops suddenly, causing me to crash into him. We both stumble forwards, and to stop myself from crahing to the ground, I wrap my arms around his waist. I pull away, blushing furiously.

"Oops." I say, smiling. Boomer grins back.

"S'alright Lil." My insides turn to butter at the sound of my new nickname. I'm grinning from ear to ear until I see Derek smirking at me. This brings on a scowl and I stomp towards the little spring.

I slow down as I get closer to it. Something about it wasn't quite... right. I couldn't put my finger on it though. Peering down into the pond I see that it's very shallow. If I stood in it it wouldn't rise above my ankles.

"Pass me an empty bottle and iodine." I say, turning to look at the boys. Derek reaches into the bag I dropped and brings out the iodine, while Boomer digs in his bag for an empty bottle. My fingers start to tingle when I feel Boomer's fingers brush mine. I quickly shake the feeling off and fill the bottle up to the brim. I put in the right amount of iodine in and settle down to wait.

"We're camping? Here?" Derek says, his voice doubtful.

"Where better?" Boomer responds. Then they both crouch down next to me.

We sit in a bit of an awkward silence. Boomer stares at the ground and makes swirly patterns in the dirt with his finger, I stare at Boomer and Derek stares at me staring at Boomer.

Awkward.

The water is just about ready when I hear trumpets playing the national anthem of Panem. And usually, after it, the faces of the dead show up in the sky. Which just makes the whole thing weird as we can't _see _the sky because of the trees in the way. My gaze wanders over to the pond, which just starts to ripple and bubble. I stare at it, fascinated, as the water becomes still once more.

But different.

On the surface of the water reflects the smugs smile that belongs to the one and only Archibald Marx, a number 2 shining directly underneath him. I gasp, and soon Derek and Boomer are staring at the pond, mouth agape. Archibald, district 2, a career, dead? I wonder who killed him. Soon, Archibald's face is replaced by Pippa. Her grin wide and happy, beaming. Boomer makes a choked sound and fresh tears fill his eyes again. But before they spill, Pippa is replaced by the district 6 boy, Asa Ambrose. Another career. Then the happy face of the crazy girl Megan, and then her depressed district partner Roscoe. Can't say I was surprised by him. And finally Alessia from nine. The hunting district. Now that came as a shock too.

I wonder who are the tributes, killing all the strong ones first. I just hope to god I don't cross their path because I'm positive that I won't survive it.

"Did you guys see the Sett twins at all today?" Derek asks worridley. I think back to the events of the day.

"No. I don't think I have." I reply, shaking my head and sending my hair flying. Boomer shakes his head too.

"Well, where were they then?"

Simultaneously, all three of us look behind us, expecting the twins to be stood there. Proud and glorious. But no one is there. All is the same as before. All is quiet.

"I dont know. I have no idea." I whisper to Derek. Maybe the twins were the real danger, and not the other tributes. What if the other tributes were mere obstacles and the real danger are the Sett twins?

I refuse to even consider it.

ೋღ ღೋ

Journey Farrow- District 13

Watching Lissa's body disintergrate made me feel sick. But knowing that _I _had caused it made me want to swallow a bucket full of that green liquid. I was so relieved when Nate came back saying he hadn't killed Kayla. So relieved in fact, that I leaped forwards and gave him a hug- ignoring the pain in my side.

"Well, this is awkward." He said after about two minuets of me hugging him and him as stiff as a board. I pulled myself away and rested on the tree again, blood seeping through my fingers when I put pressure onto my wound. Nate, noticing the blood, digs in one of the packs he had managed to steal off Kayla and wraps a bandage around my waist.

"We will properly fix you up once we get out of the range of the fun." Nate says will a roll of his eyes. I grin weakly and wrap my arms around his then scoops me up, and sets about trotting back from where he came from.

A few hours later, Nate looks like he's ready to drop. Dead. He's panting heavily and his arms feel wobbly from where he's holding me. Before he was chatting to me about his life back home, about all his siblings and stuff, but now he barely looks like he can open his mouth. His nostrils flare with every breath and his cheeks are bright red and burning. I can feel the heat being emitted from them onto my own face.

"Look, put me down now. I think I can walk." I say. Nate looks immensely relieved and uncerimoniously dumps me down into the dirt. He lets out a sigh of relief and stretches his muscles.

He hauls me up and he walks onwards, leaving me to limp behind in his wake.

We find a little cottage out in the middle of the forest. A yellowy coloured stone and a thatched roof. Chimney that rises high above even the trees. A little white picket fence, and a cobbled path running from the front door to the gate. Perfectly cut grass and beautiful peonies and orchid flower beds. Three swings all lined up in the garden. A small, medium and large.

"Oh my days, what is this?" I whisper to Nate, looking at him fearfully. "Is it a gamemaker trap?" He snorts.

"Well, I don't see how a swing could kill us." Nate says with a roll of his eyes, gesturing at the swings creaking in the wind. He goes forwards and pushes open the gate. He is half way down the cute little path before he realises I'm not following him. He turns back with a look of exasperation on his face.

"Come _on _Journey! We need somewhere to camp anyway!" Reluctantly, I limp after him. Not wanting to be left outside all alone in the dark woods.

The inside of the cottage was made up of three rooms. The kitchen, a sitting room, and an upstairs. By the time I had made my way into the house, I saw that Nate had made himself at home already. His muddy boots were left on the door mat, his tribute jacket hung up on a peg on the back of the little red door. He had knocked an umbrella stand down and hadn't bothered to pick it up, scattering the three umbrella's onto the floor. Why would whover lived here need an umbrella? The tree's gave off perfect shelter.

I scuttled along the tiny corridor to the room at the end, clutching my side. Wooden picture frames were hung up on every inch of the flowery wall paper. _Empty _picture frames, with just the glass and the dark coloured backing. The carpet under my boots was a horrible mustard yellow, or the colour of bile. Which ever way you choose to look at it. I reached down and felt it will my fingers. It wasn't soft like brand new carpet. It was hard and flat, as if soemone had walked up and down this corridor a thousand times, stomping their huge feet.

The kitchen was made up of an oven, a fridge, a dishwasher and a small round table. Around the table was a high chair used for babies and two large chairs. In front of each chair was a bowl of porridge. Nate already sat at the largest chair had finished the bowl in front of him, and was finishing off the one in front of the high chair.

It was easy to forget that this was created by the gamemakers, and easy to think it as someones real home. Maybe it was a safe house or something. Something about the whole cottage seemed familiar though. And it gave me a horrible feeling.

"Come on Journey! You want some?" Nate asks, waving the final bowl in front of my face. Fully aware of the painful growl in my stomach I snatched the bowl from his fingers and ate the porridge in record time, ignoring how sweet and sickly it tasted. I just liked the feeling of having a full stomach again. Only once I finished it did I stop to wonder if it was poisonous or not. Thankfully, I felt fine other than my side where Glow cut into it.

We evacuate to the sitting room where Nate re-dresses my wound. I don't turn to look to see how bad it is. The pain isn't so bad anymore. It's more of a dull ache in my side, but if I move too suddenly or bash it, pain like fire laces the cut and I find it difficult to breathe.

Nate leaves me panting on the rug in the middle of the room to go and explore. I roll onto my back and study the room. Three chairs in a row. A small green one. A medium pink one. And a large red one. They all face a Tv set in the corner of the room, and a staircase in another corner. Other than that, the room is empty.

I contemplate shuffling over to the Tv to see if it works but then Nate yells at me.

"Hey! Journey, there's some beds up here!" Nate calls down from the stairs. With a lot of effort on my part, I scramble to my feet and limp up the creaky stairs, relying heavily on the banister to keep me stood upright.

I find Nate sprawled out on the biggest bed, his head propped up against the headboard, and looking comfy amongst the red fluffy pillows.

"I told you Journey! I told you it was a good idea!" A wide grin on his face.

"I'm not so sure. Somethings not quite... right." I say warily. Nate cocks an eyebrow.

"Oh really? What then?"

"I- I don't know." I answer in a small voice, looking at the pink bed next to his red one, and then the green at the end of the room. Other than the beds, the room is empty. Then, the light bulb turns on.

"I know! Why is there a chimney outside, but no fireplace?" I challange, a smug smile creeping onto my face. He only shrugs.

"No idea. But I don't think that matters, probably for decoration or something." Nate yawns. "Well night night Journey." He says and promptly snuggles down in bed, his back to me. I growl in fustration and limp to the pink bed. I collapse onto it face first and not two minutes later I'm out like a light.

ೋღ ღೋ

Kayla Gant- District 12

I still had no idea why Nate let me free.

Maybe he was in a generous mood.

I took a swig of my water bottle, not caring if something was wrong with it. After seeing the dead's faces appear on the surface of it, I screamed. And I contemplated on throwing it all away, but decided against it. Those meat strips were salty and I needed all the water I could get.

I've been running non-stop since I've seen Nate and I'm just about ready to drop. But I don't want to sleep. I have no ally to guard me. So I keep on running. I run so fast that the trees are only a vague blur, making me wonder if that was because of the speed I was going or I just needed glasses?

I plopped down onto the floor heavily and took inventory of my weapons. 33 knives in total. There were 3 swords, 4 long knives, 2 throwing knives, 3 hunting knives, 3 cutting knives, 3 chef's knives, 4 bowie knives, 8 daggers, a cleaver and 2 carving knives. One set of bow and arrows. Before they were just sat in two ugly yellow drawstring bags, but I needed to put them somewhere where I could get to them quickly.

Around an hour later, I managed to fit most of my knives on. I put one sword in each boot, with two long knives in each boot and final sword in my left boot. I re-tied my hair again and put one throwing knife and one hunting knife in each scraggly red bun. It was heavy, but hey, I had a lot of hair. I tied one hunting knife around my left wrist with a vine that I cut off, and the final one around my right. In my belt I could fit all 8 daggers, the bowie knives and the cleaver. And I still had two cutting knives, one throwing knife, two carving knives, and three chef's knives left over.

I was trying to cram a few more knives into my boots when I saw it.

A silver parachute.

It came floating down to me.

It was a big black band with little sections on it. I wondered what it was for a second, and then I realized it was used to wrap around my thigh. I did so, and I found that I could fit the two carving knives and three chef's knives in the sections. I decided to leave the two cutting knives there, buried in the dirt.

If, by any unlikely chance I was to find this spot again, I would have two weapons concealed and ready to use. Or I had just given some weapons to a tribute in the future.

Pleased with my weapon concealment, I settle down to sleep, using my backpack as a pillow.

ೋღ ღೋ

Jared Pent- District 12

"Come on Ariadne! Slow down." I shout breathlessly to Ariadne's figure racing ahead of me. We've been running for hours now, and other than spotting Kenton and Robert, we have seen no-one. I'm can no longer see the point in running like our lives depend on it. There is not a soul in sight. My run quickly turns to a walk and then to a lesuirly stroll.

We've been running deeper into the woods, watching as the trees get thicker and taller. Darker, as the night descends. It becomes harder to see where we're going, and I keep on tripping and stumbling on the forest floor, not being able to see the obstacles.

Ariadne ignores me and carry's on plunging forwards. At first, I thought we were running to catch up with Kenton but we soon over took him, only saying a brief hello. It was heart breaking, seeing how terrified Robert was of us. We didn't stay a second longer after he started screaming. Ariadne has grabbed my sweaty hand in her cool ones and dragged me forwards.

We barely even stopped for a rest. I still have no idea what's in the medical kit I managed to collect. After the mini battle I had with Glow the pain in my chest became too much, so Ariadne being the wonderful nurse she is, grabbed a handful of moss and strapped it to my chest with her belt. Uncomfortable, yes. But, it has stopped the bleeding. She wanted to save the medical kit for a real emergency.

"ARIADNE!" I shout, cupping my hands around my mouth. She comes running back to me while I sit on the ground. She's trying to look strong, puffing her chest out and placing her hand on her hips, but I know she's about to collapse too. Her eyes are red and bloodshot, making the purple look weird and creepy. Every time she blinks, her eyes close for a beat longer and open much more slower too. Her shoulders sag and she weakly grins at me.

"Let's make camp, alright?" Ari says, spreading our goods out in front of us. A sudden cold breeze makes Ari shiver so I hand her the spare socks and jacket. She glances at me thankfully and wraps the jacket around her shoulders and puts the socks onto her hands. I hand her the blade and she cuts tiny finger holes into the socks. Like gloves. I put the hilt-less blade into my belt seen as Ari'd belt is strapped to my chest like a seat belt.

"You hungry?" I ask, noticing Ari eying the bag of meat. In response she tears the bag open with her teeth and gobbles up two strips. She then hands me two too and I eat them in record time.

Resting my back up against the tree, I settle down to guard while Ari slumbers.

"I'll wake you up in a few hours, okay?" I say to her. She nods and settles down next to me, pressing her body to mine for warmth.

All is quiet for an hour or two until I hear some little whispers. I freeze, and strain to hear what their talking about.

"Right, they're just over there. You go first."

"Why me?"

"Because no one wants to kill you."

"Evelin does."

"Well, this isn't Evelin. Ok? Just go to them, I'll stay close behind."

Footsteps start to creep forwards slowly. I grasp the blade in my hand tightly, not caring that it's cutting into my palm. I silently shake Ariadne awake. She opens her mouth to say something, but I place my fingers over her lips.

"Shhh." I hiss into her ear. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she slowly stands. I follow suit. We both warily scope out the area, looking for the source of the steps getting louder and louder.

"Hi, I'm Robby."

Ariadne screams and leaps onto me, wrapping her arms round my neck and hiding behind me shoulder. I turn to the voice and I'm relieved when I see it really is Robby, and Kenton lingering not far behind.

Roberts face is splotchy with dried tears and has a nasty looking scrape running from his cheek to his hairline. He grins at us, and I notice he has some dirt on his teeth. His hair is streaked with dirt and grass. He looks like he's been dragged through a thorn bush backwards. Kenton looks the way he normally does. Cocky and arrogant, and immaculately perfect.

Ariadne un-latches herself from me and crouches down to Robby's height. Even on her knees she's taller than him.

"Hi Robby, I'm Ariadne." He grins and waves. Kenton clears his throat and I switch my gaze over to him.

"We were wondering if you'd like to be allies?" Ariadne looks up to me. Right, this is my decision. All three pairs of eyes are on me, waiting for me to answer.

I crouch down next to Ari and look into little Robert's innocent face.

"What's your bear called?"

* * *

><p><strong>DEAD<strong>

**28th-Roscoe Rohan (District 8)- Killed by Glow Fall (D1)**

**27th-Pippa LeDoux (District 3)- Killed by Ria Giffords (D4)**

**26th- Archibald Marx (District 2)- Killed by Jayne Barlow (D2)**

**25th-Asa Ambrose (District 6)- Killed by Kai Lyon (D4)**

**24th-Megan Treak (District 8)- Killed by Olivia Sett (C)**

**23rd-Alessia Crescent (District 9)- Killed by Nate Morgue (D11)**

* * *

><p><strong>So that is the first DAY! soon,the career hunt at night and the next day will be up soon! :D<strong>

**#2 If you were in these hunger games instead of the Sett twins, who would your ally be and why?**


	49. Witching hour

**wooow,tipping it down here in england! yessss! :) everything is cancelled! i just want to say thanks to all of you who read this,omg you guys are awesomeee! :D**

**Nemet B**

**xx**

Jayne Barlow- District 2

It was sick. None of the dead bodies had been moved since the bloodbath. No hovercraft came to collect them, nothing. They were left here...to fester and putrify. Gross.

Evelin was off in one corner, complaining to Goofy about how the smell. He was nodding along, smirking at the air-head. She didn't notice, too absorbed in her own 'me' world, yattering on and twirling her hair.

God she was infuriating. I couldn't wait until I could kill her.

Glow was doing the arduous job of removing the bodies from around the cornucopia so it wouldn't stink up our camp. I would've offered to help but even I think thats disgusting. I did _not _want to be the one to carry Pippa long-stocking's head.

"Evelin! Get over here and help me." Of course Glow wouldn't ask us, he just wants to torture Evelin.

"I'm too pretty to work!" She shouts back. I almost snorted and watch as Therron sniggers at her. She glares daggers at him.

"Your too ugly to be a statue, so stop doing nothing and get over here!" When Evelin ignores him, Glow roars, "NOW!"

With a little girly, frightened squeak she scampers over to him like a puppy with her tail between her legs. She squeals in disgust as Glow kicks Pippa's head at her, like their playing a twisted game of football. In horror, she kicks it back and it really does seem like a game. Evelin sometimes even races for it when it gets to far out of range, and soon she's giggling like a little six year old on her birthday. I struggle to remain impassive as the two kick their 'ball' to one another.

"If I throw a stick, will she leave?" Therron asks, sliding up next to me. Quickly wiping off the smile tugging at my lips I shrug.

"We can't be mean to her Therron. It's be kind to animals week." I say robotically. Therron lets out a bark of laughter and we continue to sit in silence and watch the other two, only finishing their little game when Evelin picks Pippa's head up and chucks it at his face, and when Glow headers it, it comes back onto Evelin's face. She screams and starts crying, moaning how much she hates Glow. He only smirks and runs back over to us, leaving Evelin to do the nasty job of dragging Pippa's body and head to the edge of the woods where the other bodies are dumped. Nice.

"When she comes back, we kill her, alright?" Glow asks hopefully, pushing his blood streaked hair off his face. Therron looks shocked at the suggestion and I just scoff in my head. With a sigh Glow heads back into the cornucopia, mumbling death scenarios for Evelin. Some were quite creative, I might add. Definitely have to use some in the future. Hopefully tonight.

When we went out hunting.

Tribute hunting.

Yay!

"Hey! Look at that!" Therron shouts, pointing to the black cornucopia. I restrain showing any annoyance or expression on my face as the boy drags me towards a spot where a face is flickering onto the hard surface. Glow joins us shortly, but when I turn around I see Evelin still struggling with the task of hauling the body to the woods. With a fustrated yell she kicks it repetedly before sitting down and admiring her nails. Okay then...

Therron still didn't know who had died today other than Asa, and obviously Pippa, so when Archibald's face flickered into view he audibly gasped. Glow already knew he was dead after having the nasty job of getting rid of his body. No one needed to know I was his killer.

Pippa's face now smiled at us. I found it hard to link it to the grusome football by Evelin.

Asa's face. Megan's face. Roscoe's face. The anthem ends and it fades back to black.

"Glow?" I ask, carefully concealing my anger.

"Uh, yeah Jayne?"

"Where was Troian's face?"

"Troian?" He asks, confused.

"Yes. Troian Bolt. District nine. Died after I stabbed him in the stomach." I took a deep breath. No, no, no, no, no, this could _not _be happening! He was _dead! _I **_KILLED_** him!

"He wasn't with the bodies..." Glow trails off, looking...well, afraid. Oh no, must of accidently let some of my fury slip into my voice. Carefully, I kept my voice robotic and my face blank.

"So he didn't die."

"Guess not." Therron answers with a shrug. I grit my teeth. _Whoever's helping him, I'm going to kill them. I'm going to kill all of them._ I snarled in my head. _I may be playing their game now and they might think I'm fooled, but by the end of this, they're going to be playing my game._

_And in my game, no one lives._

"Who killed Megan?" Therron asks.

"She wasn't with the bodies, and I didn't kill her. Only managed to get Roscoe. After that she ran into the woods. Must of run into a gamemaker trap while the bloodbath was still going." Says Glow. Therron mumbles his agreement and I stay silent, watching them as a disgruntled Evelin makes her way over towards us.

"Ugh, these clothes are so uncomfy!" She whines, sitting down next to me. She's vying for attention, that I know, because the outfits are extremely comfortable.

"Really? Go into the cornucopia and slip into something more comfortable then." Glow says, oddly helpful. "Like a coma." Ah, there it is. Evelin scowls and crosses her arms over her chest. Therron tries to cover up his laugh with a cough, mumbling apologetically.

"When are we going to kill some more tributes?" Eveline whines again. Glow gives her a withering look.

"Pack your things and we'll go then." Glow snaps.

Half an hour later all four of us are dressed head to toe in weapons, and night vision goggles on our eyes. We have the biggest and our specific weapons placed in our belts, and weapons like knives and shuriken stars up our sleeves. Grabbing the best packs so no one can steal them, we stuff it with our necessities and place the other useful packs hidden among the rotting bodies of the dead children. No one willingly would look there, and it's only day one so no one is that desperate.

Then together in a tight formation, the four of us venture forwards. Out to seek some blood.

ೋღ ღೋ

Troian Bolt- District 9

I was oddly pleased my face wasn't lit up on the small pond I'd dragged myself to. It just shows that I'm alive and I'm not hallicinating all this from the dark pits of hell.

Hopefully, there is water around near Natalie so she knows I'm alive too. She must hate herself otherwise, thinking I'm dead because of her. When instead I'm happily alive because of Jayne Barlow and her pride. Thank whatever gods that live up in the sky that she didn't double check my body. She must have realised by now though, unfortunately. Now, she'll be hunting me down with her creepy robot face.

I shuddered, and winced at the pain that burned in the hole in my chest.

I was too much of a coward to look at my chest. I knew it would be gross and throwing up on Tv would _not _be very attractive for Nat to watch when she won.

But, I had no choice on the matter whether to look at it or not because after about six hours of lying on the ground until dark, pressing a clump of grassy mossy stuff to my chest to staunch the blood, a beautiful shimmering parachute fell out of the sky and into my upturned palm.

Reflexively (A/N Is that a word?) my fingers curled around the base and weakly I rip it open.

I was hoping it would be one of two things.

1) A ready-made meal because omg I was _starving._... Did I really just say omg? God, I'm such a puff.

Or option 2) A really hot nurse wearing a super short dress ready to take care of me and heal my wounds.

Unfortunately but not unsurprisingly, it was neither.

Inside was a roll of bandages, anti-bacterial cream, rub in alcohol and a tiny tube of pink paste.

Finally facing the inevitable, I removed the lump of spongey moss and probed my stab wound.

My shirt and jacket were drenched in blood, no surprise there, but it had already started to dry and go stiff so it took about an hour or two to wriggle out of those, stopping when the pain was to much. I had had a branch in my mouth to stop from screaming and biting my own tongue of and crunching my teeth to smithereens, but bark doesn't taste nice and I snapped it in half, the wood chips filling my mouth. I spat them out in disgust.

I dumped the entire contents of the alcohol onto my wound and hissed in pain, writhing on the ground like a snake. Moments passed and the fire in my chest burned down into a small inferno. I was able to shuffle a few feet away from where I previously lay and propped my self up against a tree, therefore not making me waste effort to just look at the gaping hole.

Tears springing to my eyes when I rubbed the liquid all over my chest, getting rid of all the dirt, the blood and any start of an infection. Looking down, I felt much happier because it wasn't looking so big. It just had a huge red ring around it like a rash from where the unharmed flesh got irritated on the skin. I stared into the hole, trying to guess how deep it was and I moaned in anoyance.

The she-beast had managed to chip a bit of my ribs off.

When I get better, I will sit on her.

Yep, that's me. Always hard-core.

Gritting me teeth and grinding them down, I squirted some anti-bacterial cream onto it. I sighed as the cool cream soothed by hot skin. But I knew it couldn't last. With real effort, I gently rubbed the cream into my chest, growling when it started to bleed again.

Quickly, I reached for the pink paste. I had no idea what to do with it because the tube had no lid. Guessing, I slathered the paste onto my wound and tightly bound my chest with the bandages.

Then I blacked out, out of pain or exhaustion I have no idea.

ೋღ ღೋ

Nate Morgue- District 11

I woke to the sound of grunts and scrapes outside of the house. I peered out of the window, seeing that it's still night, but too dark to see anything below.

"Joureny! Wake up!" I hissed. I contemplated on going and pushing her out of bed but thought that a) it would be mean seen as she's wounded and b) she looks really cute. Her long, jet black hair was messy and cute little frizzles curled around her face. She murmured in her sleep, her red lips pursed. Her nose twitched adorably, the honey brown freckles exaggerating the twitch.

I smiled at her fondly. She reminded me of Manda a little bit. Not in personality, but in characteristics. If that made sense.

But back to the task in hand, I creep over to Journey and shake her awake.

"Wha- what?" She asks groggily, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. I shushed her and we strained our ears to listen what I had heard only moments before. After about ten seconds Journey opens her mouth to speak when we hear a loud bang. Both of us flinch.

"What was that?" She whispers to me fearfully. I shrug in response, scared myself. Maybe it was the Careers. A loud growl reverbrated from down stairs, so loud that the whole house shook. Something smashed down below, a vase maybe? Well down stairs wasn't an option. I glanced at the window.

"No no no! I can't jump out a _window! _I'll break my neck! And I'm injured!" Journey protested, guessing my interntions and her voice barely a frightened whisper. I shrug again.

"Fine. Stay here. Die for all I care." I say, a bit too harshly. She flinches at my words and picks her lip with her teeth. Chosing to ignoring her gaze, with one swift motion I string an arrow into our bow and fire it at the window. The glass shatter to a million tiny glittering pieces. The slivers of glass kiss my skin, too small to pierce the flesh and draw blood.

If the people downstairs didn't know we were here, they will now from the loud smash. Using my foot to kick away the remaining glass, I jump out the window.

I'm airbourne for only a couple of seconds before I make contact with the ground. I hit the perfect grass with bone shattering force, and with my legs too weak to hold me, I wobble a few steps before I end up flat on my face, burying my face into the dirt. I look up, spluttering muck and worms out of my mouth.

"NATE! Catch me!" Journey whispers down to me. I look up, and clamber to my feet. Tossing the bow and arrow to the side and I stretch my arms out wide to catch her. She readies herself on the window sill, about to jump when something big, something _huge _crashes out the front door, barelling towards me.

All thoughts about Journey disappear as I pick up the bow and arrow, running. I jump over the fence, and hit the ground with a thud. I leaped and bounded in a random direction, not bothering to be quiet and just flat out running.

I didn't dare look back at the creature thundering behind me, I couldn't afford the time. I dropped my bow and arrows, they wouldn't do anything to help me against _that._

Fear crept into my body like the ice cold chill of a frozen river.

I ran in zigzags, circles, ducking behind trees, jumping, everything. If I ran in a straight line, it could easily grab hold of me. While I was running in crazy man circles, it was a little harder. My heart pumped faster and faster as I ran.

But the effort was futile. I couldn't outrun a bear. A mutt _bear. _

It cornered me against a tree, and there was no escape. I frantically searched for an exit, my heart in my mouth. My head was pounding in time with my heart and I felt as if I was going to throw up. There was no hope for me. None. Journey was still trapped in the house after I ditched her. My skin was boiling hot while on the inside I felt cold. Fear coursed its way through my veins, extingushing the adrenaline and leaving me with one thought.

There is no escape.

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I raise my gaze to the creature looming above me. With a yelp, I scramble back, trying to get away from those evil red eyes. But it was no use, my back presses against the cold rough bark, my boots slipping on the roots as I try to press myself further away from the beast.

Its hot breath tickles my face but all I can think of is how bad his breath smells. The rancid stench of blood hangs thickly in the air, making me gag. Whisps of mist come from its nostrils and into the air as spit mixed with blood drips and dribbles down its great maw of teeth like a faucet, still with bloody chunks of flesh in the gaps, while its claws dig deep into the ground, edging closer and closer towards me.

I start to tremble, and desperately, I scream.

"HELP! HELP! Oh, god someone HELP ME!" I shout desperately into the night air. Unsurprisingly, there is no answer.

Then the beast lunges and there is nothing I can do but scream.

ೋღ ღೋ

Journey Farrow- District 13

A cannon booms and I know that Nate is dead. I stumble through the dark woods, trying to find him. After he ran, I thundered down the stairs to go after him, to help him, but it took me a while to make my way out of the kitchen which was just splitners and debris. By the time I had managed to get outside, there was no trace of Nate or the grizzly.

I knew, _I knew, _there was something familiar about it all. I can honestly say that I wasn't surprised that a bear attacked us. The whole cottage screamed '_goldy-locks and the three bears_'. God, if I had realised this before, Nate would still be alive, and I wouldn't be all on my own.

I heard Nate's cries for help, and I ran faster than I have ever ran before, even with a big gaping wound in my side.

I was tired, thirsty, and in extreme pain. I felt blood gush out of my wound as I ran, I could feel the hot trickle running down my leg. But I did not stop, I ran towards the sound of agonised screams, determined to save him.

But I was too late.

By the time I had arrived, the beast had long gone and Nate was a bloody clump of flesh barely clinging onto the bones.

He is completely unrecogniseable. There is nothing left of his face, ripped to shreds, straight to the bone with big gaping teeth marks dug deep into his temple and jaw, a puncture wound straight through his eye. It looked as if the bear had sunk his teeth into his eye, and the tooth had managed to go right through his face and come out through the roof of his mouth.

His body wasn't much better. Chunks of flesh were missing from all over, and there was nothing below his waist.

Not able to bear looking anymore, I ran. Ran as far as I could from what remained of my friend, of Nate. Why wasn't it moved? No doubt it was broadcasted to the whole of Panem. His poor family, having to watch as their son, their brother, was ripped to shreds.

Unable to hold it in anymore, I collaspe in a heap, feeling the salty tears run clear trails down my dirty face.I don't care if the country sees me like this, sees me weak. I dont care. My body lurches as vomit fills my mouth and spills out of my mouth. I double over in pain as I empty my body of my meagre meal. The bile forces its way up my throat, burning my insides. I feel the revolting warmth sliding down my face as I heave and gasp for air. Disgusting.

I run away from the place where I just threw up, and huddle down in the base of a far away tree, hiding my face from the cameras.

ೋღ ღೋ

Olivia Sett- Capitol tribute

_What the hell's got into you lately? _I snap at Oliver. After killing Megan we left her body to hunt for more tributes, and we hadn't come across any, much to my dismay and Oliver's delight. Was he actually starting to care for them?

_Nothing! _He snaps back, turning away from me. I scowled at his perfect back, and comtemplated on throwing a rock at the back of his head. I shook the thought away though, he was way stronger and I would end up being a human pretzel. Thank god I was faster though.

"There is something wrong!" I say out loud. I come to a halt and place my perfect hands on my perfect hips. Slowly he turns to face me, stomping up to me and getting so in my face that we're almost touching, the width of a hair between us.

"Nothing is wrong." He growls, a sound deep in his throat and his teeth grinding together. The barriers around his mind waver for a bit, and I'm able to sense what is wrong.

"District 6 knew about us?" I gasp, unable to hide my shock from my brother, and not caring that Panem will hear. My _mother _will make sure I am not heard. "How?" I snap.

"His mentor found out and let it slip." He says with a shrug of his shoudlers. I feel a cruel smile creep onto my lips.

"Well, it's a good job six is dead. And once we're out of here, I can imagine all kinds of fun we can have with Bop." I say, my black eyes glinting maliciously, and my blood red lips pulled up in a sneer. I see my brother staring at me, disgust evident in his clear blue eyes.

"What?" I ask innocently, immediately smoothing my features out to become the sweet innocent girl I was supposed to be. I bat my long lashes at him, and give him my winning smile.

"Nothing." He murmurs. Then suddenly, his azure blue eyes widen the same time my coal black ones do.

Immediately, we stop speaking, draw apart silently, and cock our heads to the side to listen. By the amount of footfalls, it was the career alliance. In the direction their going is toward the black lake and the mermaids. The conversation they were making, they were having an argument.

I already know how I'm going to toy with them before they die, and I send Oliver a few so he can use them. His beautiful face contorts into horror and he stares at me, mouth agape. Now I'm seriously confused, what the hell is wrong?

"Oliver? We have to go kill them." I say, completely confused at his reaction. When we were little we used to make up stories to tell eachother every night, fantasies on how we would kill tributes when it was our turn. And Oliver always won, he had the best imagination. He shakes his head at me, sending his blonde wavy hair flying around his face like on a shampoo advert.

"No." He says firmly, looking at me.

_Well, Oliver. If you no longer are prepared to kill, then you are no longer any use. _I sneer at my brother. How could something that shares my DNA be so _weak. _

"Then what are you going to do?" He says quietly. "Kill me?"

"That's exactly what I'm going to do." I snarl, and launch myself at my brother.

We forget that we're siblings, we forget how we are best friends, we forget how the other is our second half. We forget everything.

We circle eachother, seeing who will attack first.

"Olivia, we don't need to do this!" He pleads. I ignore him and instead launch myself in his direction.

My muscles are tightly wound and tense, my body a single blur of deadly accuracy. My hands are outstretched, clutching the knife I stole off Megan after I yanked out her heart. Just as I am about to attack, to stab, anything; his leg blurs, and reappears, connecting with my side with a dull thud.

How did he even stop me? _I _am the fast one! Not him! At this speed, he never should have been able to react, let alone counter. Thoughts jumble through my head as I fall to the floor with a thud. I quickly spring back up, my eyes narrowed. No way was my _brother _going to survive this.

I fake right before leaping again, whipping my leg in a spinning arc. He was expecting it and dodges before beginning a rapid succession of kicks into my stomach. I fly back into the tree, and I get an idea.

I huddle back against the bark, watching with feigned horror as Oliver becomes the predator, and I become the prey. He stalks forward in all his golden glory, and I can't help but feel sad.

"Mum always did like you best. Her golden boy." I whisper. Of course, he hears me. He cocks his head to the side in confusion. I take advantage of the moment and lunge forwards, sliding my knife easily between his ribs. One of the only parts that _couldn't _be protected without the operation killing us.

He coughs up some blood and glares at me. He stands up from his crouch and easily pulls the knife out, not showing a hint of pain. He throws the knife, and I dodge it swiftly, catching it in my palm. Something inside of me breaks, and a low pitched growl rips from my throat. I throw myself at him, stabbing, punching, kicking, scratching, and biting relentlessly.

Oliver's face twitches into a sneer as he tries to ward off my blows. I show no mercy – after all, this is what I was made to do. But unfortunately, so was he. His muscled arms gather under my stomach and he pushes me off with a single heave, throwing my knife far away and out of sight in the process.

Both of us were weaponless now, but I was faring way better. He had had no weapon so I was basically untouched, where as he looked worse for wear. Unfortunatley, he still looked handsome though.

_When **I **emerge victor, I'm going to kill the guy who made us pretty. _I tell Oliver.

_I couldn't care less. _He retorts. With a ferocious growl, I launch myself at him one final time, trying to give him the easiest death blow. My teeth wrap around his throat, and my teeth pierce his bronze skin. Hot, thick blood fills my mouth and I force myself to hang on. Oliver writhes under my grasp, but my teeth clutch tighter. He turns his body around so my back is to the tree.

Using all his strength he runs at is, crushing me against and and forcing me to loosen my jaw. Grabbing my roughly by the neck he lifts me up off the ground, his nails digging tiny cuts that immediately weep blood. Using all his force he slams me back down onto the dirt.

I roll out of the way before his fist connects with my face, and mud spallters my leg from where Oliver punched it. He whips back up and we circle eachother again.

Oliver clutches his throat which is bleeding profusely with one hand. I know he doesn't have much longer to live without help.

We are hard to kill. But not impossible.

Feeling merciful, I grin at him cheekily, and withdraw, both of my hands in the air. Accepting the surrender, my brother collapses to the ground in a heap, blood staining his face and his clothes, ignoring me while he tries to staunch the flow of blood. I know its useless.

My brother will be dead within the hour.

Silently, I head towards the direction of the careers, a smirk on my face.

ೋღ ღೋ

Glow Fall- District 1

"Evelin!" I hiss. "What did I say? Shut up or I _will_ kill you."

"Don't doubt him." Jayne says to her, her voice still creepy and robotic. I try to imagine her with a personality, and its really hard. Maybe the emotionless shell she is suits her.

"Alright alright!" She hisses back at me, and I restrain myself from ripping her head off with my bare hands.

I smiled slightly at the thought of Evelin's blood staining the floor. Therron glanced my way and I quickly wiped the smile off my face. I hope he didn't see it. He would think I was weird.

We trekked north for hours while I imagined all fifty ways I could torture Evelin to death.

This was starting to look hopeless. We've been looking and walking all night, and we've found nothing. Someone else was hunting from the cannon a few hours back. I know that Evelin wants to go back to rest- from the amount of times she's told me, and I just wanted to give this up. I'm bored.

Just when I was about to tell everyone it's time to pack it in and how stupid and pointless this was, I heard a high note.

Everyone's heads snapped to the direction of it and froze.

It was high and clear, beautiful and ringing. I had no idea what it was. It was unhuman, by its unbelievably pure and perfect pitch. Another voice joined in. They began to sing a beautiful, wordless song, their voices joining and singing in perfect harmony. More and more joined in, till there was a hundred clear melody's ringing in the night.

I felt like if I followed the singing voices, I would be safe from all harm. I would finally be in a place where I was the most important, and I would rule all over the land. I felt that everyone would be full of happiness and peace if I went there. There was the key to winning the hunger games. The singing voices if where my old life ends, and my new one begins.

"Glow?" Therron asks, snapping me out of my trance. I glare at him. "Orders?"

"Don't get too close to the lake." Together, as a tightly packed group, we shuffle towards the glittering spanse of the black waters, Jayne and I taking the lead.

The haunting melody continues around us, getting louder and louder as we approach the lake. I call everyone to a halt a few feet away from the water. I stare out to the lake, and I can't see anything. I remove my night vision goggles, and I see that the moon can be seen over the the lake.

The black lake reflects the moon perfectly, illuminating the whole area around the lake. I motion to my allies to remove their goggles, and their mouths open in awe- with the exception of Jayne.

"It's beautiful." Evelin says in a hushed whisper. I can't help but agree with her, which really irritates me.

"Whats that?" Therron asks, pointing to the middle of the lake. I gasp as I realise what it is, and what is making the song, sounding sweeter than a mockingjay.

"They a-are _mermaids._"

And Evelin was right. The floating woman in the middle of the dark lake were mermaids, the silver tips of their scaly tails poking up above the water line, sticking out like a sore thumb and glinting in the moon light.

"Back away. Now." I demand, moving backwards with my faace to the eerily beautiful girls swimming towards us, their harmonious tune never breaking for breath. The others obey immediately. Evelin looks scared and is biting her nails, Jayne is blank- as always, and Therron seems to be in some kind of trance. Maybe what I was in earlier.

"Therron! Quit it." I snap, and slapping him around the face. His foggy eyes clear and he glares at me. I shrug playfully, and turn back to the waters. To my surprise the girls had disappeared, taking their melody down with them.

"Well, that was freaky."

Immediately I draw my sword and have the tip pointed at the strangers voice, no hestiation to kill.

It was Olivia Sett. The capitol tribute.

"What do you want?" I sneer at the girl, ignoring her beautiful, entrancing eyes and focusing oon her eye brows so I won't get distracted.

"To be allies." She says, her voice like butter. I can't help but notice Jayne's eye brows raise slightly, and I restrain myself from grinning. So she was shocked too.

"Allies?" I echo, disbelief evident in my voice.

"Well, yeah. Oliver just tried to kill me, and I have no chance now. Help me?" She pleads, her eyes watering up with tears. Without removing my sword pointing at her neck, I ask my allies what they think.

"I'm not sure. Maybe? I mean, look, she has blood in her hair, maybe he did try to kill her." Says Therron.

"Doubt it. That cannon must of been him. Olivia killed him." Evelin says.

"Whatever. I don't care if she lives or dies." Jayne finishes flatly.

Sett stares at me, silently pleading. I look closely and see the purple and blue hues in her midnight black hair have turned a bit coppery, and the strands are sticking together in clumps. Maybe she was telling the truth.

Hesitantly, I lower my sword from her neck, and extend my hand. Her black eyes flicker from my face to my hand, and back again. A sneer tugs at her blood red lips, as she shakes my hand in hers.

"This will be fun." She muses, her smile sickly sweet. I can't help but feel dread at my decision. _What have I done?_

* * *

><p><strong>DEAD<strong>

**28th-Roscoe Rohan (District 8)- Killed by Glow Fall (D1)**

**27th-Pippa LeDoux (District 3)- Killed by Ria Giffords (D4)**

**26th- Archibald Marx (District 2)- Killed by Jayne Barlow (D2)**

**25th-Asa Ambrose (District 6)- Killed by Kai Lyon (D4)**

**24th-Megan Treak (District 8)- Killed by Olivia Sett (C)**

**23rd-Alessia Crescent (District 9)- Killed by Nate Morgue (D11)**

**22nd-Nate Morgue (District 11)- Killed by muttation (Daddy bear)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhh did you enjoy that? hopee so! :) dont forget to review please!<strong>

**#3 If you were in the arena, would you die to save your ally?**


	50. Day 2

**you cont have to read this but it might explain why i havent updated in like a year:**

**1)ohmigoodness! im so buzzing! have you heard? LARALULU NOMINATED THIS STORY AS BEST SYOT 2011 FOR THE SUMMER HUNGER GAMES AWARDS AND BEST AUTHOR! omghojbbkjbbisnlgrgliaengn...omg ahhhhhhh :D :D :D :D :D sorry i was really happy :P thank you so much, im so flattered! unfortunately, i didnt win but i dont mind! still an honour to be nominated! :D**

**2) The past week or however long its been i was in my caravan holiday (whoot whoot) and didnt get chance to go on my ipod much, tomorrow im going shopping for my new uniform because i got into my new school (YAAAAY) i start on wednesday and im mega worried about that so dont expect an update too soon, or dont have a beef at me please, thanks ;)**

**3)oh and i was watching the addams family the other day and there was this line in it that made me weee,so i had to put it in:L it might not be funny in ths context though... hey ho;)**

**4) I dont appreciate people telling me who to kill because they have submitted a tribute more than once. I dont care, this is my story and i do what i want with it, thankyou very much**

**Nemet B**

**xxxxxxxxx :D ahhhhhhhh**

Kayla Gant- District 12

I woke up feeling refreshed and a little sad.

This morning would be the first morning I will have woken up to in the games. The first day where it will take everything I have to survive. I have no allies, not much to survive on and an ice cold feeling of fear coursing through my veins and pumping me up with dread and adrenaline. I know something important will happen today. I can feel it in my bones.

_If you go down to the woods today_  
><em>You'd better not go alone<em>  
><em>It's lovely down in the woods today<em>  
><em>But safer to stay at home.<em>

The sound of childrens laughter froze me in my tracks. Of course, it could be just some of the tributes trying to freak me out, but I doubted it. This was a gamemaker trap.

I don't think it would do any harm to me, I just think they're toying with me.

But it doesn't stop my from drawing eight of my concealed knives and getting ready to throw it at anything that moves. A few false alarms later, I finally relax and massage my muscles which were coiled and ready for attack. Feeling stupid, I trudge over to the rabbit and take back my knife. The poor thing was still alive, so I quickly end it.

I risked building a fire and set about cooking the animal, skinning it, gutting it, that sort of thing.

The sort of thing I was used to after having to sometimes go into the forest at the back of the district for weeks in the winter to be able to get some game.

I wondered as I chewed the meat of the rabbit, what my family would do if I never came home. Eddy would still be able to hunt, but on the off chance that he was reaped, what would happen then? My baby brother Barry would be useless until at least he turned 8 and my father would be no good. He'd hate killing the animals, and would be paranoid that he would get caught.

So basically, I had to get home to my family. Not for any sentimental reasons, I'd love to go home because I just want to see their happy smiles again. But that's not what would motivate me. Protecting my family, thats motivational.

I walk on silently, chewing on the dry meat and occasionaly taking brief sips from my water. I don't know what direction I'm going in considering I can't see the sun, but I have a feeling I'm heading back to the egde of the woods.

And I was right. I only had to crouch under a bush to be concealed from the black cornucopia, the sun glinting off the shiny surface and getting into my eyes. I see 5 figures out side the cornucopia. Two arguing, two just chatting, and one looking around with contempt.

Slowly, I retreat before they can see me, resulting in my crashing into a solid body.

I whip around, knife raised to kill, when the boy screams not to.

Hesitantly, I lower the knife. And then: "Why not?"

"Please! Be my ally, I beg of you!" His eyes portray nothing but sincerity and truth, an emotion so pure it rattles my to the core. Tears prick in his eyes as he clutches his chest in pain, waiting for me to give him the death blow.

Without even knowing what I'm doing, I re- tie my knife onto my wrist and help the guy up. He looks amazed that I spared his life, and to be honest, so am I.

Was I really going to be a killer without really thinking about it?

ೋღ ღೋ

Anastasia Moore- District 11

My night was plauged with dreams. Or nightmares.

Justin was in all of them, and it would start out as a happy memory. We would just be sat there in eachothers company, grinning like fools, and the next Megan would materialize in front of us, blood pouring out of her chest like a fountain.

She would do something next that would result in her swapping places with Justin, she would be sat next to me, and Justin would be the one dying.

Ever since entering the arena, I haven't felt fear like that. A cold weight settled in my chest, and my throat closed up making my breath come in short painful pants. A sort of prickly heart would burn up my back and I would arch upwards, immmediately waking up in cold sweat and tears dribbling down my face. Cece never woke up though.

I was tempted to wake her to comfort me, but I knew that would be selfish. Instead of shaking Cece awake from what looked like a peaceful sleep, I curled myself up into a ball, and tried to rid myself of the shaking sobs that racked my body.

I wondered, with my heart sinking, if I'd ever see him again. Ever feel his strong, warm hands wrap around me. Will I ever feel his hot breath on my neck when we hugged? Would I ever feel the sensation of being light headed and on top of the world from a mere peck from him?

Looking around me now, looking at the hopeless state I was in, I doubted it. It was foolish thinking that I could make it out here alive. Even if I did, things would never _ever _be the same again. Justin would be frightened of me, a murderer. I may not have killed yet, but I know I will have to.

Knowing that I may become a murderer in what could possibly be hours, sends another wave of grief to crash over me. My life will never be the same, all because of one foolish escort picking my slip.

I had a future. So did all these other children. And all but two would never live past this sick game. I just hope its Cece and I who win.

I managed to drop of again, into a fitful slumber, always waking up and feeling more depressed and unpleasent. I woke up, freezing and stiff from the awkward position I was curled up in, leaning against the biggest tree I could find. Grumbling to myself, I got up with a heave and stretched my frozen limbs and set out to look for Cece.

She was just on the other side of the tree with her brown strands of glossy hair falling into her eyes and shielding what she was doing. Tentatively I made my way over to her and crouched down, groaning as my stiff muscles protested. She was only testing to see how sharp my sharp rock was.

Not very sharp.

My stomach grumbled painfully, and I gave Cece my puppy dog eyes. She snorts and fumbles in her belt loops. She comes up with a grin on her face as she detatches a bag of dried meet and throws it in my direction. I easily catch it with one hand, and rip the bag open with my teeth, feeling the strain on my teeth as they rip the polyethylene. Gobbling down the first slice, and reaching my arm in for another, Cece makes a sound of protest.

"What?" I ask, mouth full of beef.

"Only one!" She warns, snatching the bag off me. I lunge for it, but she holds it easily above my head, her hazel eyes glinting playfully. I scowled as my ally taunted me, I hate being the subject of a joke. I contemplated making another deperate grab for it to soothe the hunger pains, but I didn't doubt that Cece would easily beat me and break me.

I roll my eyes at her instead. "Fine, fine. What ever you say oh mighty Queen!" and I bow at her flamboyantly. Cece glares and I can't help but snigger. Her glare hardens so I turn my snicker into a convincing cough. Its Cece's turn to roll her eyes at me, but a smile tugs at her lips.

We strap our meagre supplies to the loops in our belt, and I drape the blanket over my shoulders again. It's a bit damp from the dew but I don't really mind, it's warmer than the issued jacket and t-shirt anyway. Without looking back, we leave our camp the way we found it, leaving no trace that a tribute had been here.

The slight whistle of the rustle of dead leaves on the ground echo softly into the silence enveloping us in a blanket. We nearly trip and stumble on the trunks of the trees intertwining, twisting, or rising, straight-backed and proud from the ground. The woods are filled with the morning activity of baby bird chirping from their perch in the branches, the slight rustle of the leaves the wind makes, the overall buzz of insects littering the forest floor.

Cece isn't very sociable at the best of times, so we walk on in silence, listening to the humm of the forest.

It didn't really seem like morning. Yesterday, there was a green coloured light filtering through the leaves onto the ground below, but today the sun was almost completely invisible, the leaves overhead giving so much shade that wrapped the forest in an impenetrable grey coloured blanket. Whisps of mist surround the thick trunks and the occasional spider's web shining like diamonds with morning dew. I breathe in deeply, and smile slightly at the thick odour of bark mixed with damp.

We don't really speak other than me moaning from hunger pains. It feels like there is a live wolf or fox on the inside of my stomach, and they're raking their claws along the inside; scrambling and struggling to claw their way free.

"Oh, the pain..." I say dramatically. "_Owww, _it hurts sooo bad." I groan, clutching my stomach. Cece ignores me for the most part, but when I dramatically 'faint' she gets worried.

"How do you feel?" Cece asks me, concern etched on every line on her face. If it were possible, her scar looked worried too.

"I'll tell you when my stomach stops trying to eat itself." I reply, groaning and clutching my grumbling stomach. "We have food! Why can't I have any?"

Cece frowns, causing her brows to scrunch together and her scar to stretch. "It has to last us a long time. I have a feeling this will be an arena of endurance. " And as if anticipating a desperate attack for the food, she tightens the loops on the packs and zips up her jacket, concealing the delicious meat.

I sigh in annoyance and get up to my feat, brushing all the dead leaves and creepy crawlies off myself.

"Cece, where do we go now?" I ask, slightly impatient. I look over to see my friend frozen in shock. "What is it?" I ask. Cece mouths something, but I've never been good at lip reading, so I follow her line of gaze to the base of a huge tree.

"Oh god, why does it always have to be us!" I cry, bile rising at the hunk of bloody meat that used to be a tribute. Cece doesn't answer me, just moves forwards towards the tribute like she did when it was Megan. "It's Megan all over again." I whimper, burrying my face into my hands.

"Who is it?" I ask, my voice muffled from my hands.

"I don't know." Cece replies sadly. "I guess we will find out tonight."

"No we wont, because we heard the trumpets last night, but there were too many trees in the way to see the sky." I say, removing my hands from my face.

"Oh yeah. Turn it over with your foot." Cece instructs.

My mouth flops open in horror. "_What? _No _way _am I _touching _that _thing! _Ew."

"Well neither am I!" Cece cries before I could suggest it. We both take a cautionary step back, glancing at eachother uneasily.

"I wonder who it is?" Cece muses outloud, peering into the mangled face of the fallen boy. "I hope its not..."

"Not?" I prompt.

"Nevermind." She says hurriedly, avoiding my gaze, a furious blush staining her cheeks and making a sweat break out on her brow.

"Uh huh?" I say in disbelief, but I let it go. Maybe she was just worried for her district partner. I look at the butchered boy and feel a wave of pity crash over me like a tidal wave. Nobody deserved that kind of fate. Tears pricked my eyes as I imagined the boy being Nate. His family sat in their home, weeping and mourning him. Images of their son, their brother, their friend being savaged by whatever did this imprinted and burned into their minds forever.

"We should go." I say softly, so quiet that I don't even think Cece heard.

But she nods, and together, we move away from the dead boy. Holding eachother and silent tears streaming down both our faces as we retreat from the tribute's final resting place. It seems like thats all we seem to do, clutch onto eachother for moral support as we retreat from a horrifying sight of a child.

I know that if we win, we will never forget these images, burned onto the back of our eyelids.

ೋღ ღೋ

Kai Lyon- District 4

"What the...?" I say, staring down at the rodents gatherig in front of me. We stay there, frozen. Their beady black eyes staring at me intently, not blinking. I don't dare move, incase they attack. Obviously, they are here because of that annoying happy tune that does _not _belong in the arena of death.

These rats are a gamemaker trap.

"Ria!" I hiss. I strain to look in the corner of my eye, and see that Ria is frozen and has a hand wrapped firmly around Natalie's mouth, muffling the whimpers and cries.

"Yes?" She hisses back when I don't continue.

"We run on three. Tell Natalie." She does, as I hear the quiet murmurings of the plan shockingly loud, and I wince. What if the rats decide to attack?

"One..."

"Two..."

"THREE." I yell, and quickly turn on my heel. I peg it through the forest, trampling down the underbush and basically destroying everything in my path with my trident. I don't dare look behind incase the rodents were pursuing us.

We run for our lives. Back pack bmuping against my the back of my legs as I hurriedly get it on my back, only then to start jiggling up and down on my back as I sprint. I leap and fly over over-sized roots of the hulking trees. All the fear I've had for Ria and Natalie comes surging over my and I curse. How could I have forgotten them?

I shout "DON'T SLOW DOWN!" over my shoulder, hoping that the girls hadn't already been left to the mercy of the rats. My feet pound harder with the relief that Natalie is still up and running, her cheeks red and arms pumping.

I feel a twinge in my heart as I realise I didn't even look for Ria.

The rats scamper across the forest ground with suprising silence for so many. Ther is only a fait pitter-patter of their tiny feet scurrying across the dead leaves scarttering the ground.

I dive through thorn bushes and cobwebs, splash through small muddy springs and dodge the huge trees who seemingly have grown out of no where. The happy tune continues to play, louder and louder until the noise is defening, until the voices are barely undertandable, until it is just a white noise blasting in my ears. I struggle not to trip or fall over, knowing that if I did I would surley die. I stumble and trip over my laces into a thorn bush. Natalie lets out a scream, to make me come up, but I know that if I do the rodents will be on me.

A few more seconds and they are, their red, glassy like eyes perring at me in the bush inquisitvely. I take a deap breath to steady my nerves, which is uselss. I'm shaking like a leaf.

The rats who are already surrounding me, wait for the others to catch up.

The rats nash their teeth together, glaring at me. The first one lunges and it all goes black.

ೋღ ღೋ

Journey Farrow- District 13

Stiffling a yawn and rubbing my sleepy eyes, I blearily looked around me, not understanding why I was in the middle of the woods.

The sharp pain in my side brought back my senses. Right, I was in the hunger games, I had been wounded, I killed Lissa and Nate was dead. Fantastic start for me. I grumbled miserably to myself. If only I had stood up to Nate, he would be alive. And freaking daddy bear wouldn't of eaten him alive.

Because, oh yeah, we're in fricken fairytale land.

Whats next? A giant beanstalk is going to grow from some beans that I deem un-eatable and when I get to the top there will be a castle in the clouds with a golden turkey or whatever and a giant who will turn my bones to bread?

_Fee fi foe fum_

_I smell the blood of an Englishman?_

_Be he 'live or be he dead_

_I'll grind his bones to make my bread._

I mumble under my breath. What a nice song. But it was much better than this other one I heard about a mother killing her daughter and eating her. Unable to help myself, I started to sing that one too. Barely a murmur though. Didn't want to embarass myself to the whole of Panem.

_My mother did kill me and put me in pie_

_My father did eat me, he said I was nice_

_My two little sisters they carried my bones_

_And buried me under cold marble stones_

_Cold marble stones_

_And buried me under cold marble stones._

I don't know about you, but I'd rather not get eaten. In fact, that is the worst way to die, in my opinion.

Of course, there are plenty of other ways that I could get eaten to death. Down the dark road that Nate took, or some other mutt comes at me, or another crazy tribute kills me and becomes a cannibal? Who knows.

Right, now I was just scaring myself. Maybe I should go find another ally. Yeah. I'll do that. Maybe Kayla will forgive me? Or I might bump into Kenton and Robert, they seemed nice enough, and definitely deserving to win.

Yeah. I'll go find them.

I retrace my steps to the tree where I found the remaints of Nate. He was still there and I had to struggle not to gag. It looked even worse in this half light. Last night, I couldn't see all the details because of how dark the woods are, but light was shining through the canopy of trees, and Nate's death became a stark reality.

With a shudder, I made my way back through the way Nate came, eventually coming across the bow and arrow he had dropped. The rest of our supplies were in the three bears house, and no way was I risking going back there. No thanks. Nate was their sunday dinner, and no way was I becoming their monday morning oatmeal. Call me crazy.

The bow and arrows slung on my back, a quick check-up on my side, I set off in a direction I was hoping was north. Dont want to go west, thats where the witch from the Wizard of Oz lives.

I tug a strand of my hair worriedly. Now I was just being paranoid.

I walk for god knows how long, and my throat feels like sandpaper.

"Got any water?" I ask hopefully to the sky. I can honestly say I was startled when a water bottle attactched to a parachute floated from the sky (how it made it through the trees, I have no idea) and landded into my outstretched palm. Greedily, I ripped away the silver silk cloth and gulped a few mouthfuls, before realising that this might have to last me a while.

_Thank you_ I mouthed to the sky, and happily slipped my bottle into my pocket. I had water and a weapon, all I needed now was to find an ally, fresh bandages and get some food.

I was trudging through the woods for god knows how long, tripping over fallen logs and branches, flinching at every rustle in the bushes and every twig snapping. Each time I flinched, my life flashed before my eyes, and each time it was done the 'threat' was long gone. The threat being a rabbit or a squirrel. Terrifying.

I found a clearing and was about to set down and lean against a tree for a rest when I noticed a figure sprawled out in the middle sitting in a puddle of his own blood. Even from here, I could recognise who this person of perfection was.

"Oliver..." I whisper, my voice hushed, but he heard me. His head snaps towards me, his blue eyes piercing mine. He mouthed one word, _help._

I quickly asses the situation from where I'm standing. A very very very handsome boy lying in a pool of his own blood was dying and asking me to save his life, but his other half, his twin _sister _was no where to be found. What if she was lurking behind a tree, waiting to pounce. Waiting for the perfect opertunity to come out and grab me, giving me a horribly slow painful death.

As if knowing what I was thinking, Oliver smiled. "She's not here. She left me for dead..." He croaks out, his eyes full of sadness. Pity swelled in my chest, and I took one step closer, before hesitating again.

"Please?" He gasps out, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth, staining his perfect skin.

"Oh my god? What happened to you?" I say, making up my mind and immedietly rushing to his side. He gives me a weak smile.

"Long story. My sister and I... had a bit of a disagreement." Oliver says, a chuckle rumbling deep in his chest.

"Your sister did this? How?" I gasp, unable to comprehend how a sister could do this to her own brother. I'd rather kill myself then hurt my brother and my best friend, Jaxton.

"She has sharp teeth."

"I can't believe she would do this!" I mutter under my breath. I rip away a couple inches of my shirt and roll it up into a ball. Using the water my sponsors sent earlier I wet the cloth and set about cleaning his wound on his neck without a second thought. I could have just let him die. This is the hunger games after all, but no. I had to help him, he looked so... helpless. And drop dead gorgeous.

But that wasn't a reason why I chose to save his life or anything...

"No it's ok. We take sibling rivalry to a whole new level." He says with a smirk. I roll my eyes and dab a bit more blood off his neck. When all the blood is cleared, I can see the big gaping wound that Olivia's teeth did. I quietly whistle through my teeth.

"Is it bad?" Oliver asks, turning his head to face me. I shrug, not letting on how deep it was. God, this dude must have the willpower of an army to survive the night.

"Listen, we find some more allies and get a proper bandage, but for now..." I trail off, ripping more of my shirt of to make a make-shift bandage around his neck like a scarf. I stood up, and with great effort, hauled Oliver to his feet. He staggered a few steps, but found his footing before crashing into me.

I ignored the cool breeze of the wind on my exposed belly, and was finally glad with the amount of food thriteen gave us. At least it had given me a flat stomach or I would be mortified in front of this... Oliver. He was being decent though and didn't even spare a glance at my stomach, and by not looking at my body probably didn't realise that I was injured too.

But the fact that he was a gentleman improved my opinion of him greatly.

Together we limped half-heartedly through the woods, searching for someone who may or may not be there. It must of been hours, stumbling blindly through the foiliage. I contemplated what would happen if we _did _meet a tribute. Would I have chance to string my bow if they rejected us and became an enemy. What if it was Robert? I couldn't kill a kid.

Well, Lissa was a kid, but Robert is like a baby compared to her.

But what if the arena had changed Robert? Making him a deadly, underestimated opponent? What if Robert kills me before I could kill him?

_Then you'd be dead, stupid._

I heard the slight crackle of a fire and someone whispering. I share a hopeful glance with Oliver who has not said a word since our encounter in the clearing. Maybe his throat was sore from where Olivia had savaged it. Like a beast. I took a step forwards.

But, as the Capitol wants me dead, they planted a stick there.

I knew they did. They _had _to. The Capitol purposely put a stick right where my foot stepped.

The stick cracked loudly.

And before I could even react, a knife came whizzing towards me, scratching my arm and pinning me by the shirt to a tree. Before I could barely blink my other shoulder was pinned and so was my trouser legs. Twisting my head around I saw the same had happened to Oliver, but many more knives to stop him breaking away. And probably because he was from the Capitol.

I searched the area in front of me, squinting my eyes. Obviously it was a tribute, but who was it, and why were they hiding. We stay imbolised for a good minute, frantically searching for our attacker.

Then all of a sudden, someone popped out from behind the tree I was pinned to and jumped right up in my face. She glared at me, eyes wild and feral, full of absolute loathing. She backed a few steps away, as if I had a contagious disease.

"Kayla?"

At the sound of her name, Kayla pulled out a knife from her hair which was tied up into two buns, and before I could even blink, Kayla threw the knife at me, the blade grazing my neck and pinning my collar to the tree.

"Don't speak." She snarled. I nodded, shrinking back against the tree.

"What are you doing here?" She asks, looking more... human. I open my mouth to answer when she throws another blade at me, the other side of my neck. I gulp, and keep my lips sealed.

"We were looking for allies." Oliver says smoothly. I can't turn my head to see his expression without cutting my own throat. I'm completely at Kayla's mercy.

"Allies?" Kayla echoes.

"Yeah, are you interested?" The look on Kayla's face would be comical if it weren't for the situation I was in. Her face is full of fury, I'm surprised steam isn't coming out of her ears. She takes a deep, shuddering breath and visibly calms down. She catches me looking and moves out of my eyeline and goes to stand in front of Oliver.

"Yeah, I'm interested. But she has to die." I imagine that _she _must be me.

"Then no deal." Oliver says happily.

"Okay. You both die then." Kayla moves back a couple of feet, and produces knives from thin air. She throws one, and it pierces my arm. Another blade shot out, this time hitting my ankle. I realise that this won't be quick. A slow painful end. No mercy.

_It's better than being eaten._

Another blade. And another one. Blades being flung in such a quick succession they were a blur. I heard Oliver shouting, yelling at her to stop but Kayla ignored him. A brief relief was when she ran out and had to scurry forwards and take back the knives she'd thrown. But then it would start all over again. Sharp cutting knives were flinging out and hitting my arms, legs, stabs that hurt. Oh god they hurt. But not fatal. All were different lengths. They all hit me, cutting and scratching me. Some cuts were shallow, but the majority were deep.

"KAYLA!" Someone screams, horrified. I make a huge effort to look up, blood in my eyes, and I barely make out Troian Bolt from 9, Lissa's district, staggering towards Kayla, furious. The knife throwing stopped and Troian rushed over to me, pulling out the knives from my clothes.

I landed on the ground, coughing and sputtering on the dirt and grass stained with my blood. Pain spread all over by body like a wildfire. Scrapes and cuts, deep and painful everywhere. It felt like a fire the temperature of the sun was burning inside of me, white hot agony. I buried my face in the mud and blood, hiding my face from the cameras.

I don't know how long I lay there for, but when I opened my eyes I was patched up with clean bandages and sat by a crackling fire. I felt better than ever, but I caught sight of Kayla, sitting on the otherside of the fire. Her beautiful features illuminated by the orange glow, and her mouth sneering at me with disgust was only emphasised by the fire light.

"Great, your awake!" Oliver says, coming over to sit by me.

"Wha-what happened?" The last thing I remember was being attacked by a flurry of knives. And that the thrower was Kayla.

"Well, Kayla attacked us and Troian saved the day and told her to uhm, _keep _us," Oliver says, a grin creeping on his face. "And during the bloodbath Troian got hurt really bad and got given some really great medical stuff with this pink paste that is like stitches but way better. But it makes you feel pretty drained and it was only a small tube. Troian used most of it to heal the stab wound on his chest, and we used the reast to heal the worst of you injuries."

"Should have left her to die. Could've saved the medicine for someone important." Kayla mumbles.

"Sorry, what was that?" Troian says, sliding up next to her with a patronizing grin plastered on his face.

"Nothing." Kayla growls, and pours something into a pan and holds it above the fire.

"Um, thank you Troian." I say weakly.

He grins at me cheesily, "No problemo! Kayla ever tries to murder you again, you know who to call!" He winks at me. Unable to help myself, I blush, which is no doubtedly visible from the fire light. My blush deepens as I realise he didn't mean it in that way. He had Natalie.

"Oh, um, Troian, where is Natalie?" I ask, keen to get onto another topic.

"Here we go again." Kayla says, rolling her eyes.

"Shut up Kayla! I love her, and we're going to find her and sort out this whole mess." Troian says, standing up in annoyance. Kayla just grabs his arm and tugs him down.

"Shut up and eat your pancakes." She hands him an actual pancake, one shes been cooking in the pan. The delicious aroma of the pancake drifts over to where I'm sat and my belly rumbles loudly involuntarily. Kayla hears it, as she turns towards the sound, but choses to ignore that I may be starving to death.

"You hungry?" Oliver asks kindly. I nod. "Kayla, can Journey have a pancake?"

"No."

"But we're allies now." He says.

"Oh fantastic!" Kayla says, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I'm now looking after _three _cripples, one is from the Capitol, one is a love-struck weakling and one of them killed my only friend in this god forsaking arena." She yells. Mostly to herself, so I didn't bother to defend myself. She would only end up ignoring me or chucking one of her million knives at me. "Just fantastic." She mutters, giving Oliver and I the evils.

"Kayla, we didn't _have _to ally with them." Troian says, struggling to sit up. "We could have always left them to slowly painfully die in the wilderness where they would have surely starved to death or some other nasty tribute came along and finished them of, or we could just kill them ourselves. Really, it's your choice." Troian grins cheerily.

"I say we kill them." I wince at her harsh words, but I feel I deserve them.

"I say we don't."

"Shut up Troian and eat your pancakes." He shuts up and takes another greedy bite from the pancake.

Curious, I ask, "How on earth did you make _pancakes _in the arena?" I ask, baffled. Kayla glares at me and looks at me as if she'd wish nothing better than for me to 'accidently' fall off a cliff edge.

"Um, someone sent us a pan and some pancake mix, so Kayla started a fire and cooked them. We didn't care about the smoke because no one would be able to see the smoke rising above the trees anyway, if it could get out." Troian says.

"Going to bed. Night. Oh, and if you come near me at all," Kayla says, glaring at me. "Then I will kill you. Alliance completely forgotten." I nod and make my bed on the other side of the fire, next to Oliver. I fell asleep. I was so tired, my blood and my energy draining out of me.

ೋღ ღೋ

Therron Riverheart- District 13

"Chaos, panic and disorder." I look over at Jayne with a creeky grin. "My work here is done."

"What did you do?" She asks in her usual monotonous response. I know people are scared of her and such and I think she's a robot and un-human, but out of everyone in the alliance, I like her the best. She's the closest I have to a friend in here, other than Asa.

It's still painful to think about it.

"Watch." I grin, pointing to Evelin and Glow, fighting with eachother a way off. Nothing out of the norm. Jayne and I walk towards them, me ducking behind the cornucopia and pretending to be a spy, while Jayne trails behind me, stiff as a board.

"Well, aren't you just a black hole of need." Glow shoots at Evelin, rolling his cobalt blue eyes. She scowls, disorting her features into something... nasty. Or nastier.

"I wouldn't need anything, if you were a better leader and had hidden the good packs properly."

"Did you hear that?" Glow says, cupping his hand over his ear. "It's the sound of no-one caring, Evelin. Shut up. We still have food and supplies in the cornuopia, idiot."

"Why are you so mean to me?" Evelin says, tears brimming in her eyes. Glow shrugs.

"I could say nice things, but my dad taught me to always to tell the truth." He says, smirking at her crest-fallen expression before storming away from her. She glares at his back before stalking away in the opposite direction, fuming.

"You hid the packs?" Jayne guesses.

"Correct Jayney!" I say cheerfully. "Well, I just moved them back into the cornucopia last night when I was on watch."

"Why?"

"I dunno, it's funny, isn't it Jayney!"

"I prefer you call me Jayne."

"How about JayJay, or about Jay Knee? Geddit?" I say pointing to my own knee. She gives me a blank look and I just leave the robot, chuckling.

I move over to Evelin and pat her arm comfortingly. She glares and roughly shoves me off.

"Don't touch me Therron." Evelin says harshly. I shrug it off, not really caring.

"Did you know most males bully their first crush?" I say to her, looking over at Glow who was now digging through the weapons.

"You think he has a crush on me?" She asks skeptically, her eye brow raised.

"No." I snort. "I was just asking if you knew that fact." I say, laughing at her annoyed expression.

"Shut up Therron. No one here likes you." She says in retort.

"What about you then?" I smirk at her blank face and leave before she can kill me. That look in her eye was muderous.

"Are you kiddies finished squabbling?" Olivia says, gliding over to Evelin and placeing a perfectly manicured hand on her shoulder. Evelin freezes and looks over her shoulder at the sinister girl. She was always smiling, looking pleasently innocent, but when she thought no one was looking her sweet smile would turn into a nasty sneer, or her eyes would glint maliciously. I always felt that when she looked me up and down, she was examining me like she would a farm animal, ready to be taken to the slaughter house.

But being in the arena, the comparison isn't too far off.

"Well?" Olivia says into the silence, raising an eyebrow. Evelin gulps loudly and nods hurriedly. "Good. Glow? What do you propose we do now?" Olivia says, slinking away and moving over to Glow. He seems to be the only one whose legs don't turn to jelly when she's around.

He gets up from his position and puts a new sword into his belt, black as night.

"I propose we strategise where to go tonight, since last night was a big flop." He narrows his eyes at Evelin, blaming her. He doesn't bring up the mermaids. No one really wants to talk about that right now. "Therron, make everyone something to eat." He orders, barely sparing me a glance. With a shrug I shuffle towards the cornucopia while the others chat about how to kill more children. Yay.

I decide to make everyone sandwiches. Everyone likes sandwiches, right?

I put a slice of ham in each one, and to spice it up, a slice of cheese.

I decide to call my creation of perfection: _Sandwich a-la Mode._

I serve it to my allies pretending I'm one of those silent waitors back in the Capitol. Evelin glares, Glow smirks, Olivia dimples and Jayne stays the same. I flop down next to Jayne and tuck into my sandwich, feeling really hard core as I have an extra slice of cheese. No one makes a move to eat the food I have put on their laps.

"What?" I ask, a mouthful of food. "Go on, tuck in." And as a demonstration I take another bite. Realisation dawns on me as I gulp it down. "Oh man, that is just pitiful. You have never had a _sandwich?_" They stare at me blankly, pulling a Jayne.

"That is just sad."

Everyone glares but Jayne glares at me with a new hatred.

"I know what a sandwich is." Olivia snarls. "They are just disgusting." I shrug and take another bite. This time, Jayne does too, and her mouth is curved slightly. My goodness, the robot can smile.

I wonder if she realises she's smiling. If she does, I think she needs to check her manual book because robots like Jayne don't smile. But, looking at her more and more, I realise it makes her attractive. Beautiful, even. Gives her a personality that I want to get to know.

But it's gone as quickly as it appeared, and she is back to wearing the unfeeling mask.

We eat our meals in silence exept for the occasional bickering from Evelin and Glow. Obviously, Eveli can't take it anymore, so she throws my sandwich- _my sandwich_- at his face.

"Why do you hate me?" Evelin whimpers.

"I don't hate you, I just wanna play with you." Glow says sweetly.

"Especially with your head." Olivia adds nastily, and without warning, lashes out and clutches Evelin by the throat. The girl makes a choked startled cry which soon becomes one of pain. Tears stream down her eyes and they beg with us, beg us to do something.

No one makes a move towards her.

Olivia smiles innocently when she realises that what happens next is entirely up to her. No one is going to stop her.

Olivia whispers something inaudible into Evelin's ear and Evelin turns a pale so shade it makes me feel queasy. Tears are running faster and faster and her breath is becoming short haggard pants as Olivia's grip tightens.

All of a sudden she is dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes. I turn my head as Evelin's screams fill the air- terrified, heart wretching screams accompanied by innocent laughter and a sickening crack of bones.

A cannon booms seconds later, and we're all shocked into silence. Glow, surprisingly, looks like a scared 13 year old boy who just lost his pet dog. He looks close to tears. He sees us all staring and blinks them away.

"I- I'll move the body." He says in a shaky voice. Olivia looks smug and places her blood stained hands onto her hips.

Horrified, I whisper: "What did you _do?_"

"Oh, I just ripped open her rib cage with my bare hands and threw out her heart." Olivia says lightly, a sweet smile on her cherry red lips. I glance at Jayne, and see she looks slightly green.

"Well, I'm going to hit the hay before we go hunting tonight. Night night." Liv says, waggling her fingers. Then she skips over to where Glow is stood over the mound of bodies. My mouth flops open with horror as she settles down among them, and drifts off to sleep.

Without a word, I go into the cornucopia and nab one of the good bags, setting it on my shoulder. My sword slung in one of my belt loops. I slide over to Jayne and tap her on the shoulder.

"Give me a hug goodbye Jayney!" I whisper to her.

"Your leaving?" She says blankly.

"Uh huh. Have to leave before Liv decides to kill me next."

"She won't kill you, I promise." Jayne says, and I think I detect an emotion in there. Desperation.

I shake my head. "I'll be next and we all know it. Don't hurt me, I thought we were friends!" I yelp, glancing nervously as I see her hand twitch towards her knife strapped to her belt.

"I'm going to regret this."

"Regret what?"

"Letting you go." I grin at her and drape my arm around her shoulder.

"Thanks Jayney, you won't regret this. So where's my hug?"

"I don't hug."

"Oh, your just shy."

"I'm not shy. I'm contagious." Slowly, I withdraw my arm from her shoulder and back away a few steps, slightly creeped out. And then I get a bright idea.

"Hey! Jayney, come with me. Let's run off into the sunset together." I say, giving her a cheeky wink. "We can get married and have a fairytale happily ever after!" I say, grinning, and liking my idea more and more. If she comes with me, we could win together. I'd have a much better chance then on my own if she came too. After a pause, Jayne inclines her head slightly.

My heart soars and I feel light headed. Why?

"Really?" I ask, my voice hushed. And then, what Jayne does next catches my breath in my throat and I'm unable to breathe. My ears humm with white noise and it literally feels like light is coursing through my veins, filling my body with such happiness I had no idea it was possible.

The hugest grin was plastered on her face, the most beautiful smile I had ever seen it took my breath away.

"Of course I'll come."

* * *

><p><strong>DEAD<strong>

**28th-Roscoe Rohan (District 8)- Killed by Glow Fall (D1)**

**27th-Pippa LeDoux (District 3)- Killed by Ria Giffords (D4)**

**26th- Archibald Marx (District 2)- Killed by Jayne Barlow (D2)**

**25th-Asa Ambrose (District 6)- Killed by Kai Lyon (D4)**

**24th-Megan Treak (District 8)- Killed by Olivia Sett (C)**

**23rd-Alessia Crescent (District 9)- Killed by Nate Morgue (D11)**

**22nd-Nate Morgue (District 11)- Killed by muttation (Daddy bear)**

**21st-Evelin Rain (District 1)- Killed by Olivia Sett (C)**

* * *

><p><strong>hope you guys enjoyed that, if you did, let me know, if not, let me know too :) thanks for reading guys, dont forget to check my poll :)<strong>

**#4 If you saw an incredibly handsome/beautiful tribute dying on the ground, would you: **

**A****) Leave him/her to die?**

**B) Finish off the job and kill them?**

**C) Save them and heal them and get a potential boyfriend/girlfriend you will most likely have to kill?**


	51. Author's Note read if you want to! :

**gahhh, i know how much you all must hate me for being so late. my only defense is that i was settling into my new school, ok? hahahahahha,right well i have no idea who is going to win, im just going with the flow, seeing where the story will take me, so dont tell me how to write my stuff (unless its advice, advice is always welcome) and do not tell me who to kill, thankyou laralulu and Iwasscreaming LONG LIVE -HGMR woo love you guys! and everyone else, of course,hahhah! this is just to tell you all that i havent given up on this awsome fic okay? i will get back into it once i get my laptop repaired, my birthdays been blah blah blah but hopefully the new chapter will be up by next week, and im saying hopefully because im really struggling to think of stuff to write without it being horrible and making it enjoyable to read!**

**so sorry guys, will be back soon i swear!**

**Nemet B**

**xx**


	52. Sorry ):

Hi guys, I know its been a really long while since I last updated. I just completely forgot, and then I was like omg what do I write now? How can I make you guys love me again? If you're still alive and following this, then please review so I know that there are people out there! I will continue doing this story if people are reading.

PLEASE REVIEW I liked this one.

Also, if you have the chance check out my new one xo

Lots of love and kisses, Nemet B xxxx


End file.
